The RPG Hunter
by FandomBard12
Summary: Saving someone is the greatest thing you can do, sometimes it can cost you your life. It did for this guy, and now he's being... well, you can't really say what he's getting. At least he's The Gamer... somehow. (Old version)
1. Atac

Alright, this new version has a trailer

* * *

 **"One has a moral responsibility to disobey unjust laws." Martin Luther King JR.**

A young wolf Faunas is currently sitting near a cliff, taking a knee. His clothing is average in appearance, a green zip-up hoodie that's open with a white t-shirt under it, he jeans are a dark blue with his black shoes having straps on them that way he doesn't have to monitor it constantly to keep it tied. His eyes are a bright blue, full of life if they were open, anyone could see that even behind his red and black glasses. His hair is as brown as earth and was a bit long in the back but yet short in the front. Not like a mullet but more like a modified crewcut. He seems be praying at this moment in time, he gets up and brushes off some dust. He walks away slowly, the area seems calm but don't let it fool you. In this world, it's either you fight or you die, that's when he heard some faint rustling. He slowly turns around, that's when he sees a creature with black fur, and bone like plating on it that has red lines. It's eyes an eerie yellow, the young man sighs with a slight smile.

"You know, i've got to admit, i think i need some practice before Beacon." The young man said

 **[Play Golden Sun Battle Theme]**

Suddenly he glows a bright glow which covers his entire body, now instead of wearing average clothing. Now he has armor on, it has a green cloth draped on his should almost like a torn off part of a cape. The armor is sleek and thin but still can protect against a lot of attacks, the young man suddenly draws out a sword from a black sheathe on his back. It's grey with two green wings making up a part of the hilt, the grip has white cloth wrapped it around it and the cap has a small crystal on it. The young man roars as he runs at the creature, he slashes through it causing it to be split apart. Another comes out of a bush and was ready to pounce on him, the young man stick out his palm which has a small red glow on it.

"FIRE!" He yelled

The creature was then hit by the fireball, causing it to not only be on fire but also caused it to fall to the ground. The young man then threw the sword into the air as he round house kicked another of the creatures, he punched it in the face afterwards as the sword fell right through the other creature's burning skull. A giant woosh was heard, a giant version of the creatures showed up and landed onto the ground, the young man groaned in annoyance and picked up his sword.

"Man Salem, you really don't want to go easy on me huh?" The young man said

The sword started to glowed with it now being on fire, he then slowly pointed the flaming sword at the creature.

"WELL I'M NOT EITHER!" The young man yelled

The young man ran at the creature as said creature doing the same, the young man jumping as the creature was about to claw at him. Both slashed through each other, the world turning white for a bit. The creature had then had massive amounts of something similar to blood coming out of it, the young man sheathed the sword as the creature fell.

"That wasn't too hard." The young man said

At that exact moment, a giant bird like creature landed landed, the young man narrowed his eyes in determination as he transformed his sword into a gun.

"Alright, Lionheart on my mark!" The young man said

A man wearing golden armor then appeared beside him, his eyes were just two blue orbs floating in the abyss. His sword was similar to appearance to the young man's but the wings on the hilt were gold and the wrapping around was made of leather, the cap was a lion's head.

"Of course Master Aaron." Lionheart said

A couple of seconds passed, the giant bird like creature launched some feathers at them. Aaron shot them out of the air as Lionheart flew through the some of the feathers, later appearing in front of the creature and slashing it causing to screech in pain. Aaron than jumped as Lionheart appeared behind him, he winded a punch and said this as he landed.

"AARON THOMPSON!"

That moment sent the creature was punched off the cliff, not being able to fly back up in time as it hit a sharp rock. Impaling it, Aaron looked over the cliff as Lionheart had already disappeared.

"You know, for a giant Grimm, that was kinda tough." He said, no one seeming to be in the area

He walked away, seeming to turn back to normal afterwards with a small grin.

 **A** TAC

* * *

Alright, got that done. I'm gonna get back to working on those other chapters.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. aTac

Yep 2nd trailer.

* * *

 **"The best way to predict the future, is to create it." Abraham Lincoln**

A young Bunny Faunas woman was walking down the street, she seemed average enough. She had a modified green sundress with blue flowers on it, it was more like t-shirt than a dress but she wasn't one for looking too pretty. She had some faded blue jeans on that had some of it rolled up, she had green flip-flops on. Her hair was blonde while her ears were flopped on her head, her eyes were a light blue. With her enhanced hearing, she heard someone scream. She looked down an alleyway to see a woman getting harassed by four men, she sighed and ran over.

"Heya toots, wanna give me and the boys some fun?" The man asked

"No, i-i don't!" She yelled

"Well too bad, your doing i anyways." He said

"HEY!"

Everyone looked over to see the Faunas, seemingly, she didn't seemed armed.

"Leave the woman alone, she doesn't want to have anything to do you with you. Besides, you are some ugly motherfuckers." She said

 **[Final Fantasy VII Battle theme]**

One of them men growled in anger, that's when he ran at her. The Faunas just simply rolled her eyes and pulled out her weapon, it was a dark blue staff that can change into a sword and a bow which she could fire arrows made of energy if Dust was on hand but it could fire blanks that still hurt if she wanted to. She hit the guy upside the head with the staff and than smacked him away, that's when the three other men ran at her. She rolled her eyes again as she slammed the staff and used some acrobatics to spin around and kick the three in the face. The final person of the group was looking at her afraid, that's when the Faunas ran over and slapped him in the face so hard. He was knocked out, the woman who was being held captive looked at the woman in shock.

 **[Play Final Fantasy fanfare for five seconds]**

"Uh, t-thank you." She said

"No problem, us women gotta stick together right?" She said

That's when she started to walk away, not before being stopped by the woman.

"Ar-are you training to be a Huntress?" She asked

"Yeah, Haruko Thea. At your service." She said as she stuck out her hand

"Umm, ye-yeah. Jane Vermilion, nice to meet you." The woman said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too, i've gotta get going. I need to shop for dinner supplies." Haruko said

That's when she continued to walk away, Aaron (the same one from last chapter) was standing nearby.

"Got some practice in Haruko?" He asked

"Of course Aaron, you know that i love to help people." Haruko said

"Yeah yeah, listen. We've gotta go get dinner supplies, Beacon's coming up in a couple days." Aaron said

"Whatever." Haruko said

That's when a loud explosion was heard in the distance, Aaron and Haruko looked at each other and then back at where they heard it.

"Amber and Yang fighting?" Aaron asked as he started to walk

"Yep." Haruko said doing the same as Aaron

"Who you betting on winning?" Aaron asked

"Amber." Haruko said

"I'd say Yang but considering this is Amber we're talking about, i'd say the same." Aaron said

"Let's hurry up and get the stuff we need, their gonna be hungry." Haruko said

Aaron simply nodded, as they walked to the store. The woman looking at them and for a seconds, seeing Aaron in some armor but shaking it off as nerves.

A **T** AC

* * *

That's a wrap, we're nearly done with the trailers.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. atAc

Third trailer, hell yeah!

* * *

 **"Champions keep playing until they get it right." Unknown**

A young woman with a light brown complexion was walking into the forest, she's currently wearing a off white blouse with a brown vest, corset, and pants. She has a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right, and a pair of golden armored boots. She has a gold pauldron over her right shoulder and some pouches slung diagonally around her body, she had a small staff on with two small crystals on it. One for wind and one for fire which were sharp and seemed to be made more towards combat than anything else, her brown eyes were just looking around the scene, almost like she's on guard or something. Her short brown hair, bobbing up and down. That's when she heard something land behind her, she twirled her staff and tried to hit what was behind her which was blocked by a woman with long blonde hair. Everyone knowing her as-

"Really Yang?" The woman said

"Oh come on Amber, you know that Beacon's coming up soon. You need to be training a little." Yang said

"I've trained enough, i need to relax somehow." Amber said

"Well, i think maybe we should have a little duel." Yang said

"Yeah, we should." Amber said

 **[Play Punch Out! theme, Wii version]**

Amber then threw a punch at Yang, said person dodging it in time. While Amber brushed under Yang's leg to get her down, which worked. Yang was falling to the ground but luckily recovered just in time to dodge the staff that was about to hit her face, she rolled away and used her weapon which was a pair of gauntlets that used shotgun shells as a way of fire. Amber used her staff again and slashed a bright red beam of fire towards her, Yang was hit backward but somehow she managed to absorb some of the energy from the attack. Yang got back up and ran at her, Amber doing the same. They both hit each other at the same time, causing a boom from the shock wave they created. Amber smirked as she round house kicked Yang away, meanwhile Yang was currently flying backwards away. Hitting the ground like a stone hitting water, Yang finally stopped and saw Amber smirking in the distance.

 **[End Music]**

Yang pulled out a strange device and a picture of her with a bar below it showed her in the red. She sighed and put it away, as Amber was standing over her.

"So, i guess i win?" Amber asked as she stuck her hand out

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get home, i'm starving." Yang said as she grabbed her hand

"Me too, that fight was pretty tough." Amber said as she pulled her up

"You still managed to kick my ass sideways." Yang said as she started walking

"WELL that's what happens when you train with Aaron long enough." Amber said walking beside Yang

Yang just simply chuckled as they walked away, knowing that they just had a good fight. Meanwhile a small orange leaf fell onto the ground, not disturbed by the fight.

AT **A** C

* * *

Alright, nearing the final trailer and we'll be off to the story.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. ataC

Final trailer, let's go alreadaaayyyy!

[Note, read final three words in Bender's voice]

* * *

 **"A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step." Confucious**

A young man with silver hair and dark grey eyes was walking through a dark forest alone, he had a dark grey coat with a white dress shirt underneath. He had a light grey pair of dress pants, and silver colored boots. He also had a white fedora on that had a silver line going around it. He was currently relaxed, he suddenly heard something snap. He looked around, knowing that it might be something dangerous.

"Another Grimm possibly?" He asked himself

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 1 battle theme]**

That's when he heard something roar, he quickly looked behind him and pulled out a giant axe. He swung it, causing it to go right through the creature now known as Grimm. He growled in anger as he heard another one running up to him from behind, somehow some wind made it possibly from him to swing it fast enough to hit the Grimm behind him. He than turned around as he noticed something was up, and behind him was a pack of Grimm. He transformed his axe into a machine gun and fired away, causing all of the Grimm to be killed. He stopped firing seeing as they were all dead, he than groaned in frustration.

"Can't i relax without one thing going wrong?" He asked himself

Suddenly, a giant Grimm appears right behind him. The young man gets his axe out and groaned again in frustration this time at himself for instigating Murphy's law.

"Me and my big mouth." He grumbled

He runs at the Grimm, slashing at it. The first strike didn't do too much damage, he back-flips away and transforms the axe into it's mini-gun form again.

"TASTE LEAD!"

He shot at the Grimm, the bullets going right through it's chest. After a bit, it stopped and fell over. Starting to disintegrate in nothing, the young man sighed.

"At least i can got some practice." His grumbled to himself

He started to walk away, he looked at a small paper in his hand, it read this.

 ** _You have passed the test, you are now allowed into Beacon Academy. Arian Cordis, please help lead the world in a better place by becoming a Hunter._**

 _ **Signed, Beacon Academy Headmaster**_

 _ **Ozpin**_

No idea how he passed since his fighting is sort of garbage as he is self trained but he knew that he needed to go, after all, he still had a debt to owe. He walked away, coat fluttering behind him as the sun shined down on the area.

ATA **C**

* * *

And that's the final trailer, so let's get ready to start the story.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Prologue

Here we are, the reboot. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A young man was currently bleeding out as he clutched his side, he just saved a woman from being killed by some guy. It was all a blur, he saw someone getting attacked. He ran over and stopped him, getting stabbed in the process. The woman called the police along with the hospital after the man was knocked out with a powerful right hook and the young man slid down to the ground, still dying.

"Hang on, they'll be here in a bit!" The woman said

"I don't think i'm gonna make it." The young man said

"You will, just hold on!" She said

The young man sighed, he looked at his hand which was covered in blood as he put it back on his side. He looked at the woman again, who was trying to find a way to keep him alive.

"Listen, my mom is name Marie Thompson, she's a teacher at an elementary nearby. Just tell her that i loved her and Dani, i.. i'm going to a better place after all." The young man said

"JUST HOLD ON DAMMIT!" The woman yelled

The young man's eyes started blur and go dark as the woman tried to keep him alive, his body getting cold as the woman tried to keep his eyes open, his heart beat starting to slow down. He slowly smiled, he did something good before he died. He closed his eyes, not hearing anything else except his slowing heartbeat. That's when it stopped, and there was nothing but silence.

 **[Play Climbing the World Tree from Sword Art Online]**

Suddenly he heard wind. He opened his eyes, he was in the sky?! AND ON A TOWER?!

"What the?!" The young man asked as he looked at his skin

It was now just a green spectral light, he looked like the Novakid race from Starbound but green and more spirit like. He was about to freak out, that's when he noticed a presence.

"Remain calm." He heard a male voice say

He looked behind him and saw a man wearing blue cloak, his mouth only being seen. He was in front of what seems to be the entrance to the tower.

"Wher-where am i?" The young man asked suddenly full of fear for some reason

"As you already know, you died." The man said

"No shit Sherlock, so why am i not in heaven or even Hell. I'll take that at this point!" The young man said angrily, his fear disappearing for a second

"Calm down, all i'm here to do is to offer something." The man said

The area was silent, except for the wind blowing.

"I'll hear you out." The young man said still wary of the man

"I'm going to bring you back, but in another world." The man said

"WHAT!" The young man yelled in shock

The young man looked at him in shock and then in thought, he knew that this could end badly. Especially if he were to be sent into a dangerous world, that could end very badly. He then came to the conclusion of asking questions about the deal.

"Okay, what is this deal and what do i have to do?" The young man asked

"You will be reborn into a new world with special powers, and you'll have to defeat a special threat that i think you know." The man explained

"What special powers and who is the threat?" The young man asked

"The powers of video games, with any of your choosing. You're gonna need it for when you arrive" The man said

"Who do i have to fight? Since you didn't answer that still." the young man asked

"Just wait and i'll tell, it's an evil witch named **Salem**." The menu said

The young man stepped back in shock which would have been over the edge but he still could step on it for some reason, he was going the RWBY universe. He seemed pretty hyped, now he could save Pyrrha from Cinder while murdering the bitch after stopping her.

"This... is.. GOING TO BE AWESOME!" The young man yelled

"Yes, yes of course. Now choose i'm gonna give you some options, that might help a bit." The man said

A menu then appeared in front of him, it reminded him of the menu's from Final Fantasy V. It had a bunch of options, above was some numbers.

 **[0/20 slots taken up]**

The young man looked at it in thought, he could choose practically anything as long as he had the space. He could learn how to solve puzzles, he could be like the actual Gamer and use RPG elements. Even use platforming and shooting for crying out loud, he could literally be the best Hunter in Remnant by just jumping alone. After what felt like an hour, he snapped his fingers and looked at the man.

"I'll choose the RPG, puzzle, reaction based, bullet hell, platforming, and shooter genres. All of them being three except shooter which is four, so that adds up." The young man said

"A wise choice choosing those, they are gonna be of big help." The man asked

"Yeah, they are." The young man said

"Well, what kind of mechanics are you choosing since you're still gonna need it." The man said

"How many can i choose?" The young man asked

"Twelve, since, like i said earlier, you're gonna need it." The man said

"For the first three, i'll take the level up systems from Borderlands, Fallout, and Persona. For the next two, i'll take combat aspects from the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts. For movement, i'll take the jumping system from the amazing platformer that Egoraptor loves called Megaman X. For another three, i'll take the Bullet Hell skills from Enter the Gungeon, Delta Rune, and Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Finally, i'll take the shooting skills from Bioshock Infinite, Warframe, and Horizon Dawn Zero." The young man said

"Okay, i'll leave the rest of your design to you. When your done, come with me." The man said

He then disappeared down into the tower, the entrance still open a model then appeared afterwards. The young man look around the model, he then saw a menu of his choices. After a small while, he based on himself. He had brown hair, blue eyes, some red and black glasses on, and some minor faded scars around some parts of his body on the exact places as his old one. A menu popped up asking if he was okay with this design and he tapped yes. The menu then asked for his name and where he would appear, and his race was a Wolf Faunas. The young man than choose his name, it was his old one after all.

 **Aaron Thompson**

Afterwards, the model disappeared. His body changed into it but instead of being in some old blue shorts, he was wearing white t-shirt with some blue jeans. He had some average grey tennis shoes on, he shrugged and walked into the tower. He felt like he was teleported after stepping in, suddenly he was in a room. It seemed similar to something you would see out of a tutorial, that's when he noticed the man was across the room.

"Listen, since your going to be in that world. You need to be trained, so i'll start you off with some basic platforming." The man said

That's when some platforms that reminded Aaron of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Echoes of Time appeared, he shrugged as he jumped onto them. He could jump higher than he normally could, after a bit of getting used to doing it. That's when the man threw Aaron and orb, it had a small symbol of a man jumping. Aaron put it into his chest by instinct, that's when he felt a warm feeling. He looked at the man, who currently was smiling.

"I've given you the power to double jump, since that is an ability was in one of the games you chose." The man said

"Oh! Thanks, i guess." Aaron said

"Like i said, you're gonna need it." The man said

"Why would i need a double jump?" Aaron asked

"Have you seen the pits there?" The man asked

Aaron thought about it for a couple moments, he than sighed.

"Touche." Aaron said

"Alright, now your gonna have to decide when your gonna arrive."

He decided he was going to appear four minutes before Yang had arrived at Raven's old home, Aaron knew his age would be around Ruby's technically speaking at this time.

"So that's the time?" The man asked

"Yes." Aaron said

"Alright, be careful while we're there." The man said

"We?" Aaron asked

His body started to fade from the tower, Aaron looked around that's when he heard a voice in his head.

 **(I'm gonna be in your head. I can be seen but only by you, that's only when i need to give you information on the enemy)**

"Oh, so i can talk to you through my thoughts also?" Aaron asked

 **(Yes)**

Aaron just shrugged, that's when the tower started to fade away as did Aaron. Said person just closed his eyes and wait, ready to save the world.

* * *

Aaron's body appeared a couple of feel above the ground, he fell down to the ground.

(Aaron's P.O.V.)

While i still appeared right in front of the entrance of Raven's old house which is in a wild forest area i might add, THAT STILL FUCKING HURT. I slowly got up got up and looked around as my new wolf ears perked up. i then saw a menu pop up, mostly likely be from that guy.

 **[Welcome to the world of RWBY, first off you need to choose the type of weapons you'll be using. Since i hadn't introduced myself, call me Chrono. Now choose your weapon.]**

It then gave me a wide list of choices, i then put it down to about five choices.

 **{Weapons}**

 **[One handed sword: You can use a one handed sword and another item, both at once]**

 **[Two handed sword: You can only use one sword with no other items held]**

 **[Gun sword: A sword that is also a gun]**

 **[Sword and shield: You can attack and block with ease]**

 **[Custom: Blaze your own trail]**

I looked at the custom option, do i want to be a trailblazer? I mean, what kind of weapon would i make

 **(You're the Gamer, you do what you want.)**

I than promptly tapped custom, not saying anything to Chrono. I was then asked to select my four classes, which may be a lot but i'm gonna need it. I was met again met with a wide variety of choices, i put it down to nine choices.

 **{Classes}**

 **[Red Mage: Can use Black and White magic]**

 **[Warrior: A person with plenty of strength and defense]**

 **[Ninja: An agile and strong person]**

 **[Berserker: A person who relies on heavy hits and critical strikes]**

 **[Thief: An agile person who can steal without getting caught]**

 **[Mystic Knight: A person who can enchant their and others weapons in battle]**

 **[Sharpshooter: A person who is the best shot around]**

 **[Paladin: A noble hero who never kills and lets none die]**

 **[Dark Knight: A dangerous killer who uses magic at the cost of health]**

I looked at carefully in thought, i knew i would need to keep a balance on power and other things. If i am tough but less agile that could bring trouble, but if i was too agile then i'll never win a fight in a smaller amount of time. I decided on taking the Red Mage, Thief, Mystic Knight, and Sharpshooter. I need to use a sword and gun while remaining out of trouble plus enchanting them for an attack sounds pretty awesome. I was then asked to select two bonus items, it was only four though but i guess i shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth for any reason whatsoever.

 **{Bonus item}**

 **[Hackers gauntlet: A legendary item that can not only hack anything but also can hold more items]**

 **[Healing amulet: Healing faster at the cost of magic]**

 **[The Infinite Sack: A small sack with infinite space, it can also be combine with a pocket related outfit]**

 **[The Mask of Fear: Makes anyone fear you, even gods will fall before you]**

I looked at the last one with slight anger, i need more friends not less. Especially in this world. I chose the Hackers gauntlet and the infinite sack, i need the inventory space and i need a thing that's **not** a scroll. I was met with a message.

 **{You know, while you have a class. Why not have a special power? Screw the rules, you make your own.}**

 **[Phantom: A power that represents heart and mind]**

 **[Familiar: A being based on who you are on the inside]**

 **[Anime logic: Exactly what it is]**

 **[Future vision: Sudden bursts of the future being seen]**

I... i'm just gonna choose Phantom since that sounds cool and won't make me seem too out of place, i tap Phantom and suddenly a small card appears before me. It has the symbol of the fool on it, from Persona for some odd reason. I take it and suddenly hear a voice in my head afterwards.

 _I am thou, thou are i. You are now the bearer of the Fool Persona, may you vow. Vow to protect others, with the wings of rebellion on your side._

I blink a couple times at that, i look at the card. The symbol has changed from a man holding a gun with a smile, now it has a symbol of a knight standing tall.

'Weird.'

That's when another menu appeared, this time more serious.

 **[Let's get on with the tutorial or not, your choice.]**

 **[Yes or no?]**

I decided to take the tutorial, i'll need it for the future. I than gain a sheet of paper, i read it since only a dumbass wouldn't.

 **[INV: Accesses inventory or if you have the hacker gauntlet you can open it there.]**

 **[Stats: Accesses Stats same with the gauntlet]**

 **[Social: Accesses social standing with people and their links]**

 **[Info: Allows you to check information you've learned, can be accessed with gauntlet]**

 **[Map: Accesses map, gauntlet can be used]**

 **[Skills: Allows you to check what your buffed with or debuffed with, or check active abilities]**

 **[Observe: Allows you to checks a person relating to stats and alignment, plus social links]**

 **[Options: Allows you to adjust volume, subtitles and language, and general aesthetic also Auto Loot]**

 **[STR: Strength, determines how strong you are DEF: Defense, you much punishment you can take SPD: Speed, how fast you are INT: Intelligence and perception, how smart you are and how far you can see TP: Tactical Points which allows you to make better decisions CP: Crafting Points which is exactly what it is, it allows you to craft items like swords and stuff GP: Gathering Points which always you to gather info or items quickly LCK: Luck, determines drop rate, pure chance]**

I looked at the last one, it's nice to know that things are good enough to have that option. I think i'll have a look at my skills, need to know what i have.

'Skills' I thought

 **[Passively Active]**

 **[Gamer's Mind (Max LVL): Allows you to see through tricks, and remain calm in the worst of situations.]**

 **[Gamer's Body (Max LVL): Take no actual physical damage at certain points in your life until your powerful enough to survive this world, feel pain for 4 seconds, resting allows you to recover all HP, MP, AP, and all status effects which remains a constant over your entire life.]**

 **[Always Active]**

 **[Phantom Link: Keeps a steady line with your Phantom.]**

 **[Night Vision (Max LVL): Being able to see in the night, and be the night.]**

 **[Enhance Hearing (Max LVL): You can hear the trees.. oh yeah and other things.]**

Umm, what was that last one about.

 **(I know right, can't have the text do as i say sometimes.)**

I should look at my stats, that should help a bit.

'Stats' I thought

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 1 Race: Faunus Type: Wolf]**

 **[HP: 150/150, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 0/0, +0 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 100/100, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 250/250, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[EXP: 0.00% out of 100 to level up]**

 **[STR: 5]**

 **[DEF: 5]**

 **[SPD: 5]**

 **[DEX: 5]**

 **[INT:5]**

 **[TP: 5]**

 **[CP: 5]**

 **[GP: 5]**

 **[Points stored: 40]**

 **[Since you needed spicing up on your stats, you already have your points. Do as you need to do]**

Huh, that's nice i guess. Out of all that i have, the area's that have the most points are Speed, Strength, Defense, and Crafting. I turn around to see... oh shit.

* * *

Alright, first chapter of the reboot. A little bit longer and better, so i do hope you enjoyed.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. First battle

Looks like we're see our hero have his first quest.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yep, the younger Yang is right here. That means that i'm gonna have to fight some Grimm, i don't have a fucking weapon yet and already things aren't going well.

"Who are you?" She asked tiredly

And she's tired, well shit.

"My name is-" I was about to say when i heard a growl and a menu popped up

 **[Quest gained]**

 **[Mission: Protect Yang from the Grimm]**

 **[To succeed: Kill the Grimm or stall until Qrow arrives]**

 **[Rewards: 50 Exp, 5 dust crystals, new friends, new home, an area to build your weapon, Aura being unlocked, timeline being changed]**

 **[Failure: You dying, timeline changes in a bad way]**

 **(Better get to fighting)**

'Shut the fuck up Chronos.'

I hear the Grimm a couple feet behind him, i sigh internally as time suddenly starts to slow down.

 **[Looks like your in a sticky situation, luckily time's frozen giving you enough time to learn how to basically use a spell.]**

That's when suddenly a menu appears before me.

 **[Current spells]**

 **[Fire: Does 12 damage costs 2 MP, has a chance to burn the enemy]**

 **[Blizzard: Does 10 damage costs 1 MP, has a chance to either slow or freeze the enemy]**

 **[Thunder: Does 20 damage costs 4 MP, has a chance to stun the enemy]**

 **[Cure: Heals an ally or yourself costs 10 MP, heals more if your relationship is high with them]**

 **[Esuna: Clears Status effects on one person costs 7 MP]**

 **[Summon Phantom: Allows you to summon a Phantom for battle costs no MP but for the amount of time he's out uses MP]**

Time starts to speed up again, i guess i should improvise. I look at it and put my hand out, i smirk at them.

"Got something for ya asshole, Fire!" I yell

A bolt of fire came out of my palm was shot out, and it them setting it on fire. It got back up and continued it's attack, i need Chrono to check it's Stat's.

 **(Already on it)**

 **[Young Beowolf]**

 **[Race: Grimm]**

 **[LVL: 4]**

 **[Weakness's: Fire, Ice, Earth, Gravity]**

I than jumped up into the air and aimed my palm at it, and i thought of the best line ever.

"FREEZE DIRTBAG!" I say as ice came out of my palm

It was starting to being frozen, i then landed as one Beowolf's in the mission line came out of the forest. I looked at it and held my hand out, i then focused on my energy.

 **[New Spell unlocked!]**

 **[Energy Blast: Does 10 damage, costs 4 MP]**

"Energy Blast" I yell

A bolt of energy came out of my hand, it was a pretty good strike. It got back up and ran at me claws first, and crossed my arms as it hit me. It stung like a bitch, thank you gamer body. I looked at as it's eyes glowed slightly, we circled each other for a bit. I knew this would have to be the final strike, i then focused my energy. I then jumped up and used my most powerful attack i knew currently at this time.

"Thunder!" I yell out

A thunderbolt came from the sky as it struck the Grimm, killing it as i landed. I did it, wasn't that hard.

"WATCH OUT!" I hear Yang yell

I turn around to see a Beowolf was about to slash me, i cross my arms and hope i wouldn't die as i closed my eyes. That's when i noticed something, it didn't attack. I opened my eyes to see that a golden knight was blocking it's slashes with his shield, he looks at me. All i see is a pair of blue orbs in it, seems to be a ghost.

 _Lionheart_

So that's it's name, i then smirk as i yell this.

"Lionheart, slash it!"

That's when he slashed the Grimm, it fell backward. That's when i ran over as i noticed the knight behind me, i than start to punch it saying this the whole time as i punched it all over.

"ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA,ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!"

That's when i finish with a winding punch, i threw it and the Grimm just launched into the forest. I realize my hands are in pain but it fades thanks to Gamer's body being active, i shake my hand off.

"Man that was a really tough punch." I say

"Yeah, that was." I hear Yang say

I look at her, and she's just sitting there with a now awake Ruby looking at me. I dart my eyes around the area and gave them a small wave.

"Hello so like i was about to say before we were rudely interrupted, my name is-" I was about to say before Qrow ran in

Needless to say he was confused by what i just did, i looked at him.

"Okay, so we should probably leave this dangerous area before anymore Grimm start to show up." I say

Qrow nods and goes over to Yang and Ruby, i walk over also. I look at Yang and notice that she's still a bit tired, focus my energy again and aim my palm at her.

"Cure." I say

A green light comes out of my palm, Yang's scratches are healed but she's still a bit tired. I get up and do the same to myself, Ruby looked at me in amazement.

"How are you able to do that?" Ruby asks in wonder

I look at her for a few seconds, i have no idea how to respond to this. I mean, i could tell the truth but that could cause problems, so i'm just gonna say something that will distract her.

"I'll tell you when i have the time, for now we have to remain vigilant since we were just attacked by Grimm." I say

We then start to walk back, Yang gives me occasional glances at me. Qrow has been keeping a short eye, and Ruby has been eating some cookies that she somehow had. Qrow then gives me a bit of a long look.

"So, why are you guys looking at me exactly?" I ask

"I'm looking at you because, all your wearing is some old and torn shorts along with a weird gauntlet plus a small sack kid." Qrow says

I look my legs, and i am indeed wearing shorts. I'm also not wearing a shirt, thus revealing my pale and skinny body frame. Also i can see the Hacker gauntlet on my right arm and my infinite bag on my shorts, i smile at them a little.

"Didn't know i was wearing that, guess i forgot that i was wearing them." I say jokingly

"I'm surprised you were out here." Yang says

"I do tend to walk around and do stuff alone, so yeah there's that." I say

"A kid around Ruby's age out here is interesting, and suspicious, very suspicious." Qrow says

I roll my eyes a little at that, i know i'm a kid but is it really that hard to believe that i could survive out here. Qrow was in a bandit camp after all, so really, he shouldn't be that suspicious. Than again, he had a fair point due to the fact if i was in a Bandit Camp, i would have had a weapon.

"Okay i can agree on that, plus i'm guessing you saw what i just did?" I say

"Yep, i'll have to question you about that later ya know that kid?" Qrow says

"Yes, i do know that. My name is Aaron, not kid." I say a bit annoyed

"Well my name is Qrow, and these are my two nieces. Yang is the blonde and Ruby is the black haired one, and we're heading back to their home." Qrow says/explains

"Alright, nice to meet you three." I say

After a bit we then arrived at Ruby and Yang's home, were Taiyang came out.

"Hello Qrow, i'm glad you found them." Taiyang says happily

"Your welcome and all Tai but i wasn't the one who found them." Qrow says

Taiyang steps back a little, his eyes wide as they can be.

"Who found them then?" Taiyang asks concerned

"That would be me." I say, getting his attention

He then looks at me, he notices that i'm around Ruby's age and had some weird items and torn clothing.

"You found them?" Taiyang asks me

"Killed the Beowolf's attacking them also." I say with proud look

"I severely doubt that" Taiyang asks me

I focus my energy, a small ball of energy appears in my hand.

"Energy Blast." I say as i throw it at a tree nearby

This causes to be partly dented, it was slightly charred. Taiyang looks at me in shock, i smile yet again.

"Believe me now?" I ask

Taiyang simply nods as gestures me inside and everyone else inside, i shrug and walk in. The area is quite nice, i sit on the couch as Taiyang sits across from me. It's gigantic since i'm just a seven year old.

"Do you have your Aura unlocked?" He asks me

"No, i don't." I say honestly

"Do you have any Dust Crystals or even a weapon?" He then asks me

"Nope, not that either. I did fight it off using a strange spirit though but i don't think that counts." I say casually

"Then how did you fight them with those skills?" He asks me

I look around to see if Yang or Ruby is nearby, Qrow is standing nearby. I then look at Taiyang, who seems pretty focused on me. I close my eyes, and think of what i should say.

"Let me ask you something, do you believe in fairy tales?" I ask

Qrow's eyes widen as do Taiyang's, i then move to show them my gauntlet a little even though i closed my eyes.

"Have you ever believed in a parallel universe, because they are real." I say

"How can know?" Taiyang asks

"Because i'm proof along with this guy." I say as i will Lionheart to appear

They look at him shocked, he bows from what i can tell from the clanking armor.

"I am Lionheart, Persona of Aaron Thompson. User of the Fool Arcana, the Arcana of zero." Lionheart says

That's when i decide to speak up again, still keeping my eyes closed.

"You see i was born in a different universe. A universe where Grimm don't exist, neither do Faunus and Remnant is a show in my universe. I was unfortunately killed after saving of someone from getting killed, met some guy who told me what to do, and the rest is history." I explain

"Why are you telling us this?" Taiyang asks

"I'm telling you because, you're the only two other people that can help me stop someone evil enough to kill everyone in Remnant." I say

"Who's the other?" Qrow asks

Silence, i open my eyes with the same look Ozpin uses when he's talking about something serious.

"Ozpin." I say

"Why would you need Ozpin?" Qrow asks

"He's the only one that can help me stop this, after all. You wouldn't want to have someone dead and harmed in the future, now would you?" I ask

"No, i wouldn't." Qrow says with a sigh

"Then you let me take care of the problem, and i'll need some items." I say

"Okay, what?" Taiyang asks

"First Armor and clothes, these rags i'm wearing won't do. Then i'll need a weapon, which i'll make from a forge you can give me access to, it won't be great but it'll do for now. I'll need a house and to join Signal, that way i can get to Beacon or something like that. I'll need my Aura unlocked, and some Grimm to kill. Finally, i'll need to talk to Ozpin and get some things in motion." I say

"Okay, we can do that. When do you want to talk to Ozpin?" Qrow asks

"After i get the items i need, then i'll be able to talk to him. I hope we can knock this out in a month or two, after all. The real threat doesn't come until way later, so i'll need to prepare in that time." I say as i get up and look out the window

"Anything else?" Taiyang asks

"Yes, what we talked about should be secret. I'll talk to you when things start to be set in motion, i'll be able to stop so many things from happening." I say

"I understand but are we just allies or something similar to you?" Qrow asks

I look back at them, and i smirk.

"Nope, your friends is what i somewhat like to think. Even though i'm a kid, i have the near mindset of an adult." I say

This seems to raise their morale a little, since i did just tell them of a horrible future. A menu then pops up in front of my face.

 **[Congratulations!]**

 **[Qrow and Taiyang are now your friends, they'll help you when you need it]**

 **[EXP gained so far: 60]**

 **[EXP so far: 60/100]**

I have a long way to go before i'm gonna be able to kill Cinder, don't i.

 **(Oh yeah you do.)**

* * *

This is the end of the first official chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Also stats for Aaron and stuff.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 1, EXP: 49.00%]**

 **[HP 150/150, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 0/0, +0 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 100/100, +2 every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL]**

 **[Active Abilities: Observe (LVL 1 28.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 10]**

 **[DEF: 10]**

 **[SPD: 10]**

 **[DEX: 9]**

 **[INT: 9]**

 **[TP: 9]**

 **[CP: 10]**

 **[GP: 9]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow]**

 **[Social standing: None]**

 **[Social Links: The Helios Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck]**

 **[Alignment: Unknown]**

 **[Items: 2 Earth Crystals, 1 Ice crystal, 2 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Torn shorts]**

 **(Item description: Torn shorts]**

 **[ _Just some torn shorts, give 0 defense_ ]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Weeks pass

Chapter 3, this will be a good one.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **About two weeks later**

So over the weeks, i've been not only training but i also managed to get the guest room at Tai's. I've managed to get some new clothes by doing some odd jobs for people along with killing Grimm since Chrono gave me a quest relating to item drops. After all of that, i decided to go save Spring. I went into the forest and crouched, knowing what spell i needed to use as i did learn it. Hey, you've gotta get around somehow. It was a bitch to learn, it took me seventy tries to get it right. I've landed on the roof, in a lake, near the coast of Patch, Summer's grave, and more. But i digress.

'Teleport.' I thought

I was then teleported to the location of Spring, well nearby anyways. This version Teleport only allows me to teleport to locations that are either nearby or that i can specifically can teleport to, whether it's a short distance or not determines the amount of MP i use and it did take a little bit of health off since it was at a certain distance. Luckily, i can regenerate both back over a series of minutes. I then look around a little and see a little blonde girl with floppy bunny ears nearby, she seems to be pretty sad. I walk up to her, she notices me and seems to be afraid.

"It's okay, i'm here to help." I say

She looks at me with skepticism, which might be good.

"How do i know you can help me? After all the last person who said that tried to hurt me after my parents died." She asks/says skeptically

"I can see your skeptical, and that's good. I'm going to help you, i know somebody who will protect you." I explain calmly

"How can i believe you?" She asks still skeptical

"I'm... special in a way, i can tell who anyone is at a glance." I say

"Prove it, what's my name?" She asks

'Chrono.' I thought

 **(Already on it.)**

 **[Haruko Thea]**

 **[Title: Spring Maiden, LVL: 1 (0.00%)]**

 **[Age: 8]**

So that's her name, she still waiting for me to tell her what her name is. Which is in order to have believe me that i'm here to help here, and also to stop her from dying by Raven's hand.

"Your name is Haruko Thea and your eight years old." I say

She looks at me in shock, i think i've convinced her.

"How do you know?" She asks

"I know because i have special powers along with a _friend_ as you would call him, and i can get us to a safe place if i wanted to. To which i will get us to a safe place since we're in a fucking Grimm infested forest." I say

"Okay, what's your name? Also, language" She asks

"Aaron Thompson, shut the fuck up and just hold my hand already." I say

She looks at me confused, i roll my eyes at her.

"It's for safety reasons." I say annoyed

She walks over and grabs my hand with a nod, i look around to see any witnesses. There are none, can't be too careful.

'Teleport' I thought

We are then teleported back to Patch, exactly in the location i left. Haruko looks around in wonder, she looks at me in amazement. And holy shit it's adorable.

 **(I know what your planning.)**

I'm...

 **(Don't you fucking dare.)**

I'MMA ADOPT HER AS MY SISTER!

 **(GOD DAMMIT AARON, YOU CAN'T DO SHIT LIKE THIS!)**

Fuck you Chrono, I'm the Gamer. So i guess i should say something, since i've been standing here in silence.

"Like i said, i have special powers. So do you, so i have to get you to a friend." I explain

She nods, as we walk over to Taiyang's house. I knock on the door, Yang opens it and looks at me with a smirk.

"Glad to see you again Aaron, so where did you go?" She asks

"Nothing you should be too concerned about." I say

Yang then see's Haruko, she looks at me in confusion.

"Who's the girl?" She asks

"Her name is Haruko Thea, i found her in the woods. Alone, don't question how i got her here so quickly" I explain

"I'm just gonna say your Semblance. I guess you should talk to my Dad about this." She says

"Yes, i should." I say

She then goes inside while i follow with Haruko behind me, she's just standing there a bit surprised.

"How did she know you?" She asks

"I know her because i saved her from some Beowolf's a couple of days ago, ever since we became good friends." I say

She nods in understanding as the door opens again, this time with Taiyang.

"Hey Aaron, so your here to talk to me about something?" Taiyang asks

"I think i'm prepared enough to see Ozpin." I say

"Of course, i'll get Qrow here. Also who's the girl with you?" He asks

"Her name is Haruko Thea, and she's the Spring Maiden." I say

Taiyang pales at this, i give him a serious look. Haruko meanwhile looks at me in confusion, i nod at her.

"Tai, i already knew about the tale being true. I'm not from around here, remember?" I say/ask

He then nods and allows me and Haruko inside, we both sit on the couch. She looks at me still in confusion, i sigh.

"Yes, you are a Maiden of the Seasons since i know your gonna ask that." I say

"I thought that was just a fairy tale." She says

"Well i'm guessing before this you never saw a boy who could teleport and find out people's identities, yet here we are talking about it." I say

She nods and sits there for a bit, i menu then pops up in front of me.

 **[Your conversation skills has went up by 5 points, and you can now select your alignment, you little shit]**

'God dammit Chrono'

 **(I'm not wrong, just choose already)**

 **[Lawful Good: You can help people, but only within the law]**

 **[Chaotic Good: Help people but destroy things also]**

 **[Neutral Good: Help people at any cost]**

 **[Lawful Neutral: Be neutral about everything but lawful about it]**

 **[True Neutral: You really don't care]**

 **[Chaotic Neutral: Your chaotic but neutral about how to go about it]**

 **[Lawful Evil: A sense of honor but your still a jackass]**

 **[Chaotic Evil: Chaos is your friend]**

 **[Neutral Evil: Yeah, you really don't care if you kill someone]**

I should pick Neutral Good, i do like to help people at any cost. I decided to pick that option as Taiyang comes back in, he sits across from me and Haruko.

"Qrow will be here in about 7 weeks or so, and since you live her. I'll let her live here also since she's pretty young, and i'll have you go to Signal since you haven't signed up yet." Taiyang says in a serious tone

"Alri-" I was about to say before i was cut off

"On one condition." Taiyang says

"What is it?" I ask

"You don't try to date one of my daughters, you'll be just friends with them. Got it." He says with a deathly Aura around him

I know better than to mess with a girl's father and all, but holy shit that's terrifying. For now i should just accept and pray to God he likes me better, i can survive in the woods but Haruko can't since she doesn't look that good.

"I accept this condition, i'm not much for dating yet." I say in 100% honesty

"Alright, i'll get you and Haruko signed up." Taiyang says

He gets up and leaves, i could tell it's starting to get a bit late. It takes a bit to get around sometimes, Haruko about an hour after the conversation fell asleep on my shoulder. I start to get a bit tired, i'm glad i'm going to be able help everyone except Cinder.

'I'm gonna make that bitch pay.' I thought to myself

 **(Yeah, yeah.)**

Dream realm

I woke up, weird. Would have expected to see that i had a good rest, i see Chrono nearby.

"You really are gonna adopt her as your sister huh?" Chrono asks

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" I ask back

"Listen, i know that you want to save her but you do realize that you might die at any moment?" Chrono asks

"Wait why?" I ask

"Salem by now must know about your existence, so you might need to keep an eye out on some stuff. I've been getting some major energy from a Grimm, but i don't know if it's gonna be a danger yet." Chrono says

"Oh, oh shit." I say, realizing what's gonna happen

"Yeah 'oh shit', listen. I'll keep an eye on it, if it gets to be a danger. You're gonna go kill it, got it?" Chrono says

"I've got it, so how long until i'm gonna wake up?" I ask

"In five seconds." Chrono says

I was about to respond but than he disappeared as i saw a text box saying this.

 **[You had a good rest, HP, AP, MP, and PP restored!]**

* * *

Alright, rewrote this chapter. Haruko is still around obviously, and Amber is going to be kept alive. Now here's a good question, should i keep Cinder alive?

Like, i hate the bitch but i think i should give her somewhat of a chance. So if i keep her alive, it might be because she realizes that maybe trying to kill everything is a bad idea. Anyways, Stat's and shit.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 1, EXP: 49.00%]**

 **[HP 150/150, 1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 100/100, 1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 120/120, 2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 1: 0.00%]**

 **[Active Abilities: Observe (LVL 1 38.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, 0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 10]**

 **[DEF: 10]**

 **[SPD: 10]**

 **[DEX: 10]**

 **[INT: 10]**

 **[TP: 10]**

 **[CP: 10]**

 **[GP: 10]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea]**

 **[Social standing: None]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 2 Earth Crystals, 1 Ice crystal, 2 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Black and Red glasses]**

 **[Item description: Aaron's new clothes]**

 **[White T-shirt: Just an average t-shirt, give 1 defense]**

 **[Green Zip up Hoodie: A green zip up hoodie, give 4 defense]**

 **[Blue jeans: Some average jeans, give 2 defense]**

 **[Black Strap shoes: Shoes but with straps, give 2 defense and +4 Dexterity]**

 **[Black and Red glasses: Glasses with a cool color scheme, 1 defense, 2 INT, 2 DEX]**

Ages will be posted next chapter along with the results of asking about Cinder. Here's the whole voting sheet, just PM me or write down below about what you want.

 _Keep Cinder alive?_

 _Kill the Bitch._

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Signal Academy Days, week 1

Okay, since i still haven't made a decision on if Cinder will die. I'll talk to a friend, enjoy the chapter in the meanwhile.

* * *

After that talk with Chrono yesterday, i woke up Haruko and we got ready which didn't take long since we didn't even take of our clothes at all. We were then at Signal Academy, it seemed kind of new yet old at the same time. Interesting since it's a academy for people who want to be a Hunter or Huntress, maybe i can go back a visit it after all of this is over. We walked in and went to our first class, me and Haruko then walked in to see Taiyang there along with Ruby and Yang in the stands.

"Class we have some new students today, they're not really from around here, so treat them with plenty of respect. Tell them your names please." Taiyang says

I went up first, the students looked me over. I don't really care what they think, there just a bunch of kids in my eyes.

"My name is Aaron Thompson, and yes. I am a Faunas, it's not a big deal. So treat me like you would treat you, like a fellow student." I say

I then walk back to Haruko and give her a thumbs up, she nods and already knew to keep her powers a secret.

"Hello, my name is Haruko Thea and i'm also a Faunas. I hope we have a good year together." She says with a curtsy

She then walks back to me, Taiyang nods and looks at the class. Me and Haruko head to our seats and listen to Taiyang speak about some stuff, i really hope this doesn't go wrong.

7 hours later...

During my time here, my INT has gone up four points, the training we did caused my DEX and STR to go up two points. The forge is always full of heat, but i really don't mind. After all, i grew up in a pretty warm place back in my world. So i was fine in the forge, so this wasn't too bad. I finally wiped the sweat off my brow after i finally finished my weapon, and it was a beauty but could still some work as i did train my stat's up before i got here. At least i got two CP from this The sword was made with a combination of strong metal's so it will last, i'll reforge it with better metal's when i get the chance. It had the ability to turn into a shock pistol and it fires out shots of Aura thanks to some designs i took from a book. It's grey with two green wings making up a part of the hilt, the grip has white cloth wrapped it around it and the cap has a small crystal on it. It's a pretty cool looking weapon in my opinion. It wasn't great but it would work, for now. All i need is a name, what name would work.

 **(Maybe something relating to Life's Peace?)**

'How about Vita's Pax?'

 **(Yeah Vita's Pax, that sounds pretty good.)**

Alright, it's now Vita's Pax. It's Latin for Life's Peace, so it won't seem too out of place. Now i just need to check on Haruko, she does want to be a Huntress. I walk over to Haruko and saw she finished her weapon, it's a staff that was also sword which can turn into a bow that if she uses with some arrows that she built. Can be pretty deadly, awesome design in my opinion

"You like it?" Haruko asks me

"It's pretty cool, i'm guessing it can turn into a sword plus bow combo?" I ask

She nods, and i give her a proud smile.

"Alright, what are you gonna call it?" I ask

She thinks about it for a moment, i put my hand on her shoulder.

"How about Fons's Protector?" I suggest

She looks at the weapon, and she nods.

"Fons's Protector, that'll work." She says with a smile

Man, i'm glad i saved her from Raven. Now i have a comrade to help assist me in stopping Cinder.

 **(Wait are you gonna give up on the whole sister th-)**

'I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP, SHE WILL BE MY NEW SISTER!'

A menu then suddenly pops up in my face.

 ** _[Social Link leveled up!]_**

 ** _[Now they'll help you in battle, move onward brave leader!]_**

 ** _[New Ability: Assist]_**

 ** _[Assist: You can now have_ _a friend(s) to_ _set you up for devastating combos, allowing you to do more damage against an enemy, all without a single word]_**

That's really nice to have, i guess i'll have to make more friends for this kind of stuff. Ruby the came running in, she saw me and Haruko's weapons.

"Hello Ruby, me and Haruko made some weapons. You want to help us test them?" I explain/ask

"OF COURSE, i need to see how these weapons's work!" Ruby says excitedly

Yep, this is gonna be an interesting battle

7 minutes later...

Me and Haruko are in an arena with Ruby and her weapon while Yang is in the stands watching with popcorn. I get into a stance along with Haruko, Ruby looks at me and Haruko confused.

"Wait, what's your weapons's name?" Ruby asks

"Mine is named Vita's Pax." I say

"And mine is called Fons's Protector." Haruko said

Wait, she isn't using Crescent Rose. She's just using an average scythe, weird. Chrono.

 **(Checking)**

 _ **[Practice Scythe]**_

 ** _[Durability: 79/100]_**

 ** _[Wielder: Ruby Rose]_**

Well that's good to know, wait it has some durability gone down? Must be damaged due to all the time it's been used, oh well.

Story mode: Third person P.O.V

Aaron and Haruko stand a good distance away from Ruby, it's dead silent except for Yang's popcorn chewing. Ruby then attacks by spinning around her scythe, Aaron blocks it with his sword as it transforms into its pistol form. Aaron then aims at Ruby with some energy charging up in it, Aaron then gives a small smirk as time slowed down again to show him a menu.

 **[New spells made from using Sharpshooter]**

 **[Charge Shot: Uses 1 AP per shot]**

 **[Thunder Shot: Uses 4 MP per shot**

 **[Fire Shot: Uses 3 MP per shot]**

 **[Blizzard Shot: Uses 2 MP per shot]**

 **[Cure Shot: Uses 4 MP per shot]**

"Charge Shot!" Aaron yelled as time went back to normal

A bit of blue energy was then shot out of the gun towards Ruby, Haruko notices this and runs towards Ruby. The shot hits Ruby and Haruko launches her into the air using her staff, and Aaron then charges another shot except it was yellow.

"Thunder Shot!" Aaron yelled

Thunder then came out of the gun, it then hit Ruby. Haruko jumped up into the air and hit her into the ground, Aaron then stands near Haruko. Haruko looks at Aaron's and nods, The both use their ranged weapons and aims it at Ruby. Both of it has charged energy, Aaron smirks along with Haruko.

"Team Shot, Spring Mountain!" Aaron and Haruko yelled

Both of their shots circled around each other, as Ruby looked on in defeat. It then hit Ruby, the horn went off thus signaling Aaron and Haruko's win. Aaron walked over to Ruby and stuck his palm out while a menu popped up saying he gained some EXP.

Story mode: Aaron's P.O.V

"Cure." I say

Green energy then surrounds Ruby, Ruby then gets back up and looks at me with pride.

"Good job Aaron, that was a pretty good fight." Ruby says

I nod as Yang comes down from the stands with a shocked look on her face, i look at her.

"How did you and Haruko do all of that without speaking?!" Yang asks shocked

"Me and Haruko are in tune with each other, sometimes we don't even need to speak to understand the situation." I explain

I look over at Haruko, she nods. I look back at Yang, she seems content with that answer.

"Well, lets head home." Yang says

I nod, and everyone in the room then leaves. I'm glad this went well, i hope nobody else saw that. I hear a raven cry out, and hear fly away from an open window nearby. I hope that isn't who i think it is, that would make things much harder.

* * *

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Also, i guess it's time to put up a reminder for some stuff.

Aaron, Age is 7, First name means High Mountain in Hebrew culture, Thompson is a type of gun

Haruko, age is 8, name in Japanese means Spring Child, Thea means Sun

Fons's Protector means Spring's Protector, Fons meaning Spring

Aaron's powers work like this, if Aaron wanted to get from point A to point B using teleport it would use magic depending on the distance. Haruko was a bit far away so in probable terms on the way their it would have used about 30 Mp, so on the way back it would have used 30 MP also and it also would have taken about 50 HP per use during the saving of Haruko. In total it would have used about 60 MP and 100 HP, meaning most of Aaron's MP and HP would have been used. He was also teleported nearby Haruko, not directly near her. Meaning he would have to look around within a certain radius, also meaning he would have think of a specific location. So that means he's still not overpowered, it would just take a lot of MP and HP to be able to get even a mile near Haruko. You understand how it works now? Good, now lets move on.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 1, Update: No longer going to be specified unless User transmits data]**

 **[HP 150/150, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 100/100, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 140/140, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 250/250, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 1: 0%)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, 0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 12]**

 **[DEF: 10]**

 **[SPD: 10]**

 **[DEX: 11]**

 **[INT: 13]**

 **[TP: 9]**

 **[CP: 10]**

 **[GP: 9]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea]**

 **[Social standing: None]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 2 Earth Crystals, 1 Ice crystal, 2 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 **[Item description: Vita's Pax]**

 **[A sub-par sword that does 10 damage per hit, improvements can be made]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Signal Academy Days, week 2

Okay, after talking to my friend, i've decided to keep her alive. I know people hate her but i think she deserves somewhat of a chance if given, she might realize that maybe people aren't all that bad. She'll die but come back afterwards, how... i think that'll be something to see in the future.

* * *

I got up and got dressed yet again, grabbed my weapon along with Haruko grabbing hers and we left for Signal Academy like usual. Yang was talking about fighting, Ruby just talked about a cookie and Haruko was just reading a book. The week was generally the same like usual, which consisted of training, learning, and occasionally having to fight someone. Even after school, i would go into the forest and train my magic. Even learning a few new spells, resulting in me having some higher tier spells but not the highest yet. I always felt like i was going to have to get into a fight for some odd reason throughout the week, almost like i was going to be fighting someone a little beyond my power. I was chilling with Haruko on the last part of the week, just reading and occasionally talking. That's when i noticed Yang walking up to me.

"Hey Yang, what's up?" I greet/ask

"Not much, i want to test your strength." Yang say

I look at her confused as i tilt my head a little.

"Wot." I say

"I want to challenge you to a friendly fight, to test your strength." Yang explains

"Yang, i don't think Aaron really wants to." Haruko says

I get up and shrug, not really giving a shit about stuff like this.

"Okay, well i guess i'll fight you." I say

Yang bangs her fists together, creating small shock waves in the air around it. I really hope i don't regret fighting her, this would hurt otherwise.

Several Minutes later...

I have been sitting in the locker room for about a minute now, i know Yang's semblance since i after a couple days of her Aura being unlocked. She learned how to use it, and that could be a good thing. So that means it will be a lot tougher than any usual fight, my last fight didn't have any Semblances. So that means i'll have to be careful in this one, so i'll have to use my most powerful magic in order to hold her off. I walk out to see Yang standing with Ember Celica in their bracelet form, and she seems to be in a bit of a playful mood. That'll make the fight a little easier on me, as long as i don't cut off a single small strand of hair. I'll be able to win this fight, somewhat at least. Ruby and Haruko are in the stands watching us, i really don't want to have them see this fight.

"Ya ready?" Yang asks while getting into a stance as her Ember Celica turns into their DRSG form

"Yep." I simply say

'Chrono.' I thought

 **( Already done)**

 ** _[Ember Celica, Childhood version]_**

 ** _[L: 100/100 R:100/100]_**

Nice to know that i have to attack something separately if their two separate items on one being. At the very least, it isn't something like a King Taijitu or something like that.

Story mode: 3rd P.O.V

Aaron and Yang stand across each other, it's dead silent, just like Aaron and Ruby's fight. Ruby and Haruko watch on, Ruby with excitement and Haruko with concern.

'I don't want Aaron to get hurt, he's... sort of like family to me.'

Aaron turns Vita's Pax into it's gun form and starts to shoot three shots at Yang, Yang dodges the first two but the last one hits her. Aaron then turns his Vita's Pax back into a sword and points it at Yang, Aaron then suddenly vanishes and appears behind Yang. He slashes her, Yang staggers forward. Yang turns around and punches Aaron with little to no success, Aaron then puts his left hand out.

"Blizzarda." Aaron said

A wave of ice went out of Aaron's hand and it hit Yang, she slide back a little. Aaron and Yang then circled each other, Aaron giving off a blank look. Meanwhile Yang was giving a smirk, she went over to punch Aaron and Aaron hit her back with his sword. Yang then slide back again, Aaron then had a look of fear on his face. A single yellow strand landed in front of them, Aaron looked at it for five seconds. Aaron looked up to see a furious Yang, he stepped back.

"I did not mean to do that." Aaron said as his wolf ears went down on his head

Yang then pounds her fists together, creating a bigger shock wave. Aaron gets out a ice Dust crystal after finding out a day ago that if he clenches his fist hard enough, it appears and then throws it at Yang while transforming Vita's Pax into it's gun form. He charges a dark blue, he then waits for the right time to shoot.

"Blizzarda Shot." Aaron said, knowing the time was now

A blue beam then fired out of Aaron's gun and it hit the Dust crystal, it froze Yang's feet and that up to her waist. Aaron then aims his gun, as his body starts to slowly get more transparent and him firing in multiple poses.

"Multi Shot!" Aaron yells

Aaron then fired multiple shots all at once, it hit Yang lighting fast. The horn was then sounded, indicating that the battle was now over. Aaron then put away Vita's Pax, and walked over to Yang while a menu popped up in front of him saying he gained some EXP (Which as a decent amount seeing as Yang is a badass at fighting.)

Story mode: Aaron's P.O.V

I walk over to Yang, i hold out my hand while Yang looks at me with pride.

"Cure." I say

Yang then starts to look a little better, the strand that was cut off regrew somehow. Neat, i guess. Yang got back up and gave me a thumbs up after transforming Ember Celica back into it's bracelet form.

"Nice battle." Yang says

"Thanks, i try." I say

Yang suddenly knees me in the gut, i fall over in pain with a groan. Should have seen that, but OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT HURTS!

"That was cutting off a strand of my hair, now we're even." Yang said

I nod slightly as i get up, still in terrible amounts of pain. Ruby walks over and pats me on the back, which helps, a little. Haruko gives Yang a small glare, while Yang shrugs.

"She does that to everybody after they win a battle after cutting of her hair." Ruby says

"Yep, i see that now." I say, slightly annoyed

We then start to leave the arena as i hear a raven cry, i don't think it might be her. But if it is, that will make my life a lot harder. That much i can tell, suddenly a menu pops up in my face.

 ** _[New Social Links!]_**

 ** _[The Sunny Dragon and The Red Reaper]_**

 ** _[You've gained 20 EXP]_**

Huh, that's nice to know. I thought i was gonna get a quest, then another menu pops up.

 ** _[New Side-Quest has appeared! Information updated!]_**

'Chrono, what the fuck is this?'

 **(Remember that Grimm i mentioned a week back?')**

'Oh, better check it'

 ** _[_ There _has been some rumors of a powerful Grimm in the_ forest, _if you fight it and win. You might plenty of EXP, and some social respect.]_**

 ** _[Rewards: 5 Dust crystals, a building material, Social Links level up, 5 skill points]_**

 ** _[Failure: Death (That seems obvious doesn't it?]_**

 ** _[Map Updated]_**

So their's a new quest huh, i might as well go do it. I need to get stronger, just in case. I _really_ don't want to die.

* * *

Alright, got that done, so more info i guess.

[ **Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 4]**

 **[HP 169/169, +1.2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 120/120, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 140/140, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 260/260, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 4: 0.00%)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 15]**

 **[DEF: 15]**

 **[SPD: 14]**

 **[DEX: 16]**

 **[INT: 17]**

 **[TP: 20]**

 **[CP: 15]**

 **[GP: 15]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow Branwen, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: None]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 2 Earth Crystals, 2 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 _ **[Character information: Aaron Thompson]**_

 **[Hair color: Brown yet blonde]**

 **[Skin color: Pale]**

 **[Aura color: Green]**

 **[Personality: A cheerful smartass]**

 **[Bio: A young man who saved a woman at the cost of his life, he was 'rewarded' with going to Remnant to go kill Salem with the powers of the Gamer. Currently in a seven year old body, he starts his journey, unaware of what might happen]**

 **[Status: Alive]**

 **[Son of ? and Marie Thompson, Brother to Dani Thompson]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Grimm Hunt

This will include an epic fight with some epic music.

* * *

 **That night**

It's night time currently, everyone else is asleep including Haruko. I'm still awake and i think of a plan as i head out the window and go into the forest. I use the map to track the location where the Grimm is at while developing some spells, i know this quest will help me level up and get some new skills. I learned some spells such as Flare and Protect, which is pretty good. After a little bit i find the location where it's at, the area's a cave. A very long one at that, i walk in. The walls of the cave are surprisingly smooth, it's easy for me to look around since i have night vision. I hear a low growl, i draw my sword after i see a giant Grimm walk towards me and then stop.

"Alright, let's do this." I say

 **(Here's what you need to know, he has no weaknesses by the way)**

 ** _[Name: Salem's Shield]_**

 ** _[LVL: 7]_**

 ** _[HP: 1000/1000]_**

 ** _[Power: 20]_**

 ** _[Info: Salem's Shield in basic terms, not one to fuck with, if your under level. Your most likely gonna die]_**

The Grimm then continues to walk towards me, as i stand there, waiting for it to attack. I then hear a gasp, i look behind me to see Haruko looking at me with fear, Yang with anger, and Ruby looking at me with concern. Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't the plan.

"Guys run!" I yell

We all start to run out of the cave, we reach the entrance. The stop running after i stay near the entrance, Yang looks at me angerly.

"Come on!" Yang yells

"I can't." I say looking back in the cave

"Why?! Why won't you run from this?!" Yang asks angerly

"Because this thing might come after us and kill everyone in Patch, i heard a rumor about this thing and decided to kill it to protect people i care about." I say

"Protect what people you care about?!" Yang asks

"You guys are the people i care about, i mean come on! I would be a pretty bad guy if i let this **thing** , go out a kill everyone" I yell

Haruko, and Ruby look at me in shock. Yang looks at me angerly, probably because i won't back down from this.

"You aren't prepared for this!" Yang yells

"Watch me!" I yell back

I turn around and the Grimm is still nearby, i draw my sword. I know this thing is dangerous and i could handle it with little problem, since people are here. I'll have to use my full power, i aim my palm at it.

 _ **Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

 **[Play Final Fantasy X battle theme]**

"Flare!" Aaron yelled out

Black flames go out of Aaron's hand and hit the Grimm, the Grimm then charges at Aaron. Aaron then puts his hands out, he closes his eyes. When he opens them he sees the Grimm clawing a green barrier around his, Aaron then smirks. Aaron the pushes him away from him using all of his strength, he gained some more Aura from blocking it using that exact thing.

'Alright, time to use that new attack spell.' Aaron thought with confidence

Aaron then turns his sword into a gun and aims it at the Grimm, he smirks as he thinks of the perfect one-liner.

"Looks like it's a _Grimm_ time for you, Flare Shot." Aaron said with cool attitude

Aaron's gun then fires and hits the Grimm dead on, the Grimm lies their dead on the ground. Aaron then turns around and smiles.

 **[Music End]**

"See, i told you i got this and i protected you." Said Aaron happily

Yang smiles along with Ruby and Haruko, he really does care about them. Aaron starts to kneel a bit, he coughs a little bit of blood.

"Aaron!" Yang, Ruby, and Haruko said all at once

They run over and help Aaron up, he looks at them and smiles.

"Well, crap. Must have overdone it with that last attack, took a little bit out of me." Aaron said

Aaron then passed out, Yang then carries him in her arms out of the cave and back home. Ruby looks at his face with a small blush, Aaron's smiling in his sleep. Haruko looks at him and shrugs.

"Even asleep he's a big old goofball." Haruko said

"Yep, he is." Yang said

A raven cries and flies away, as the broken moon shined down on them.

 _ **Story mode: Yang's P.O.V**_

I climb in the window that we followed Aaron out of, he's still asleep after what happened. I place him into his bed as Haruko and Ruby looked over him, i smirk slightly.

"So we are his family huh." I say

"Yeah, he really does care about us." Ruby says

"Well, when i met him. He was a pretty chill guy, mature also. Yet in this case, he's just a big old goofball." Haruko says

Me, Ruby, and Haruko all yawn. We were up looking for Aaron for a little while, and it was past our bedtime.

"We should head to bed." I say

Ruby and Haruko nod, we all head to out rooms without a second thought.

 _ **Story mode: Aaron's P.O.V**_

I look around this grassy landscape, i look in the distance to see Cinder with a weapon about to kill Amber. I try to run towards them, but i can't move. Cinder then kills Amber, as number appear in front of me. Then a message, this was weird.

 ** _Look where the Emerald lies, and their Amber will die. After the Crow shall land, the king shall see you at 7:45._**

I then wake up in silent horror, i was sweating beads. I look out the window, it's still night. I look back down, i'm still in my pajamas's and i gained some more EXP from killing that Grimm. That message, it must mean that Cinder will be in the forest at 7:45 when i met Ozpin. But that isn't supposed to happen till... dammit, GOD DAMMIT! OF COURSE SALEM WOULD NOTICE! DAMN THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT! I get up and mark it on my calendar, the exact time. I then walk back to bed and head to a dreamless sleep, hopefully.

 **(Check your Stats)**

'Okay... why?'

 **(Trust me on this)**

I check my Stat's and find that nothing is out of the ordinary except for... Skill points?

'Chronos, what the hell is this?'

 **(You've got Skill points from killing that thing, congrats. You'll understand them later.)**

I want to respond but... i'm too tired to give a shit, i decide just to sleep.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, i hope you enjoyed at we are getting closer to a time skip.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 6]**

 **[HP 170/170, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 140/140, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 152/152, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 290/290, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 5)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 19]**

 **[DEF: 19]**

 **[SPD: 18]**

 **[DEX: 16]**

 **[INT: 17]**

 **[TP: 22]**

 **[CP: 17]**

 **[GP: 17]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Skill points: 5]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea]**

 **[Social standing: None]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 1 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 _ **[Monster information: Salem's Shield and Salem's Guard]**_

 **[Salem's Shield is a tough Grimm, when it kills enough people, it can't be stopped. In Salem's Guard, a group of Grimm spread out to the corners of Remnant in order to kill any threats in the world. Current status: Being called]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Also, that whole Salem Guard thing. That's gonna be a plot line that's gonna be a HUGE part of this whole thing, just saying.)


	11. Signal Academy Days, week 3

Another chapter of crazy shit going on, i'm gonna keep on going.

* * *

I got up after dealing with being a bit sore from Yang and that Grimm i fought. Really, i think this is a good day. Did my usual stuff and went to Signal, it was another normal week. I leveled up a couple levels, got some new spells. Still haven't figured out that skill point thing but overall. A good week... Well until some kid smacked my lunch out of my hand before a Friday, i glared at him at this current moment. Who did this guy think he was, some hotshot?

"Oops, sorry freak." The kid says sarcastically

"What's your deal." I say angerly

"Well your a freak." The kid says haughtily

"I'm not a freak, i established that in the first day when i came here." I say

"A freak's a freak, no matter what." The kid says

"That's it, after school, me and you are gonna fight in the arena." I say

The kid thinks about it for a moment, he then grins evilly.

"Heh, alright. But let's make it interesting." The kid says

"Alright." I say

"If i win, you leave Signal and Patch. Forever." The kid says

"Alright, and if i win. You'll respect Faunas of any kind and in any place, for the rest of your life." I say

The kid the puts out his hand.

"Deal." The kid says

I then shake his hand and we part ways, this kid is gonna be massively fucked. Just like Cardin if i ever see the little shit, honestly, FUCK that guy.

Several hours later..

I have been in the training room punching a sand bag with Haruko, Yang, and Ruby watching me with obvious concern after seeing my training with my magic. I know my stats will help me, speaking of which.

'Stats.'

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 7]**

 **[HP 179/179, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 147/147, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 158/158, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 6)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 21]**

 **[DEF: 21]**

 **[SPD: 20]**

 **[DEX: 18]**

 **[INT: 19]**

 **[TP: 24]**

 **[CP: 19]**

 **[GP: 19]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

"Aaron, you should calm down." Yang says concerned

"Yang, this kid is gonna learn a lesson in pain." I say, still pissed off

"Aaron, you might seriously injure him thus proving his point." Haruko says

I then stop punching the bag, there right. You know, i'm starting think this whole being in another world is getting to me. Maybe... i should just take a vacation. I then turn around, they are very concerned. I then smile, they seem a bit less concerned.

"Your right in a way, maybe i should calm down a little and win the right way. Without kicking his ass to the moon." I say

"I believe in you Aaron and SWEAR." Ruby says cheerfully than in a scolding tone

I nod my head and give a thumbs up, she smiles a little more but i could tell she didn't like that i sweared.

"Cheer for me in the battle." I say

She nods, i then walk out. I know i can win this, i have the support of my friends. I have the power to win, and i'll win the right way. Sound corny but i think it works out well.

 _ **1 Minute later...**_

I stand in the arena, the kids in the school stayed after to see this fight play out. Some out of support for the bully since they are his lackeys and others support me since i've been such a nice and chill dude since arrival. The kid comes out of his side, he is holding a great sword that can transform into a laser rifle. I pull out my weapon and point at him, he prepares his stance. The room goes deathly silent, i smirk.

 _ **Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

 ** _[Dragon Quest battle theme (Choose what you want)]_**

Aaron and the kid stand across from each other, Aaron transforms Vita's Pax into it's gun form and shoots it at him. The kid barely dodges it, Aaron keeps shooting from a distance as the kid transforms his sword into it's laser rifle form and shoots it at Aaron. Aaron was able to dodge with great skill, he then continues to shoot at the kid. Aaron the charges up a red and blue beam.

"Flare Shot!" Aaron yelled

The beam is then fired out and it misses the kid, the kid smirk at Aaron.

"You missed." The kids said

"Nope, it's more effective when it misses it's target since that's what i've tested." Aaron explained

The kid turns around to see that the shot was still there, and it was getting bigger. The kid turns around and looks at Aaron, Aaron waves goodbye. The shot explodes behind the kid, the horn sounds. Aaron stand there in victory, the kid slowly starts to get up.

 _ **[Music end]**_

 _ **Story mode: Aaron's P.O.V**_

Welp, looks like i beat the bully. I then turn around to see the kid reading his weapon in it's rifle form, he puts some explosive fire Dust into the cartridge slot. I then look at him in shock as he charged it up.

"Are you insane!" I yell

"Nope, i'm a winner!" The kid yells back

The shot was then fired, i put out my hands. I have to use this spell, hope this works.

"Protect!" I yell

I close my eyes and wait, i still don't feel it. I open my eyes to see the a blue hued barrier in front of me, the kid looks on in shock. I then put the barrier down as there was now use for it, i kneel slightly as the sudden use of it took a little out of me. The kid then walks out grumbling about his loss, everyone in the room cheers while the lackeys left to help their boss. I got back up, and i waved at them. Ruby then suddenly tackles me, Yang stand also tackles me. I fall to the ground, then Haruko then joins the suddenly dog pile. We get back up, Yang put her arm around me.

"Nice job beating that guy." Yang says

"That was awesome, especially when you blocked that Dust attack with that barrier!" Ruby yells excitedly

"That was so cool!" Haruko says

"Eheh, yeah

I start to pass out, not before seeing that familiar raven. Still worried on who that is, and i really hope it isn't who i think it is.

 **Unknown's P.O.V**

I know that he see's me, i need to convince him that helping Ozpin is a pointless pursuit. But i looks like he's determined enough to fight with him, maybe i can convince him otherwise. I should get back to the camp.

* * *

Yeah, that Cardin clone isn't gonna be around after this. He's just... here as a story thing, you'll never seem him again.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 7]**

 **[HP 179/179, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 147/147, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 159/159, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 270/270, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 6)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 21]**

 **[DEF: 22]**

 **[SPD: 20]**

 **[DEX: 18]**

 **[INT: 19]**

 **[TP: 24]**

 **[CP: 19]**

 **[GP: 19]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Skill points: 5]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: None]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 _ **[New spells]**_

 **[Flare: A powerful attack that can be just destructive flames or explosions, costs 12 MP]**

 **[Protect: A barrier that protects the user from attacks of all kinds but still can break, costs 14 MP]**

 **[Flare Shot: A powerful attack that's fired from a gun, can be used as an explosion rather than bullet. Costs 22 MP]**

 **[Haste: Increases speed, cost 16 MP]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Signal Academy Days, week 4

Alright, this is where the timeline starts to change a little bit.

* * *

That battle may have been awesome and it did change some stuff, it still didn't make me that strong. Apparently it didn't give much EXP, and i would have to grind some more i order to make up for it. That kid was weaker than i was a couple weeks back, i had did my usual morning stuff and went to Signal again. It was a pretty average week with me learning one new spell which was related to Flare actually, so overall. Productive and average, well until Taiyang asked me to fight him yesterday afternoon. It was to test my strength, he wanted to see how strong i was after hearing i killed a Giant Grimm on my own last week which is bad for me since i'm nowhere near his level. So what am i gonna do? I check his level and he's literally level 20, so i guess i'm gonna lose by more than a hair.

"Aaron!"

"What Yang?!" I say annoyed

"Have you listened to what i've said?" Yang asks angerly

"Not really, thinking about what Tai asked me." I say with a sigh

"My dad?" Yang asks confused

"Yes, he asked me to fight him to test my strength." I explain dreadfully

"Oh, well he's pretty strong. You might wanna be careful." Yang said

I then put my head on the table with a sweat drop on my head.

"I'm doomed." I say

"You've beaten me, Yang, a giant Grimm, and that kid with the Laser rifle/Greatsword in a couple of weeks you've been here. I think you've got this in the bag, i think you can handle my dad." Ruby says cheerfully

"Yep, i'm still doomed." I say depressed

"Why do you think that?" Haruko asks concerned

"Listen, while i survived all of those. Yang, you weren't that strong, same applies to Ruby. That Grimm was just a little stronger than i am and didn't even seem to have that many kills under it's belt, so i don't think i really have a chance against a trained huntsman." I explain

"Well, then buck up." Yang says

"Easy for you to say Yang!" I say angrily

"Well exxxcccuuussseee me for trying to cheer you up!" Yang says angrily

"It's not helping!" I say back angrily

"Guys, stop arguing." Ruby says with a sweat drop on her head

I then sigh, as i feel death loom over me.

"I already have to deal with the risk of a certain raven, now this." I whisper to myself

I then heard a raven cry, i think they might have heard me. I decide to get up and look onward, i then nod.

"I'm gonna go get ready to fight Tai, wish me good luck." I say

They nod, i then walk away. I know this might work out well in the entirety but i know i can win, i just have to believe in myself.

About an hour later...

So this is what it's like to be in fear of someone, he's activated his Semblance. I'm just standing there, looking at this world's version of what is considered a Super Saiyan to mine. This is gonna hurt, and hurt really badly. I fucking hate life sometimes.

"Ya ready kid?" Tai asks me

"Well, depends on your definition if i'm fighting someone with probably more power than i have." I say

"Alright. Heads up!" Tai says

 _ **Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

 **[Play Spear of Justice GameChops remix]**

"Wait wha-" Aaron said right before he got punched in the face

Aaron was sent a couple feet backward, he then skidded with slight rolling. Aaron then got back up and dusted himself off, he was in a lot of pain currently. Thank god for his Aura protecting him though, he would have probably lost if that were the case. Aaron the transformed Vita's Pax into it's gun form and charged a yellow beam.

"Thunder Shot!" Aaron yelled out

A bolt of lightning came out of the gun and hit Taiyang squarely in the chest, Taiyang was sent back a little. Aaron then charged another beam this time it is green, he then aimed it at Taiyang's feet.

"Aero Shot!" Aaron yelled

The beam then was fired out of the gun and hit the ground, doing nothing. Taiyang looked at Aaron with a smirk, he gave a small chuckle.

"What was that supposed to do?" Taiyang asked

"You'll see in five, four, three, two." Aaron said/counted down

Suddenly then wind beneath Taiyang started to pick up turning into a tornado, Taiyang took damage rapidly from this attack. Aaron then transformed Vita's Pax back into a sword, he then stuck the sword into the ground.

"Fire Cracker!" Aaron yelled

The ground started to glow a dull red, the tornado that Taiyang was in dissipated and Taiyang landed on the ground. Taiyang got back as he started to feel a slight burning sensation, he then looked at Aaron confused.

"The floor is lava now, i hope you understand." Aaron said not being affected by the spell

Taiyang then ran towards Aaron, fist at the ready. Aaron then teleported away, Taiyang missed his target and turned around to see Aaron waving.

"You fell for my trap." Aaron said

Taiyang then looked down to see Aaron had fired a Flare Shot when he wasn't looking, it exploded but Tai was still standing. Currently, is Aura was nearing the yellow while Aaron is barely on the edge of it. Tai suddenly punched Aaron in the face again, causing him to skip on the ground. His Aura taking damage each time he landed.

"Ah, oh, eh, fuck, shit, god, damn, it." Aaron said as he skipped on the ground

That's when he stopped moving as he hit right into a wall, he fell right to the floor afterwards

 **[End Music]**

Aaron slowly got up, his body racked with pain. Taiyang simply helped him up as did Haruko, he sighed.

"Man, that was... difficult." Aaron said

"Yeah, but you did manage to get me on the ropes." Taiyang said

"Whatever." Aaron said

That's when he passed out, he exhausted himself from the fight.

"Wow, he must have used a lot of energy in his attack." Ruby said

"That is right Rubes, that is right." Yang said

They walked off into the sunset after exiting the school, with as a raven cries nearby.

* * *

Another exciting chapter, i hope you enjoyed it.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 7]**

 **[HP 179/179, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 147/147, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 159/159, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 280/280, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 6)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 21]**

 **[DEF: 22]**

 **[SPD: 20]**

 **[DEX: 18]**

 **[INT: 19]**

 **[TP: 24]**

 **[CP: 19]**

 **[GP: 19]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Skill points: 10]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: None]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 _ **[New spells]**_

 **[Fire Cracker: Causes the ground to be on fire thus causing gradual damage, costs 15 MP]**

 **[Aero: Uses wind to create a mini tornado to do damage, costs 4 MP]**

 **[Aero Shot: Uses wind to either create a trap or to create an instant mini tornado, costs 14 MP]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. Signal Academy Days, week 5

Yep, just some stuff.

* * *

I wake up a little sore, that battle yesterday was tough on my body since i got the shit beat out of me but thanks to Gamer's Body to make it less sore despite it starting to be a little weaker. I might not do much today, i get ready like usual and head to Signal Academy. I just train and try to relax, managing to get a little stronger in my other categories and learned two new spells with them having variations in Shot form. I'm sitting at lunch with Yang, Haruko, and Ruby. There just talking about some stuff i did earlier, i'm just ignoring it since i'm not really that amazing of a guy. It's starting to become tough fighting people since i'm starting to gain a reputation, it's getting to me after a bit which could cause even more problems than usual since sooner or later. Someone's gonna notice, and when they do. God help me, so i should try to lay low. That kid i fought a little while back walks up to me with his lackeys, he looks like he wants a rematch. Yang, Haruko, and Ruby look over at me waiting to see what's gonna happen next.

"I want a rematch." The kids says to me

Knew it, might as well accept. Since i should probably do something for today and maybe try to stick to my level, might be able to train my magic a little more or possibly figure out what those skill points do. Would be could if i did, though Chrono has be awfully silent for some odd reason. Better ignore that for now and focus on this guy.

"Okay." I say calmly

"But this time, i'll have my friends with me." The kids says cockily

"Alright, and what's the deal this time?" I ask interested

"The deal is that if me and my friends win, you'll have to give me your sword." The kid says evilly

"Alright, and if i win. You pay me 10 lien, and that will be it." I say with a small smirk on my face

The kid looks at me confused, i give him a smirk. I should act like i don't know what i confused him about, after all it's fun to mock people sometimes. God i'm starting to sound like that version of Kirito from Sword Art Online Abridged but unlike him, i don't play video games all the time and come from a terrible Anime. Honestly, i'm starting to think that this whole thing is getting to me. Really gonna need that vacation after this is all over, maybe chill in Atlas for a bit. I could meet Weiss, knock her down a few pegs while i'm there.

"What did i confuse you about something?" I ask with mock innocence

"Yeah, why just 10 Lien? That's like one small drop out of my allowance." The kid asks/says confused

"I don't need much, i never need much." I respond casually

We then shake on it and he walks away, Yang, Haruko, and Ruby look at me confused.

"Why don't you up the price?" Yang asks

I shrug, i then get up and walk away. Leaving them with not much information later is gonna be shocking.

 **Less than six hours later..**

I get my sword out and walk out into the area, the kid and his friends stand across from me. One of them using a staff that also is a shock pistol, another using a dagger dart gun combination. I get my sword ready, they look at me with confidence. I give them a shit-eating smirk, they frown a little at that as the room goes deadly silent.

 _ **Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

 _ **[Battle with a strange enemy from Earthbound/Mother 1]**_

Aaron and the kid along with his friends stand across from each other, Aaron then turns his sword into it's gun from and charges up a black beam.

"Blind Shot." Aaron simply said

A black bolt then was fired out, the kids eyes were then covered in darkness. They look around in confusion, they suddenly were starting to freak out.

"We can't see!" One of the lackies said

"Relax, it's only temporary." Aaron said

The kids in the stand gasp a little and look at Aaron after he said that, Aaron then charges a light green shot.

"Aero Shot!' Aaron yelled out

It then fires out a small tornado getting bigger and bigger as it get close the kid and his lackies, it then fully consumes them.

 _ **[End Music]**_

After a little bit, it dissipates and the kids are on the ground, weakened by the magic. The kids then applause the impressive performance, Aaron walks over and stick out his hand.

"Esuna." Aaron said

A blue light then washed over the kids as the darkness over their eyes disappears and they can see again, the kid then get up and walks over to Aaron holding out ten lien. Aaron then waves his hand, the kid retracts his.

"Don't you want it?" The kid asked

"Nope." Aaron said popping the p at the end

"Why?" The kid asked

"I may have won, but you tried your best. That's all that matters, even though i did beat your butts. Don't let that deter you from trying again, plus i sort of needed a easy fight. Maybe you can give me a better one in the future, if you train hard enough?" Aaron said

The kid nods at this wisdom along with the suggestion and helps up his friends and walks away, not before looking at Aaron. Aaron gave the kid a thumbs up and the kid nodded and then he walked out, Ruby, Haruko, and Yang walk over to Aaron with confusion.

"Why didn't you take the money?" Haruko asked confused

"Because it's his, not mine." Aaron said wisely

"But you could have but something with that." Ruby said slightly annoyed

"I don't really care about money to be honest, all i care about is keeping the people i care about safe." Aaron said casually

"Well, lets go get something to eat." Yang said

Aaron nods and they walk out, with Aaron getting a little stronger in both combat and in friendship while a raven cries.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, we are nearing the final parts of this arc before the series starts. Where Aaron will be getting a slightly modified design in his outfit plus his own symbol, along with Haruko.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 7]**

 **[HP 179/179, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 147/147, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 159/159, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 300/300, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 6)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 24]**

 **[DEF: 25]**

 **[SPD: 23]**

 **[DEX: 21]**

 **[INT: 22]**

 **[TP: 27]**

 **[CP: 21]**

 **[GP: 21]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Skill points: 12]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: A little bit popular]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 _ **[New spells]**_

 **[Blind Shot: Blind's the person for either a couple seconds or until it's cured along with the person being defeated, better for long distance. Uses 12 MP]**

 **[Blind: Blind's the person for a couple seconds, can be gone after a couple seconds, it's cured, or they are defeated. Uses 10 MP]**

 **[Esuna: Cure's some status effects, can't cure racism. Uses 7 MP]**

 **[Esuna Shot: Cure's some status effects, long range version. Uses 11 MP]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. Signal Academy Days, Week 6

Alright, just some random stuff

* * *

Not a lot happened, i got some new spells and for some odd reason. Gained something called a form after getting my INT to a high enough level, the description told me this.

 **[? Form (Level 1)]**

 **[Combined with a sacrifice of ? HP and ? MP, they transform. Effects are unknown]**

So i asked Ruby, Haruko, and Yang to help me train a little. I didn't tell them what i could do, so they're not gonna expect that this is just testing how this works.

 ** _Story mode: 3rd P.O.V_**

 **[Play Fairy Tale Battle theme]**

Aaron stands across from Yang, Ruby, and Haruko. The room is deadly silent, and a tumbleweed blows by for some odd reason. Aaron draws his sword as Ruby and Yang charge at him, Aaron put his hand on the ground and caused to glow green.

"Aero!" Aaron yelled

A tornado then surrounded Aaron as Yang and Ruby were blown back, Aaron then stuck his sword into the ground and bit his thumb till it bled a few drops of blood which took off ten HP and he charged the area below him with magic using ten MP. A circle appeared around him, words started to float around him. Aaron focused his energy around the words, his arm wearing the Hackers gauntlet then started to glow.

'So this is that power, i've been told to say some words and i... feel like i should'

"Per potestas Rubrum magorum relinquunt et quo uti potest in transfiguranda ad dissipabis inimicos meos coram me, et ego utar. Grant me that power." Aaron said mostly in Latin

Aaron's outfit started to transform, he was now wearing a bronze chest plate with a red cloak and a white shirt under it along with a brown glove on his left hand, he was now wearing the Red mages hat, his jeans turned into black pants, the shoes turned into boots, his arm wearing the Hackers gauntlet was now red and dragon-like in nature. His other arm was normal, no changes were made. His eyes were more wild and blue, his sword was now a rapier that had a silver blade and a golden guard. He looked up at Yang, Ruby, and Haruko. They looked at Aaron afraid, he then pointed his sword at them.

"THIS IS AN EXTENT OF MY POWER!" Aaron yelled with power in his voice

Yang, Ruby, and Haruko were shocked at this revelation, he was now more powerful then he was earlier. Aaron then pointed his sword at their feet and smirked, the ground under was a black circle.

"Demi." Aaron simply said

They were then surrounded by a transparent black bubble, after a bit the bubble started to be less transparent. Soon it was completely black, and it exploded. Ruby, Yang, and Haruko were weakened by this, they were on their last legs. Aaron suddenly transformed back to normal, he was in pain for some reason. It was a form that could take a lot out of him if he wasn't ready, he then ran at them sword at ready. He slashed at them until their Aura was nearly depleted, he had won the battle.

"Note to self, use that power when absolutely necessary. It takes a lot out of me, that could leave me open for an attack." Aaron said to himself

He then healed Yang, Haruko, and Ruby with Cure which used nearly all the MP he had left. They got up, feeling a little sore but looking at Aaron. Yang looked at him in amazement along with Ruby and Haruko, Aaron looked at them in confusion.

"What?" Aaron asked

"How did you do that?!" Yang asked

"Yeah, you summoned something and it swallowed us up in a bubble and then exploded!" Ruby said excited

"Yeah, i did not know you could do that." Haruko said

Aaron was humming, he could do that in that form. Since it must be based on the magic and strength of a Red Mage, the MP he uses is what keeps it going and it suddenly causes it to fail when MP turns to zero thus causing him to get out of the form.

"Huh, i guess my Semblance still has some parts that i don't know." Aaron explained

"Yeah, you used a thing called Demi and i'm guessing it's a part of it." Yang said

"Demi is something that's beyond what i can do now normally, i guess that form is just a boost that allows me to be able to use higher tier power at the cost of most my Aura." Aaron said

"Well nonetheless it was pretty cool, i've got to understand how you can do this stuff." Yang said

"That will be for later, for now it's just something i can do." Aaron said nodding at Haruko

Haruko nodded back, she knew to keep it a secret. They then left, Aaron heard a raven cry yet again. He still hoped it isn't who he thinks it is, that would be a bad time for him and everyone he cares about. Suddenly a menu pops up in front of Aaron's face.

 ** _[Congratulations, you've unlocked the class power! YA MISSED ME BITCH?!]_**

 ** _[Now you can use your health and magic to transform into this class with more powerful abilities, be careful when you use it.]_**

 ** _[Skill Tree unlocked]_**

 ** _[You can now select some skills relating to other classes relating to the classes you've chosen, go on brave hero.]_**

 ** _[10 skill points awarded]_**

This was impressive indeed, Aaron had gained some new powers. He was going to take care of this later, for now he need to relax.

 _ **Later in Aaron's P.O.V**_

I currently am in the guest room looking at the skill tree, there was a bunch of skills from games that i chose. There was some abilities from Delta Rune, others from Final Fantasy XV. There are some from Mega Man X which just improve how i move but still is pretty amazing, there's even something that can improve how effective my base spells are. But there was one the interested me the most.

 _ **[Castlevania equipment: Allows you to use all items from the Castlevania series]**_

With this, i can basically throw the enemy off guard. Which is pretty cool, wonder what Chrono is doing.

 **(Not much, just finishing up on something cool.)**

'Oh? What is it?'

 **(You know those social links you have, right?)**

'Yeah, why?'

 **(They were useless but now they give you some benefits if your in good enough with them)**

'Oh, so what can i do now?'

 **(See for yourself)**

I open the menu, suddenly there's a new option. Which was called **Phantoms** , weird. I open it and find Lionheart and some other Phantom's for some odd reason.

 **[Dark Crow, Sun Monk, Dragoon Fighter, Crimson Reaper, Spirit of Spring]**

Okay, so i'm gonna guess that i can swap between them. Meaning they get powerful as i do. So Lionheart is the same level as i am, as he's basically me. So if i'm best friends with Qrow, Dark Crow would get stronger... this makes it a lot easier to basically kick everyone's ass in a fight. I guess i should just rest for now, maybe i can use this power against Cinder. Wouldn't that be a trip.

* * *

And so, that system is finally being a thing. So now it has an actual use rather than just being around, i know that i'm gonna keep Cinder alive but Aaron doesn't care about that yet. He isn't really over Pyrrha dying and so he wants to kill the bitch despite her dying in canon, so he might just kick her ass and then spare her. She might join since she's gonna realize that maybe getting involved with Salem is a terrible idea as Aaron has been practically handing Grimm their ass on a silver platter and just join not to die. So that's the plan in short.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 7]**

 **[HP 179/179, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 147/147, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 159/159, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 310/310, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 6)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 24]**

 **[DEF: 25]**

 **[SPD: 23]**

 **[DEX: 21]**

 **[INT: 22]**

 **[TP: 27]**

 **[CP: 21]**

 **[GP: 21]**

 **[LCK: 6]**

 **[Skill points: 12]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: A little bit popular]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 _ **[New info: Forms and Phantoms]**_

 **[Forms are temporary transformations that increase the user's strength, magic, and more depending on which form. If the form is of a knight, than STR and DEF are increased while others stay the same. Phantom's are the heart of the person, they are basically what the are and what they represent in a way. Whether is be bad luck or good, whether fire or ice. They are, what they are.]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. Fight of Nevermore part 1

Raven fight's next chapter, this chapter is important but you can skip it if you want. Or your just looking through this to get back to where you were before the reboot, go right ahead.

* * *

I know Raven's been watching me, it was confirmed when i went to town during the weekend were i saw a woman who looked like an older Yang which exactly described Raven. I managed to make my weapon better along with improving myself, finally making above level ten. I was just chilling in a classroom, it was nearing the end of the day and it was a Friday. Qrow is gonna pick me and Haruko up, we're going to see Ozpin. Suddenly, i felt something small tap my shoulder. I look over to see Ruby looking at me, i smile a little.

"Yeah Ruby?" I ask

"Aaron, what was your life like before you saved me and Yang?" Ruby asks

I look up at the ceiling, i know i shouldn't like but this could make me seem crazy or worse. Cool to her, i'll just have to tell her it's too painful to tell right now which it is. It would be hard to talk about your death to people, even when your from another world. I mean... i miss my mom.

"It's too painful to talk about, i don't feel comfortable yet. But let's say, my mom and sister are out there, somewhere." I say trying to make it sound painful

Ruby then nods with a smile and a thumbs up, i give a thumbs up back. Huh, i did teach her something, guess i'm rubbing off on her.

"I understand, what were they like?" Ruby says/asks cheerfully

I smile slightly at this, she is a nice girl. She might be the best person in this world, even when she was young.

"Well, my sister is like Yang in a way but more mature and doesn't like puns as much. My mom, a supermom in a way." I explain

Yang frowns a little at this but shrugs it off, Haruko looks at me in a sort of silent sadness. She knows that i'm not telling the full truth, i... i should tell her when the time is right.

"So what's your plans after you meet Ozpin?" Yang asks

I shrug and put my finger on my chin in thought.

"Well, i have no place to live besides here and i really doubt that i can survive in the wild for too long. Plus i have to worry about Haruko, she may be a year older than me but she's still young. So i guess continue being with you guys for a while, and i'd be glad to be in that situation." I say

"That's really nice that your thinking of me Aaron." Haruko says

I wave my hand back and forth.

"It's not that nice, it's just something i do everyday." I say

The others slightly chuckle at this, i give them a small smile. Patch is probably the best place for me to live in, plus i need to keep an eye on Ruby on that night in that Dust store, including Cinder counterattacking us. I've still got business to take care of afterall.

 **Meanwhile with ?**

This kid may be strong but he still has emotions, and that will be a difficult issue. He seems to be focused on staying here with the Spring Maiden, whom i should have killed before that kid showed up and saved her. I'll have to convince him to come with me and join my tribe, we need some manpower after all. At this time, he seems to be the best option. That i will show him, family just weakens you. Just like my dumb drunk of a brother, which is coming today to have him see Ozpin. That will be an even bigger issue, he'll be convinced by Ozpin and join his hopeless little cause. Then he'll just fight me at every turn, i'll just keep an eye on him till later. When he gets home, he'll be in for a bit surprise.

 **Back with Aaron**

After a bit of training and schoolwork, the day finally ended. I was texted that Qrow will be here in about two hours, plenty of time to get ready. Yang is chatting with Ruby while Haruko was reading a book about a man with two souls, the same book Blake will read later. I then get home to see someone standing in front of the door, wait... oh no.

"Hey who's that?" Yang asks

The person then turns around, yep it is her. Raven, i know she's gonna ask me to join her.

"Raven." I say

"So you do know my name, how quaint." Raven says

"Why are you here? Unless my suspicions were correct." I say, lying through my teeth

"You know why i'm here already, since i could tell you knew my presence." Raven says

"Yes, and no i'm not joining your side." I say

"And yet you're joining Ozpin's." Raven says

"Well, at least he doesn't try to murder children. At least he isn't obsessed with this unobtainable idea of power, he's smarter than you at least. At the VERY least, he isn't a bitch." I say

"You already knew of my plans to murder that child, didn't you?" Raven says

"Yes, i did and your not gonna lay a fucking hand on her you murder." I say, rage starting to raise

Yang then stands in front of me with an angry face, she shakes me a little.

"What do mean by 'You knew her plans to murder that child.', how do you even know her?!" Yang yells in anger

I sigh and move her arms off of me, i then look at Haruko. She nods, looks like the truth will come out.

"Haruko was in danger when i met her, i knew more about some stuff then i let on." I say

"What?" Yang asks shocked

I look over at Ruby, she seem shocked but she understands why i kept is secret. I look back at Yang, she needs an answer.

"I kept it secret because it might get everyone who didn't know about in danger since she's pretty dangerous, i wanted to keep you guys safe. She may be your mom, but it's clear she's more selfish than she thinks." I say, seeing Raven having a slightly shocked look on her face

Yang, meanwhile, looks at me in slight disbelief, then after some thought. She looked at me with a sense of understanding and calm, she gives me a thumbs up.

"I understand now, glad your willing to keep us safe." Yang says

I nod, Yang then walks back to her father. I look at Tai, he's still in disbelief at his old wife being back. I then look back at Raven, she still is looking at me coldly.

"How about you join me, i'll give you more power than anyone else in Remnant." Raven says

I sigh and draw my weapon, she also sighs and then she draw her weapon.

"So be it." Raven says

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let you hurt Haruko. And i'm not going to hurt others unless it means keeping others safe." I say

* * *

So, Aaron's finally made it to Raven. The fight's gonna play out differently than last time, so i think we're gonna get a lot more action.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 12]**

 **[HP 189/189, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 157/157, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 169/169, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 320/320, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 8)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 34]**

 **[DEF: 35]**

 **[SPD: 33]**

 **[DEX: 31]**

 **[INT: 32]**

 **[TP: 37]**

 **[CP: 31]**

 **[GP: 31]**

 **[LCK: 5]**

 **[Skill points: 3]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: Well known]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

 _ **[Character info: Raven Branwen]**_

 **[Raven Branwen is the a Bandit Camp leader, she's also a terrible mom seeing as she abandoned her own daughter at a young age. A bit of a bitch.]**

 **[Status: Alive]**

 **[Personality: A cynical edgy selfish bitch]**

 **[Job(s): Huntress (Formerly), Bandit Camp Leader]**

 **[Family (Formerly): Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long]**

 **[Family (Now): Bandit's, Vernal]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	16. Fight of Nevermore part 2

We're gonna see the conclusion of this fight, and now we're gonna get on with the res-. Actually, let's change things up after this point.

* * *

 _ **Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

 _ **[13th Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2]**_

Aaron and Raven are standing across from each other, weapon's drawn. Qrow runs into see what's happening, he knows better than to interrupt this fight. It seems to be personal, Haruko is hoping Aaron will win. Ruby is just looking away from the fight, Yang just glares at her actual mom. Aaron's also glaring at Raven as is Raven to him, it starts to rain.

"GIVE UP!"

"NEVER!"

Both run at each other and both blade's clash causing a shockwave which stopped the rain from coming down for a few moments, both keep slashing at each other. Aaron jumps into the air and then jumps again using Double Jump, he turns his sword into it's pistol form and aims downward charging a bright red beam.

"FIRA SHOT!" Aaron yelled

Suddenly a bright shot of fire goes out, Raven slashes through as she's kicked forward into a barrier put up by Aaron which would prevent her from attacking the other's even after he's dead... well until they got far enough away in an hour. Raven turns around to see Aaron doing an overhead slash, she blocked it and sent him backward. He lands and then sticks his finger out.

"Thunder!" Aaron yelled

Suddenly, a bolt of thunder came from the sky and almost hit Raven. Aaron then caused a card to appear in his hand, he broke it with glass shattering.

"Lionheart!" Aaron said

That's when a knight appeared behind him, having the audience look in awe. Aaron pointed at Raven, and without a word being uttered Lionheart did an overhead slash which hit the blade of Raven's sword. Aaron than punched her in the gut, causing her to fall over as he kicked her away. Raven slowly got up as Aaron took the card he summoned and spun it, suddenly it was replaced with a man wearing feathers in a cloak like fashion with the hood up with the black skeletal head of a crow on his head. On his back is a giant sword with a black stripe of cloth hanging from it, all that can be seen inside the two glowing white eyes.

"Dark Crow!" Aaron said

"You've summoned me, what can i do?" He asked in a raspy voice

"Summon your army!" Aaron said

Dark Crow lifted his blade as he disappeared, suddenly a flock of crows swarmed Raven and hurt her bit. Aaron switched the card again, this time to a man with blazing orange and yellow hair, eyes that were a bright yellow, he had no shirt revealing his tan abs and he had orange and red shorts on with white bandages wrapped around his legs and wrists.

"Sun Monk!"

"So who do i have to punch in the face?" He asked in a manly voice, almost like Saxton Hale

Aaron pointed to Raven with a smirk, Sun Monk just grinned as he ran over and uppercutted Raven. Causing her to be a bit disoriented, Aaron switched again. This time to a woman wearing dark yellow armor with darker yellow highlights, she had a long blonde ponytail as her gauntlets were made for punching people in the face.

"Dragoon Fighter!"

"Alright, let's do this!" She said, sounding like Rainbow Dash from MLP (Note: I did watch this show, i just chose this voice since it suited her)

She ran towards her and punched her in the face, causing her to fly into the air as she was kicked right to the ground. Aaron switched yet again, this time to a woman wearing a crimson cloak with an outfit similar to what Ruby would wear in the future. Only with the corset being a black long sleeve, the combat skirt was replaced with just black pants and no bullet clips around her waist and her hair just being a flaming red. On her black was a scythe with a black handle with a silver blade giving off a dull glow. Her eyes were a dark red, her skin being pretty pale.

"Crimson Reaper!"

"I must carry out justice for this world!" She yelled, sounding a little bit like Erza from Fairy Tail

She slashed a red streak across Raven, which actually hurt her to the point of being launched as she was slashed back down. Aaron than switched again, this time to a woman with a flower crown on her head with a long flowing yellow dress, her blonde hair having an assortment of flowers. Her eyes were a bright blue as her skin was normal, her smile warming the room.

"Maiden of Spring!"

"I must help this world." In a calm gentle voice

That's when roots grew out of the ground and onto Raven's leg, Maiden of Spring disappeared as Aaron ran over and punched Raven in the face multiple times. Screaming the whole time, Aaron stopped after a bit. Raven was heavily bruised from all the attacks, Aaron just kept glaring at her.

 _ **[End music]**_

Aaron walked up to her, Raven couldn't do anything as her Aura shattered a long time ago.

"I would recommend leaving this place and never coming back, try this again and you will wish you were in this state since this isn't even the most damage i can do." Aaron said angerly

He then looked at her face closely, his eyes full of anger.

"Got that." Aaron said angrily

Raven then reluctantly nodded, Aaron then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Teleport." Aaron said

Raven then disappeared, Aaron then kneeled which caused Taiyang, Ruby, Yang, Haruko, and Qrow to run over. Aaron then put his hand up and panted a little as pain racked his entire body, he never did that many switches before or even at all until today.

"Give me a moment, i just need to rest a little." Aaron said

"You used too much Aura again, be careful." Haruko said

"It's dangerous for you to keep doing this, even i know that." Yang said

Ruby and Taiyang along with Qrow nodded in agreement, Aaron then got back up.

"Haruko, we going to see Ozpin." Aaron said

Qrow then looks at him with a concern, he then get down to his height.

"You need rest." Qrow said

"I'll rest on the way to Ozpin, we need to head to him now." Aaron said

Qrow reluctantly nodded and gestured him and Haruko to follow him after getting up, Aaron then followed along with Haruko as they waved goodbye to Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang. They were going to see the Wizard of Oz himself, and he was gonna be happy with this development that the Spring Maiden was found and that she was safe. Aaron was gonna be able to save Amber and later was going to stop Cinder from killing Pyrrha. Haruko had barely any idea what was going to happen next, but she's glad she's safe.

"Let's go inside, i think we've had enough excitement for one day." Taiyang said

Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby head inside afterwards. That fight was pretty strange but amazing nonetheless, even if Aaron was underleveled as Raven was level fourty. He managed to defeat her because he had used spam tactics to not allow her a single moment of rest. Plus his Phantoms are as strong as his friendships with the people related. Qrow, Taiyang, Yang, Ruby, and Haruko. All people valuable to him as he is to them, his friendships will last many, many years.

* * *

Alright, that was a pretty kickass battle huh? All of that was just awesome to write, i was pumped as i was writing. Each blow that i wrote was filled with the need for action, i think this is a good chapter in my opinion.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 18]**

 **[HP 220/220, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 247/247, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 219/219, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 423/423, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 14)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 46]**

 **[DEF: 46]**

 **[SPD: 43]**

 **[DEX: 42]**

 **[INT: 42]**

 **[TP: 47]**

 **[CP: 41]**

 **[GP: 41]**

 **[LCK: 5]**

 **[Skill points: 13]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: Well known]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	17. Meeting Oz

Alright, we've made to the near end of the arc. But don't worry, i have some plans for this reboot.

* * *

I had woken up after getting in the Bullhead an hour after that fight, i saw a menu saying it gave me EXP from the fight putting me up a couple levels. Don't really care as it was a bit late to tell me after all, might have been a story fight since it's basically apart of my main quest line. My body was a little sore but i was good nonetheless, i look to see Haruko sitting there silently. I get up and walk over, we're on a bullhead to Beacon currently. I can hear the rain softly tapping on the roof, calm but not the point right now.

"Haruko." I say

Haruko finally notices my presence and gives me a hug for... well being concerned about me since i basically used most of my power to defeat a level forty Raven, surprising no one, it didn't get me to level forty, i checked.

"Haruko, what's up with the hugs?" I ask, pretending to be confused

"You really do too much, stop risking your life." Haruko says sadly

I hug and pat her back. I comfort a little, it's hard to be a hero sometimes since reading plenty of books, watching TV and movies have shown me. Hell, i sometimes don't even know how to be a person sometimes. Living life as a anti-social person was hard, looks like that has to change. I've got a sister to deal with, and this time, she's younger than my actual one.

"It's alright, i won't risk it again." I say

She nods and we sit back down in silence, a menu suddenly pops up in front of me.

 **[Social Link rank up]**

 **[You know are better friends with Haruko Helio, now she'll comfort you and you'll comfort her in hard times.]**

 **[New Ability: Secrets]**

 **[If you have a secret, Haruko will now keep it a secret if you tell her.]**

 **[Spring Maiden has leveled up!]**

So that's a thing now, huh. Welp, i should probably check in with Qrow, wait he's walking in. He walks over to me, i guess i should play it off.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" Qrow asks

"I'm fit as a fiddle as they say." I respond

Qrow gives me a smile and pats me on the back, i guess that raised morale a little. I then hear the overhead buzz, i'm guessing we're near Beacon.

"We are near Beacon, we will be landing in about an hour." The com said

Knew it, looks like i'll be talking to Oz soon. I check the time on my Hackers Gauntlet, it's currently 5:45. Two hours before that even occurs, i'll have to get the meeting done in one hour or less. A menu suddenly pops up in my face.

 ** _[New Quest!]_**

 ** _[Saving Maidens]_**

 ** _[Save Amber from Cinder and get her to Ozpin, you'll need her for the future]_**

 ** _[Rewards: New allies, Ozpin's trust gained, some of Glynda's trust gained, 60 EXP, 3 skill points, more Skill tree unlocked, Timeline changes]_**

 ** _[Failure: Death of you and Amber, most likely]_**

That failure never did sound good, and since Amber's involved i have to succeed rather than fail. Even if she didn't die, i doubt that extra lives exist since that would make this waayyy too easy. That would make things harder for everyone, including Haruko. We then land at Beacon, i know it might take a bit to get to the top. I look at Qrow, he looks back.

"Qrow, i know of a way to get us there faster." I say

Qrow looks at me with surprise, then he shrugs.

"Alright let's hear it." Qrow says

I gesture Haruko over, I grab her hand and Qrow's.

'Teleport' I thought

We were then in the office of Ozpin, Ozpin is sitting at his desk. He's currently widely surprised that two kids and Qrow just teleported here, he then quickly calms down.

"Hello Qrow, and who these two children might be?" Ozpin says

"My name is Aaron Thompson, and the girl nearby is Haruko Thea. Haruko is the Spring Maiden, and we have proof that we both use magic." I say

"Wait, she's the Spring Maiden?" Ozpin asks

I stick my palm out and focus my magic on Qrow and Ozpin along with Haruko, my hand starts to glow a dark blue.

"Libra." I say

Suddenly small menu's pop up in front of their faces, Ozpin looks at it with wide eyes as does Qrow and Haruko.

"This is all information about me and my life, how did you do this?" Ozpin asks

"I can because my powers are different from others, i was sent here from another world to stop an evil force and change the timeline." I explain simply

"Really, well glad to see your willing to help us." Ozpin says

"Yes, i'm glad also." I say

I looked at Haruko, she's sighs. I've been secretly training her in the forest also, she makes some wind appear around her body which Wind Dust never could do. Ozpin's eyes widen, he's looking at the Spring Maiden.

"How did you-"

"I'm fucking magic Ozpin, i'm literally a Oum Damn seventeen year old stuck in a seven year old body. So can we move on now to us basically helping you kill Salem already, i've got someone to save from death since they are most likely walking around alone since Grimm probably killed her family in attempt to kill her since she's basically the Fall Maiden which you know is Amber." I say, eye slightly twitching

The all look at me in shock and in confusion, the shock is i just said all of this randomly and the confusion is how well i know what's going on.

"Okay, now that i've gotten that out of the way. I'll explain after i do something." I say looking at me Hacker's Gauntlet

The time is 7:30, i have to go to Amber. She's gonna be in major danger in about fifteen minutes, and in need to keep her safe from harm from Cinder of all people.

"I'll be back in about a minute or two, so just wait and you'll get everything explained." I say

Ozpin looks at me confused, i ignore that and then crouch on the ground for effect.

"What are you doing exactly?" Ozpin asks

"Just, fucking wait okay?" I ask

No one is gonna see this coming, and maybe Amber since she hasn't met any people who can use magic.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, the next chapter will include Amber being saved and her being introduced to Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang as sort of a new family. Then we'll be getting a move onto to some stuff i already have planned.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 18]**

 **[HP 220/220, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 247/247, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 219/219, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 423/423, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 14)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 46]**

 **[DEF: 46]**

 **[SPD: 43]**

 **[DEX: 42]**

 **[INT: 42]**

 **[TP: 47]**

 **[CP: 41]**

 **[GP: 41]**

 **[LCK: 5]**

 **[Skill points: 13]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: Well known]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring Rank 2, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

P.S

(Amber is the same age as Haruko in this fic along with Yang, Ruby is a year younger than Aaron. This is just a reminder if people forgot.)


	18. Saving Amber

Alright, so i've got the thing ready. You'll know what it is at the end of this chapter, so yeah... just read and enjoy the show.

* * *

'Teleport' I thought

I was then teleported a mile nearby Amber, i get up and try to sense her location. I run over to see that Amber just walking, i can sense about a mile or two away. Some Grimm were in a house, her parents were killed. I tap her shoulder, causing her to jump away from me and put her fists up. She looks at me, and calms down with a breath of relief. She then looks at me with a straight face, being a bit wary of me

"Who are you?" Amber asks me

"Aaron Thompson, listen Amber, i know your parents died and all but i'm gonna need you to come with me." I say

"Why and how do you know my name?" She asks

"Because i know who you are and of an area where you can be safe besides, leaving you here would just put you in more danger. I know someone who can help Amber, trust me." I say

"Really?" She asks not believing me

"Yes, i'm not joking in this case. You're the Fall Maiden that Oz has been looking for, and i know they are real since i'm literally have the Spring Maiden with me. You are in serious danger, i need you to trust me on this. Please?" I explain/ask

She looks me shocked, she calms down and nods.

"Alright, take me to him" She says

I nod and grab her hand, she seems confused.

"Teleport." I say aloud

We are then teleported back in front of Ozpin, who is shocked to see Amber.

"You brought Amber here? Why exactly would you do that?" Ozpin asks confused

"She was in danger, a woman named Cinder was gonna try to kill her and take half of her power earlier than expected. Then she was gonna come here and finish the job after putting her into a coma, and since you've seen what i'm capable of. You know i'm not lying, and Qrow can vouch for me." I explain in the most serious tone that i can muster

Ozpin looks over at Qrow, and Qrow nods. Ozpin looks back at me, he nods.

"He's not lying, he fought some Grimm on his own." Qrow says

"Yeah, he even fought a giant Grimm that lived in a cave." Haruko says

"Wait, Salem's Shield?" He asked

"Yep, wasn't powerful yet but managed to kill him before he could." I say

Ozpin looks at me impressed and nods in thought, Ozpin then smiles slightly.

"Then we're gonna need to train you guys to use your powers, but i will need a safe location and secure." Ozpin says removing his smile

I think about it for a moment, maybe Patch might work. After all, Tai will be there along with me and Haruko, and we know the area pretty well.

"How about Patch?" I suggest

Ozpin thinks about it for a moment, he then nods.

"Alright, we'll train your powers there." Ozpin says

I then jump up in the air with my arms up, i smile.

"Whooo! I did it! I changed time, finally, _finally_ people will be saved." I say happily

Ozpin looks at me with a slight smile, i'm glad i did it.

"So wait, are you the leader of our little group of magic users since for some odd reason, we are?" Amber asks

I turn to her and give her a smirk along with a thumbs up.

"Yep, i am and yes, we're magic." I say

Amber than smiles, that's when i put my hand on her shoulder. I transfer some of my MP to her, suddenly she glows a little. She looks at her hands, her Aura was orange.

"I've unlocked your Aura and Magic by transfering some to you. Learned how to with weapons, so i thought, why not with people." I explain

Amber just grins and summons a small flame in her hand, she looks at me with a smirk.

"Alright, what's next brave leader?" Amber asks

I then put my hand on her shoulder, she looks at me confused since i already unlocked her magic and Aura.

"You meet your new family." I say as i see a smile grow on her face

Ozpin coughs to get our attention since now he's realizing that there are still some stuff unexplained, that's when Glynda walks in to see everything.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Glynda asks

"I wish to know too." Ozpin says

I sigh, i explain everything to everyone. I told them of where i lived and my origins, i told them on how i can use magical powers. I mentioned what i can do and how my abilities work, even summoning Lionheart to show them what i can do. I explained how he works and how when i make Social Links, i gain a new Phantom. After i finished, everyone looked at me silently.

"So that's who you are." Ozpin says

"Yep, that's how i know some of the things going on. The Salem Guard thing is new along with Amber being almost put into a coma/killed depending on what happens, and Haruko being alive, me knowing you. All of this is sort of new to me, and honestly... i need a vacation." I explain

"Huh... neat." Qrow says

"Yes, that is... neat as you would put it." Glynda says

"Okay, now that all of this out of the way. I've already made a plan for everything in the future, and since i've been training myself along with Haruko. I don't mind training Amber also, i'll get some other stuff prepared. I'm going to change the future a little, not too majorly." I say

"Like?" Ozpin asks, wanting me to elaborate

"If i kill Cinder early, that means someone else will take her place. If i try to kills Salem, i'll die instantly since i'm not nearly as strong as her. If i kill Raven than that makes things difficult since her Bandit Camp will want revenge. And that's just a small part of the many situations that i can get into if i'm not careful, so i've made a mental list of what to do. So anymore questions?" I ask

That's when Haruko raised her hand, i point to her.

"Is there a possiblity of your Mom and Sister ever coming here?" Haruko asked

"Good question, maybe i should ask-"

"No need." I hear a familiar voice say

I turn around to see Chrono in the... sort of flesh, everyone looks at him shocked and that includes me. He puts down his hood to reveal his long silver hair and golden eyes, his skin was pretty normal.

"Surprised to see me bitch?" Chrono says

"One, please stop calling me that. Two, HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" I ask

"Okay, i'll stop calling you that and magic, that's how." Chrono says

"Wait, how do you know this man?" Ozpin asks

I sigh, i put both my arms up and aim them towards Chrono with lazy jazz hands.

"Chrono, the guy who basically sent me here. Also the voice in my head that's been telling me what to do all this time." I explain

"Yep, and i do have a plan for them.. but your gonna have to do some stuff." Chrono said

"Let me guess, your gonna give me a Quest huh?" I ask

"Yep, your gonna have to do this all before Beacon. Luckily it'll take you two years, if not sooner, to do all of this." Chrono says

"Anything else?" I ask

"Nope, just do what you have to do. So get a move on." Chrono says

That's when he disappears, i look at Ozpin.

"So... are we done here?" I ask

"I... guess?" Ozpin says in a tone i've never heard him use

We then silently leave the building and hop on the bullhead to Patch, i decide to chat with Amber for a bit.

"What's your last name?" I ask

"Aurum." Amber said

"Cool, do you have a weapon yet?" I ask

"Not really, i'm still a bit young." Amber says

"Well when we get back, we're gonna make you one based on your own design." I say

"Thanks, i'm glad you saved me that horrible future." Amber says

"Of course, i try my best." I say

A menu then pops up in front of my face.

 **[New Social Link made]**

 **[Maiden of Fall, RANK UP!]**

 **[You are now friends with Amber Aurum]**

 **[You can now use Assist with her, she'll now keep secrets for you]**

Nice, now in the exams all i need is one more teammate and we are golden for everything. We then land back in Patch's bullhead area, we head back home with Amber. I introduce her to everyone, and she became fast friends with them. Tomorrow we start training, and this is where things are gonna start.

* * *

Okay, small timeskip since i don't really give a fuck. So here's my plan, i'm gonna extend this Arc a bit to other stuff. Meaning two extra chapters will be made for this that will relate to later parts of the story. This is all new, so that means new parts of the timeline are made. Keep note readers, it's gonna be a wild ride from here on out. Also, That whole Phantom thing i mentioned, that's gonna be a constant thing mentioned at the end of each chapter. Meaning all Stat's will be shown based on how powerful they are, so... that's a thing.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 18]**

 **[HP 220/220, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 247/247, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 219/219, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 423/423, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 14)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 46]**

 **[DEF: 46]**

 **[SPD: 43]**

 **[DEX: 42]**

 **[INT: 42]**

 **[TP: 47]**

 **[CP: 41]**

 **[GP: 41]**

 **[LCK: 5]**

 **[Skill points: 13]**

 **[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Amber Aurum, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

 **[Social standing: Well known]**

 **[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring Rank 2, Maiden of Fall Rank 2, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

 **[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

 **[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

 **[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	19. Years later

Okay, so here's the new part of the Arc. Not gonna be too long but progress will at least be made.

* * *

 **About two years later**

Currently a young Wolf Faunas is waking up, he stretches a bit. Currently, it was summertime in Patch. This young man is Aaron Thompson, he gets on his glasses. A t-shirt and some jeans, he gets on his slippers and walks to the kitchen. He uses his magic to help make breakfast, he sets down a cup of coffee for himself and another person. He eats his breakfast as a man with short blonde arrives to the living room, he sees the cup of coffee with the food and sits down to eat and drink his breakfast.

"Morning Tai." Aaron said

"Mornin'." Tai or Taiyang as he's known by said

That's when more people arrive over time, one was a girl with long blonde hair known as Yang Xia Long who's the daughter of Taiyang and cynical bitch Raven. Another was a girl with black hair that have red tips at the end, this was Ruby Rose daughter of Taiyang and his late wife Summer Rose. The final two to arrive were Haruko Thea, another blonde who was a Bunny Faunas and a girl named Amber Aurum. Currently, they are all eating breakfast here. The school is out for summer break, so everyone was just relaxing. Aaron finished up and just relaxed for a bit, he then notices something. He still has three tasks left... these three tasks are in the way of getting his Mom and Sister to Remnant. He sighs and gets up, the people at the table notice and Yang stands up.

"And where are you going?" Yang asked

Aaron sighed and looked at Yang, he has a serious look on his face.

"I've got something to attend to." Aaron said

"Aaron, your working too hard. School's out, just relax already." Yang said

"Yang, listen. You know that i found my Mom and Sister, i just need to get them packed and ready to move here. I've already got a plan for what i'm going to do, okay?" Aaron explained/asked

"But-"

"No buts Yang, this is important. I don't want to put it off." Aaron said

Yang sighed and sat back down, Aaron nods as he walks out the door. He teleports to an area he's been to before, in front of a large house that could fit a lot of people. Aaron is in front of the Arc household, two years ago. Aaron searched for Jaune Arc's home, he knew what's going to happen to the guy in the future. So one of the tasks he was given was to make the guy better at combat. A month into the search and he found it, he met Jaune and taught him how to fight since he was training to be a Hunter. Jaune was actually nearing the level of skill he had when he finally trained with Pyrrha, he even gave him dating advice. Told him what to do and what not to do, now Jaune had a fan club. Aaron always laughs at the stories Jaune gives since, in all honesty, Jaune found them kind of funny. They became close friends and Aaron managed to become Jaune's best guy friend, causing the Social Link of Joan of the Arc to go up a lot of levels. Aaron knocks on the door after remembering the events that lead him here. Jaune opens the door and grins.

"Sup Aaron, school's out and we're still training huh?" Jaune said

Oh yeah, Aaron went there. He gave him confidence training also, Jaune was now actually confident enough to face danger.

"Yep, and since we have designs of your Great Grandfathers weapon. We're gonna make it your own with a bit more power behind it." Aaron said

Jaune looks at Aaron shocked, he then nods.

"Heh, training with school equipment is nice and all but i think i've been needing something of my own to work with." Jaune said

The two went to the forge shop nearby Jaune's house, his hometown is sort of small. So everyone already knew Jaune and Aaron since word gets around quick, they entered the forge to meet the blacksmith. He hears the door close and looks behind him to see the two.

"Ah, Aaron and Jaune. What can i do for ya?" The blacksmith asked

"We're here to make Jaune his weapon." Aaron said

"Oh ho ho ho, Jaune's finally going the way of his great grandfather i'm guessing?" The blacksmith said

"Yep, i've already got the design. But i made some modifications to it, i'm letting Jaune decide to ranged feature for himself." Aaron said

The blacksmith looked over the design as Aaron talked, he grinned and rolled it up.

"Alright then, Jaune, what ranged weapon do you want?" He asked

"Hmmm, i've always preferred something akin to a boomerang." Jaune said

"I think we've got a couple designs that might work for you, tell me which one speaks to you." The blacksmith said

"Thank, Mr. Fey." Jaune responded

"Jaune, just call me Bryll." The blacksmith said

After a minute or two, four designs were placed in front of Jaune. One is were the shield had a rope tied to it, might break but it's still pretty useful. Another had a feature where the sword can become a boomerang, another had one were Jaune could put the sword inside the shield and turn into round shield that used kinetic energy to return to the user. The final one is where if Jaune was throw the shield, he would have a gauntlet that would have the shield return magnetically.

"These are what you can choose, you can even combine two of them but no more because they might conflict with each other. In groups of two, however, don't conflict with each other." Bryll said

Jaune looked over the designs, after about twelve minutes. He decided, he was going to combine the round shield design with the magnetic grip design. Bryll took the designs off the table and went into the forge with some materiel Aaron had on hand which meant they only had to pay forty Lien. Twenty between them, after about an hour or two. Bryll came out with the weapon, he placed the gauntlet on the shield and the sword on the side. He explained that when he had the shield in sheath mode, that means he could throw it but if he didn't, it would allow him to throw it. The gauntlet allowed him to get it back at any distance, the best part is that it only responds to that wave specifically meaning if any Polarity Semblances tried to grab it. It would be too weak and wouldn't move it, or too strong causing to fly right at their face. After paying, they went out and tested it. Jaune was happy that he could do this, if he gripped the shields handle hard enough, sharp sides would jut out allowing it to also be an attacking weapon. Jaune just looked at Aaron happily, that's when Aaron told Jaune that he would meet him in Beacon a couple years into the future. Jaune promised Aaron that he would train as hard as he can in order to be the best warrior he can be, making the two best friends and rivals. Him and Jaune did a bro hug before Aaron left, that's when the Quest updated.

[Make Jaune a better fighter {X}]

Aaron smiled after reading that, he got back home. Today was a good day, because he only had two tasks left. Make Weiss less bratty, and Make Raven less of a bitch while getting rid of her camp. Aaron nodded, it was sundown already. That Weiss thing was already in progress and Raven, he'll handle it a year later. He still had some things to take care of before he could properly deal with that, he walked inside. Everyone was happy to see Aaron, he hung out with them. Knowing that this is his home.

And he will defend it at any cost.

* * *

Alright, that's done. Jaune is officially a better fighter and that means MY SHIP WILL SAIL! So here's the progress report on Phantoms so far. (Each will get an explanation.)

 _ **[Ice Queen, Ice Knight, General of Iron, Wizard of Oz, The Good Witch, Joan of Arc, Goddess of Wisdom, God of Wine, Cat's Shadow, Panther King, Panther Queen, Puppet, Geppetto, Cowardly Lion]**_

Ice Queen: Weiss, because she's cold and acts like a queen

Ice Knight: Winter, like Weiss but a knight rather than a queen

General of Iron: Ironwood, he's a general and his name is Ironwood plus he lives in the city of technology and **iron**

Wizard of Oz: Ozpin, you already know why

The Good Witch: Glynda, same as Oz

Goddess of Wisdom: Athena (Not the actual Goddess), because of her name

God of Wine: Bacchus (Same as Athena, not the actual God), same reason as Athena

Cat's Shadow: Blake, she's a Cat Faunas and her Semblance involves shadows

Panther King and Queen: Ghira and Kali respectivly, Ghira lead the peaceful White Fang with Kali as his wife

Puppet: Penny, she's an android that has swords on strings

Geppetto: Dr. Poledina, he created Penny

Cowardly Lion: Leonardo Lionheart (Yes, that Lionheart, the cowardly one), HE IS A FUCKING COWARD THAT'S WHY!

Alright, now that that's out of the way. You'll be seeing more as time goes on, so... yeah. One more chapter till we actually start the series, so be ready for that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	20. Melting Ice and bringing Fire

And now, Raven's gonna get a lesson in NOT BEING A BITCH. Like, i know she's cool, we can all admit that but the she's needs to stop being such a bitch.

* * *

 **About a year later**

Currently, Aaron is having tea with two people. Who are they, you may ask. Weiss and Winter Schnee, Aaron was keeping himself disguised. Right now he was Terra Fire, his hair remained the same but he didn't have his ears anymore. His eyes were now a dark brown with his skin slightly tan, he was talking to them in this form for two reasons. One for Weiss to not see him as Faunas scum but rather as a friend, and two as too not cause Jacque to go out and basically murder him for existing. Winter knew who he truly was and understood his reasons but was a bit disappointed that her sister was still racist because of her damn father. She loves her sister and all but she needs to learn to be a bit nicer to others. Hence why Aaron was around, they were talking like usual. That's when Aaron sighed which attracted Weiss's attention.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked

"It's not much but... Weiss, remember how i said my Semblance gave me the power to use Illusions?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, why?" Weiss asked

"The truth is." Aaron said

That's when he let down the disguise, shocking Weiss with Winter just smiling.

"I'm actually not the person your thinking off, surprise." Aaron said

"Yo-you're a Faunas?" She asked

"I know what your thinking, 'You lied to me!' and yes, i did. But wouldn't you do the same in order to make a friend, i've always wanted to be friends with you but not in the form i am." Aaron explained

Weiss sat there, deciding to hear him out a little.

"I knew that you might not like me as a Faunas but as a human, there is no problem. But i'm still the same, just with a different look. So... are we still friends?" Aaron asked

Weiss sat there for a bit, thinking about what Aaron said and asked. She knows that he's a nice guy but... he's a Faunas, and yet he's still Terra but this is who he truly is. She sighed and looked at Aaron with a small smile.

"Fine, we're still friends but if i see you in public-"

"We can't act as friends, i know, i know. We can still hang out, right?" Aaron said/asked

"Of course." Weiss said

"Winter, thanks for keeping it a secret." Aaron said, shocking Weiss

Weiss turned to Winter in shock, Winter looking at Weiss with a warm smile.

"Yes Weiss?" Winter asked

"You knew this whole time?" Weiss said

"I did, when i first met Aaron. I was skeptical of him, i was skeptical of him being a great warrior from what Ironwood said. But after getting in some trouble with Aaron saving me from it, that's when i knew... he was a nice guy and a great warrior. So i gave him a chance and we became friends, hence why we did this." Winter explained

"And why did you do this?" Weiss asked

"Weiss, i love you and all but sometimes you're a bit... mean to people. So me and Aaron made a plan, he would trick you into thinking he's human and after becoming good friends. He would reveal himself and you would have a small change of hear on Faunas." Winter explained

"I... guess i am rude to others, from now on. I, Weiss Schnee, am going to be a bit nicer to others." Weiss said

"Yep, well Weiss. I'm Aaron Thompson, nice to meet you." Aaron said

Weiss shook his hand, she nodded.

"Nice to meet the real you." Weiss said

Aaron just nodded and finished his tea, he sat it down and payed partial of the bill. He left afterwards, and made it to where Raven's Bandit Camp was. It was in a forest somewhere in the continent of Sanus which isn't too far from Vale. A couple of miles that would take forty days in walking and twenty by vehicle but he made it due to his teleporting. He managed to make a drone that kept an eye on the from a distance, knowing where they were at all times. He summoned the drone and put it into his inventory, and walked down to the camp. He was stopped by Bandit's, he slowly put his hands up. Raven saw Aaron and walked, she pointed a sword at his throat.

"So why are you here?" Raven asked

"Raven, i think we both know why i'm here." Aaron said

Raven just glared at Aaron, keeping her sword pointed at him.

"I'm not going to help you still." Raven said

"Raven, i think i can change your mind. So just let me speak, and if i don't convince you. I'll leave and never bother you again, but if i do. You go back to your daughter and husband, disband this camp, and stop being such a bitch to people." Aaron said

Raven just kept glaring at him, she slowly lowered her sword.

"Fine, i'll hear you out." Raven said

Aaron nodded, he looked to the sky which confused Raven.

"Raven, do you remember your days in Beacon?" Aaron asked

"...Yes, why?" Raven asked

"Don't remember the fun times you had with Tai, remember the fights you won against Qrow, don't you remember Summer?" Aaron asked

"...I... i do." Raven said, feeling a bit uncomfortable now since Aaron is bringing up some stuff from the past

"You threw all of that away because of **your** selfish desires, you wanted to have a family and you did. This isn't a family, this is just some people you work with to kill others. That's not family." Aaron said

"What do yo-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, i know what a family is like because i'm trying to get mine back." Aaron said

"Wait... really?" Raven asked a bit curious now

"Yeah, you wanna know how many years now i've been separated from my family?" Aaron asks

"I.. i don't know, why do you ask?" Raven asked

"Three years, Raven. Three years, i haven't seen my own mother's smile. For three fucking years, i haven't seen my sister laugh. FOR THREE WHOLE YEARS, i've been alone with people who aren't truly my family. If you were separated from yours, what would you do?" Aaron asked

"Try to get them back." Raven responded

"Exactly, and yet.. do you care about these people?" Aaron asked

Raven went silent, she just looked at Aaron. Aaron looked back at her, some tears going down his face.

"So that's your answer... nothing.. well i know what it is." Aaron said

Aaron put his hands down and stepped forward, Raven just looking at him in silence.

"You don't care about them... because deep down in you're cold, dead heart. You still care about Tai, you still care about Qrow, and most importantly. YOU still care about you're own daughter, honestly.. i don't know why you left. Is it because you thought they were weak, or maybe." Aaron said

Aaron starts to walk forward, saying maybe the whole way.

"Maybe, you are afraid." Aaron said

Raven looks at Aaron shocked, she darts her eyes away from him.

"You just proved my point, you're afraid of losing them since you don't know how to feel. You're afraid of losing them since you've known them so long, so you left. Left for these people, people that can be replaced. Some you've formed a bond with but pretend that you didn't, your afraid of losing people. Tell me, who have you lost so far?" Aaron said/asked

Raven said nothing, she looked at Aaron. He stands there, waiting for an answer. Raven just looks down, Aaron looking at her still.

"Let me guess, your own mother?" Aaron asked

Aaron could just feel Raven react to that, Aaron nodded.

"So that's why you do this, you lost your own mother and you afraid of losing your family. You're afraid of leaving your daughter alone after caring for her so much, so you left before you could. You left a broken man, and a broken family. Summer died because of YOU." Aaron said

Raven just looked at Aaron and lifted him up by the collar.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Raven yelled

Aaron looked at Raven stone-faced, she just looked at him annoyed. Trying to hold back tears, Aaron just kept looking at her.

"Than you shouldn't have left, IF you had been smarter. She would be here today, you left her daughter without her mother. No one deserves that fate, not even you." Aaron said

Raven just kept looking at him, her annoyed look started to fade as tears appeared in her eyes. She dropped Aaron as she dropped to her knees, starting to cry. The other Bandits left, know they shouldn't get involved.

"I didn't mean to." Raven said

"Yeah, you didn't." Aaron said

Aaron crouched and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Aaron.

"But that doesn't mean you can't make it up." Aaron said

Raven just looked at Aaron, after a bit she calmed down. Still sad but not crying, she sat there, doing nothing for a bit. She then looked at Aaron, who sat down a long time ago.

"So... what can i do?" She asked

"Go back to Tai and raise your daughter, she was spending time looking for you until i told her that i would find you and bring you back. I intend to keep that promise, so just come with me after disbanding everyone and go back to family that you have. That's a good place to start." Aaron said

Raven nodded, and so she disbanded the camp. Everyone went their separate ways, Raven just stood in the area that was her camp. Aaron helped everyone pack up and leave, telling that there are area's willing to accept them and told them where to go based on their preference. The journey will be long for them, but they'll have a new family. One where they don't have to fight, he teleported some to where they had to go and others were already leaving for their area's since it was on the continent they were on. Aaron and Raven stood alone, in the empty field of a forest.

"So, i guess we're going back to Patch?" Raven asked

Aaron nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder. They both teleported, a leaf blowing by after they left.

 **Patch**

Both Aaron and Raven were now in Patch, nearby Tai's home. Raven walked up to the door and stood there, she didn't do anything. She looked at Aaron, all he did was just give a thumbs up and a nod. Raven nodded back and knocked on the door, albeit a bit hesitant.

"Just a minute." Was heard from Tai

After a minute Tai opened the door and his eyes widened in shock as the words he said to nearly every visitor died in his mouth, he saw Raven (Who currently was giving an awkward smile).

"Hey... it's me." Raven said

"R-Raven?" Tai asked

Raven nodded, Tai looked around and patted her shoulders just to see if it's real.

"Is.. is that really you?" He asked

"Silly as ever i can see." Raven said

Tai stopped and just looked at her, not even saying a word.

"I'm back because a certain stubborn kid convinced me to, and i'm glad he did." Raven said

Tai just hugged Raven, Raven returning the hug after a couple seconds.

"You're back, You're really back." Tai repeated

"Dad, who's there?" Yang asked

That's when Yang walked to the door and saw Raven, her mouth gaped open. Raven just smiled at Yang, after Tai stopped hugging her. The two looked at each other, Mother and Daughter. Yang walked over, punched Raven in the gut and then hugged her.

"Okay, i.. deserved that punch." Raven said

"Yep, and your really back." Yang said

Raven simply hugged her back, Ruby and the three others girls on the household just see Tai nearby a woman who looks like Yang with Yang hugging her look-a-like. It was a weird sight to see, Aaron just teleported in since they sort of blocked the doorway.

"That's Yang's mother as you already know and yes, it's the same one that almost killed you, Haruko, and later me since i opposed her. She's living with us from now on, so that's all i need to say." Aaron said

That's when a menu appeared, both things he did finally being marked off.

 **[Make Weiss less of a bitch {X}]**

 **[Make Raven less of a bitch {X}]**

Aaron smiled a little, that's when he got a new message.

 **[To summon you Mother and Sister, you have to go back to where all of this began and do the ritual as follows]**

 **[New information added: Summoning Ritual for Family instructions]**

Aaron nodded, he looked at Raven and the others.

"I did all i needed to do, now time to get my family back. Raven you're coming with me since i need to explain to you some stuff." Aaron said

Raven nodded, that's when another menu appeared before him.

 **[Raven of Nevermore]**

Aaron simply deadpanned at this, it's not only referencing Edgar Allen Poe but it's also making a pun out Raven and the Nevermore's name being related to each other. Aaron wanted to sigh out loud and laugh a little at that pun while facepalming at the same time but he didn't, at least Yang would like this one. It was time to get his family back, once and for all.

* * *

Okay, i know i said that there would be two chapters for this extension but now i'm writing a part of this story that, oh i don't know, INVOLVES BASICALLY GETTING THE MAIN CHARACTER'S FAMILY BACK. LIKE I KNOW THAT THIS IS A PLOTLINE BUT HOLY SHIT I'M OVERDOING IT A LITTLE. I didn't plan this, this was just an idea that popped right into my head and i just put it in. I know this is gonna make him seem a little overpowered with the ability to access other dimensions but that's not the case, this actually just summons his family a week after Aaron died. So that means Aaron's sort of synced up with them, luckily they'll be a couple years younger but that means that they're gonna be a part of this story now. So i guess it's time to write some more characters into this already painful to write story since i'm literally writing more than i can handle, it's REALLY hard to basically keep all of this lined up.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	21. New Home, Old Family

Alright, time to summon some people from another world in the current one.

* * *

Aaron right now is making the summoning circle as said in the instructions, he explained who he really is Raven, who honestly underestimated his power a little after their first fight. After Aaron made the summoning circle which Raven still questioned as to way he was brought into existence in front of her home and he simply said convenience. After he poured some magic into it, a portal opened.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Aaron said

Two figures suddenly flew out of the portal and right onto the ground, one was a thirty year old Wolf Faunas woman with brown hair that's graying a little with slightly tan skin and white t-shirt with some blue jeans and black shoes. Currently her hair was tied into ponytail with her Faunas ears sticking out, her eyes were a deep blue. The other is a ten year old Wolf Faunas girl with light brown hair and fair skin, she had a pink long sleeve with a average sized black skirt with jeans under it with pink tennis shoes. Aaron looked at this shocked, they were actually a little older than this. His mom is several years younger and his sister was the same age that he was, as they were born on the same day in the same year making them twins. Raven looks at Aaron shocked as the portal closed, his mom immediately grabs Aaron by the collar.

"Where are we and who the hell are you?" She asked

"Mom, it's me, your son." Aaron said

His mom looks at him suspicious, she growled in anger.

"My son died saving someone's life, that can't be possible." She said

"I am and i can prove it." Aaron says

She just looks at Aaron silently, she sighs and just nods.

"Fine, you can prove it." She said

Aaron smiles a little, he takes a breath and says this.

"Your full name is Marian Lauren Thompson, your maiden name was Johnson, you love the game Final Fantasy X. You've been raising me despite my Autism, and you were born on December fifth, 1980."

His mom looks at him in shock... it then turns into anger.

"Okay, so you know some stuff about me. What else can prove you're my son?" She asked

Aaron sighed, he looked her in the eye.

"I remember what happened the day Dad died.. you tried to save him and failed, you were afraid that i would hate you. But i didn't, i remember what i said to you after you told me the truth." Aaron said

His mom looked him, not saying anything.

"'I can't hate you, you made a one mistake and if i did, i would be a pretty bad son huh?', that's exactly what i said." Aaron said

His mom's anger disappeared, she looked at Aaron shocked as tears started to stream down her eyes.

"It's really you?" She asked

"Yeah, it is." Aaron said

She immediately hugged Aaron as Dani joined in also, listening in on the whole thing. Aaron just smiled, that's when she set Aaron down and finally realized where they were.

"So why are we in the forest?" His mom asked

"Real question is why we're seven years younger than we were." Dani asked

Aaron sighed as he gestured Raven over, they saw her and were confused.

"Aaron, who is this woman?" His mom asked

"Raven Branwen." Aaron said

Dani's eyes widened, this was that Raven?

"Wait, are you telling me that we are-"

"Yep sis, we're in RWBY. I summoned you guys here after doing some stuff." Aaron said

"So this is that anime you always talked about?" His mom asked

"Yes mom." Aaron said

His mom nodded, Aaron gestured them to follow. He explained to them what happened after he died, the time he spent here and what he did, they listened to every word. After all was said and done, his mom had some questions.

"So we're seven years younger?" She asked

"Yep, of course for me it was ten when i arrived here but that really doesn't matter." Aaron said

"And that you have magical powers?" She asked

"Yeah but others except Haruko, Amber, Ozpin, Raven, Tai, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow don't know that. So your gonna have to say Semblance around others who don't currently." Aaron said

"Okay, so we're now a race called Faunas?" She asked

"Yep, you have night vision and enhanced hearing. Luckily the night vision is triggered only during, well night, obviously." Aaron explained

"That i can se- er hear, now." She said touching her ears a little

Dani just looked at Aaron mouthing 'Keep answering her questions', Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Anymore questions?" Aaron asked

"Yes, what can i do now? I mean, we're in a different world, so i doubt i can get a good job here." She said

"Actually there is a job that i can tell you about, remember those combat lessons you took back in highschool that you told me about?" Aaron said/asked

"I do, i'm a little rusty but why do you ask?" His mom said/asked

"You can be a combat instructor at Signal or Beacon if i can train you well enough." Aaron said

"Wait, you've been training in combat?" She asked

"Yeah, Gamer powers kind of give me an advantage." Aaron said

"Oh... well i guess i could use a refresher, and i can help my baby boy in school at least." She said

"Yeah but be wary, some people are raci-"

"Racist, yeah, yeah, same shit different area." She said

"I was just making sure, so as you already know. Haruko is my adopted sister, so that means your basically her mother." Aaron said

"That i can understand, so what else is there that you have to tell me about?" She asked

"For one, your gonna need a weapon and a good amount of combat training. Once we're done, you'll be ready to basically teach people to fight. Dani, however, is gonna have to decide what's she's gonna be able to do now?" Aaron said/asked

"I guess basically be back-up, do you have a lab set up yet?" She asked

"Yeah, i do, it's not much but it will do for now." Aaron said

"Well i'll be joining you as a Huntress and be in the lab helping out. I guess i'll have my own team most likely, maybe i might be leader?" Dani said

Aaron just ruffled her hair while she pouted a little, she doesn't like it when he does that.

"Can you not?" She asked

"You're my sister, of course i can." Aaron said

Dani just rolled her eyes, they finally made it to Tai's. He knocked on the door, he opened it to see Aaron back with Raven and... two other people that look a little like him.

"Aaron, who are those two?" He asked

"My mom and sister, i'm gonna be getting them settled in." Aaron said

"We don't have that much roo-"

"Already covered." Aaron said as he pointed to the left

Tai looked to the side of the house that now exists, he looks back at Aaron. He sighed and just gestured them in, not really stopping him.

"Well i guess you live here now." Tai said

Aaron walked one step before falling forward, being caught by Dani. Aaron looked at her and smiled, he slowly got up.

"Yeah sorry, i might have used too much magic to make that part." Aaron said

That's when Haruko came to the door along with Amber, Ruby and Yang were out doing stuff.

"Alright, mom that's Haruko and that's Amber. Amber, Haruko, this is mom and sister." Aaron said

They looked at his mom and sister, Haruko just hugged Aaron's mom.

"Thank you so much for making your son." Haruko said

Everyone was a little weirded out by that but she did have a point, without Aaron, she would be dead.

"So, who want's some dinner?" Aaron asked

"Oum yes." Dani said

"I kind of want something to eat." His mom said

Everyone else said their agreements, Ruby and Yang came home to basically see Aaron's mom and sister. Meeting the two and got along greatly, things were coming together.

* * *

Okay, i know i made things a bit happy-go-lucky with Aaron's family basically being back together but this is a reboot and i do have some story plans for them as you can see. Aaron's mom basically being a co-teacher to Glynda and his sister providing help in his lab along with Aaron's plans in general.

 **[Mountain Mother, Valiant Lioness]**

Mountain Mother: Marie, Aaron meaning Mountain and her being his mom

Valiant Lioness: Dani, Valiant is the same as Lionhearted and Lioness is a female lion

Also, spell list of everything Aaron's gonna have.

 **[White Magic]**

 **Cure, Cura, Esuna, , Renew, Blinda, Poisona, Cleanse, Protect, Shell, Regen, Confuse, Holy**

 **[Black Magic]**

 **Fire, Fira, Sleep, Blizzard, Blizzara, Slow, Thunder, Thundera, Stop, Poison, Bio, Osmose, Drain, Death, Water, Flare**

 **[Thief Skill]**

 **Steal, Mug, Hide, Flee**

 **[Assassin Skill]**

 **Nightmare**

 **[Time Magic]**

 **Haste, Disable, Bleed, Countdown, Float, Vanish, Reflect, Balance, Warp, Gravity**

 **[Summons including Aeons]**

 **Ifrit, Shiva, Odin, Leviathin, Chocobo, Titan, Dragon, Slyph, Whyt, Cait Sith, Siren, Cactaur, Valefor, Cerberus, Anima**

 **[Fighter Tech]**

 **Air Render, Air Blast, Backdraft**

 **[Aim]**

 **Boost**

 **[Hunt]**

 **Sonic Boom**

 **[Gunmanship]**

 **It's basically the reason that he can combine magic with his gun**

 **[Mystic Warrior]**

 **Same as Gunmanship**

 **[Battle Tech]**

 **First Aid, Sensor**

 **[Dragon Tech]**

 **Jump, Lancet**

 **[Defend}**

 **Aura (Makes Aura stronger in this universe), Mow Down**

 **[Monk Tech]**

 **Revive (Keeps person from nearly dying due to blood loss in this universe), Chakra, Exorcise, Whirlwind**

 **[Sharpshoot]**

 **Conceal**

 **[Dark Knight]**

 **Sword Beam, Hard Slash, Power Slash, Grit**

 **[Final Fantasy X tech]**

 **Cheer, Spiral Cut, Energy Rain, Delay Buster, Elemental Slots, Elemental Fury, Bushido, Mix**

 **[Limits]**

 **Blade Beam, Big Shot, Dolphin Blow, Slots**

 **[Forms]**

 **Red Mage**

 **[Castlevania Sub-weapons]**

 **Knife throw, Axe Toss, Time Stop, Holy Water, Cross throw**

BTW, some of these are pretty easy to earn while others require some effort in order to get. This list will be a updated later during the Grimm Eclipse thing that i did.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	22. Intro and Outro 1

Alright, so here's the new opening and ending. The music themes are still the same but how it looks is different, so enjoy that

* * *

 **[Play Zero! from The Devil is a Part-Timer!]**

The sun rises over a small cliff with Aaron looking over it with him grinning, the scene then changes to Aaron standing behind a blue background with Cinder standing across in red. They then attack each other revealing a broken moon, the scene changes to Aaron sleeping in his bed at Beacon. His eyes slightly open and he gets up waking everyone in the room, meanwhile Ruby is revealed to be eating breakfast with her team and talking with them about some stuff. Jaune is shown fighting Aaron in what seems to be extreme combat, then it changes to Dani working on a computer with her grinning to the camera. Aaron is then shown looking at the sky in happiness, then he's running around with a grin. He's then see sitting with his mom with a somber look on his face, both remembering someone. Aaron is then seen flying through the sky, he's then landing and starts to run as fast as he can with memories passing by him. He double jumps over a bit and continues on his way, other people start to running beside including his mom, they are starting to reach through something going into a city as it seems to be flickering back to being on fire or normal. Sooner or later they are running through different area's of Remnant with nearly every team behind them, the other teams going as they slow down. Later making in front of Beacon with Aaron smirking the whole, that's when he runs towards team RWBY, Team JNPR, Dani's team, his mom, and his own Team. It later changing to everyone's weapons all being on a wall with it changing finally to the title.

 **The RPG Hunter**

 **[End Music]**

 **[Play PSI Desu from The Disastrous life of Saiki K.]**

Aaron is seen walking causally around the entire world of Remnant with other following behind him as the stars just move back and forth. Some of them are grinning while some are reading books and others just looking slightly annoyed but happy to be there, Aaron is seen running around like a character in a video game. He's then seen in a Final Fantasy style fight against Jaune than later seen in a almost DDR like game against some other people, than he's shown just playing a video game with some people. He's then just walking around Beacon alone as he just grins, he's then walking around Patch, and then Atlas, and finally he's seen walking across some ocean floor for some reason, his clothing matching the area. He's then seen walking in a white room, later looking up and thinking about something. He sighes and just shrugs as he keeps walking, he's then seen walking in a cave. Then he's seen just walking in some plains, then around Vale. Then around what seems like to be an urban city, he then after a bit of walking around the same area's a bit later stopping in the white room looking at the camera with a grin. Walking into transparency with some feathers seen behind him.

 **[End Music]**

* * *

Here's how the opening's and ending's will work, when the words **[Play Opening 1]** appear. Then refer to this chapter or just listen to the music and use your memory, same applies with the ending like this **[Play Ending 1]**. The opening and endings will change each time a new arc as started, what the previous chapters were the the prologue part. Here are the Arc's that have been completed as of this chapter, and the name are creative.

The Beginning Arc

The next Arc is known as the

Beacon's Students Arc.

That's where the next chapter will start, major characters will be redesigned for this chapter. Meaning Haruko and Aaron will be wearing new official outfits along with Dani, his mom and it will be cool for all of them.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	23. Green like the Forest

Alright, we're here again. So let's make it count, shall wee?

 **Last time on The RPG Hunter**

A young man had arrived on Remnant with a clear task, after fighting through difficulty. He managed to make a new home in this world, he has old and new family members alike. This young man name? Aaron Thompson.

And this is his story.

* * *

 **Seven years later...**

It's currently nighttime in a shop called Dust till Dawn, only three people are in it. The shopkeep, two teenagers of two different genders. Suddenly, an orange haired man walked in with some lackies and they started to rob the place. One of them saw the two teens, one of them a boy and the other a girl with both of them having hoods up. The girl wore a red cloak and was reading a magazine while listening to music and the other was wearing a green hoodie with some blue jeans, and black strap shoes. He was also listening to music, his headphones had a blue crystal on the sides. He was checking something on a device that was on his wrist, the lackey went over and decided to rob them. That was mistake number one.

"Hey!" The lackey said

The teenagers did not notice him until the one looking at his device looked up and stopped his music. He took off his hood and headphones revealing his brown Faunas wolf ears, he looked at the lackey confused showing his blue eyes behind his red and black glasses.

"Yes?" The young Faunas man asked

"I'm robbing you." The lackey said

"Oh." The young man said sourly

The young faunas man then tapped on the other teenager's shoulder, she looked at him and took off her headphones.

"Yeah Aaron?" She asked

"This guy is trying to rob us Ruby, you think we should fight him or?" The young Faunas man now known as Aaron said

"Well i wouldn't recommend doing anything or else girly here gets it." He said

That was mistake number two, Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what'll you do afterwards?" Aaron asked

"Then i'm gonna find your families and rob em!"

Mistake number three, and he's out of here. Aaron suddenly breaks a card that he summoned out of nowhere causing a man in golden armor to appear, Aaron just points at the guy and says this.

"Punch him in the face." Aaron said

"Wait wha-" That was all he could get out before being punched in the face and right out a window

Another lackey went to investigate, saying this.

"Oh now your gonna get it!"

The lackey was then promptly kicked out of a window by the two teens, Ruby got out a giant scythe/High Powered Sniper Rifle known as Crescent Rose and Aaron pulled out a sword/Shock Pistol that can use Dust known as Vita's Pax as he transformed into his armor. Aaron's glasses then showed some signatures on a little map in a display that also displayed other items including allies, health, MP, Aura, and enemies and their Aura levels. He looked at Ruby, she nodded. They then attacked some of the other lackeys using amazing moves seen in action movies, they then finished attacking the lackeys as the orange haired man came out of the shop. He was clapping sarcastically at their attack, Aaron then looked at the man.

"Hello, Roman." Aaron said

"So we meet again detective." The man now known as Roman said

"Yes, and you've been busy. Haven't you?" Aaron said/asked

"Yep and i'll see you later, Little Red and Big Bad Wolf." Roman said as aimed his cane which was also a gun

He then shot as Aaron put out his hand making a barrier, the ground was undamaged. The old man then walked out the door to see what happened, the two teenagers then looked at the old man.

"You don't mind if we go after Roman right?" Aaron asked

The old man shook his head no, and Aaron then nodded.

"Thanks, see Mister Hoikori." Aaron said

Ruby then used her Sniper scythe to go up the building while Aaron simply ran up the wall and right onto the roof, they were then on the building with Roman.

"End of the line, Roman." Aaron said

"Yeah, for you." Roman then replied

Aaron then quickly transformed Vita's Pax into it's gun form, and aimed it above Roman. A bullhead then appeared, Aaron then charged a dark yellow beam.

"Air Shot!" Aaron yelled

A dark yellow beam was then shot out and hit the bullhead, Aaron looked at his display and saw that it did some damage. Roman then threw a fire Dust crystal, Aaron suddenly before crystal could be blown up. He glared at Roman than threw the Dust back, not before putting a little timer on it. Roman looked at the crystal and back at Aaron, who was just waving.

"Buh bye." Aaron said

Roman reacted and threw the crystal into the air, which exploded with no damage to the area. That's when a new contender showed up, it was a woman with blonde hair and black glasses. This was-

"Hello again Glynda, already a month huh." Aaron said

"Yes, Mr. Thompson but focus on the task at hand." The woman now known as Glynda said

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch." Aaron said

They then focused at the fight at hand as Aaron kept shooting his gun along with Ruby while Glynda used her Semblance to attack the bullhead using rubble Aaron summoned, a woman in the bullhead then lit up her clothing with a glowing blue and tried to attack them but the golden knight teleported in front of it thus preventing it from doing anything. He disappeared but not before Aaron teleported onto the ship, he looked at the woman with a harsh glare.

"Cinder, if you even fucking think about stepping one goddamn foot in my school. I will kill you with no hesitation, you are not getting the power of the Maidens and the relics for your false fucking demon goddess. Got that? Aaron said/asked seething with rage

The woman known as Cinder then slowly nodded, and Aaron teleported off the bullhead. Not before using a Thunder shot to blow up the controls thus causing to be a little harder to fly away, and he also kidnapped Roman also after knocking him out using Sleep Punch. He was then with Glynda and Ruby as the bullhead flew away, Aaron then set down Roman. He looked at Glynda and Ruby, he gave a thumbs up.

"Stopped Roman from escaping and threatened someone, that's a good day right?" Aaron said/asked

Aaron was now sitting in an interrogation room with Ruby being lectured by Glynda for what they did with Aaron not wearing his armor. Which made no since he just stopped a criminal with Ruby, while causing no damage at all.

"And furthermore, you should have not used your Slembance Aaron." Glynda said

"Glynda, i just prevented Roman, who i remind you is a criminal, from escaping. I don't think that using my Semblance to stop one criminal would have been that bad, now would it?" Aaron said/asked

"Yes, and i do remember what you said a month ago." Glynda said

 **A month ago...**

 _Aaron who was wearing a white tank top, blue sleep pants, and black slippers. Sitting near him was a girl with brown hair and was the same species of Faunas as Aaron, she just had a pink short sleeve with some pink shorts on. There another girl who was wearing a green t-shirt, blue sleep pants, and yellow sandals and she was also a Faunas with floppy bunny ears and had blonde hair unlike. Aaron was drinking a cup of coffee while the two girls yawned, a man with silver hair sitting a chair across from them and Glynda (Who was currently standing) was looking at them._

 _"Haruko and Dani, you two are old enough to go to Beacon. So you'll be going due to that fact and the fact you also graduated from Signal along with your adopted siblings and since Dani is a prodigy like Aaron is the reason why she will be going also." The man said_

 _"You could have sent me and Dani a message Ozpin." The girl now known as Haruko said with a small squiggly line above her head_

 _"Agreed." Dani said_

 _"Yes, but you two wouldn't have heard this then." The man now known as Ozpin said_

 _"Heard what?" Haruko asked_

 _"Yeah, i'm kind of curious." Dani said, already knowing what's gonna happen_

 _Ozpin then looked at Aaron, who had finished his coffee. Aaron looked at him with slight irritation, he was not in the mood for this._

 _"Exactly why did you bring me here?" Aaron asked wearily with a question mark over his head despite knowing what's gonna happen_

 _"Aaron, you may be a year younger than the average student at Beacon but your leadership and power prove you worthy which does make you a prodigy like i said. Meaning your going also, congratulations." Ozpin said_

 _"Yep, knew that." Aaron whispered_

 _Haruko then hugged Aaron after hearing this news with Dani giving a happy smile, Aaron was now fully awake after that sudden hug._

 _"YAY!" Haruko said_

 _"Congrats bro." Dani said_

 _Aaron was smiling slightly, Haruko always did love him like a brother with Dani being his twin. He looked up at Ozpin, who smirked slightly at this as did Glynda._

 _"Alright, well. I already know Amber's going correct? You also that i will use my powers to fight any kind of evil, no matter what?" Aaron asked_

 _"Correct on both accounts, Mr. Thompson." Ozpin said_

 _"Ozpin, we're not in school. Call me Aaron, remember that. When we're in school, call me that." Aaron explained_

 _"Yes Aaron, now anything else?" Ozpin asked_

 _"Well, you know who's up next Oz_. _" Aaron said_

 _Ozpin nodded, Aaron, Dani, and Haruko got up and left the building._

 **Back to the present...**

"Yep, i do remember that." Aaron said

"But you already are in Beacon so, you can leave since all charges are cleared." Glynda said

"I'm staying here for Ruby, you know how it is." Aaron said

Glynda then sighed with a sweat drop as Ozpin came in with cookies and milk, he looked over at Aaron.

"Hey, i'm just staying here for Ruby." Said Aaron with a sweatdrop

Ozpin nodded and set down the cookies and milk, Ruby then ate them rapid fire. Aaron then looked at his device, and looked over a couple messages as the conversation went on. When it ended, Ruby and Aaron left the police station and found a place to teleport. When the teleport finished, they were in front of a house on an island. Aaron knocked on the door, and Haruko answered it. She currently was wearing a sundress cut down and stitched into a shirt which on the back as a water drop symbol, she was wearing blue jeans, and yellow tennis shoes. Her bunny ears were floppy as always, she looked at Aaron and Ruby blankly.

"Where were you guys?" Haruko asked blankly

"Police station." Aaron replied causally

"Why?" Haruko asked blankly

"Stopped a crime." Aaron replied with his hands behind his head

"Ozpin talked to Ruby?" Haruko asked leaning against the door frame

"Yes, she's going into Beacon." Aaron replied happily with a small music near his head

Haruko then hug tackled Ruby, and Ruby just hugged back not falling down. Haruko would hug tackle a lot of people in happiness, so they got used to it and just hugged back standing after a bit.

"Looks, like most of our family is going to Beacon." Haruko said

"Yep/correct/ that's right." Said three new voices at the same time

Aaron looked over to see a long-haired blonde that was taller than him with a light brown complexion along Dani (Who was wearing a white leather and metal armored long sleeve with some armored black jeans, steel-tipped grey tennis shoes) were all looking at him, Ruby, and Haruko.

"I'm glad my baby sis and Aaron is going to Beacon." Yang said

"That is right Yang, too bad Tai's going to be here. Alone." Amber said

"At least Raven's around still, our mom, however, is gonna be working at Beacon still." Dani said

"Makes me regret going, but he's going to be proud anyways despite Raven being around." Aaron said

Haruko was then back at the door, standing there.

"Now come on in you two, dinner's ready." Haruko said

"Thanks for filling in for me, Ruby's task was a bit last minute." Aaron said

"You're welcome." Haruko said

They all went inside, as the stars twinkled in the sky.

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron, Amber, Ruby, Haruko, Dani, and Yang were all now on a bullhead to Beacon. Yang was currently hugging Ruby while Amber and Haruko talked about how the teams were gonna work out, Aaron was looking out the window with Dani. Aaron had looked outward past some of the area's thanks to his high tech glasses which he modified from his original normal glasses while Dani just enjoyed the few with her nonglasses needing eyes, the area was beautiful nonetheless. He saw blonde haired guy struggling with motion sickness, Aaron walked over with a sigh.

"Jaune really does know how to be motion sick still, i know that much." Aaron said with a sweatdrop

"Agreed." Dani said

He then crouched down to the Blonde guy's level and poked his cheek, the blonde guy looked up at him.

"Dude, you okay?" Aaron asked blankly

"Not really." The blonde guy said in sickness

"Jaune, i thought you would have gotten over this already." Aaron said

"Wait, is that you Aaron?" He asked, motion sickness kind of making him dizzy

Aaron then put his hand out as he rolled his eyes, as the boy just laid there.

"Esuna." Aaron said wearily

A bright blue light washed over the blonde guy he then got back up. He patted himself down in wonder and just shook his head with a chuckle, he then looked at Aaron.

"Man, i still have no idea how you do that still that man." Jaune said

"It's a thing i can do." Aaron said

"Been a while huh?" Jaune said

"Yeah it has, sisters okay?" Aaron asked

"Yep, so you here with some friends or family or something?" Jaune asked

"Yes actually, both of them to be exact." Aaron said surprised

"Oh, well might if i hang you with you guys then? Since i'm the only one out of my family to be here now." Jaune asked/explained

Aaron just gave a thumbs up and gestured him to follow him, Jaune then followed along. Aaron and him then got to the group which noticed Jaune, Aaron then gestured to Jaune.

"Guys, this is Jaune. Jaune, this is Ruby, Haruko, Yang, and Amber. The girl looking out the window, however, is my twin sister Dani." Aaron said gesturing the people in the order said

Amber, Haruko, Ruby, and Yang then waved hello while Dani just put her hand up a couple seconds. Jaune waved back happily, Aaron then looked at him.

"Don't worry, unlike your fan club, they don't bite. Well, Yang does. Only if you cut her hair though, and believe me. You don't want to do that, it was painful to say the least." Aaron said

"Understood, so Beacon's gonna be nice huh." Jaune said

"Yep Jaune it is. Me, Ruby, and Dani were actually admitted early to be honest." Aaron said

Ruby then freaked out as did Jaune, he was confused to say the least. Ruby just glared at Aaron with a tic mark on her head, while Aaron looked at Jaune.

"What?!" Jaune said with multiple exclamation points over his head

"Yep, i'm seventeen along with Dani since she's my twin and Ruby's sixteen. Me and Dani a year older than Ruby, cool right?" Aaron said with a smirk

"Wow, i mean, i didn't know that till today but... still!" Jaune said

"Jaune, you're near my skill level since i trained. I think you can still surpass me." Aaron said

"You really think that?" Jaune asked in hope

"Yeah dude." Aaron said giving his signature thumbs up with a small star coming off of it

Jaune then smiled, Aaron then looked at the news report.

"Roman Torchwick had been captured by a Huntress and two teenagers, more on the story later." Lisa Lavander said

The news report was then shut off causing a hologram of Glynda to appear, all the students on the ship except Aaron looked at it.

"Welcome to Beacon, i'm Glynda Goodwitch." The Glynda hologram said

It then shut off as Yang looked at Aaron, Aaron just nodded. Yang then looked out the window along with everyone else, Aaron then looked out also with Dani still looking out there.

"Reminds me of the first time i came here." Aaron said

"Yep, that was ten years ago." Haruko said

Jaune then looked over at Aaron and Haruko in shock, Aaron looked back blankly.

"What." Aaron said

"You were here ten years ago!?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, why?" Aaron asked

"You say that like it's normal thing!?" Jaune said

"Hey, rude." Aaron said

"Oh come one, you're seventeen. Yet you look my age, same thing when we were young!" Jaune said

Aaron then put his finger on his chin and thought about it, Jaune was still in shock.

"Well, i've honestly had people tell me i look twelve, thanks for the compliment dude." Aaron said happily

"WHAT, I MEAN REALLY WHAT!?" Jaune said

Jaune then crouched down with the veil of darkness over his head, Aaron was looking blankly in a chibi form as did the others.

"Dude calm down." Aaron said

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Jaune said looking over his shoulder

Aaron then looked over at Yang, Yang did the same thing.

"Now i know how you feel when we had the conversation about Tai." Aaron said

"Yep." Yang said nodding with her eyes closed

They then notice the ship was landing which popped them out of chibi form, Aaron looked at the exit with a smile.

"Look out Beacon, cause here comes Aaron." Aaron said

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **[Next time on The RPG Hunter]**_

"HEY STOP YELLING AT RUBY!" Aaron yelled at the Weiss

"So you're my new teammate huh. Yet you're a Faunas?" Said/asked a man with silver hair

"Yes, i am." Aaron said wary of him

"I hope our partnership will go well." The silver-haired man stated

'Who is this guy?' Aaron thought

* * *

That's it for this chapter, i hope you like the new designs for Aaron, Dani, and Haruko. Also before Haruko just wore a simple sundress, and now it's complicated. Okay, Arian is already gonna be around so that's still a thing with Dani just being a thing with her team. Some new stuff's gonna be added so watch out, info dump on the way!

Hoikori means Dust in Japanese, and the owner owns a Dust shop.

Roman reference as Aaron as the big bad wolf because of his ears which are a Wolf's.

Glynda already met Aaron as did Ozpin, remember?

I wanted to give Haruko a casual look but still have that warrior vibe.

Amber still looks the same from before she died in the show and her weapon is still the same, it's also called Falls Ignis since it didn't have a name and i decided to name it.

Jaune is a better warrior now and his motion sickness was cured for now by Aaron.

Yes, i look like a twelve-year-old and that's what i went with, no i'm not that exact age.

Haruko's voice actor in English is Kairi when she was in Kingdom Hearts Two as a teen, as a child she sounds like a female version of tails, in Japanese she sounds like Kokomi Teruhashi from Saiki K and as a child she sounds like young Elizabeth from The Seven Deadly Sins. Dani basically sounds like Aaron if he was a female, so there's that.

The mysterious guy in English sounds like Yu Narukami from Persona 4 Golden as a teen, as a child, he sounds like a young sonic. In Japanese, he sounds like Kousou Saiki from Saiki K as a teen, and as a child, he sounds like a young Sasuke from Naruto.

Aaron's voice acting is listed in my profile discretion, so you can look for it there or not. Your option.

Everyone's voice actor will remain the same unless it's a new character than their will be a voice actor for them.

Here are some character themes for combat, the first one is for regular combat and the other is for when they get serious.

Aaron's themes: Kingdom Heart's Birth By Sleep Wheel Master theme, Fairy Tail theme

Haruko's Theme: Running in the 90's, Six Shoota

Mystery Guy's theme: Sasuke's theme, Final Fantasy X Sin battle theme

Amber's Theme: God Mode, He's a pirate remix

Here's the list of ship names. (Don't judge me)

Aaron and Ruby: Crystal Rose

Haruko and Velvet: Spring Bunnies (Hey don't judge CocoxVelvet shippers)

Weiss and that Mystery guy: Silver Ice

Amber and Yang: Sunny Fall (Hey it's the best i got.)

Blake and Sun: DarkSun

Jaune and Pryyha: Arkos

Ren and Nora: ReNora (I have no idea how to spell it, sorry if i got it wrong)

Dani: None of this moment

Nickname's for people, for whatever reason. (Last one is Roman BTW) ((You can figure out the rest if you want.))

Aaron: Crystal Hero, Big Bad Wolf

Haruko: Velvet 2.0, Sunny Bunny, Cottontail

Amber: Golden Brown, Fallen Maiden

Mysterious Guy: Silver Dude, Edgy Silver Guy

Dani: Female Aaron, Big Bad Wolf's sister

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	24. Team's are formed

So, we've got teams coming up along with more Social Links. Plus some stuff's gonna change, pretty obvious at this point.

 **Last Time on The RPG Hunter**

Our hero had stopped a crime from occurring with Ruby Rose which resulted in Ruby joining Beacon thus causing them to leave home and head onward to Beacon. Meeting old friends and are ready to make new, what will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

The scene opens on a peaceful green forest, right before a giant pillar of fire came out of the ground along with a giant creature.

"Why won't this thing die!" Aaron yelled in the distance

 **[Play Opening One]**

 **A couple of hours earlier...**

The bullhead had finally landed, and Aaron walked out with Ruby, Yang, Amber, Jaune, and Haruko. Aaron had stretched a little and look around with his hands on the back of head, Haruko while Dani just shook his head giggled slightly at this.

"What's funny?" Aaron asked

"It's that your always so causal when getting to Beacon all the time, even when we came here the second time after getting that message." Haruko said

 **A month earlier..**

 _Aaron was sleeping when he felt his gauntlet shake a little, he got up and yawned a little. He then opened his gauntlets screen, he put in the password and unlocked it. Aaron noticed he had gained a notification on his gauntlet from Ozpin, he had read it over._

 _"Aaron, you and Haruko should teleport to Beacon. I need to tell the both of you something important, come immediately." Aaron read aloud_

 _A knock on Aaron's door was heard, he opened the door to find Haruko standing there along with Dani._

 _"You got the message also?" Haruko said_

 _Aaron simply nodded as one of his ears twitching slightly in annoyance, he then grabbed Haruko's and Dani's hand with a yawn, the three then teleported to Beacon._

 **Back to the present...**

"Yes, i remember. I had to get a cup of coffee from Ozpin in order to even stay awake for the whole thing, it's really hard to use my Semblance when your low on energy and your not fully awake." Aaron said

"Yep." Haruko said

"That much i know." Dani said

"Something i learned from my sisters early in the morning." Jaune said

Aaron noticed something was off, he looked around the area

"Wait where's Ruby and Yang anyways" Aaron asked

He looked over to see Yang was gone along with Ruby, Amber just stood there doing nothing.

"They talked a little aways from us." Amber explained

Aaron simply nodded and look around the area using the display in his high tech glasses, he found Ruby's symbol along with... a symbol of a snowflake.

"Found her." Aaron said with his ears down slightly

He went to the location to find that Ruby was being yelled by a white haired girl, Aaron gained a slight tick mark.

'Weiss never does change too much, huh.' Aaron thought

"HEY STOP YELLING AT RUBY!" Aaron yelled

The white hair girl then looked at Aaron in anger, Aaron then glared with his ears on high alert.

"And how do you know her?!" The girl asked in anger

"Yes Weiss, i know her. Why are you yelling at her exactly?" Aaron asked

"This dolt tripped over-" The girl now know as Weiss said

"Your luggage right? Weiss, you need to stop being a little brat right now." Aaron said in anger

"How dare you say that to a-"

"Heiress of a major Corporation in Atlas, i've already heard this before. You made a promise to be better." Aaron said putting his hands on his hips

Weiss was sighed with exasperation as Ruby was laughing slightly after she got back up.

"Okay, i guess i did make that promise." Said Weiss

"And how dare you yell at one of the three prodigy's of this school, me being one of them. You already met the other, and yelled at her. The final one is my twin sister." Aaron said his ear is slightly twitching

Weiss was in shock, he was a prodigy along with this little girl. He also had a sister? She then put on an ice cold look, which Aaron ignored.

"Okay, you may be a prodigy along with his girl but this doesn't change anything." Weiss said

Aaron then teleported away, and brought back a fruit. He took a bite into it as Weiss just walked away, Aaron just looked at the fruit.

"This is the rarest fruit in all of Vale, found it on one of my adventures before i came here." Aaron said

"Oh, so that's where you went for that one summer break." Ruby said

"Yeah, makes some pretty good juice also. Increases blood cell production along with having enough vitamin's to guarantee a healthy life style for a long while." Aaron said while tossing the fruit slightly

"And yet you got that in a couple seconds." Ruby said

"Yep, just like an average milk run." Aaron said

Aaron just smiled after saying that, he then looked at Ruby.

"You know, i think we gonna do great here.

He then smirked as a nearby girl watched on in pure shock also. The girl nearby then walked over, Aaron looked at her.

"Did you just teleport?" The girl asked

"Yep, and your name is?" Aaron asked

"Blake Belladonna." The girl now known as Blake replied

"Aaron Thompson, and the girl that's nearby me is named Ruby Rose." Aaron said

Blake nodded and then walked away as Ruby looked down in sadness, Aaron frowned slightly at this.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ruby said to herself

"Look on the bright side, you've still got me, my family, and yours. Now let's go back to the others, and Jaune." Aaron said

Ruby nodded, and they walked away from the partially broken courtyard. Aaron and Ruby along with the others plus Jaune walked into the auditorium, Aaron teleported near Yang while Ruby, Amber, Haruko followed. Jaune tried to find them but to no avail but met a girl with red hair, Jaune remembered the advice Aaron gave him and went for it.

'Let's hope this works out.' Jaune thought to himself

Meanwhile, Aaron was currently talking to Yang about what happened in the courtyard.

"And that's what happened before we came in here." Aaron said

"It's nice that you knew Weiss Schnee and all, but are you fine after that teleportation?" Yang said/asked

"Yep, it may be a bit painful sometimes but i'll recover." Aaron said

Then Weiss walked silently up to them, Aaron looked over.

"Back for round two Ice Queen?" Aaron asked

"I'm here to apologize." Weiss yelled

Aaron smiled and little, he sighed

"It's not me you have to apologize to." Aaron said

"Who is that?" Weiss asked

Aaron pushed Ruby in front of him, who waved at Weiss a little

"Ruby." Aaron asked

Weiss looked and Ruby, she bowed a little.

"I apologize for my yelling, i should have payed attention." Weiss said

Ruby just smiled and patted Weiss's shoulder.

"It's fine, we all make mistakes." Ruby said

Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled a little, Aaron was grinning like an idiot on the inside

"This is nice." Aaron said to himself

He then walked over, putting his arms around both Ruby and Weiss

"Now that your friends, maybe you guys could make a pretty good team." Aaron said

Weiss didn't say anything and walked away, Aaron sighed.

"Man, same old Weiss." Aaron said

"What?" Ruby asked

"She's sort of an Ice Queen but she does have a heart, wish she showed it more often." Aaron said

Aaron felt his shoulder being patted by Ruby.

"We'll get her, one of these days at least." Ruby said

Aaron just smiled at Ruby, and gave a small thumbs up.

"Yeah, we will." Aaron said

Yang just chuckled a little along with Dani.

"Leave it to Aaron to try to make a friend." Dani said shrugging playfully

Yang just hummed in agreement, she then looked up in thought.

"Though what makes her an Ice Queen?" Yang asked

Aaron looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You do not want to know, believe me on that." Aaron said

Yang nodded, when Aaron doesn't want to mention it. He means it, and Yang respects that in a weird way. Ozpin then walked on stage, he then cleared his throat.

"I know some of you are here for glory, others power, and some because of destiny and other are here to change it. I hope you find the right path, and go down it. That is all." Ozpin said

Ozpin then walked off the stage as Glynda walked up to the microphone and told everyone where to go, Aaron looked onward with a blank look.

"Did he reference me and that fact that i came here to prevent some stuff from happening." Aaron said to himself

Aaron looked at the others, they just shrugged, having no idea what he meant. Aaron then stopped caring about it and went to the area he was supposed to go, he then noticed that Weiss was nearby. He frowned a little, he really wants to get her away from that bastard of a father.

 **A couple of hours later...**

Aaron was now in his pajamas along with Haruko, Amber was wearing a fall colored t-shirt with brown short shorts and no shoes. Dani was doing other things in the meanwhile, not even Aaron knew what she was doing. Aaron was relaxing looking at his device, he was checking on some data. Haruko was reading a book on some story about a tragic hero, and Amber was asleep with a small snot bubble on her nose. Aaron then checked his stats, he knew that things had changed.

 **[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

 **[LVL: 24]**

 **[HP 220/220, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[AP: 247/247, +1 regeneration every minute]**

 **[MP: 219/219, +2 regeneration every minute]**

 **[PP: 423/423, +4 regeneration every minute]**

 **[Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 14)]**

 **[Active Abilities: Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

 **[Lien: 0, +0 pay grade]**

 **[STR: 77]**

 **[DEF: 77]**

 **[SPD: 74]**

 **[DEX: 73]**

 **[INT: 73]**

 **[TP: 78]**

 **[CP: 72]**

 **[GP: 72]**

 **[LCK: 5]**

He had grown a lot over time, upped his strength and a bunch of other Stat's. He even has a variety of skills that he learned, making him a pretty strong person plus the Social Links are something to not mess with in any sort of fight. Let's just say Cardin wouldn't survive a single second with Aaron, he would be absolutely destroyed.

"Haruko, i'm going to do some detective stuff." Aaron said

Haruko looked up and nodded, she looked back at her book.

'Conceal.' Aaron thought

He then disappeared from sight, he was now a ghostly looking individual. He walked off, he sat near Blake. He then revealed himself to Blake, he then tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, Aaron waved slightly.

"Hello again Blake." Aaron said

"Yes, hello." She said

"So, how's that book about the man with two souls going?" Aaron asked

"Good.. wait how do you know about it?" Blake replied/asked

"I've read it before and i can recognize it from anywhere." Aaron explained

"Oh." Blake said

"You should stop hiding your ears." Aaron said

Blake stiffened in shock, she then settled down.

"Yes, but you know how people are." Blake said

"All the more reason to show them off, be yourself to spite them." Aaron said

Blake nodded with a smile, a small menu popped up in front of Aaron.

 **[Cat's Shadow, Rank up!]**

Aaron smiled at this, while Blake didn't remember him all that well. He was still glad that he sort of supported her in a way, even if he was a spy that betrayed the White Fang with no one knowing at all. He then used Conceal again, he then left Blake and went back to his spot. He then reappeared, Haruko ignoring him.

"I'm back." Aaron said

"Used Conceal." Haruko asked

"Yep." Aaron said

"Never did like the ability." Haruko said

"Meh." Aaron said

Aaron then laid down and went to sleep after taking off his glasses, Haruko looked at him. She smiled slightly, she knew he slept soundly.

 **A couple of hours later...**

Aaron was now awake, he looked around and smiled a little. He then teleported, he was back in Patch. Taiyang was nearby the coffee pot, he gave him his coffee cup that had sugar and cream in it. He always liked it that way, he took a small sip.

"Things going well?" Taiyang asked

Aaron shrugged, he then finished his coffee. He then nodded to Taiyang as he teleported back to Beacon, leaving Taiyang alone with his coffee. He was then back in Beacon, he got dressed in his clothes and woke up Haruko. Dani meanwhile was just leaning on a wall, already ready and watching the show.

"Haruko." Aaron said gently

Haruko did not respond, Aaron then had an idea.

"If you don't get up, all of the waffles will be gone." Aaron said

Haruko then woke up immediately and looked at Aaron with a slight glare.

"Don't you dare eat those waffles." Haruko said

"I won't, now to wake up Amber." Aaron said

He walked over to Amber, he then put his hand on her head.

"Esuna." Aaron said

Amber then woke up immediately, she grumbled slightly.

"Really dude?" Amber said

Aaron lightly shrugged, he woke up Yang and Ruby as Haruko and Amber got dressed. He was talking to Haruko about what is going to happen during the exam, Haruko was listing intently.

"And remember, refer to your scroll of Amber or i's location and that includes Dani also." Aaron said

"Got it." Haruko said

"Same applies to you Dani." Aaron said

Dani merely just gave Aaron the middle finger, they may be twins but that doesn't mean they are the same. Aaron rolled his eyes at this, and looked over at the window.

'Wonder what mom's up to.' He thought

Aaron just looked out with crossed arms, he then noticed Ruby and Yang come out of the changing room. He looked over, he grinned slightly.

"So you guys ready?" Aaron said

"Ready as i'll ever be." Yang said

"I don't know." Ruby said with a sweat drop

Aaron ignored it and got his items, he noticed a red haired girl and Weiss was talking to her. Aaron walked over, he knew what to do.

"Hey Weiss." Aaron said

"Aaron." Weiss replied with a nod

Weiss knew that Aaron was a friend, she stepped slightly over to the red haired girl.

"I was talking to Pyrrha." Weiss said

"Don't know who that is." Aaron said

"She's famous, surprised you didn't know actually." Weiss said

"Well, she might not like that fame if you think about it." Aaron said

"I kind of don't, it's overwhelming at times." Pyrrha said

Weiss looked over with shock as Aaron put out his hand.

"Aaron Thompson, and you are?" Aaron asked

"Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said

Aaron shook her hand, he then waved goodbye as he left. He put his hand on his chin in thought as he walked.

'I know Pyrrha is going to be killed by Cinder, i must not let that happen.' Aaron thought

He then saw Jaune walk over to Weiss and Pyrrha, with Weiss getting ignored in favor of Pyrrha as Aaron knew they already met back in the auditorium. He then teleported to the cliff area, he was the first one there. Ozpin and Glynda noticed him, Aaron waved slightly.

"Yo." Aaron said

"Hello Aaron, ready for the test?" Ozpin asked

"Depends, am i from another universe and have magical powers from video games?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Glynda said begrudgingly

"Then that's your answer." Aaron said

He then looked on his gauntlet, he decided to message the group.

 ** _Messaging mode: Activated_**

 **[Crystal Hero has opened a chat]**

 **CH: I'm at the location of where the initiation is gonna start.**

 **RR: Did you teleport there?**

 **CH: Yes.**

 **SD: You know that it's a bad idea for you to teleportation too much!**

 **TS: But he can handle it.**

 **CH: She's right. It was a short distance, it didn't hurt at all, it's fine.**

 **SC: But remember, Semblance can cause you pain if overused.**

 **CH: You are right about that.**

 **GC: You do know that it's a bad idea for you to be over-dependent on your skills right?**

 **CH: Yes, but some of them are apart of using weapons, so it's fine.**

 **TS: Gotta agree with my bro.**

 **RR: Good point.**

 **SD: Gotta agree with you on that**

 **SC: You have a point.**

 **GC: You are right.**

 **CH: I am most of the time.**

 **TS: Keyword most.**

 **[Crystal Hero closed the chat]**

Aaron then looked at his other notifications, there wasn't much. He then closed his gauntlet and waited for everyone to arrive to the location, this was going to be an interesting day.

 **A little bit later...**

All the students that were participating had arrived, Aaron (Who was in his armor BTW) was nearby Ruby, Yang, Haruko, Dani, and Amber all on the launchpads. Jaune was already ready for this, Aaron had told him what was going to happen since he does his research on the initiation and how it works. Ozpin was nearby the cliff with a cup of coffee, as Glynda watched on.

"This is the initiation, you will be launched off the cliff and into the forest. Your objective is to head to the forest temple and grab one of the relics, and head back here. Any questions?" Ozpin said/asked

There was silence, nobody had any question due the fact it's nearly impossible to not understand this. Ozpin then nodded as each person was launched into the forest, Aaron got into a stance and charged his magic while Dani just readied her Semblance, Haruko simply smiled, Amber smirked as he she gave a thumbs up, Yang put on her aviators, Ruby got her weapon ready. They were then launched off they cliff, ready to complete this test.

 ** _- Location check: Aaron-_**

Aaron was currently falling, he had used his magic before he fell. He was flying slightly over the ground, he then smirked.

"Alright, time to fly." Aaron said to himself

Aaron then flew through the forest at a fast speed, he then bumped into someone. Aaron was on the ground rubbing his head, he then looked up to see a silver-haired man, his eyes were a dark grey, he had a white short sleeved dress shirt with a grey overcoat on, he had white and grey camouflage cargo pants, he was wearing grey tennis shoes, he had a blueish gray hat on.

"So you're my partner, and yet you're a Faunas." The silver-haired man said

"Yes, i am." Aaron said

"I hope our partnership will go well." The silver-haired man stated

'Who is this guy?' Aaron thought

"Names Arian Cordis." The silver haired man said as he put his hand out

"Aaron Thompson." Aaron said as he grabbed his hand

He was pulled up by him, Arian noticed that his glasses were high tech along with a weird gauntlet on his left arm.

"What's with the equipment?" Arian asked

"I use my glasses to check the location for enemies and allies, and the gauntlet to check messages and do other stuff." Aaron explained

Arian nodded and looked behind him, Aaron noticed also thanks to his tracker.

"I'm guessing that's a Grimm." Arian said

"Yes, it is." Aaron said

"You got my back?" Arian asked

"Of course, we're partners." Aaron said

Arian nodded, he drew his weapon which was an axe that could also transform into High Powered Machine Gun. Aaron drew his weapon also as he looked at a menu that popped up in front of him.

 **[New Social Link!]**

 **[The Silver Wanderer]**

Aaron smiled a little, an Ursa then came out of the bushes. Aaron then sped over and launched the Ursa into the air, Arian jumped up into the air and hit the Ursa with his axe. Aaron then turned Vita's Pax into its gun form and aimed it at the Ursa, charging a dark red beam.

"Fira Shot!" Aaron yelled

A dark red flame came out of the gun and set the Ursa on fire, he was defeated. Aaron looked over at Arian who had an impressed look, Aaron nodded.

"We make a great team." Aaron said

Arian nodded, Aaron then noticed a menu popped up in front of him.

 **[Social Link Rank up!]**

 **[Assist has been unlocked for The Silver Wanderer Social Link]**

Aaron nodded, he then looked at Arian's weapon.

"What's your axe called?" Aaron asked

"Silver Dusk." Arian said

Aaron nodded as they both walked out of the area, leaving behind the dissolving corpse of the Ursa they killed.

 _ **- Location check: Haruko-**_

Haruko had landed and was using her scroll to find the location of either Amber, Aaron, or Dani. she heard a bush rustling. She checked the scroll, it wasn't Amber or Aaron, not even Dani either. She drew her weapon and looked at the bush, she glared at it.

"I may be a Faunas but i can still kick your butt." Haruko said getting into a stance

That's when an Ursa came out, Haruko used Fons's Protector on the Ursa. She then transformed it into its sword form, she took both of the blades on it and attacked the Grimm. She then backflipped away and focused her power, roots came out of the ground and kept the Grimm in place. The Grimm was suddenly hit with a fireball, Haruko looked over to see Amber with a smirk.

"Took you long enough." Haruko said playfully

"Give me a break, this forest is huge." Amber replied with the same attitude

Haruko shrugged and walked away from the area with Amber.

 _ **- Location check: Dani-**_

Currently, Dani was just walking through the forest. Her Semblance actually allowed her to basically improve her strength and speed if she made a good judgment of someone, that's when a Beowolf jumped from a bush. Dani turned around in time and drew her weapon, it was a hammer that can also turn into a guillotine blade. She called it Telluris Iudex which mean Earth's Judge in Latin, it made sense to call it that. She hit the Grimm on the head and slashed through it's head, causing it to be decapitated. That's when another Grimm was about to attack before someone kicked it right in the face, it was a man wearing a modern cowboy outfit (Which consisted of a small brown leather vest with a white long sleeved dress shirt and he had a cowboy had on with a golden star on it with some black chaps with his brown boots having small holes on the bottom thus making it a gun.

"Well hey there little missy, i'm Billy Kid. Your name is?" He asked in a western accent

"Dani Thompson, nice to meet you." Dani said

The two nodded, they went off to go look for the temple.

 _ **- Location check: CA-**_

Aaron was currently walking with Arian, who was looking around the forest to see if anything was off. Aaron kept an eye on his display, he felt his gauntlet shake slightly. He opened it and saw that he got a message from Amber, he smiled slightly.

 **[Found Haruko]**

It had a picture of them taking a selfie, he rolled his eyes a little and was about to close the gauntlet. When he got another message, this time it was Dani with some guy.

 **[His name is Billy Kid]**

Aaron sighed, at least he knows his sister is a lesbian or else he would have to kill someone. He went back to checking the map on the display after closing his gauntlet, he noticed that up ahead was some Aura signatures. He tapped Arian's shoulder, which Arian looked at Aaron.

"Up ahead are a bunch of people, that means we've arrived." Aaron said

"Alright." Arian said

They then arrived at the Temple, Yang and Blake were walking out of the temple when they noticed Aaron and Arian.

"Oh hey Aaron, thought you would've teleported here by now?" Yang said

"Found my teammate, and i don't think we would have to teleport a couple of feet." Aaron said

"He's got a point." Arian said

"What's his name?" Yang asked

"Arian Cordis is my name." Arian said

Yang gave a thumbs up as Blake was a little wary of this guy, Aaron looked at her.

"Blake, he's a pretty good dude, he was fine with me being a Faunas." Aaron said

Blake was a little more calm, for now. They all then heard another person, Aaron looked over. It was Haruko and Amber, they had found each other with Dani and Billy coming in a couple seconds afterward along with two other people. One was a girl and the other is a guy, the girl is dressed fully in steampunk like clothing which was some bronze goggles on her messy brown hair with a pair of dark brown gloves, a bronze corset with gears on it and a combat skirt with bronze coloring being the darkest and brown being the lightest and some long bronze combat boots (Actually made of bronze btw) with her eyes were a light brown which matched the grin on her face with her weapon is a pair of crossbows that can turn into batons and the other was dressed like from some sort of Neo-Tokyo which had a midnight blue armored bomber jacket that had dark cyan lining on it (idly reminding Aaron of computers for some odd reason) with a dark blue t-shirt under some dark cyan chainmail along with some midnight blue armored dress pants and some steel toed dark cyan tennis shoes. His hair was a clean and yet spiky dark blue with his eyes being a cyan color while he had more of a stoic look on his face with his weapon being a pair of knives that when put together, expand into a glaive.

"Arrived a minute after us with some more people." Aaron said

The steampunk girl looked over Aaron's equipment after walking up to him, she grinned.

"I already like this kid." She said in a British accent

The guy came over and grabbed her by the collar, he sighed.

"Sorry about my girlfriend, she's weird." He said in a light Japanese accent

"That's fine, your names?" Aaron asked

"I'm Cody Cipher, and she's-"

"Ellie Airheart, at your service." She said

Aaron just merely shook her hand, he smiled a little.

"I think we're gonna get a long swimmingly." Aaron said

"Yep, now let's pass this test with **flying** colors." She said

Aaron rolled his eyes playfully with a smile as they then heard screaming, Aaron looked up to see Ruby falling. Aaron used his magic to fly up there and caught Ruby, he had landed with Ruby in his arms.

"Glad you dropped in Ruby." Aaron said

Yang laughed a little, as Blake smirked slightly. Haruko had a deathly Aura around her as Amber was on the ground laughing with Cody being a little annoyed with Ellie laughing and Billy just being confused while Dani chuckled near him, Arian had a slight sweatdrop.

"Really dude." Arian said

Aaron shrugged after putting Ruby down, he then noticed Haruko was nearby.

"What did i say about saying puns?" Haruko asked angerly

"That i should say more?" Aaron suggested

Haruko was about to chase Aaron when they noticed Weiss was falling, Aaron was about to react when Arian already did. Arian used his Semblance to run up the wall and caught Weiss in the same way Aaron did, he then landed on the ground. Aaron was impressed, he gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool semblance." Aaron said

"Yes, i can control wind and use it to my advantage." Arian said

Yang was about to say something when a orange haired girl came riding in on an Ursa which then dies after a black haired man with one pink strip on it kills the Ursa, Aaron looked with genuine shock.

"Aww, it's broken." The orange haired girl said

"Never do that again Nora." The black haired man

Aaron waved slightly, while still shocked. The girl now known as Nora jumped off the Ursa and ran towards Aaron, which caused Aaron to be a caught off guard.

"What's your name, do you like pancakes, what's your weapon and what's it's name, and do you have a partner yet?" Nora asked rapid fire

"Nora, he probably doesn't-"

"I don't mind answering her." Aaron said

Nora then back off a little as Aaron breathed a little, he then looked at Nora.

"My name is Aaron Thompson, yes, it's a sword that can also be a shock pistol and it's name it Vita's Pax, and yes i do have partner, it's that silver haired guy." Aaron said rapid fire

"Well nice to meet you Aaron Thompson, my name is Nora Valkyrie and the guy nearby me is Lie Ren." Nora said

"Nice to meet you Nora, and you too Ren." Aaron said

Lie Ren just waved slightly, Aaron then used Conceal and went nearby Haruko and revealed himself.

"We should really get this done." Aaron said

Haruko nodded, as Aaron, Amber, and Arian went into the temple along with Haruko and the others who had not selected their relics. Aaron had picked up the one with a crystal on it, Haruko chose the one with a water drop, Amber chose the one with fire on it, and Arian chose the one with a heart on it. They all then left the building right before Jaune and Pyrrha came in on a giant scorpion. Aaron's jaw went wide open, he then shook it off.

"Jaune i thought i told you to come to the forest temple!" Aaron yelled

"We were just walking when suddenly this thing started chasing us!" Jaune yelled

"How did that happen!" Aaron yelled

"I don't know?!" Jaune yelled back

Aaron facepalmed, as he looked on with a groan.

"What's next a Nevermore?" Aaron asked

That's when a Nevermore came down and tried to attack them, Aaron then looks down with dark swirls nearby.

"I stand corrected." Aaron said

He killed the giant scorpion and threw two chess pieces at Jaune and Pyrrha, they looked at them.

"Go to Nora and Ren, you'll work with them. We need to kill this Nevermore, and that's before anything else can go wrong!" Aaron said

That's when a King Taijitu came crashing in, Aaron facepalmed again.

"Me and my big mouth, let's get out of here." Aaron said

Jaune and Pyrrha then got up and ran towards the temple along with Aaron, Aaron then put both of his hands out.

"Barrier!" Aaron yelled

A barrier was then made and stopped the King Taijitu from getting in, Aaron looked back the others.

"We need to get out of here!" Aaron said

They then ran out the back as the barrier wore off and the King Taijitu broke in, the Nevermore flew in. Aaron looked up, he then glared at it.

"Guys, we need to fight or else we won't see the next day." Aaron said

Everyone else nodded, they then made an offensive on the Nevermore and King Taijitu. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang along with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Dani took the King Taijitu while Aaron, Haruko, Amber, and Arian, and Billy took the Nevermore with Ellie joining Dani with the Tajitu and Cody fighting against the Nevermore. After a bit, Ruby's group and Jaune's group took down the King Taijitu. Meanwhile Aaron's group were still trying to take down the Nevermore, Aaron was slightly panting along with the others.

"This thing is tough." Amber said

"Amen." Haruko said

"We can't stop now, this thing will kill us otherwise." Aaron said

"That's pretty obvious bro!" Dani said

"Yes, but we've thrown everything we have at him." Arian said

"Yeah, i've been shooting at it for a while." Billy said

"Not everything, i've been saving this for a special time but i need to use it now." Aaron said

Aaron then got up as everyone looked at him in confusion, Aaron took his sword and drew a star symbol. It stayed in the air, Aaron put his hand out as he focused his magic. His eyes glowed completely white as energy came off of it.

"Ifrit vocat principem igne repraesentativum potentiae. Et potestas eius in fugam hostibus meis et vocavi nisi innocentes, hoc est foedus. That is my wish, now go. GO IFRIT!" Aaron said

That's when Ifrit appeared, he was floating in the air with his giant sword. He looks down at Aaron, he nods slightly.

"You have summoned me, and for that, i'm under your command." Ifrit bellowed

"Ifrit, use Firaga." Aaron said

Ifrit then put out his hand as a pillar of fire started to form, it rose up and burned the Nevermore. The Nevermore was still standing, Ifrit disappeared.

"Why won't this thing die!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then threw his sword at the Nevermore, Aaron vanished with a blue light. Aaron was on the Nevermore, he climbed on to its neck.

"I hope you're hungry!" Aaron yelled

He then stabbed the Nevermore in the neck as dark flames started to appear on it, Aaron bared his teeth.

"Flare!" Aaron yelled

The Nevermore was then blown up, Aaron then landed on the bridge with a thud. Aaron sat up and looked at the Nevermore was falling into the white below, he smirked a little.

"That was a bitch to deal with." Aaron said

Everyone ran over as Aaron got up, he was still a little wobbly.

"Hey guys." Aaron said

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Weiss yelled

"Do what?" Aaron asked

"You summoned a giant fire creature thing! Summoning can only be done in the Schnee family!" Weiss yelled

"Well, you're not the only one who can do it anymore." Aaron said with a smirk

Aaron was about to walk away when he fell over, he got back up.

"Must have used more than i thought, Haruko if you will." Aaron said

Haruko then put Aaron on his back and carried him, Aaron did exhaust a lot of his power using Ifrit.

"Thanks." Aaron said

"No problem." Haruko said

That's when suddenly a giant creature rose up from the pit, Aaron looked on in shock. He growled in anger as he got up, he looked at his sister.

"Do you have one of those potions i asked you to carry?" Aaron asked

Dani got out a small bottle with blue liquid inside and threw it towards Aaron, he caught it and drank it down. His MP being fully restored, he looked at the creature. It was a giant, his face made of darkness along with his fists.

'Chrono' Aaron thought

 **(On it)** responded a voice inside his head

Suddenly a menu appeared before Aaron, and it was shocking.

 **[Salem's Sword]**

 **[LVL: 34]**

Aaron couldn't tell how much health it had, that's when he summoned a card.

"Alright, you son of a bitch. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Aaron yelled

He broke the card which caused flames to engulf him, Aaron was now standing proudly with a golden knight behind him.

"Lionheart!" Aaron yelled

"Ready to fight." Lionheart said

That's when Aaron summoned more cards, he broke them all. Causing a variety of people, a male monk with tan skin, a female wearing yellow dragon like armor, a female wearing a crimson cloak, a woman in chainmail armor, a cartoon looking puppet, a man with graying hair holding a staff made of wood, a giant man made of armor, a queen wearing ice like clothing, a female knight wearing ice armor, a motherly looking figure with a mountain like appearance, a person who looked like Lionheart but was female and had a hammer instead, a man wearing a silver cloak hiding his face with a sort of wanderer vibe by the strange items on his clothes, a Maiden with flowers in her hair and on her clothes with another similar but with leaves instead of flowers, a wizard garbed in emerald, a witch wearing white, a cat made of shadows, a queen and king with a panther like look, a woman wearing an outfit that made her look a little like a Nevermore with a man wearing a black fur coat with a crow's head as a helmet, a man in bronze armor with golden hair, a silver Valkyrie, a lion with a look of fear on his face holding a small wand, and finally a man with a green and magenta martial arts outfit on with a lotus symbol on it. Everyone was shocked except for Haruko, Amber, and Dani to see these things. Aaron looked like he was in pain, he was using a lot of power to this.

"Sun Monk, Dragoon Fighter, Crimson Reaper, Joan of Arc, Puppet, Geppeto, General of Iron, Ice Queen, Ice Knight, Mountain Mother, Valiant Lioness, Silver Wander, Maiden of Spring, Maiden of Fall, Wizard of Oz, Good Witch, Shadow Cat, Panther King, Panther Queen, Raven of Nevermore, Dark Crow, Achilles, Kara, Cowardly Lion, Lotus! I summon you to assist me in battle, ATTACK WHICH I'VE DEEMED A DANGER TO THIS REALM!" Aaron yelled

Aaron ran along with all of the other Phantoms, attacking from all sides doing damage to the creature. Aaron jumped high into the air, nearly into space. Pulling out his sword and aiming it downwards, falling all the way down. Landing right on the head of the creature, using what magic he had left to feed fire into it. Causing a small flame to grow in its chest, later causing to be on fire. It slowly fell as Aaron backflipped off, falling to the ground with a thud. He got to a knee and looked as it slowly sunk into the ground, Aaron glaring at it.

"See you in hell." Aaron said

Aaron got up while clutching his side, he looked at the others.

"Killed it." Aaron said

Everyone looked at him in shock, that's when Ellie finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What the hell was that?" She asked

Aaron's eyes darted around, he sighed.

"Those things, they were a part of my Semblance. I'm fine, sort of, but honestly, i think i'm gonna pass out." Aaron said

They all walked out of the temple, Aaron on Dani's back. While Jaune asked some more questions despite Aaron being tired.

"It was called Ifrit?" Jaune asked confused

"Yep, i can summon others but it takes a lot out of me." Aaron said wearily

"And you can use your weapon to teleport?" Jaune asked in excitement

"Yes, it's a thing i can do. Please let me rest, i told Nora that and she respected it." Aaron said tiredly

"But all of these things you can do is something i have to know." Jaune said in wonder

"He's not entirely wrong." Weiss agreed

"Weiss, i love you and all but shut the fuck up please." Aaron said tiredly angry

"But you're doing things that are impossible!" Weiss said angerly

"Yet for some odd reason, i can do them." Aaron said snarkily

Weiss grumbled slightly, Aaron then fully passed out. Haruko noticed and sighed a little.

"Always overdoing it." Haruko said with a slight smile

"This isn't the first time?" Pyrrha asked confused

"And this isn't the last." Dani said

"He does this a lot, when i was really sick. He used most of his power to heal of me of it, he was out for 20 hours." Haruko explained fondly

"Really?" Nora asked concerned

"Yep, it happens a lot actually." Amber said arms crossed and eyes closed

"Wow, that's really strange." Billy said

"It's a thing that happens, we never really stop him." Ruby said in memory

"Last time we did, we nearly got killed. Thank Monty he stopped that Grimm." Yang said in thankfulness

"He stopped a Grimm?" Blake asked impressed

"Yep, it was an unknown one and he killed at seven years old, passing out afterward." Haruko explained

"You've got to tell us that story." Ellie said

"I'm sort of curious now, how did that happen?" Cody asked

"Not even i have any idea." Dani said

Every person who knew Aaron nodded, he really did do a lot. Everyone else was impressed that this guy could do that, Weiss then suddenly had an idea.

"How did he meet you guys?" Weiss asked

"He met us after killing some Grimm that were about to kill us." Ruby and Yang said

"He met me after using his power to find me, he knew i was in danger and protected me." Haruko said

"We met when he first came here ten years ago, we trained and lived in the same area ever since." Amber said

"I'm his twin..." Dani said

Everyone else was impressed on how this guy met them through his kind actions, Blake was happy to know that this guy really does care for both Faunas and humans.

'Wow, he seems to be pretty strong. Maybe he might defeat... **him**.' Blake thought

They were nearly at Beacon, when Aaron's eyes suddenly opened.

 _ **[Play Ending One]**_

 _ **Next Time on The RPG Hunter**_

"So this is our room huh." Aaron said

Aaron looked at a large and empty room with a kitchen and other feature including a bedroom.

"Your gonna lose." Cardin said

Aaron got up, suddenly something appeared in his hand.

"YEAH NO!" Aaron yelled

* * *

Okay, we're here. Time to explain some stuff.

Aaron still can use abilities from other games, and yes. He can summon MULTIPLE Phantoms, you can't give someone an ability and NOT expect to have him use it for a fight.

Arian Cordis mean Silver Heart, the first name is not Latin BTW.

The guy in Bronze armor was Achilles

Billy Kid is a reference to Billy the Kid

Ellie Airheart is a reference to Amelia Earheart.

Cody Cipher is just Code and Cipher, it's a play on words.

The Silver Wanderer Social Link will be explained further in the future.

Billy's is No Name, Cody is Virus Fighter, and Ellie is Steam Flyer. That's the Phantom name's, Social Link's gonna be mentioned later.

Aaron can summon thanks to learning it, he can summon all of them but at different costs. Ifrit being an average cost, so there's that.

Aaron is a nice guy and a great leader, but he's overzealous as seen earlier in the series in the first arc.

The chat room is just a little easy conversation thing, it's semi-based of off Homestuck.

Here's the usernames for some of the characters and who they are.

CrystalHero: Aaron

TwinSister: Dani

SilverDust: Arian

RedRose: Ruby

SunnyDragon: Yang

SpringChild: Haruko

GoldenChild: Amber

RedSpartan: Pyrrha

BlondeFighter: Jaune

ElectricValkyrie: Nora

LotusDweller: Ren

IceSchnee: Weiss

BlackCat: Blake

BillKidd: Billy

CodeCipher: Cody

SteamGirl: Ellie

That whole jumping into space thing is a reference to something if you can get it.

Also, voice actors for characters in both English and in Japanese.

 **[English]**

Cody Cipher: As an adult is a younger sounding Mr Miyagi from Karate Kid, as a teen would just be an average American Japanese person with a light accent, the same thing as the teen thing but younger

Ellie Airheart: As an adult is Bellatrix from the Harry Potter movies, as a teen is Hermoine from the Harry Potter movies, As a child is Marine from Sonic the Hedgehog

Billy Kid: As an adult is Cid from Final Fantasy XV, as a teenager is Clay from Shaolin Showdown, as a kid is a higher pitched Clumsy from the Smurfs

Dani Thompson: As an adult is Juvia from Fairy Tale, as a teenager is Happy Frog from FNAF UCN, as a child is Dee Dee from the same game as Happy Frog

 **[Japanese]**

Cody Cipher: Marth from Fire Emblem as an adult, as a teen is Roy from Fire Emblem, as a kid is young Natsu

Ellie Airheart: As an adult is Kurumi Saiki from The Disastrous life of Saiki K, as a teen is Lucy from Fairy Tail, as a kid is Kairi from Kingdom Hearts

Billy Kid: As an adult is Mcree from Overwatch, as a teen is Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2, as a kid is Young Tidus from Final Fantasy X

Dani Thompson: As an adult is Ashe from Final Fantasy XII, Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon Anime, as a kid would be Young Serena from the Pokemon Anime

More will be added later as the series goes on.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	25. Beacon Days

Another long chapter, enjoy it.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron and the group had arrived at Beacon and started the test, afterwards fighting dangerous Grimm along with fighting a strange giant creature and Aaron using his summoning powers plus teleportation to defeat the Nevermore while using his Phantoms and power of setting things on fire to kill it. After passing out, the others who knew Aaron long enough explain some details about how he does stuff. They arrived back at Beacon but before they went in, Aaron had awoken. What's going to happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You are Team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced

Jaune was confused for a sec while Pyrrha gave him a pat on the back with Jaune realizing that he can do this, and Weiss thought she was gonna be team leader since he was chosen for his team as she sort of underestimated him.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You are Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced

Ruby had a confused look on her face as Weiss yelled what in the audience, they had gone on the stage. Aaron was proud of Ruby for becoming leader, even though he already knew that was the case. The board then showed the pictures of Aaron, Haruko, Amber, and Arian.

"Aaron Thompson, Haruko Thea, Amber Aurum, and Arian Cordis. You are Team ATAC lead by Aaron Thompson." Ozpin announced

Team ATAC had walked on the stage, Aaron waved around and gave a thumbs up. Meanwhile one of the other teams snickered at the Faunas leader, Aaron had mentally glared slightly at them, since he has enhanced hearing. Afterwards Aaron got off the stage, he got tackled by Ruby, Yang, Amber, and Haruko. He out his hand out of the dog pile shakily.

"Help me please." Aaron said

"Can't you teleport thanks to your Semblance?" Arian said

"Oh.. right." Aaron said

Aaron then teleported out of the pile, he took a long breath and breathed out. His two other teammates and Yang along with Ruby got back up. They looked at Aaron, who sighed with a slight head shake.

"Guys don't do that, please and thank you." Aaron said with a slight bow

"But your the leader of your own team, just like my baby sis." Yang said

"YANG! But she is right, you have your own team now!" Ruby yelled/said

"While you may be right, i don't feel like this is a big deal. I'm a leader sure, but it's natural for me to help the people i have to care for. Regardless if forced or not." Aaron explained

That's when they looked back at the stage, Dani, Billy, Cody, and Ellie are on the stage.

"Dani Thompson, Billy Kid, Cody Cipher, Ellie Airheart. You are now, DECK with Dani as the leader." Ozpin announced

Dani just smiled and did a peace sign with Ellie just waving to everyone while Cody and Billy just stood there. Dani and her team walked down the stage, Aaron walking up to her and put her in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Aaron said

Dani just rolled her eyes and Aaron set her down on the ground, he just put his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Alright, we gonna do great as leaders." Aaron said

Arian looked at him with a slight smirk, he's gonna be a great leader. Aaron had watched as every other team was paired together and the team leaders were picked, afterwards they went to their room with their sleeping bags.

"So this is our room." Aaron said

Aaron looked at a large empty room, with a kitchen and other features including a bedroom.

"We should get settled in for the night, the weekends tomorrow. We'll get our stuff set up later, along with some beds." Arian said

Everyone else in the room nodded and slept in the living room after getting their pajamas on, later Aaron got up. He groaned slightly, he rubbed his back a little.

"Not used to sleeping on the ground, meh." Aaron said

 **The next day..**

He got up and ready for the day, he teleported in front of a store that sold everything for a house. He walked in, an hour later he walked out with four beds and a bunch of other items. He teleported back, and he put out his hand which was charging magical energy.

"Esuna." Aaron said

A bright blue mist filled the room, everyone woke up. Amber grumbled slightly at Aaron, Aaron smirked. Arian was wearing his pajamas which was a grey tank top with black shorts, he had dark grey socks, he was wearing a grey and black sleep hat.

"Morning." Aaron said

"I was having a good dream, i was eating some food." Amber grumbled

"Well, i went out a bought some items." Aaron explained

"So we're getting set up?" Arian asked

"Yep, lets get our room ready!" Aaron said

Haruko suddenly got excited, she loved to decorate.

 **[Play Destiny Island theme from Kingdom Hearts]**

So over the next two days, they worked on decorating everything. Aaron put up some curtains with a pattern that has small palm trees on it, Haruko put up some posters of a popular band. Arian set up some painting that were pretty nice for a house, Amber set up a small table for cards in the living room. Aaron and Haruko set down a bookshelf in their room nearby the front door, it was out of the radius of the door opening. Amber and Arian set down a couch and set up the television, Haruko had painted their bathroom a beautiful sea foam green color, and Aaron set down a table and some chairs in the kitchen. Team ATAC had looked at their room, they had everything set up. Except for the beds, Aaron noticed something.

"Wait did we set up room for the beds?" Aaron asked

Everyone sweat dropped, they forgot about that. Aaron sighed and put his hands on the ground, Arian looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Arian asked

"Just watch." Aaron said

The room had started to crackle magical energy, as the walls had a rainbow colored barrier on them. The area started to expand outward, the bathroom split into two, when it was said and done. The area had become a little bigger, Arian looked around amazed.

"Did you make the room bigger?" Arian asked

"Yep, it's looks the same size on the outside but on the inside. It's bigger, and this isn't the first time i did this." Aaron said

"Yeah, he made his bedroom a lot bigger back in Patch. It was pretty cool, it does take a lot out of him though." Amber explained

Aaron just got up and just drank something from a blue vial, he drank it off and now he's fine.

"Alright, now i'm fine." Aaron said

"We should probably get ready for class, we're still in our pajamas." Arian said

Everyone looked at their clothes, Aaron stood there and didn't anything for a couple seconds. With a sudden *pop*, he as in his school clothes which consisted of him wearing the blazer, suit, pants, and shoes but he put a grey hoodie over the shirt and didn't wear the tie. They looked at Aaron confused, they didn't know he could do that.

"I can do shit like this. Now get ready before we're late." Aaron said

 **[End Music]**

 **Later**

The other's were just in the living room. Aaron had already left to get team RWBY's dorm ready an hour before class, since he knew how bad if he let that mess happen. Aaron was later back, the others looked at him

"Hey guys." Aaron said

Aaron sat down near them and summoned a cup of cold coffee, he snapped his fingers and made a small flame under it. After a couple seconds, Aaron drank his coffee after adding cream and sugar. The other's look at him confused, Aaron just raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Aaron asked

"Didn't you use some of your Aura on it?" Arian asked

"No." Aaron simply responded

He took a sip of his coffee, Arian just looked at him in slight disbelief. He isn't affected by this, Haruko just put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't question it." Haruko said blankly

Arian just nodded and didn't question it, it was most likely for the best.

"So what are we gonna do today after school?" Amber asked

Aaron looked at Amber with a raised eyebrow, then a shrug.

"No idea." Aaron said

His teammates were gonna say something but didn't, guess this is a free day for them.

"So you can do your own things." Aaron said

"I should visit Tai, mind you teleport me there later?"

"Nope." Aaron said

That's when an alarm went off, Aaron pulled it out.

"We have about fifty five minutes till class starts, we should get going." Aaron said while messaging Team's RWBY, JNPR, and DECK

They went out the door and the others headed to class, Aaron meanwhile said this.

"Haste." Aaron said

A clock appeared under Aaron which was sped up, it disappeared. Time slowed down for Aaron, he just grinned as he walked passed the slow moving team's. He was at Ports with fifty four minutes to spare, he sat down and said this knowing that he and Port are in the classroom.

"Slow." Aaron said

That's when the same clock appeared but slowed down, suddenly time was normal again. Port saw Aaron and didn't say anything, except this.

"Using your Semblance mah boy!" He said

Aaron simply nodded, he just chuckled at this as he got everything ready for class today.

 **Later still**

Class was now in session, Aaron wasn't really paying attention because A: Port isn't talking about anything related to what they were supposed to be learning and B: What he said didn't even matter if it was on subject, he read on everything related to the Grimm. Weiss was getting annoyed with Ruby, that's when Professor Port said the magic words.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these traits?"

Weiss was about to raise his hand right before Aaron did saying this.

"I think i do." Aaron said

"Alright, well get ready and come right down mah boy!" Port said

Aaron didn't say anything, pretending to go down some stairs. Everyone looked at where he went, suddenly a door opened right on the wall and Aaron walked right on air right through it and landed on the ground. In his armor, with a happy smile on his face. Port got a Grimm out right before Aaron raised his hand, Port looking at him interested in what he has to say.

"Actually, let's make this interesting." Aaron said

"How can we do that mah boy?" He asked

Aaron simply pointed at Weiss, he grinned a little.

"I would like to fight Weiss Schnee, i'll use my Semblance to stop anything from being destroyed." Aaron said

"Okay, get down here Ms. Schnee." Port said

Weiss was shocked, Aaron snapped his fingers and Weiss was already across an arena somehow spawned by Aaron with her in her combat attire. Everyone except Haruko, Amber, and Dani had no idea what just happened.

"Rules are the same as in Combat Class, so start fighting." Port said

Weiss readied her rapier as Aaron didn't do anything, Weiss started the first strike which was blocked by Aaron as he used his Aura to block it. Weiss looked at Aaron shocked, Aaron grinned as he said this.

"Checkmate." Aaron said

Weiss looked under her, a small red glow was under her. She looked at Aaron, realizing what happened.

 **A couple seconds earlier**

'Haste.'

A small clock appeared under Aaron, time slowed down. Weiss was slowly drawing her weapon as everyone watched, practically slower than Aaron. Said person set a fire trap in front of him, Aaron set up Lionheart nearby and hid him with Conceal. Aaron had stabbed his sword into the ground and also hid it with Conceal, Aaron stepped back right to his spot and snapped his fingers which caused time to speed up again.

 **Back to now**

Weiss suddenly was struck with fire and Aaron move her towards where he had Lionheart set up as he punched her away which revealed he was there as Aaron cartwheeled over to his sword and grabbed it. Weiss flying right towards him as Aaron slashed downward, putting her Aura into the red in only three attacks. Aaron propped his sword onto his shoulder and looked at his audience.

"And that is how you degrade someone's pride." Aaron said

Everyone clapped, the man just one a fight in three hits with barely any movement. Later class ended with Weiss walking out the door with Ruby and Aaron following.

"Weiss, what's wrong with you?" Ruby asked

"What's with me?! What's wrong with you?!" Weiss said

Aaron sighed, Weiss was about to go on a rant right before she was frozen into a block of ice.

"Ruby, she didn't think your a good leader but you are. You wear the badge in and out of the battle field, so i think your good at your job. Now if you excuse me, i'm gonna have a chat with little Ms. Schnee." Aaron said

Aaron unfroze Weiss but before she could say anything, Aaron was standing in front of her with a glare.

"Me and you are gonna have a chat." Aaron said, anger clearly in his voice

Weiss looked at Aaron in fear, it was at this moment. She knew, she fucked up.

 **On the roof**

Aaron was sitting on the edge with Weiss nearby, both were looking at the city in silence while the sun was setting. Weiss looked at Aaron confused, said person still looked at the city in silence.

"So why did you br-"

"Weiss, you wanna know why Ruby was chosen as a leader." Aaron said

Weiss looked at Aaron confused still, and then she nodded.

"The reason is that Ruby, in all honesty, has more skill than you do." Aaron said

"And why is that a thing?" Weiss asked

"Weiss, don't get me wrong but you have the knowledge to lead but do you have the experience?" Aaron asked

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, she then closed it. She... didn't have experience working with people.

"And yet Ruby has had some experience, in combat lessons we would have back in Signal. We were sometimes put into teams, Ruby leading me, Yang, and Haruko. We won nearly every match, we lost once since the team had an experience Huntsmen on their side. I could have ended him in a couple shots but i didn't, i followed Ruby's strategy and we somehow got him into the red Weiss. All at a young age, you see what i'm getting at?" Aaron said/asked

"I'm starting to." Weiss said

"Weiss, to lead it not just a title, it's a badge that someone wears inside and outside of battle. Ruby has shown that over the years, she's young and can lead well enough if you give her a chance." Aaron said

"She can't be-"

"Weiss, it's only the first fucking day, reminds me of your father in a way. Stubborn but unlike him, your smart enough to see Faunas as friends rather then enemies if you get to know them." Aaron said

"That's! That's... right." Weiss said ashamed

"Exactly, know that we are still friends, just remember to show a little consideration and handle Ruby at her worst in order to see her best." Aaron said

Weiss simply nodded, she got up and started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder before leaving, she smiled a little.

"You know, i think you did deserve your position." Weiss said

"And how did i?" Aaron asked

"Your sort of like Ruby in a way but... you know what, never mind." Weiss said

Aaron knew what she meant, he was a leader since he was a survivor. Aaron just grinned as he heard the clicking of her school shoes on the ground fading away, Aaron then laid on the ground and looked at the sky.

 **Later**

Aaron walked back into his dorm, he looked at Amber.

"Alright, today's over so can you teleport me to Tai's?" Amber asked?

Amber was wordlessly then teleported, she was then seen in Patch near Taiyang who was watering flowers with a small corgi nearby. He looked behind him to see Amber, who was standing their.

"Hello Amber." Taiyang said

"Hey Tai." Amber said

"Got teleported here?" Taiyang asked

"Yes." Amber said

"Why exactly?" Taiyang asked

"Wanted to visit" Amber said

Taiyang had a blank look on his face, he went back to watering the flowers as Amber went inside to hang out with Tai for a bit.

 **Two hours later..**

Amber had then walked into the dorm, happily walking to the couch. She collapsed on the couch which Aaron was on reading a book about flowers and their meanings, his eyes darted at Amber. He then looked back at his book, Amber looked up slightly at him.

"Had a fun time?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Amber said

"Good, we have a meeting with Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR in an hour." Aaron said

"I'll just sleep here for a bit." Amber said

"Okay." Aaron said

Amber than passed out on the couch, Aaron got up and put a blanket on her. He then left the dorm, he wandered around Beacon for a bit. He then decided to go to the Emerald Forest to kill some Grimm as training, he teleported there. He was then in the forest and he equipped his armor, some Grimm popped out of the bushes. He looked around to see he was surrounded, he then pulled out Vita's Pax.

"Oh no, Grimm." Aaron said in mock fear

The Grimm get a little closer, Aaron just gives a smug look.

"What ever will i do?" Aaron said sarcastically

Aaron then put his hand on his swords blade, he then focused fire magic on it.

"Enchant: Fire." Aaron said

His sword was now on fire, he then looked at the Grimm.

"I'm gonna give you three seconds to run before you die, and trust me. You don't want that." Aaron said

The Grimm walked slowly, Aaron just stood their with his eyes closed.

"One." Aaron counted

The Grimm got into a stance, Aaron still stood there, his eyes still closed.

"Two." Aaron counted

The Grimm then jumped, Aaron opened his eyes.

"THREE!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then spun around like a tornado and knocked the Grimm away, also setting them on fire. He then looked at them, the Grimm looked on in anger.

"Told you, now prepare to die." Aaron said

 **[Play Twilight Town Battle Theme from Kingdom Hearts 2]**

He then slashed through the Grimm, splitting it and setting it one fire. Aaron then turned Vita's Pax into it's gun form, he then aimed it at the Grimm.

"By the way, it's still enchanted. So it'll fire, actual fire. Prepare to die!" Aaron said/yelled

He then shot the Grimm, also setting them on fire. Another Grimm tried to attack him from behind, but got punched in the face by Aaron, not looking at it. He then turned around and charged a red beam, he then smirked.

"Fire Shot, times 2 power" Aaron said

Aaron then fired it, and it set the Grimm ablaze. Killing it, Aaron then heard another Grimm.

"You want to end up like your friends?" Aaron asked not looking

The Grimm growled, Aaron shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Aaron said

Aaron, then transformed Vita's Pax back into a sword and stuck into the ground. The ground below the Grimm started to glow red, Aaron smirked.

"炎の柱! (Flaming Pillar)" Aaron yelled in Japanese

A flaming pillar came out of the ground and killed the Grimm, leaving behind a pile of ashes. Aaron pulled his sword out, the enchantment then faded. He then teleported back to his dorm, he was bushed. He went on the couch and fell asleep to recharge energy, he used a lot of power.

 **[End Music]**

 **A couple of minutes later..**

Aaron woke up, Amber was sitting nearby watching watching TV. Aaron looked at her, Amber glanced at him.

"Did you draw on my face while i was asleep again?" Aaron asked

"Nope, i learned from what happened last time." Amber said

Aaron got out a mirror just in case, his face was fine, he smiled a little.

"Good, so we've got about 10 minutes before the meeting." Aaron said

"Wonder what Haruko and Arian were up to this whole time?" Amber asked

Aaron shrugged, he had no idea.

 **MEANWHILE..**

Haruko was sitting at a cafe, drinking some tea. She wanted some time to relax after setting up the room, Pyrrha was nearby also drinking tea.

"A nice day for tea." Haruko said

"Yep." Pyrrha said

They then looked at each other, they were later seen sitting with each other.

"So, how's Jaune?" Haruko asked

"Fine." Pyrrha said

"You like him don't you?" Haruko asked

"WHAT!" Pyrrha said bright red

"I could tell, he didn't know who you were when you first met huh?" Haruko asked

"Yes." Pyrrha said head in her hands

"Listen, Aaron likes Ruby also. So i know how this is gonna work out, i have some ideas in the future you know?" Haruko said

Pyrrha then looked up from her hands.

"I'm listening." Pyrrha said

"Double date, you, Jaune, Aaron, and Ruby." Haruko said

"What." Pyrrha said

"It's called killing two birds with one stone." Haruko said

"Wait, when did Aaron start to like Ruby?" Pyrrha asked

"Well, it was 7 years ago." Haruko said as a flashback started to occur

 ** _Fllllasssshhhhbaaacckkkk_**

 _Aaron was wearing a white t-shirt with some blue jeans and black strap shoes, Ruby was wearing some simple red and black clothing. Haruko, Yang, and Amber were nearby also just wearing simple clothing like t-shirts and stuff. Dani was wearing the same outfit she arrived in, she was holding some bags_

 _"Aaron was about ten years old along with his sister since they were twins, we were just walking around Patch a little while Dani, when something happened." Haruko narrated_

 _A mugger than appeared and had a knife, everyone else except Aaron and Dani was in fear._

 _"Give me your money kid!" The mugger said_

 _"We don't have any." Aaron said causally_

 _The mugger than glared at him._

 _"What about the girl nearby you?" The mugger asked_

 _The mugger was looking at Ruby and Dani to an extent, who was standing their in fear._

 _"They doesn't have any either, didn't you listen?" Aaron said annoyed_

 _"Then give me money or i take their life." The mugger said_

 _A shadow went over Aaron's eyes, Ruby looked at him concerned as did everyone else except the mugger._

 _"What." Aaron said blankly_

 _"I said, give me money or i take their life." The mugger said_

 _Aaron then put out his hand, magical energy crackled off of it._

 _"Aero." Aaron said calmly_

 _The mugger was then blown back with extreme force, he was on the ground. Aaron pulled out a metal pipe from the small bag, and dragged on the ground._

 _"Listen buddy, i wouldn't recommend that or else." Aaron said_

 _"Or else what?" The mugger asked angerly_

 _"Or else this is gonna happen, one of us is gonna walk out of here being able to walk." Aaron threatened_

 _He then got into the near the mugger as a dark aura began to flare like a wildfire._

 _" **Got that?** " Aaron asked furiously_

 _The mugger crawled back a little but before he could, Aaron stepped on his leg. The mugger cried out in pain, Aaron looking down at him disgusted._

 _" **I said got that?** " Aaron asked his glasses glaringly yellow_

 _The mugger looked at him in fear, this wasn't any ordinary kid. This was one that could kill someone with no regret at all, and that was obvious to him._

 _"Go- got it." The mugger said_

 _"Good, now get out of here and never mug anyone again. Get a job and actually be productive instead of doing stuff like this, your parents ought to be ashamed of your actions." Aaron said angerly and rapid fire_

 _"O-okay." The mugger said in fear_

 _Aaron healed his leg and walked back to the group, not before the mugger tried to get a hit in. Aaron turned around and caught his fist, Aaron then twisted his arm, breaking it._

 _" **DON'T EVEN TRY.** " Aaron said demonically_

 _The mugger than ran away with his broken arm, Aaron then walked back to the group._

 _"Dealt with it." Aaron said_

 _Haruko along with the others looked at Aaron in shock as Ruby walked up to him._

 _"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked_

 _"I couldn't let him hurt you, my sister, or anybody really, he'll change. I know that much." Aaron said glaring at the spot the Mugger was in_

 _"Well, thank you." Ruby said_

 _Aaron then patted her head a little, he smiled as he did this._

 _"Your welcome." Aaron said_

 _Haruko then connected the dots at the moment and knew what was going on, she smirked a little._

 _'I ship it.' Haruko thought_

 _'Me too.' Dani thought_

 _Haruko just looked at Dani weirded out as Dani just looked on at the adorable scene, what the heck just happened?_

 _ **Flllaasssssshhhhhbaaaccckkkkk**_

"And that's what happened." Haruko said

Pyrrha was a little scared to say the least, Aaron was literally going to kill someone if they tried to even attempt to kill Ruby or his sister.

"Wow." Pyrrha said

"Yep, it was terrifying to see Aaron like that. That's when we knew, if anybody tries to hurt Ruby, they'll be dealing with a force worse than a angry dragon Grimm. His sister is... interesting, to say the least." Haruko said

Pyrrha nodded, and just looked at her tea. He is a force to be reckoned with, she then looked back at Haruko.

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked

"Well if i remember correctly, a dance will be coming up way later. So that would be the perfect time to ask Jaune, Aaron will do the same." Haruko said

"Okay, so it's a double date basically?" Pyrrha said

"In a sense yes." Haruko said

"Well, thanks for the talk. So you think the plan's gonna work?" Pyrrha said/asked

"Your welcome, see you at the meeting and the plan will work!" Haruko said happily

Pyrrha then left after paying her and Haruko's bill, she knew she had to do this. She just had to take a direct approach, that will be for later thought. For now, focus on the meeting.

 **MEANWHILE with Arian**

Arian was walking around a book shop, and old man walked up to him.

"Say sonny, have you chose a book yet?" The old man asked

"I think i might get this book about herbs." Arian said

The old man looked at him in thought.

"We have a sale of fourteen volumes about herbs and spices, i think you might like it." The old man said

"What's the cost?" Arain asked

"About 900 Lien for all of the volumes." The old man said

"I can afford that, thank you." Arian said

"Anytime sonny, remember to come back on Fridays for our special book sales." The old man said

"Well thank you, i'll make sure of that." Arian said

Arian then left with a bunch of books in a bag, he walked out of the store. He decided to take the scenic route back to the bullheads which was nearby an area that lead to the ocean with a rail guard nearby, he hummed a little tune to himself. He saw Haruko nearby, she was looking out at the view.

"Hello Haruko." Arian greeted

"Sup." Haruko said

"I bought some books on herbs and spices, all for 900 Lien." Arian explained

"Oh, how many books?" Haruko asked

"14 Volumes." Arian said

"Cool, i was about to head back." Haruko said

"Me too, we should head back together." Arian said

"Yep." Haruko said

They then left, they decided to talk about what happened while they were waiting for the meeting.

"I helped Pyrrha with some dating advice." Haruko said

"Really? It's about Jaune right?" Arian said

Haruko nodded, she then leaned on the rail while Arian just simply stared at the ocean.

"Yep and Aaron also." Haruko said

"Wait Aaron has a crush?" Arian said

"On Ruby." Haruko said

"Childhood friends into lovers, sounds a bit cheesy." Arian said

"Yeah sure, but it's the good kind of cheesy." Haruko said

"You are right, wait what's the plan?" Arian asked

"There's gonna be a dance later, so i decided to have that time be the best time for them to ask each other out." Haruko explained

Silence happened for a couple moments, Arian smirked a little.

"I'm in." Arian said

"Wait wat?" Haruko asked

"Like i said, i'm in on the plan." Arian said

"Oh, well okay then. I'm gonna need you get a suit ready for him while i get the items for Ruby, that sound good?" Haruko asked

"Of course." Arian said

They were about to go to the bullhead, that's when Arian asked this.

"Wait, should we do anything about Dani?" He asked

"She's not into men and we let her make her own choices." Haruko said

They nodded, they had the plan anyways. They headed on the bullhead and headed back to Beacon, It was time for the meeting. Aaron had gathered them in the library, he had walked back and forth.

"As you know, we are now Beacon students and as such we need to prepare for missions and other things. So here's what we need to do, tomorrow morning we'll make some secondary weapons in case we lose our primary ones or can't get them at that time." Aaron said

"That's a good idea actually." Weiss said

"My bro know what he's doing."

"Yes, it is and yeah, i do. We'll put tracking devices on our primary ones in case we do need to find them, luckily i already made the devices." Aaron explained

Aaron then set down a case and opened it, it had some chips in it that were high tech.

"This is our tracking devices, as soon as they are put on, they'll analyze the weapon and send the information to your scroll which will belong to the person's said weapon. I would recommend putting it on now for safe keeping, but you don't have to do that now." Aaron said

Everyone then took a chip and put it on their weapons, everyone's scrolls except Aaron's since his was a gauntlet had given them a message.

 **[Weapon GPS activated]**

Aaron had nodded, everyone else had gained the same message.

"Alright, now that's of the way. We can get down to business, i want you to make or choose your weapon designs for tomorrow and we'll prepare them then. Understood?" Aaron asked

Everyone nodded, Aaron then gave his thumbs up.

"This meeting is over, we'll talk again when we need to." Aaron said

The teams except Aaron who had 'teleported' out, then left the library but nearby was a listening ear.

"Tracking chips and secondary weapons huh?" The voice said

It was revealed to be a young man with brown hair and seemed to be a bit of a jerk.

"Looks like that freak has some plans, i better smack him around a little on Monday." The young man said

He then left the area, not before Aaron had reappeared.

"Thank you Conceal." Aaron said to himself

Aaron looked at the spot where the young man was hiding in.

"I better prepare an extra function to my back up weapon and maybe make a plan while i'm at it." Aaron said

He then actually teleported out, which left the area actually empty.

 **The next day..**

Aaron had just finished up his backup weapon along with everyone else, he looked at everyone else's.

"Alright, lets see what we got." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Weiss's, it was a small revolver that had the same color scheme was her rapier.

"Seems pretty similar but good nonetheless." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Ruby's which was a small red and black shock pistol that also was a knife, Aaron nodded slightly.

"Good choice for a backup, seems to be pretty good as a weapon for not harming people but also harming Grimm." Aaron said

Aaron then looked at Yang's, which was a double barreled shotgun.

"Interesting choice." Aaron simply said

Aaron looked over Blake's, it was a Dust powered Katana.

"A Katana, nice." Aaron said

Aaron looked over Haruko's which was a simple arm gun.

"Stealthy, good idea." Aaron said

Aaron looker over Amber's, which was a Dust powered dagger.

"Small but efficient." Aaron said

Aaron looked over Arian's, it was a SMG

"A classic, nice." Aaron said

Aaron looked over Jaune's, it was a pistol.

"Okay then, that's interesting." Aaron said

Pyrrha's was a compact dust spear, Nora's was a small cannon, Ren's was a sniper rifle, Billy's was a six shooter, Cody's was a snake sword, and Ellie's was a pistol that can also transform into a kunai if needed, Aaron looked at them a nodded.

"Good back ups, mine is a thing i like to call a Mega Buster." Aaron said

He then got it out, it was cannon similar to Mega Man's but it was also a glove. Everyone in the room clapped at this, Aaron bowed slightly.

"Thank you, thank you. I try my best." Aaron said

After trying out the weapons, they went back to their dorms a rested a bit. Meanwhile a young man was signing up him and Aaron to be the first match of the day, he smirked at his plan.

 **The next day...**

Aaron had gotten up an hour early, he woke up his team and got them to class which Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR were almost late for. Later at Combat class, Marie (Aaron's mother who has been working there for over a year now) was looking over the list of volunteers. She was wearing a chestplate with some small greaves, her hair was still tied up. She noticed that the young man and Aaron were paired for the first fight, she looked up.

"Cardin Winchester and Aaron Thompson are the first fight for today." Marie said said

Aaron looked shocked while the young man known as Cardin smirked, Aaron glared at Cardin slightly.

"Alright, i'll be there." Aaron said

They had both walked down, Marie had the meters ready. The countdown had began, Aaron had smiled slightly while Cardin had an evil smirk. The fight had began, Aaron was doing pretty well in the fight. He dodged all of his attacks while being able to counter-attack at the right moments, people were feeling a little pity for Cardin. Keyword a little, he's a asshole to people after all. Until Cardin had punched Aaron in the gut and knocked Aaron's weapon away from him, Aaron looked up at Cardin a little angry. He expected Cardin to cheat but not like this, Aaron got up holding his stomach.

"What, why did you." Aaron said

"Well a freak like you must not understand, your weak." Cardin said

Aaron had an angry look on his face, then a smirk.

"I may seem weak, but i do know how to make a hell of a plan." Aaron said

Aaron then summoned his Mega Buster, which he had on him. Everyone except the rest of Team ATAC, Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR. Aaron smirked slightly, Cardin had a small shocked look on his face.

"Didn't expect this did you?" Aaron asked

"How did you-"

"Have it? It was my glove the whole time, i made it for this situation as a extra function." Aaron said

Aaron then charged the Mega Buster, Cardin glared at Aaron.

"See ya!" Aaron said

He then shot it, Cardin skidded back a little. Aaron was about to shoot again but it was knocked off of his hand by Cardin, he looked to see it on the side of the arena after he backflipped away. Aaron looked back a charging Cardin, Aaron was knocked back a little.

"Aaron!" Haruko yelled out

Cardin walked over to Aaron slowly, Aaron looked up and glared at Cardin.

"Your gonna lose." Cardin said

Cardin tried to hit Aaron but he dodged out of the way, Aaron growled as he thought this.

'Summon.'

Aaron, suddenly, caused a circle to appear near him.

"YEAH NO!" Aaron said

Aaron got up, Cardin was going to attack again but it was blocked by a barrier. Aaron touched the circle nearby him, causing it to spin in place.

"Yeah, you just fucked up." Aaron said

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"What is this?" Cardin asked shocked

"A part of my Semblance, now. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Aaron said/yelled

Cardin was falling while Aaron patted Cerberus's head.

"Alright Cerberus, attack!" Aaron yelled pointing at a falling Cardin

* * *

The fight is to be continued.

This will be continue in the next chapter, that fight scene will be way more epic than what took place here. More reasons for stuff, my best effort.

I decided on how the shipping is gonna occur, so i chose some options that would work and this one seemed the best.

I made some stuff happen that didn't seem to correlate to much because i wanted too.

That flashback is canon for this fanfiction, so it did happen with Aaron.

Making a backup weapon is a good idea. Always.

The Mega Buster is not like Mega Man's 100%, just the look and design. It'll not be overpowered, that will not be the case.

I wanted Cardin to seem to be the type of guy that does cheat his way to victory sometimes, and that can be the case in the series possibly.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	26. A couple hours ago

So this is gonna take place before the fight with Cardin and Aaron, making things a bit interesting.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Our heroes had readied themselves for their first couple of classes, not expecting the fight between Weiss and Aaron in Port's class since they changed it up. Later Aaron had a talk with Weiss on how Ruby is a good leader and how to see her at her best, Weiss now has a new stance on Ruby. After some preparing and relaxation, a fight between Cardin and Aaron had ensued but what happened before the fight? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

 **A couple hours before the fight..**

Currently, Aaron was eating lunch with his team and Team's RWBY, DECK, and JNPR. Their combat class was next hour, Aaron just chalked it up as the timeline changing since his mom was teaching that class. They were just talking about stuff, when they saw Cardin bullying Velvet, a Bunny Faunas. Aaron growled in anger and was about to go over there to kick Cardin's ass, when Haruko stopped him.

"Let me handle this." Haruko said

Aaron sat back down, really confused and shocked. The fifteen other people who didn't get up and go over there, watched as Haruko walked over there. Anger clearing evident.

"HEY!" She said

Cardin looked at Haruko, and was punched right in the face. He fell down to the ground, his teammates were about to fight Haruko off when she gave them a deadly glare that said 'interfere and you will die a horrible death', they backed off as Haruko lifted Cardin by the collar.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, you may be a Winchester but that DOES NOT mean you can bully Faunas. You leave her alone before i tear you balls of and feed them to you, do i make myself clear?" Haruko threatened/asked

Cardin quickly nodded, Haruko then dropped him, the boy running away with his team afterwards. Haruko looks at Velvet with a smile, she puts out her hand.

"Don't mind them, i'm Haruko Thea. What's your name?" Haruko asked

Velvet smiled, she shook Haruko's hand.

"Velvet Scarlatina." She said

Aaron meanwhile was chuckling a little, realizing what this means. The people at his table looked at him confused, except Dani who was just smiling pleasantly.

"What's funny?" Billy asked

"I think i have a new ship to sail." Aaron said

Everyone else who didn't know what that meant looked at Aaron confused, the one person who did nosebleed a little (It was Blake).

"I get what you mean bro." Dani said

Yeah, that's what happened. Now back to the fight!

* * *

What are you waiting for? It's next chapter..

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	27. Beatdown

Somones getting a beatdown, we all know who it is.

Last time on The RPG Hunter

Aaron and friends had been put in teams, and now Aaron led his very own. He and his teammates had decided to spend some time making their room up, and afterwards do their own thing. They had a meeting with RWBY, DECK, and JNPR to talk about what they are going to do, they decided to put trackers on their weapons and make backup weapons. Another student named Cardin overhears this and decides to fight Aaron, Aaron put an extra feature on his backup weapon that would allow him to keep it secret. Aaron and Cardin start to fight, it seemed like Aaron was going to win but Cardin knees Aaron in the gut and knocks away his weapon. Aaron uses his backup but before he could use it again it's knocked off of his hand, Aaron is then cornered by Cardin which is where Aaron decides to use his summoning as a last resort. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron's summoning circle had charged up, slowly it grew in size before becoming big enough for a person. Suddenly someone floated up from it, it was Ifrit. Everyone except the people who already saw Ifrit gasped, Dani looked down at the arena in thought.

'What are you planning Aaron?' Dani thought

Cardin had a shocked look on his face while Aaron had a angry look on his face as Ifrit stood by him, sword drawn.

"What is this?" Cardin asked shocked

"A part of my Semblance, now. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Aaron said/yelled

 **[Play Final Fantasy X Battle Theme]**

Aaron stuck out his hand which caused his sword to fly into his hand, he then pointed it at Cardin with a glare.

"Ifrit, on my mark." Aaron said

Meanwhile Weiss was in utter shock, she was shocked he has more power than she thought. She looked over at Ruby who watched the fight with concerned eyes, Weiss tapped her shoulder.

"How can he do this!?" Weiss asked

"It's due to his Semblance, he can use some of his Aura to summon stuff, use elemental attacks, or even transform using some blood. He uses his Semblance to the best of his ability, which more than anything we've seen so far." Ruby explained

They then went back to the fight, Aaron was stilling standing there. Cardin had smirked slightly.

"What, you scared?" Cardin asked

"Ifrit, Delta 12." Aaron said

Ifrit nodded, he then disappeared in a flash. He appeared behind Cardin and slashed his back knocking him towards Aaron, Cardin was then jabbed by Aaron's weapon a whole bunch. Aaron then kicked him into the air, Aaron stuck his sword into the ground as did Ifrit. A red magical circle covered the floor, Aaron sword glowed a dull red while Ifrit's glowed a hot red while Cardin went through the roof.

"Cerberus!" Ifrit and Aaron yelled

Cardin was falling while Aaron patted Cerberus's head.

"Alright Cerberus, attack!" Aaron yelled pointing at a falling Cardin

Cerberus pulled out the ground and threw at a falling Cardin, Cerberus then clawed him as white light shown which sooner or later blinded the whole room. After it faded, Cerberus was gone and the ground was still there. Cardin had fell to the floor, Cardin later then stood up. He had enough Aura left to still be in the fight, Aaron then slashed through Cardin and walked a coupled of steps putting away his sword. Cardin then turned to look at Aaron and smirked.

*End Music*

"That didn't do anything." Cardin said

Cardin then took a step, his Aura meter then went into the red and Cardin kneeled. Aaron turned around, he smirked slightly.

"Don't assume." Aaron said wagging his armored finger

Aaron then transformed out of his armor, he smiled a little as he propped his sword onto his shoulder He then looked at the crowd, it was silent. Aaron waved slightly, the crowd then went wild. Nora whistled while Lie Ren was clapping wildly, Aaron rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like i made a great impression." Aaron said

Marie then coughed a little, the room went silent.

"Aaron, you had good lead in the fight but failed to notice the gut blow along with him knocked your back-up weapon away but you pulled through and used your abilities and Semblance. Cardin, you underestimated Aaron and his skill which is what made you lose the fight." Marie explained

Aaron nodded, and left the arena while Cardin was getting up with a slight grumble. Cardin then left angerly, as his team helped get to his seat. Aaron sat down and notice that team RWBY, DECK JNPR, and the rest of his team were looking at him.

"What?" Aaron asked

"Aaron, you just did the coolest thing ever!" Nora yelled

"That was amazing, reckless but amazing no less." Lie Ren said impressed

"Especially the part where you summoned that giant dog!" Jaune said in wonder

"You even summoned Ifrit again." Haruko said

"Without Ifrit, i can't really summon Cerberus." Aaron then said blankly

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SUMMON SOMETHING THAT BIG AND NOT CAUSE THAT ATTACK TO DESTROY THE ARENA AND THE FLOOR!" Weiss yelled

"One that yelling does hurt my ears you know, and two because i can that's why." Aaron said

Aaron then sat back a relaxed while drinking a Mana Potion, he had used a lot of his power. Afterwards he was heading back to his dorm, where he laid down for a little bit.

 **That night..**

Dani and Ruby was up with some cookies and warm milk, she was walking back to her dorm along with Dani.

"Glad i was able to get some cookies and warm milk, gonna get some sleep tonight." Ruby said

"Yeah, next time thought, don't wake me up also." Dani

That's when Ruby heard something, she turned around with Dani keeping her guard up. She saw an open window, she shrugged and continued walking with Dani being wary. She then heard another noise, she turned around and saw a card on the floor. She went over and picked it up, she looked at it with Dani.

"Cardin Winchester." Ruby read

She then looked up from it, she was confused to say the least.

"Why would Cardin lose this?" Ruby asked no one

"Good question." Aaron said

"Maybe to distract someone?" A voice asked

Ruby and Dani then turned around, before either of them could scream. She was knocked out with Dani fighting back before also being knocked out, it was revealed to be one of Cardin's teammates. Sky Lark, he did a bird noise, Cardin and the rest of his team came out of hiding. Cardin patted Sky's back with a slight chuckle along with an evil smile.

"Good job, now lets get her to the warehouse and get that freak there." Cardin said

His other teammate nodded, as Cardin walked to Team RWBY's dorm room door while Sky walked to Deck's. They both put a note on it and knocked, they ran away before either of their team members saw after opening it. Weiss and Billy had opened the door and both saw their notes, they both read it. Their eyes widened in shock, they went back into their dorms.

 **A minute later..**

A now dressed Weiss and Billy knocked on Team ATAC's dorm room door, Aaron was the one who answered it.

"Weiss? What is it?" Aaron asked

"It's Ruby." Weiss said

"And Dani

"What about them?" Aaron asked

"She's been kidnapped." Weiss said

"Dani's also been kidnapped." Billy said

Aaron looked on in shock.

'Who took them?' Aaron thought

 **[Play Ending One]**

Next time on The RPG Hunter

"Weiss, Billy, where are they? Aaron asked

"In a warehouse, CRDL were the ones that took them. They requested you, you have to save her or else they'll kill them." Weiss explained

"Why would you take them!" Aaron yelled

"Because they are important to you, and that's all we need to do. Besides, after a week, i think we're gonna have a 'fun' time with her and maybe with your sister too." Cardin explained with an evil smile

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT THEM!" Aaron yelled in anger

* * *

Okay, Cardin's still a dick but at least there will be an actual reason to why he as kicked out.

Aaron can summon at different sizes depending on the amount of magic.

Cerberus is a cool type of summon to have, and i used Final Fantasy X logic for this one.

Cardin is actually pretty evil for this part.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	28. Rage and Regret

Yeah, this is gonna get even more bloody than the last version.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron summoned Ifrit again and defeated Cardin in a fight, showing that his power is unlike anyone else's. Aaron had just found out about Ruby and his sister being kidnapped, which leads to the question of who would kidnap them? What will happened this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron was currently still standing in the doorway in shock at the news Weiss and Billy had told him, he then got a serious look on his face.

"Weiss, Billy, where are they?" Aaron asked

"In a warehouse, CRDL were the ones that took them. They requested you, you have to save them or else they'll kill her." Weiss explained

"I... don't know why they would do this." Billy said

Aaron nodded, he then focused his magic, he was now in his normal outfit but didn't decide to wear the armor for some strange reason, he grabbed his sword and backup weapon and looked at Weiss along with Billy.

"Weiss, an hour after i leave, i need you to go get the rest of your team, my team, team JNPR,, the rest of team DECK, Marie and Glynda. Have them get to the warehouse that i'm going to. Billy, i need you to go find out where Ruby and Dani are being held. Got that?" Aaron said/asked

"Yes, i do." Weiss said

"I understand, those bastards are gonna get a beating if i get mah hands on them." Billy said pounding his hand into his fist

"Good, now if you excused me. I have to go save some people that i care about." Aaron said

Aaron then used his magic and teleported to the warehouse, Aaron stood in front of it. He frowned at the sight of it, he was angry.

'I swear to Monty Oum, this is going to be destroyed if something happened to Ruby and god forbid my sister.' Aaron thought angerly and with clenched fists

Aaron had walked in, he didn't see anybody except two shadowy figures on the ground. He ran over and crouched near them, he shook them.

"You two okay?" Aaron asked concerned

He turned them over, it was some dummy's. Aaron looked at this confused.

"What the?" Aaron asked

Aaron was shocked, who set these up anyways. he was then dragged away from the dummy's, he was kicked in the face. Aaron looked up to see two of Cardin's teammates, they then restrained him, Cardin then came out of the shadows, he had an evil and dark grin.

"Hello, freak." Cardin said evilly

Aaron had his head down and he was starting to shake.

"Why." Aaron said

"Why what?" Cardin asked

Aaron then lifted his head, his eyes glowing slightly which was do to the magic reacting inside him.

"Why would you take Them!" Aaron yelled

Cardin then started to smirk evilly.

"The reason i took her?" Cardin asked

Cardin started to chuckle in an evil manner as if he heard a joke, causing Aaron to glare even more.

"Because they are important to you, and that's all we need to do. Besides, after a week, i think we're gonna have a 'fun' time with her and maybe with your sister too." Cardin explained with an evil smile

As soon as Aaron heard this, his eyes went wide, his eyes started to turn blood red while they were the size of a pin. The images flashing between his eyes of Ruby and his sister crying while being mistreated.

"No." Aaron said shaking in anger

Aaron then blasted Cardin's teammates, who were restraining him, away from him as he stood up. Aaron was looking down, and dark aura starting to form around him. Also remembering the pain he and his sister had to grow through since they were different

"NO!" Aaron yelled out

Aaron was now surrounded by a dark aura, he looked back at Cardin, his eyes were blood red instead of blue, and they were glowing in the dark.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Aaron kept yelling

The ground started to crack under him, Cardin and his team look at Aaron a little terrified. Aaron's body producing some sort of dark bio electricity, his DNA teeth growing sharper and sharper.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT THEM!" Aaron yelled angerly

Aaron then started to transform, instead of his Red Mage form, this form was different. He was wearing black armor which was more dragon-like in nature, his helmet covered his head except for his eyes which shone through with a piercing glare, his sword was black and slightly larger in width, his left arm was still dragon like but now had darkness flowing out of it and if it was quiet enough you could hear it express your fears and how you will die because of them. Aaron looked at Cardin with a look that could strike fear in a Grimm in half a second, that fear was crushing. He was now a Dark Dragoon,

" **YOU!** " Aaron yelled in a demonic voice

Cardin took a couple of steps back, he then frowned angerly and pulled out his weapon, he looked at his teammates.

"We're gonna kill this freak once and for all, so get up!" Cardin yelled

His teammates saw what happened, and instead of helping Cardin, they said this.

"FUCK THAT!" They said

They then tried to leave the warehouse, but instead, they were knocked out. Aaron looked at them with an evil look, feeling the fear even asleep.

"You aren't getting out of this." Aaron said furiously

Aaron than looked back at Cardin, his red eyes looking right through his tough guy facade.

"They'll be spared my wrath, you however will not." Aaron explained

Aaron then pointed his metal finger at Cardin.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you son of a bitch." Aaron said

Cardin then steeled himself which Aaron just looked right through, he wasn't fucking around anymore.

"So what if you transformed, i'll still kill you." Cardin said

"And that's why no one will ever love you, NOW I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL!" Aaron said/yelled

 **[Play Vim and Vigor Kingdom Hearts 2]**

Aaron teleported behind Carding and knocked him forward using the butt of his sword, it hit him into the wall. Cardin got out of the wall and charged at Aaron, Aaron stood there with his weapon drawn. Cardin tried to hit him but it was either blocked or dodged, he then slapped Cardin across the room. Aaron then ran with blinding speed and picked up Cardin, he then threw him into the air. Aaron pointed his blade at him.

"Explosion!" Aaron yelled

Cardin then had an explosion occur near him, it hit him back to the ground, as soon as Cardin back up. Aaron did multiple slashes across him, he then punched him in the face. Aaron stuck his sword in the ground, he then ran at Cardin and punched him in multiple areas, he then kicked Cardin where the sun don't shine causing him to scream at a high pitch, his teammates oohed at this. Aaron then punched him into the ground, he then picked up Cardin by then neck using his left arm. Cardin looked down at Aaron in fear, the darkness in Aaron's arm started to go into Cardin.

"Prepare for your WORST NIGHTMARE!" Aaron yelled

Cardin was then consumed by darkness, he was screaming bloody murder, Aaron then retracted the darkness. Cardin looked up with pleading eyes, as Aaron glared down at him.

"Please spare me." Cardin said afraid

Aaron then glared even more than he did earlier, he shook his head slowly.

"You fucked yourself over, now pay for the toll for messing with the people that i care deeply about, that i love." Aaron said holding Cardin close so he can only hear it

Aaron then grabbed Cardin again and threw him through the roof, Aaron then sprouted wings made of darkness and flew through the hole Cardin made. Aaron then summoned his sword, he slashed Cardin all over. He punched Cardin back down, he then flew at Cardin. He punched him all over his body again, he kept doing it, even going underground for the most part. He then kicked him back up to the surface and teleported up were his sword was, Aaron then stuck his palm out.

"DARK BLAST!" Aaron yelled

He then fired a huge purple beam at Cardin, at this point in the fight, Cardin was near empty on his aura, Aaron then landed with the most venomous look ever seen. He walked slowly to Cardin, meanwhile, everyone who was in the warehouse looked on in fear. That's when Weiss and the others arrived, they saw Aaron in his new form. Haruko was in fear as he saw him walking slowly. He picked up Cardin again, he then punched him in the face one last time. It knocked him out, it also gave him a bruise. Aaron glared down at his unconscious body.

 **[End Music]**

Aaron was still in his new form, he picked up Cardin by the collar and slapped him awake. Cardin looked at him in fear, his eyes piercing his soul.

"Where the hell is they?" Aaron asked

"I'm.. not... going.. to.. tell... you... freak." He said

"Wrong answer." Aaron said

Aaron slammed him into the ground, Cardin bleeding out the nose now.

"Now, tell me what i want. Where. The hell. Are they?" Aaron asked

"Fuck... you." Cardin said

Aaron just slammed him into the wall, Cardin now had a broken arm.

"You're gonna tell me where they are, even if it means beating you to near death. So, i'll ask again." Aaron said

Aaron brought Cardin close to his face, his eyes full of rage.

"Where the hell are they?" Aaron asked

Cardin saw the rage in Aaron's eyes, he knew that he would kill him to save them. Cardin broke and just said this afraid of Aaron.

"Fine fine, i'll tell you. Their in a warehouse down a couple streets, i told the White Fang that they could have them for money!" Cardin said

Aaron's eyes widened, he then threw Cardin to the ground. Aaron walked passed him, not before looking at him.

"If they are dead or worse, wanting to die by the time i get to them. I'm gonna fucking kill you, got that?" Aaron said/asked

Cardin didn't say anything, Aaron walked away. Getting to the other's, this new form made them slightly afraid. Aaron looked at his mom, nodding.

"We have to go down a couple streets, that's where they are. Glynda, Mom, deal with Cardin. Everyone else, follow me." Aaron said

He sprouted wings of darkness and flew into the sky, the others running after them while his mom and Glynda stayed to deal with the kidnappers. Aaron flew a couple streets over, he walked into to see a bunch of White Fang members getting ready. Ruby had her cape off while Dani tried to stop them from doing anything else, they saw Aaron and fired at him. Unluckily for them, his armor just stopped the bullets which caused them to bounce off. Aaron snapped his fingers, pillars of dark fire engulfed the White Fang members. Aaron than kept walking towards them, the others arriving to fend off other White Fang members. Aaron untied them, which caused them to look at Aaron, not knowing it was him.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"It's me Ruby." Aaron said

Ruby realized it was Aaron along with Dani, that's when he transformed back to normal. His normal blue eyes being back, Aaron started to have tears go down his face.

"I... i... i have to go." Aaron said

He ran out of the warehouse, he looked up at the rising sun as he did as the Team's he summoned to help looked at him confused. He stopped looked back at the others, he gave off a sad vibe. Haruko tried to reach out to him, but Aaron shook his head with a shadow over it.

"I should leave, i've done enough harm." Aaron said with tears in his eyes while holding his mouth

He continued to run away, Cardin and his team being held by Glynda along with Aaron's mother. Cardin's teammates looked at Cardin with a glare, Cardin just looked ashamed

"Why were you our leader again?" One of them asked

"Yeah, you just had to kidnap Ruby and Dani, we went along with it out of fear. Now we realize that you are an evil person, a person who's selfish and cruel. We wanted to be heroes, but you just wanted to be vain and be exactly like your Father. Hope you're happy with youtself." Another one of his teammates said

"My mom and Dad actually respected Faunas and i did a little. I apologized to the people we bullied, honestly i kind of wanted to stop hurting people. But no, i wanted to go with you since you were a tough guy. Why did i think to fucking follow you, i'm dropping out and becoming what my parents wanted me to be. A person who help Faunas." Sky said

"I wanted to be a musician." The Cardin leader questioner said

"I wanted to bake for a living, i loved cooking with my mother. I stopped because of you!" The honest member said

Cardin looked down, he started to feel a bit ashamed. He was slapped in the face by Ruby, who currently had tears in her eyes.

"You chased away one of the nicest people ever, i hope your happy you JERK!" Ruby yelled

She then started to beat up Cardin, who couldn't put up a fight after that brutal beating he was given along with being restrained, Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, stop." Yang said

Ruby looked at her in anger, Yang just was concerned.

"It won't bring him back here, Cardin's had enough." Yang said

Ruby then got back up, and walked away, Yang looked down at Cardin and glared, her eyes turning red for a moment.

"You really had to do that, i would have beaten you up for kidnapping Ruby but it seems Aaron already did that." Yang said angerly

Yang then left, afterward Blake then walked up to Cardin, she was super pissed off.

"You just had to do that." Blake said

"I wanted to-"

"To what, get revenge for some petty fight? To get revenge for him winning against you? Or was it because he was a Faunas and he was better than you at a lot of things?" Blake asked angry

Cardin looked down in shame, Blake simply glared as she left. Glynda looked at him and she was pissed. Aaron's mom was even more pissed as this little shit just chased away her son, which she stilled was concerned about even after finding out he was alive.

"After what you did or at least attempted to do, you gonna be expelled for this." Glynda said

"Not just expelled but also going to jail." Aaron's mom said

Cardin was then set down and followed Glynda, his teammates walking over.

"So what do we do know?" They asked

"You can either continue going to the school without a leader, or leave and persue your career's" Glynda said

Cardin's teammates then followed along to tell Ozpin that they were gonna stop trying to do something they don't love, TAC just glared at them.

"He's worse than the Grimm." Arian said

"You're right about that." Amber said

Haruko was silent, she just stood there, staring. Arian looked at her concerned, he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she walked away before he could. Haruko just ran out of the warehouse, and in the same direction as Aaron. Arian looked at Aaron's sword, which was back to normal, it was in the ground. Jaune picked it up, he looked at it, a tear fell on it as Dani was looking at it. She looked at Jaune, tears flooding her.

"I don't want to lose him again." Dani said

He then walked over to Ruby, and handed it to her. Ruby grabbed it, the sword had a weight to it but Ruby could handle it as Crescent Rose was heavier.

"You should keep it for when he comes back, he's gonna need it." Jaune said

"Thanks." Ruby said quietly

"Your welcome." Jaune said

He walked back to his team, Nora was even a bit down, Lie Ren had a blank look but if you looked into his eyes, he was angry. Pyrrha looked ashamed for some odd reason.

"We should have known what was going on." Pyrrha said

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault except Cardin's." Jaune said

Jaune then turned around, he started to walk away.

"Where are you going Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"To look for Aaron, he's hurting inside right now. I need to help him before it's too late." Jaune said

Jaune then left the warehouse, everyone else looking on in sadness, Ruby and Dani decided to go with him. She looked at her team, they simply nodded along with Dani's. She ran over to Jaune, they nodded and walked out together. Ellie was just looking down, she didn't say anything. Cody hugged her, he rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Aaron's gonna be back." He said

"I... wish that didn't happen." Ellie said

Billy was just, silent. He looked like he shut himself off from everything, all emotion and thought. He just simply walked silently into the warehouse, he saw all of the dead White Fang members. He saw a piece of paper on the ground, it had a list of what they were gonna do to Ruby and Dani. He glared at it with disgust, bastards is what he thought.

Meanwhile with Aaron

Aaron was currently on top of a building, he sighed.

"I really screwed up this time." Aaron said

He looked over at the city, the winding blowing silently.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 ** _Next time on The RPG Hunter_**

"Aaron, you were trying to save me!" Ruby said with tears in his eyes

"ME ALSO!" Dani yelled

"I don't want to hurt you!" Aaron yelled with tears in his eyes

"WHY?!" Ruby asked confused

"Because i'm in love with you!" Aaron admitted

"What?" Ruby asked concerned

"I... i didn't know he was." Dani said shocked

* * *

Man, i really wish i didn't go through this again. I... somehow made it even more sad and made Cardin more depraived. At least the rest of his team were altered slightly since no idiot would follow a racist that bad, you've seen what Cardin's like and maybe they might have come from families that respected Faunas unlike Cardin's. Or maybe Cardin's weren't racist? Who knows...

..I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	29. Truth and Fear

Yeah, this is gonna feel good fixing.

 **Last time on The RPG Hunter**

Aaron had went to the warehouse and faced off against Cardin, afterwards realizing he put everyone in danger, he ran away from the area, leaving behind heartbreak. Jaune, Dani, and Ruby along with Haruko had decided to go look for him while Cardin was taken back to the school for punishment and his team decided to quit, Aaron meanwhile was hiding away, thinking he messed up. What will happen on this chapter? Found out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

 **A week after the incident**

Aaron currently was walking around the older parts of the city, he had left his team, his family, and his friends behind because he feared they would judge him for his reaction to Ruby and Dani getting kidnapped. He was currently in an a old neighborhood that barely any people lived in, he looked to see an abandoned building and went inside to rest. He built a fire using some old wood that was in the area, he sat their looking sadly into the fire.

"I shouldn't have done anything, i shouldn't have brought myself attention. Just like back in my world again." Aaron said

Aaron looked out a broken window, he had a small tear go down his face.

"And now, i lost my chance to tell her how i feel." Aaron said depressed

The sky was grey, he looked back at the fire. It crackled softly, Aaron put his hands out, he put his hood up.

Meanwhile...

Ruby, Dani, Jaune, and Haruko were out looking for Aaron, Jaune was looking around, while Ruby called out with Dani and Haruko.

"AARON WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby yelled

"AARON PLEASE COME BACK!" Haruko said

"WE KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Dani yelled

Jaune just kept looking around, he noticed the neighborhood they were in was old, he noticed an abandoned building which had a small orange glow in the building. Jaune tapped Ruby's shoulder, Ruby then looked over at Jaune. Jaune pointed to the building, Ruby then had a confused look on her face along with Haruko but Dani was just looking around the area still.

"He might be in there." Jaune suggested

Ruby slowly nodded with Jaune giving a warm smile with Haruko just hoping he was there. Dani didn't say anything as she walked ahead, the others knowing the twin was concerned about her only brother. They continued walking to the building, not knowing that Aaron was hiding there. Aaron was still sitting at the fire, warming up, his eyes were grey instead of his usual blue. Aaron then sighed and got up, he went through the door and walked around the building a little. He saw how old the doors were, the carpet was broken, the lights off. He was alone with only himself, and a broken place. Aaron walked down the hall, he noticed a group people were nearby, the group looked at him. Aaron then recognized them, it was some of his friends, and his sister.

"Aaron." Ruby simply said

Aaron then ran from the scene, he was still afraid. He ran up the stairs while the group followed, they had made it to the roof, Aaron looked down it. It would be a bad idea to jump off when your low on MP since he's MP was used to speed up a little, he turned around to see the search part made it up there.

"Stop." Aaron said

"Stop what?" Ruby asked

"Stop looking for me, i'm not wanting to be confronted about this." Aaron said

Jaune then stepped forward, Aaron put his palm out.

"I may not be able to do much, i can still hurt you." Aaron said

Jaune simply stood there, Aaron then transformed his glove into his backup weapon. He pointed it at Jaune, with said person not budging.

"Last warning." Aaron said

Jaune took another step, Aaron started to frown a bit as he stops pointing the gun at him.

"Just leave." Aaron said

Ruby walked forward, she was concerned as was Dani.

"Come back with us, please." Ruby said

"We don't want you to leave." Haruko said

"You didn't mean for this to happen." Dani said

Aaron sighed and turned around, he looked at the city with a depressed look.

"I'm just gonna hurt you guys, i caused you two to get kidnapped, i put you in danger. It was my fault that two nearly were taken away from me forever, i can't risk that happening again." Aaron said

"Aaron, Cardin was expelled, he won't hurt anybody anymore." Ruby said

"Yeah, he's also been blacklisted as a Hunter in training." Dani said

 **Flashback start**

 _Cardin was currently in Ozpin's office, Glynda was standing by along with Aaron's mom while Ozpin was looking at Cardin disappointed._

 _"Cardin Winchester, you've kidnapped a student, assaulted another, and was going to traffic the victim off." Ozpin said_

 _Cardin stood there silent, he actually felt ashamed._

 _"For that, you have been expelled and blacklisted. I guess i was wrong, you aren't a good leader." Ozpin said_

 _Glynda then escorted Cardin off the premise, Ruby watched as he left with a slightly angry look._

 _"He may be gone, but that won't bring back Aaron." Ruby whispered to herself_

 _Ruby then left the scene, she hated Cardin for kidnapping her and causing the guy who she GREW UP WITH to leave and most likely never come back._

 **Flashback end**

Aaron was still looking away, he looked back at Ruby. He sighed and put his hands into fists.

"I still can't come back." Aaron said

"WHY!" Ruby asked

"I can't risk it again." Aaron said

Jaune's eyes just narrowed in anger, why won't he come back?

"Why is that?" Jaune asked

"It's happened before Jaune!" Aaron said

"HOW?!" Jaune asked

Aaron sighed, he looked at the four with just depression in his eyes, remembering the events that occured.

 **Aaron's previous life flashback**

 _Aaron was a seven years old along with Dani, they were both walking home from school when suddenly Aaron was knocked out and Dani was kidnapped. Aaron got back up and saw Dani was gone, he went back home and told his mom what happened. Aaron later seeing Dani in a coffee shop with some guy a week after, he growled in anger. He walked in and saw Dani with fear in her eyes, Aaron found a phone and called the police while telling the manager what was going on. The man said this as he was being arrested._

 _"Dammit, another week and i would have gotten away from it. Would have been nice to traffic her off." The man said_

 _Aaron hugged Dani tight, he promised to never let this happen again_

 **Flashback end**

Aaron looked at Dani, who didn't make eye contact also remembering the event.

"Dani got kidnapped before, enough can be said there." Aaron said

Aaron just turned around and looked at the city again, not moving from his spot.

"So i'm not wanting to risk that." Aaron said

Tears started to form in Ruby's eyes as did Aaron.

"You were trying to save me!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes

"AND ME TOO!" Dani yelled

Aaron turned around to look at Ruby, tears going down his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Aaron yelled with tears in his eyes

"WHY?!" Ruby asked confused

"Because i'm in love with you!" Aaron admitted

"What?" Ruby asked concerned

Aaron then put his hand over his mouth, he then focused his magic.

"Forget what i said!" Aaron said quickly

He then teleported, he was now in a forest, his hands and knees were on the ground. He then screamed at the ground, he just kept screaming while birds flew away.

 **Back with Ruby**

Ruby just stood there with shock, the guy she grew up with, was in love with her. Jaune put and hand on her shoulder, Ruby looked at him.

"I guess we have a reason why he left. I guess it's another reason why we still need to bring him back." Jaune said

"I... i didn't know he was." Dani said shocked

Jaune then walked back down the stairs, while Ruby looked at the city in sadness.

"I guess it's the same for me." Ruby said

Ruby then went down the stairs, leaving a rose petal behind, it blew in the wind. Reaching the forest Aaron was in.

 **With Aaron**

Aaron was on the ground in the same position he was in from earlier, he had tears going down his eyes. A rose petal landed nearby him, he looked at it. He got back up after he picked it up, Aaron looked at is in sadness. Aaron focused his magic on it, it then became a small rose. Aaron smelled it and smiled, the scent was strawberries. Aaron put the rose in his tiny bag and left the forest, he needed to fix some stuff.

"Ruby, i'm coming back." Aaron said

It would take a week before he would actually come back.

* * *

Okay, i think we're done with this whole drama thing. But geez, i really feel like shit for writing this since this whole thing was just drama and nothing else.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	30. Making Amends

Things are gonna be back to normal.

 ** _Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

Aaron was still in hiding when he was found by the small search party that went out to get him. Aaron was trying to get away from them when he was cornered on a rooftop. Ruby had confronted Aaron on why he left, to which Aaron answered but still would not come back since a kidnapping has happened before Ruby's. Aaron in the heat of the moment, confessed his feelings towards Ruby to which he teleported thus injuring him since he fed a lot of MP out. The search continued while a single rose petal had flown towards Aaron's location to which became a rose after Aaron used his magic to transform it, afterwards Aaron had left the forest. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

 **A week later**

Ozpin was in his office reviewing information when Aaron came into his office, Ozpin directed his full attention back to him.

"Hello Aaron, been enjoying the break?" Ozpin said with a smirk

"Ozpin, i'm not here to joke around." Aaron said in serious tone

"I wasn't joking, i gave you some time off after what happened with Cardin. The situation was explained to me, everyone else understood the situation." Ozpin said deadpanned

"Oh, well i'm back and that's all that matters." Aaron said

Ozpin nodded, he then informed the teachers that Aaron was back and going back to learning. Aaron then left the room after Ozpin had notified the teachers, he went back to his dorm, since it was the weekend.

"Wait for a second Aaron." Ozpin said

Aaron looked back at Ozpin and walked over, Ozpin then handed him his sword as Dani gave it to him for she knew Aaron would talk to him first.

"Thanks." Aaron said

"No problem." Ozpin said

Aaron then walked out of the room, Ozpin had only this thought.

'You need to start talking about your issues, you've still got a long way to go before you get over dying. I know that much.'

Meanwhile

The rest of team ATAC, were with RWBY, DECK, and JNPR. Ruby currently was sitting on the couch, being quiet along with Haruko along with Dani. After te group returned, she had said nothing of what happened with Aaron and they were still quiet after he left, even after getting back. Arian was currently talking with Yang about what happened with Aaron, they were still concerned.

"So, anything you suspect about why Aaron left?" Arian asked

"Not much, except for one theory that may possibly be true." Yang said

"Well, what is it?" Arian asked

Yang gestured him over the table, she then whispered into Arian's ear. Arian than had a surprised look on his face, he then sat back down.

"You really think that?" Arian asked

"Yep, it makes sense also." Yang said

Arian nodded as he sat there, thinking about the information he has so far. The door of the dorm opened, revealing Aaron.

"I'm back and i want to make things better." Aaron said

Everyone looked at him, Haruko then put on a friendly smile.

"Welcome back Aaron." Haruko said cheerfully

Aaron then had a blank look on his face when he looked at Haruko.

"Are you mad about me leaving?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Haruko simply said

"Oh." Aaron said

Aaron then quickly turned around as Haruko got up from her seat.

"TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Haruko yelled out

"NOPE!" Aaron said

Aaron then ran out the door with Haruko chasing after him, he backflipped over her and ran back into the dorm.

"Ruby, after i get away from Haruko, i need to talk to about something." Aaron quickly said

Haruko then ran back into the room, Aaron just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"Aaron, you better not take another step." Haruko said

Aaron looked at the open window, then back at Haruko. He then smiled a little, he was gonna do a scene from a stupid movie which Dani knew what he was gonna do just by the mere action of looking at the window.

"Okay." Aaron said

Aaron then jumped out the window, Haruko ran over a looked out it.

"Bye Haruko." Aaron said waving as he fell down

Aaron then used his magic to fly away from the scene, Haruko growled slightly. She then left the room while everyone else was confused, Aaron then reappeared in the room.

"Good thing i used Conceal and an Illusion." Aaron said

Aaron then looked at Ruby, Ruby got up and walked over.

"Ruby, i want to make up what happened earlier. So i want to ask you out, on date." Aaron said

"A DATE?!" Ruby said shocked

"...yes" Aaron said meakly

Ruby stood there for a moment with smoke coming out of her ears, she then fell unconscious, Aaron looked down at her along with everyone else in the room.

"I think i broke her, didn't even mean to do that." Aaron said while Jaune checked on her

"YOU DOLT!" Weiss yelled enraged

"Oh yeah, i forgot about Weiss also." Aaron said to himself not looking at Weiss

Aaron then stuck his palm at her not looking, Weiss suddenly had a confused look on her face.

"Sleep." Aaron said

She then fell asleep, Aaron then looked at Yang. Yang just stared at him, it was silent.

"...I'm going to get punched in the face, aren't i?" Aaron asked

Aaron was suddenly punched in the face out of the window, suddenly Aaron was back in the room.

"Good thing i used an teleport in time... it's really painful to use my Semblance right now." Aaron said

Yang then dusted her hands and made a thumbs up at Aaron.

"We're good, you aren't dead so yeah." Yang said

Aaron just nodded, he then remembered one last thing.

"Where's Blake?" Aaron asked

"Right behind you." Blake said

Aaron then just stood there as Blake was behind him.

"Please don't hurt me." Aaron said

"I won't but i do want you to make it up for making us worried." Blake said

"Sushi?" Aaron asked

Blake then sighed and walked away, Aaron wiping his head of sweat.

"Sure." Blake said

Aaron then wiped the sweat off of his head, he then noticed Nora was holding her hammer as Aaron knew what she was gonna do.

"I'll make pancakes." Aaron offered

Nora then put it away, she then walked away dragging Ren and Jaune away also.

"Wait, wasn't i just near Ruby?" Jaune asked

Ren just shrugged as they were dragged out of the room, Pyrrha went with also.

"You owe me a fight." Pyrrha said

"For leaving?" Aaron asked

"For leaving." Pyrrha replied

Aaron slowly nodded as she walked out of the room, Aaron looked back down at Ruby.

"I should wake her up." Aaron said

"You should do that, i'll be out with the others, i'm bringing Weiss." Yang said

"Yeah, i'm leaving with these three." Dani said holding the two males of the group

"Wait, how the hell did we get over here?" Cody asked

"No idea." Billy said

Yang then picked up Weiss and left the room with Team DECK also, Aaron then put his palm out at Ruby.

"Esuna." Aaron said

Ruby then woke up with a groan and swirled eyes, she then looked up at Aaron.

"I had the weirdest dream, you asked me out on a date." Ruby said groggily

"One, that Esuna shouldn't have made you so groggy. Two i did ask you out on a date." Aaron said

Ruby then shot up like a lightning bolt, she then slowly got up.

"What time?" Ruby asked

"In an hour." Aaron said

"What place?" Ruby asked

"We're going to a nice restaurant, i made a reservation before i got here." Aaron said

Ruby nodded, and she left. Aaron then knocked on a wall, it revealed a hidden door. He opened it and went. he a grabbed a midnight blue tuxedo suit with a white dress shirt with a green tie, it had dark blue dress pants, and black dress shoes. Aaron smiled slightly at it, he knew it was gonna be a great date.

An hour later

Ruby was now wearing a red and black dress with red slipper-like shoes, she was currently waiting nearby the restaurant for Aaron. Aaron then came in the suit he picked out earlier, he had clip-on sunglasses over his normal glasses. Ruby looked at him with a wide open mouth, Aaron looked over.

"So, shall we?" Aaron asked

Ruby then closed her mouth and nodded.

"We shall." Ruby said

They then were in the restaurant, not noticing that a certain group of people was watching nearby. It was, you guessed it, the rest of Team RWBY, all of Team JNPR, and the rest of Team ATAC, they were all wearing disguises that made them stand out. DECK wasn't there as they knew better unlike the people already there.

"This is gonna be interesting." Yang said to herself wearing a boxers outfit

"Why are we here?" Blake asked wearing a fake mustache and clothes along with a wig that made her look like a man from the 1970's

Weiss then looked over at her with a slight glare, as she was also in costume.

"We're spying on Aaron and Ruby's date." Weiss explained wearing an outfit that made her look like a Russian woman

"And why are we spying on them?" Jaune then asked while he was wearing a cowboy outfit

"Because we need to see how the date goes." Haruko explained wearing an outfit that made her look like a nun

"Why are we wearing these?" Arian then asked wearing a detective's outfit

"Because we need to disguise ourselves." Nora said wearing a Valkyrie outfit

"Yet, we stand out." Ren said wearing a ninja outfit

"Don't question it." Amber said wearing a noble's outfit

"I don't think it would be a good idea to wear these." Pyrrha said wearing a pair of knight armor

They were currently in a bush, looking inside the restaurant at the exact location where Ruby and Aaron are currently sitting.

"Would you wear anything else?" Yang asked

"Actually yes." Ren said

Yang glared at him slightly then went back to watching the restaurant, currently Aaron and Ruby are talking.

 **[Play Dating Theme from Undertale]**

"So, you were just afraid?" Ruby asked

"Yes, i always did love you after i realized that you were the most precious person to me." Aaron explained

"When did that occur?" Ruby asked

"Well, it was a couple of years ago." Aaron said

 ** _Ffffllllllasssssshhhhhbbbbbaaaacccckkkkkk_**

 _Aaron was currently sitting on a couch wearing a white t-shirt, some blue jeans, and socks. Aaron then noticed Ruby was nearby, he noticed that she was getting near his height. He smiled slightly as she was trying to get a box of cookies on the shelf, he walked over._

 _"I got ya Ruby." Aaron said_

 _He then grabbed the box of cookies and gave it her, she smiled at him._

 _"Thanks Aaron!" Ruby said_

 _Aaron's face then went bright red, he then looked away._

 _"That was too precious." Aaron said covering his mouth_

 _Aaron then made a promise to himself, that no matter what. He would help Ruby, and never hurt her or scare her ever._

 ** _Ffffllllllasssssshhhhhbbbbbaaaacccckkkkkk_**

"And that's what happened." Aaron said

"So that explains why you looked away from me that day covering your mouth." Ruby said

"Yep." Aaron said

They then went back to chatting for a bit, that's when they noticed somebody walk up to their table. It was some teenage guy who looked like a huge jerk and was for some reason perverted, not even Aaron knew how he perfected that look.

"Hey girl, you want to get away from that pipsqueak?" The teen asked

"No, he's my date." Ruby said

"Oh come on girl, i'm so much more manly." The teen said flexing his muscle for god knows whatever reason

"She said no, so that's mean no." Aaron said

"Hey pipsqueak, she needs a real man." He quipped

"A real man is someone who actually respects a woman, not somebody like you." Aaron quipped back

The teen's face then went red with anger, he then picked up Aaron by the collar.

"You want to fight?" He asked

"Yes, but let's take this outside." Aaron said

 **[End Music for now]**

 **[Play Guile's Theme from Street Fighter]**

Moments later, he was then punched out the window by Lionheart. Aaron then used his magic to repair the window, he then looked at the teenager.

"So, let's rumble." Aaron said

Lionheart picked up the teen, Aaron looked at the teen with a glare

"You know what that is?" Aaron asked

"N-no." The teen said

"That is a Phantom, it's a part of my Semblance. If i wanted to, i could level this whole city in an hour. So are you going to apologize?" Aaron explained/asked

A dark Aura then surrounded Aaron, his eyes making a yellow gleam.

"Or do you want to take your chances with me?" Aaron asked

The teen then scrambled backward as Aaron's dark Aura flared upward.

" **DO YOU?!** " Aaron yelled

"NO, NO I DO NOT, I'M SORRY, I'LL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN!" The teen said quickly

"It's not me you should apologize to." Aaron said

Ruby, who was outside watching the whole thing, looked at the teen. The teen crawled up to her on his knees.

"I'm sorry miss, i should have been kinder, please accept my apology." The teen said bowing a whole bunch

"Okay." Ruby said

Lionheart then picked up the teen by the back of his collar, he then aimed him away from the area.

"Alright, now." Aaron said, he snapped his finger

Lionheart nodded and then threw him across the city, his scream being heard.

"Have a nice day." Aaron said with a smirk

 **[End Music]**

 **[Play previous music]**

Aaron then looked back at Ruby.

"Sorry about that, lets get back to the date." Aaron said

They were about to go inside when the restaurant owner walked up to him.

"Thanks for getting rid of that guy and repairing the window after punching out of it." The restaurant owner said

"No prob." Aaron said

"Like seriously, that guy was a huge asshole." The restaurant owner said

Aaron then nodded, then the restaurant's owner then gestured at his restaurant.

"Take any dessert you like, on me." The restaurant owner said

Aaron happily nodded, as Ruby ran over and gave him a hug.

"You really know how to be nice." Ruby said

Aaron then rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no problem Ruby." Aaron said

 **[End current music]**

They went back inside and enjoyed their date, afterward they headed back to the dorms. Aaron was with Ruby who was currently at Team RWBY's dorm room door, Ruby was still happy.

"I had a nice time Aaron." Ruby said

"Me too." Aaron said

They stared at each other for a moment, Aaron then darted his eyes away.

"So, want to do this again sometime?" Aaron asked

Ruby then gave a small kiss on Aaron's lips, Aaron then started to produce smoke out of ears as his face grew bright red.

"I would love that." Ruby said

Ruby then went into her dorm, Aaron just stood there for a moment. He then realized what just happened, he then walked back to his dorm room. When he got back in, he saw the smug faces of his teammates.

"How was the date?" Haruko asked

"It was nice, but you already know what happened." Aaron said

They then gained shocked looks on their faces, Aaron glared.

"Ruby knew also, that's why i let her borrow my back up weapon for her team." Aaron said

Aaron then drew Vita's Pax and turned it into its gun form, he aimed at them.

"Your gonna have a bad time." Aaron said as his eyes glowed

Outside the dorm room, the sound of someone being shocked after being shot by a shock pistol was heard. In Team RWBY's Dorm, the same thing was being heard. Team DECK as just chilling, Dani just rolled her eyes.

"This is why i don't get involved in this stuff too much." Dani said

 **After a couple of minutes**

"What did we learn?" Aaron asked

His team was currently covered in soot and bruises.

"Never to spy on a date again." They said

Aaron then used Cure and healed them of the damage, he then nodded.

"Good, now if you excuse me. I have to head to bed, i need to learn at school tomorrow." Aaron said

He then walked to their bedroom, afterward his team entering. The same lesson was learned for Team RWBY, never spy on Aaron and Ruby. Team JNPR will be getting their lesson, very soon.

 **[Play Ending One]**

Next time of The RPG Hunter

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jaune yelled

"I said, i set you up on a date with Pyrrha. Haruko is telling Pyrrha the same thing but with you." Aaron explained

"WHY?!" Jaune asked

"You spied on my and Ruby's date, consider it even. DECK's being spared because unlike you, they knew to stay out of it." Aaron said

* * *

That's it for this chapter, this is not a harem fic BTW, i repeat it is not a harem fic. I want people to see that is and never will be the case in any fic. I will show the list of OC ships again, to make sure.

Aaron and Ruby: Crystal Rose

Haruko and Velvet: Spring Bunnies

Weiss and Arian: Silver Ice

Amber and Yang: Sunny Fall

Dani and Neo: Ice Cream lovers

That's the situation currently, all the other ships are still the same. Their still will be Arkos and ReNora, and some others also. I can tell you that much, no joke, seriously.

I will edit the tags if i have to, so tell me how i should to it with a PM.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Seriously, this is the case.)

((Remember part of the chapter.))

(((I will know.)))


	31. Ships sailed

Okay, we've got some stuff going on.

 ** _Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

Aaron had arrived back at Beacon and went on a date with Ruby that was spied on, they other realized afterwards realized to never spy on Aaron's date hence why Team DECK never did it in the first place. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything is at peace. Well, until this happened.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jaune yelled

That's when someone broke the news, great. Inside a room was a young wolf faunas with brown hair, blue eyes, and some minor scars around the facial area. He was wearing a green zip up hoodie that has a two swords crossed symbol on his jackets shoulders with a wing design on the back with a white t shirt, he had blue jeans on with black strap tennis shoes with red and black high tech glasses. His name? It's Aaron Thompson, and he currently has a girlfriend. With him was a blonde haired boy with a black and orange hoodie with a white chest plate on the front, he had blue jeans with two belts strangely enough and black sneakers with a white patch on them. This young boys name was Jaune Arc. Currently the two were talking about important things, which were of a great issue.

"I said, i set you up on a date with Pyrrha. Haruko is telling Pyrrha the same thing but with you." Aaron explained

"WHY?!" Jaune asked

"You spied on my and Ruby's date, consider it even. Team DECK was spared as unlike you, they didn't spy on our date." Aaron said

Jaune then stood their for a second, he then realized what he did a couple of days ago.

"Oh, right." Jaune said ashamed

"Oh right is the response you have, and this is your punishment for doing that." Aaron said

"What about Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked

"They have been set up on a date also, they were actually okay with it." Aaron said

"Wait wha?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, they've been wanting to do this for a long time. This was the push they needed, they're at a fancy restaurant somewhere in town and it isn't the same one Ruby and i went or you will be going to today." Aaron said

Aaron then walked out of the dorm, Jaune stuck his hand out.

"Wait, where is it?" Jaune asked

Suddenly a piece of paper hit his face, Jaune looked at the paper.

 _ **{The Lucet Lux.**_ _ **Come by today!**_ _ **Today's special is vegetable broth with a side of garlic bread.}**_

"What?" Jaune said

Aaron was already gone, meanwhile at his dorm though. Aaron had walked in and sat on the couch, nearby was a blonde bunny faunas who's ears were very floppy but she had a bubbly personality nonetheless. Nearby was a dark skinned girl who currently was talking to a silver haired boy, Aaron had looked at the blonde faunas.

"You told Pyrrha yet?" Aaron asked

The girl who is Haruko, she was mentioned earlier, turned around and looked at Aaron.

"Yep, she was shocked also." Haruko said

"Good, looks like we're not around for this whole event, but we'll be back next later. I'm gonna guess next chapter, isn't that right, Amber and Arian?" Aaron stated/asked

"Wait wha?" Amber and Arian said at the same time

Aaron then grabbed the left side of the screen, he winked at the audience and pulled it across. Revealing a sign, it had said this.

 **One hour later..**

Jaune was now wearing a suit, which it the on he's going to wear at prom later. Pyrrha had arrived wearing the same type of outfit, Jaune's jaw dropped slightly, he then shook it off and put out his hand.

"So, we're going inside?" Jaune asked

"Of course." Pyrrha said

They had walked in, the waiter had noticed them.

"You must be Jaune Arc and his date, it is nice to see you." The waiter said

"How did you know my name?" Jaune asked suspecious

"The person who set up the resevation, he told me to 'Watch out for a blonde kid with his date that has red hair, say the name Jaune Arc and it'll be him probably.' in those exact words." The waiter said

Jaune quietly said oh at this and went inside with Pyrrha, it was nothing but awkward silence at first but that's Jaune decided to strike up conversation.

"So, how's school going?" Jaune asked

"Good, i'm starting to get over what happened with Aaron and Cardin. He can get scary if anybody threatens to hurt Ruby." Pyrrha said

A flashback showed the near end Aaron's brutal beat down of the person mentioned earlier in the conversation, Jaune and Pyrrha were shown to have shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah, i would not want to mess with him." Jaune said

"This date was set up because of him, which was deserved considering that we spied on his date." Pyrrha said

"He might be able to give some training, i was bad during the initiation but i'm slowly starting to get better." Jaune said

"Yes, that is true." Pyrrha said

"Pyrrha, i'm going to be honest with you, i love you." Jaune said

"Jaune, i figured that out a long time ago." Pyrrha said

Jaune then shot up like a lighting bolt with an exclamation mark on his head, Aaron meanwhile smiled slightly at the revelation while he was relaxing.

"You did?" Jaune asked

"Jaune, i'm pretty smart for my age. I think i could see if a person is in love with someone, that's why i wanted to give you a chance." Pyrrha said

"Thanks, maybe i should thank Aaron for giving me dating advice." Jaune suggested

"I think he would." Pyrrha said

They both looked at each other, love in their eyes. Aaron meanwhile just snickered to himself as he looked through some feed he has on his gauntlet, everyone else watching also.

"So, what else do you want to talk about?" Jaune asked

Pyrrha merely just shrugged at Jaune's question.

"Huh, well maybe we should see what we have in common." Jaune said

"That's sounds good." Pyrrha said

After a couple hours, Jaune and Pyrrha got to know each other. They had a lot in common, like for instance, they both had fan clubs crazy for them. Jaune knew why for Pyrrha but after Jaune explained because of Aaron training him, overtime he got popular with the girls and even some men which caused a bunch of fans to try to jump him. He was lucky when Aaron or some of his family nearby or else he would have been kidnapped a long time ago.

"And that's why i try to avoid closets." Jaune said

"I'm curious as how that even occurred?" Pyrrha asked

"Even i don't know." Jaune said

They sighed, they went back to talking about other stuff they had in common. Afterwards, they finished their dinner and went back to the dorms. Currently they were in front of their dorm, they were looking at each other. Aaron was behind a potted plant watching, he was waiting to see what happens.

"I'm glad we went on that date, i really do love you Pyrrha." Jaune said

"I agree." Pyrrha said

Aaron then kept looking at them, after a bit he got tired of the awkward staring. Aaron then lifted his hand up and made a peace sign, he then aimed it at them. He focused his magic on their lips, and noticed that they were affected by it. He smirked slightly, he then moved his fingers to other. They finally had their first kiss, they broke and had an awkward silence. They walked in their door, Aaron smiled slightly.

"Despite me not being in this chapter very much beside mentions and notes made by me, i made a impact. That concludes the Arkos Ship Chapter, we'll be back to normal. Also the ReNora thing that was mentioned? Let's just say, they had a perfectly normal time." Aaron said

That's when a nearby new broadcast was heard, it mentioned two people breaking some robbers legs at a fancy restaurant. Aaron heard and looked at the camera with a grin.

"Like i said, normal." Aaron said

Aaron then got out of the bush, he dusted himself off.

"Also, i did break to fourth wall a lot but you've got to admit. Someone has to be Deadpool, so let's close this out." Aaron said

Aaron then snapped his fingers and walked away, the screen went slowly black until a record scratch occurred. Aaron then backpedaled, he looked back at the audience.

"Oh, yeah one last thing." Aaron said

He then pulled out a picture of another gamer fic, he looked at the audience.

"Yo, shout out to Flameclawsxx. He's what inspired me to make this, check out his rebooted gamer fic. I like it actually, and me breaking the fourth wall is not canon in this chapter. I repeat, me doing this fourth wall breaking insanity is not canon. The chapter will be reference in a normal setting, i'll still make references and puns though. It's just a matter of time, also this is not a harem fic. I'm not writing that kind of stuff, if it was. It's a crack fic, or something stupid like that." Aaron explained

Aaron then sighed.

"Play the outro!" Aaron said as he walked away

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next Time on The RPG Hunter**_

"The Vytal festival is happening later after a couple of days, and i know what that means." Aaron said

Aaron is then seen with red eyes and holding his sword which is on fire.

"Time to die assholes!" Aaron yelled

* * *

Okay, reminder time.

Aaron will get a new design after this Arc and during this one he'll have a second outfit modified along with everyone else. (The first part applies to everyone else.)

Some bad things are going to happen to Aaron revealing a new character Arc for him along with everyone else.

Yang will not lose her arm and Weiss will not go back to her trash father, but Blake will still be leaving for a bit. Ozpin will be alive but Oscar will still be around, and Tyrian will be killed off in the most brutal way possible. (Character reasons and also the Tyrian dying thing because i want to. Nobody likes him all that much.)

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Also, their will be reference to other characters of other things also during the Vytal festival.)

((Yang won't be framed during the Vytal festival due to Aaron.))

(((Winter will be around a bit longer.)))

((((I ship QroWin))))


	32. Finding the truth

Another day, another chapter.

 _ **Last Time on The RPG Hunter**_

Jaune had been punished with going on a date with Pyrrha along with Ren and Nora, Jaune had confessed his feelings and the truth that he loves Pyrrha. Pyrrha had the same feeling and had already knew and loved him also, Pyrrha and Jaune finally became a couple along with Ren and Nora. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron was currently at the docks with his Team and Team RWBY, Aaron was holding a small cup of his favorite coffee. He had small bags under his eyes, he had looked at Weiss with a small glare.

"Weiss, why did you wake me up so early?" Aaron asked

"Because the Vytal Festival is here." Weiss said

Aaron woke up at the moment, he realized that it's here already.

"What." Aaron said

"I said the Vytal Festival is here." Weiss said angerly

"No, i heard that but.. it's already here? Now?" Aaron said

"Yes, why?" Weiss asked now concerned

Aaron looked away from the group and sipped his coffee.

"I'm so glad i put those warnings into place." Aaron said with a sigh

"What warnings?" Weiss asked

Aaron had looked back at the group, his tired look was replaced with look of fear.

"Listen, someone i once knew that is dangerous is coming here soon. I gave a warning to Ozpin a few years back to be on the look out for someone, it's for everyone's good." Aaron explained in a dark tone

Everyone looked at him with concern, it's like the end was near.

"What do mean dangerous?" Blake asked

Aaron put his hand over Blake's normal ear, he glanced at the group

"One word, Adam." Aaron whispered

Blake had fear struck into her heart, Adam. Her old boyfriend, and most hated person to date. Aaron had backed off a little a looked at the sky.

"The Vytal festival is happening later after a couple of days, and i know what that means." Aaron said

Ruby had gave him a small hug, it snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at Ruby, she was hugging him tightly.

"Sorry, sometimes it's just... hard to keep things safe. Yt's just this thing that i think is gonna happen. It honestly scares me a little." Aaron said

Aaron hugged Ruby back after that note, earning a few awes from nearby people. Aaron had relaxed and drank the rest of his coffee, he then teleported it to a trashcan as he focused back on Weiss.

"So back to the Vytal Fesitval, it's a really nice day isn't it." Aaron said

"Yep, and i know the history of it." Weiss said

"I also know it, and i shall explain it." Aaron said

Weiss then butted out, she knew better than to mess with Aaron. Aaron then had looked at the group, he had a look of a story teller. He focused his magic and made a small screen in front of them.

 **[Play Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass Story telling theme]**

"A long time ago, their were was darkness. Then came from it light, humanity had then existed but the ever lasting darkness had came to attack and humanity's last light was almost out. But that's when Dust was discovered, humanity had a new light lit and had pushed back the darkness." Aaron explained

The images had shown humanity existing then being driven back by Grimm but then holding out a Dust crystal had moved them back.

"The four kingdoms of the world had been later born from this light, but the darkness had still surrounded the light. The festival is to commemorate the fact that the kingdoms had made the peace possible, it celebrate the culture by letting others in and have an exchange of culture. This also includes the one the excites people the most." Aaron had explained

The scenes had shown the kingdoms rising up still being surrounded by darkness, it then changed to showing people having a fun time. It then changed to some curtains showing, all of this going with Aaron's words.

"The annual Fighting Tournament!" Aaron said

The curtain was pulled showing two teams standing across each other in arena with weapons drawn, the screen then faded away.

"And that's the history of the Vytal Festival." Aaron finished

 **[End music]**

The teams had clapped at Aaron's story telling, Aaron had bowed.

"Thank you thank you, i'll be here all week." Aaron said

Weiss had a content look on her face.

"That's a good way of explaining the history, you even tied it some history of Remnant." Weiss said

"I do my best." Aaron said

Yang was actually pumped after seeing this amazing story.

"Now i'm pumped for the fight!" Yang said

"Yang, calm down now." Amber said sheepishly

Yang had calmed down a bit but she was still pumped up, Aaron then remembered something.

"Wait, we're here to see the competition right?" Aaron asked

"No!" Weiss said offended

"Weiss, don't you know the old saying?" Aaron asked

"What?!" Weiss said agitated

"Know thy enemy. There's no shame in having knowledge in a fight, knowledge is power, and power the key to victory." Aaron said sagely

Everyone stood their in slight shock, how did Aaron know this.

"That's some pretty good advice." Ruby said

"Thanks, so let's get going. Don't dally." Aaron said

Aaron had decided to continue on their walk, they had noticed nearby a Dust shop was robbed. The police were investigating, Aaron glared slightly at the scene with slight agitation, his ears moving a little.

'They're still doing this.' Aaron thought in anger

"Another robbery, why would they just take the Dust?" One police officer asked

"I don't know, but we don't get paid enough for this." The other said

Weiss was also glaring at the scene in anger.

"Typical White Fang, they're just a bunch of degenerates." Weiss said with spite

"Don't call them that!" Blake said semi angerly

Aaron knew what was going on and stood between them, he stuck his palms out.

"Stop right now." Aaron said tensely

"Why should we?" Weiss asked

They had noticed the magic charging in Aaron's palms, he had looked at Weiss with his ears slightly folded.

"It's not time to argue about semantics." Aaron said

Weiss faces paled even more but she didn't care.

"I'm not going to let this go, they're just a bunch of criminals!" Weiss yelled

Aaron then sighed, he then backed off. Ruby looked at Aaron in confusion, Aaron looked at Ruby.

"Why can't you stop them?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, i can't stop them. I don't use magic to hurt people, i use it to stop them from hurting each other or to teach a small lesson." Aaron explained

They had looked back at the argument, Blake was getting angrier at the second.

"Those Faunas only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!" Weiss said

"That's not entirely true." Aaron said

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNAS!" A sailor said

The group looked over as the scene, Aaron face palmed in extreme agitation. This just made his point go down the drain, his life really sucks.

'God dammit Sun.' Aaron thought

That's when a monkey Faunas was seen holding a banana, he looked back the sailors.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" The monkey Faunas said

Two detectives then arrived on the scene.

"Get down from their!" Said one of the detectives

A banana peel is then thrown on his face as the Faunas ran away, Aaron got the banana off the detectives face and teleported it to a trash can. He then notices him run by them, time slows down a bit.

'I should really stop him, then let him go just to screw with Weiss a little.' Aaron thought

'Agreed.' Dani thought with him

Aaron looked at Dani as time was still slowed down, Aaron just raised an eyebrow.

'When did you get here and how are you reading my mind?' Aaron asked

'About a couple

Time then speeds up and he continues running away, Aaron looks at Weiss.

"Weiss, that's the competition." Aaron said

"AFTER HIM!" Weiss said

Aaron nodded, he then focused his magic. He flew in the air, he opened the chat room.

 **[Crystal Hero opened the chat room]**

 **CH: I'm in the air and i'm after him.**

 **RR: Alright.**

 **SD: Awesome!**

 **SC: Keep an eye on him.**

 **GC: Good luck!**

 **SD: Try to get him.**

 **BC: Don't try to hurt him.**

 **IS: We need to study him!**

 **CH: Got it!**

 **[Crystal Hero closed the chat room]**

Aaron then continued flying after him, he noticed the team had bumped into Penny. Aaron finally found the Monkey Faunas, the Monkey Faunas looked at him playfully.

"So you got me?" The Faunas said

"Yes, Sun." Aaron said

"So you know my name?" The monkey Faunas known as Sun asked

"Yep, Sun Wukong." Aaron said

"You think you have me right?" Sun asked

"Correct, by the way. Look at your feet." Aaron said

Sun Wukong looked down to see that he was frozen in place, he looked back up at Aaron in fear.

"Who are you?!" He asked in fear

"I'm Batman." Aaron said in a deep gravely voice

"What?" Sun asked in confusion

"Just kidding names Thompson, Aaron Thompson." Aaron then said jokingly

"Oh, so your name's not Batman?" Sun asked

"Yep, listen, i let you got if you promise me this." Aaron said

"What is it?" Sun asked

"You owe me a pizza." Aaron said

"Wat." Sun said in confusion

Aaron then unfroze his legs, Sun started to walk away.

"You heard me, a pizza. One medium pepperoni pizza, that will be all." Aaron said

"Okay, see you later." Sun said

"Yep." Aaron said

He then opened his gauntlet, he told Weiss that he got away. He heard Weiss's anger from far away, he then teleported their. He saw Penny, he looked at her.

 **[Play Saturn Valley theme from Earthbound]**

"We meet again Penny." Aaron said

"Oh, hey Aaron!" Penny said

"Wait, you know her?" Haruko asked

"Yep, been a bit hasn't it?" Aaron said, ignoring Haruko after telling her answer

"I'm so glad you gave my father those tips!" Penny said

"Anytime, tell him i said hi." Aaron said

"Of course, how are you?" Penny asked

"Good, and you talked to Ruby right?" Aaron asked

"Yes, i've talked to her." Penny said

"Then you know." Aaron said

"Of course, i could tell by her adamant words about you when she mentioned you but i thought it was someone else." Penny said

"Common mistake, we're going on another next week." Aaron said

 _ ***Record scratch***_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Yang said

Yang then got between the two, which interrupted their conversation.

"How do you know each other?" Yang asked

"It was on one of my travels, i had met her father and i helped him with his project. I can't elaborate more on it, it's top secret and i swore to never tell anyone. I helped Penny with her life and taught her some important stuff, i even told her about my life." Aaron said

"And that's how you met?" Arian asked

"Yep!" Aaron said casually

The rest of Team ATAC, and Team RWBY all fell over anime style while Dani just had a sweatdrop on her head. Aaron had a small sweat drop on his head while Penny stared in confusion.

"Shouldn't have said that so casually." Aaron said

"Agreed" Dani said

"I have no idea what you mean?" Penny asked

"Talk to your father about that one, well see you Penny." Aaron said

Penny then went on her merry way, Aaron grinned a little.

'I always did like Penny, she's like a very curious little sister.' Aaron thought to himself

'Thought so too.' Dani thought with him

Aaron then looked back at the others, Blake and Weiss went back to their argument.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled angerly

"Stop what? That rapscallion broke the law! Give him time, he'll join the rest of those degenerates!" Weiss yelled back angerly

"You ignorant brat!" Blake said

She then walked away, Weiss and Blake continued to argue the whole way back to Beacon. Aaron getting more and more agitated, Ruby did help calm him down a little but he was still getting angry. They were now in the dorm watching the situation, Aaron being visibly angry while the others watched a bit disappointed in Weiss.

"How is this an issue!" Weiss said

"Your causing the issue!" Blake argued

"Your defending a group of Faunas that want to destroy humanity as a whole!" Weiss argued

"There's no such thing as true evil it's people like you and Cardin that caused them to hate humanity so much! It's people like Aaron who get theirs lives disrupted by them!" Blake argued

"She has a good point Weiss." Aaron said through clenched teeth

"Agreed." Dani said slightly annoyed

"You think i'm like Cardin!" Weiss yelled

"Your discriminatory!" Blake yelled

"I'm a victim! You want to know why i hate the White Fang, you do! Well i'll tell you why! The reason it because they killed off people i cared about, they made my life difficulty by messing the the company which caused my father to lash out, it took one person to make be a tiny bit nicer and i still have no idea who that is!" Weiss said

"Weiss, calm down." Arian said

"NO! THE WHITE FANG IS EVIL AND SHOULD BE DESTROYED! Their just a bunch of thieves and liars!" Weiss yelled

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake said

The room suddenly went deadly silent, Weiss backs up surprised. Everyone except Aaron looks at her in shock, Blake then dash's out the door. Aaron walks over to Weiss, he has a look of fury on his face.

"You really are ignorant, aren't you?" Aaron said in silent fury

"So she is one of them, wasn't she?" Weiss said angerly

Aaron's dark aura then flared, he looked at Weiss with even more fury.

"Don't fucking assume Weiss, you should shut up and think about it for a moment." Aaron said

He walked away from Weiss, he looked back at her, his eyes yellow.

"Don't assume everything based on little fact Weiss, even i know that." Aaron said

Weiss was filled with fear, Aaron glared at her.

"That's smart for a filthy Faunas huh." Aaron said

He looked at Ruby with serious look.

"I'll be with her for a bit, i would recommend you start looking while i start supporting." Aaron said

Aaron then teleported away, not before leaving scorch marks on the area below. Arian walked over to Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right you know." Arian said

"My bro does know what he's talking about." Dani said

Blake was now seen looking at a statue, Aaron saw as she pulled off the bow.

"Glad you finally decided to stop wearing it." Aaron said

Blake turned around to see Aaron with a sympathetic look on his face, he put his arms out.

"Don't be afraid to let it out." Aaron said

Blake ran over and hugged him, she sobbed into his shirt. Aaron then hear some footsteps, he put a serious look on his face.

"Sun, i know your here." Aaron said

"Of course, something happen?" Sun said

Aaron then opened his gauntlet, he typed a message for Ozpin.

 **{Blake told the truth about her heritage, she needs a break. I'll be supporting her for a little bit.}**

Aaron sent the message, he patted Blake on the head. She let got, Aaron had returned his shirt to it's original state.

"Come on, we're taking a break." Aaron said

Sun was now standing nearby, Aaron put his hand on the ground.

"Teleport." Aaron said

A bright light was now under Aaron, Blake, and Sun. It flared up and they were gone, leaving behind a small note.

{Be back soon}

 **A couple of days later...**

Aaron was now sitting with Blake and Sun, they were sitting in silence. Until Blake stopped sipping her tea and she put it down.

"Looks like i'll have to explain." Blake said

"Finally, she speaks!" Sun said

Aaron elbows him in the gut.

"OH, i was kidding." Sun said

"Just be glad i didn't give you a boot to the head or the legendary three shoe beating." Aaron said

"Three shoe beating?" Sun asked

"You don't want to know." Aaron said

Aaron then looked back at Blake.

"Enough Kitten around, we need to get down to business." Aaron said

"Monkey business?" Sun asked

"No and since i have my powers, i help Blake explain everything." Aaron said

Aaron then made then magic screen again, Blake was connected to the screen.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked

Sun was about to say something overblown, but Aaron glared at him with the 'Don't do any stupid shit' look.

"Yes, i am familiar with that group." Sun simply responded

Aaron nodded at his response, and Blake continued.

"I was a part of it for a bit." Blake admitted

"You were?" Sun said

 **[Play Cornered from Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney]**

"Back then things were simple, things were different. The White Fang was a peace group made to bridge gaps between humans and faunas, we were a group bent on peace." Blake explained

The scene show a human and a faunas shaking hands as she spoke the words, the scene then changes to the human now harassing the faunas.

"Despite the promises made, it never did happen. We were still thought as lesser beings, so the White Fang was supposed to be the voice of our people and i was one of them." Blake explained

A younger Blake was shown at one of the rallies with other Faunas and few people.

"I took a part of every rally and boycott but during that time i was an optimist. I thought things were going to be better at that time." Blake explained

The scene then changes to someone with the old White Fang symbol behind them stepping down, and a new one with the current one rising up.

"Five years ago, things changed. Our old leader stepped down and a new one stepped up, and this one was bent on using a new way of thinking." Blake said

The scene from earlier now had the Faunas using a weapon to fight back the human.

"Instead of peaceful protests, we organized attacks. Instead of boycotting shops, we set fires to them. Instead of asking people to stop using faunas labor, we hijacked them. The worst part of all of this was it was working, but instead of respect, we got fear." Blake explained

The scene then changes to a Faunas looking down at a human with a malicious grin and a bloody axe. Aaron then ends the magic and looks at a shocked Sun.

"That's when she left, and she became a huntress. She did all using a little bow to not be a criminal, and the rest is history." Aaron finished

Blake nodded slightly, Sun looked at Aaron.

"What's your story?" Sun asked

Aaron looked at him in shock, he then calms down. He looks down, with a shadow over his eyes. He thinks about it for a moment, he then sighs.

"Okay, but you can never tell anyone of this." Aaron said

"You don't have-"

"I need to get this out. I've been lying about this for too long." Aaron interrupted

 **[End Music]**

 **[Play Final Fantasy X Main Menu Theme]**

Aaron then looked at them, his eyes filled with sadness.

"A long, long time ago. The universe was born, and from it came life. After a bit, the first bit of life was born and came from it was the start of time itself along with the timeline." Aaron said

"Wait, what does this have to do with you?" Sun asked

Aaron then glared at Sun.

"I was getting to that." Aaron said

Aaron then cleared his throat and continued.

"After a bit, multiple universes started to exist. Through this came endless possibilities being made, this was called multi universe theory. I was born along with my twin in one of the universes." Aaron said

"You were born here." Blake said bored

"Nope, that's not even the case actually." Aaron said

That's when Sun and Blake but looked at him with confusion. That's when it hit them, Aaron had nodded.

"That's right, we were born in another universe." Aaron said

"Prove it." Sun said

"Sun, you have a friend named Neptune who's afraid of water for some reason. One of your other teammates is named Scarlet David, and your all from Haven Academy, you also don't know when to shut your mouth which has gotten you in trouble multiple times along with the fact the area you live in wasn't a shirt and ite kind of place.." Aaron said

Sun looked at him in shock, he then looked at Blake.

"Blake, your mother's name is Kali and your father's name is Ghira. Ghira being the former leader of the White Fang." Aaron said

Blake's eyes widened in shock, Aaron then looked at them.

"Now do you believe me?" Aaron asked

"Yeah but how!" Sun asked

"Dani and i were born in a universe where you guys are just characters of a show, which doesn't help much doesn't it?" Aaron explained/asked

Blake then had a sullen look on her face, her life was a show?

"I died in the universe i was born in actually." Aaron said

"Wait what?!" Blake asked shocked

"Yes, i died in it. I was sent here to stop a great evil, i can't reveal her name yet until after i kill a certain someone." Aaron said

"Who?" Blake asked

"Cinder." Aaron said

"Who's that." Sun asked

"A very evil person, this goes way beyond anything else. The only other people who know of my origins are Yang and Ruby's father and uncle, Ozpin, Glynda, Amber, and Haruko." Aaron said

"Wait? Amber and Haruko?" Blake questioned

"I'll explain a long time later, for now. We need to stop the White Fang's current plan, which to rob a giant Schnee freighter." Aaron said

"How would you know that?" Sun asked

Aaron looked at Sun with annoyance, he then realized his mistake.

"Oh yeah, universe thing." Sun said

"Just be glad i do like you, otherwise you'd be like Cinder when i get my hands on her." Aaron said

"Wait how did Dani get here then?" Blake asked

"Long story that i'll explain when this is all over." Aaron said

Sun backed off and they got their plan together, they left the shop paying for the tea.

 **A little bit later**

Right now Aaron is on a rooftop looking at the docks with Blake and Sun who currently isn't around, Aaron noticed it.

"He's stealing something." Aaron said

"Don't assume that." Blake said

Aaron then put his hand out and set it on fire, he pointed to it with his other hand with an eyebrow raised. Blake then realized her mistake, she sighed.

"Okay, your right. Jeez." Blake said

"Of course i'm right." Aaron said

"What did i miss?" A voice then said

Sun then came back with two green apples, Aaron glared at him slightly.

"No." Aaron said

Aaron then teleported the apple back to the area he stole them from, Aaron reached into his small bag. He pulled out a banana, a box of sushi, and a slice of pizza. He handed the banana to Sun, the box of sushi to Blake, and ate the pizza slice.

"How did you keep this items in that bag?" Sun asked

"Magic." Aaron said

They then looked over and saw the White Fang had arrived, Aaron nodded at Blake and Sun.

"Targets have arrived, let's cause some monkey business." Aaron said with a smirk

Sun smirked at the pun while Blake rolled her eyes, they looked over at a new voice.

"Hey! what's the hold up!" The new voice said

"ROMAN?!" Aaron said shocked

He noticed him over their, he put his hand on his head.

"How did he?" Aaron asked himself before coming to a realization

Cinder broke him out.

"Fucking Cinder." Aaron said

"She broke him out?" Blake asked

"Yes, i thought i had him put away. Looks like even without Amber, she can still do stuff." Aaron said

"Amber?" Sun asked

"I'll explain later, for now. I need to go put him away again, this time a bit longer." Aaron said

Aaron drew his weapon out along with Blake, Sun looked at them in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Sun asked alarmed

"Doing a do." Aaron said

Aaron then teleported him and Blake, they were right behind Roman. Blake had her blade at his throat while Aaron kicked his cane away, they both looked at the White Fang members.

"Attention Faunas, your are all under arrest. Put your hands in the air!" Aaron yelled

"And wave them like we just don't care?" One of them asked

"That's optional." Aaron replied

"No, weren't going doing like this." One of them said

Aaron then put his hands on the ground then a giant pillar of fire appeared nearby him, some of his clothing was burnt off.

"You want to die?" Aaron asked

They quickly shook their heads no, Aaron then smirked.

"Good, as for you Roman. Cinder busted you out, didn't she?" Aaron questioned

"How do you know who she is?" Roman asked

"Because i'm going to fucking murder her and her false goddess, and you want to know why?" Aaron asked

"Okay, why?" Roman asked

"I'll tell you why, she cause so many murders including your death." Aaron said

"Wait, what!" Roman said angerly

"Yep, and Neo will be all alone." Aaron said

"How do you-"

"I know about your personal life Roman, now shut up and help us save the world already!" Aaron yelled

"Nope, i'm gonna need some assistance here!" Roman yelled

Blake's blade was shot out of her hand and Roman rolled over to his cane, Aaron then turned Vita's Pax into it's gun form as two more bullheads came in.

"Shit!" Aaron yelled

The battle then went on as Ruby and Penny noticed what was going on in the distance, Ruby looked in worry.

 **Back at the battle**

 **[Play Wild Arms 3 Battle theme]**

Currently Aaron was fighting off large groups of faunas, Aaron looked over to see Blake was fighting Roman along with Sun. Aaron noticed one carrying a mini gun, Aaron's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, Heavy!" Aaron yelled

The gun started to rev, Aaron had jumped over the bullets. Aaron then kicked downwards, he kicked the guy in the face as he was landing he kicked him across the battlefield. He then heard some footsteps behind him, he turned around to see a group of White Fang member pointing their guns at him.

"Hey guys, how the health plan?" Aaron asked causally

They then started to fire at him, the bullets bouncing off his Barrier.

"Apparently it's great!" Aaron yelled

Then started to fire rapid fire around everyone, he then spun around and kicked person high into the air. He then turned around to the member who was on the ground afraid.

"Sup." Aaron said casually

"Please don't hurt me." The soldier said

"Already did." Aaron said

"What." Is all he could say when he suddenly passed out

Aaron panted a little, he then looked over to see Ruby had joined the battle while the carnage occurred.

"Ruby!" Aaron yelled

A bunch of other White Fang soldier then surrounded her, Aaron eye's widened.

"NO!" Aaron yelled

The soldiers then hear some yelling behind them, they look around.

"Wait, who's yelling?"

 **[End Music]**

 **[Play Megalovania at 1.2x speed]**

Aaron is then seen with red eyes and holding his sword which is on fire.

"Time to die assholes!" Aaron yelled

They looked over at Aaron in fear, then were then attacked by Aaron. One was punched in the face, another was kicked, another hit Aaron on the back of his head but it broke their weapon.

"What!" They yelled in fear

Aaron then transformed due to the amount of pure rage in his system into the Dark Dragon Knight form. Aaron then looked at him, Aaron then slashes the air. The soldier looks in confusion, Aaron then pointed a finger at him.

"You're already dead." Aaron said

"What?" They said in confusion

They then felt immense pain, they passed out. Aaron looked at the last one, he stood there in fear.

"I don't want to die, i didn't mean no harm." They said in fear

"Then you shouldn't have joined the White Fang." Aaron said venomously

"All we wanted to do is just be equal, but we must have lost sight of the goal." They said remorsefully

"Yeah, you did." Aaron said angerly

"Maybe i should quit the White Fang and find a new path?" They suggested full of hope

"Well you should have said that before i punched you in the face." Aaron said rolling his eyes

"When did you do that?" They asked confused

"Right now." Aaron said casually

Aaron then lite his fist on fire, and he punched him in the face. Aaron looked saw one was about to attack him, he punched him but he blocked it. Aaron kept trying to hit him but he failed multiple times and was hit in the face. Aaron slide backwards, he looked up at him. He took out a knife, Aaron looked down with his eyes closed as his weapon was kicked away and he forgot to have his secondary weapon on him.

"I can't win." Aaron said

Aaron kept his eyes closed as the attacker raised the knife over Aaron, Ruby watched on in fear. She got up and looked at Aaron with determination, she put her hands over his mouth.

"You can!" Ruby yelled

Aaron then opened his eyes, he can do this. He then feels a new from within him, unlike the Dark Dragoon form or Red Mage form. This one was warm, and felt powerful. He then transformed into the new form, which caused a bright flash of light. The White Dragoon form, Aaron looked at his attacker with his now sky blue eyes.

"You aren't going to win." Aaron said

Aaron picked up his sword which turned into a spear, Aaron then aimed it at it. Aaron then uttered some words.

"Lux." Aaron said

A bright light engulfed him, Aaron had put his javelin down. Aaron transformed back to normal, he looked over at Ruby with his normal blue eyes and smiled.

 **[End Music]**

"Hey Ruby, we still up for that date?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, so what about Roman?" Ruby asked

Aaron looked over to see Penny using her weapons, Aaron looked back at Ruby.

"Penny's got it, so we should go get Blake and Sun." Aaron said

"Okay, how can Penny do that, and who's Sun?" Ruby asked

"That Faunas from a couple of days ago." Aaron explained

"Oh, well i'm up for new friends!" Ruby said

"Alright, after this battle is over." Aaron said

Aaron noticed Roman was at the last transport, Aaron teleported over their. Roman noticed him, Aaron glares at him.

"Your going back to prison, Roman." Aaron said

"I'll just break out again!" Roman said

"Not this time, i'll make sure of it." Aaron said

Aaron then coated his fist in dark fire, he then looked at Roman.

"Flare Punch." Aaron simply said

He then punched him in the face thus knocking him out, he picked up Roman's body and teleported back over to Ruby.

"Got Roman." Aaron said

 **About an hour later**

The police had shown up and took Roman back into custody, Aaron's currently explaining the situation to Weiss.

"And that's what happened." Aaron explained

"You mean to tell me that she was a part of the White Fang back when it was peaceful and then left after differences on how it should be run?" Weiss recounted

"Yep." Aaron explained

Weiss then walked over to Blake, she put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should come to your teammates, instead of Aaron and that other guy." Weiss said

As she mentioned Sun, he waved slightly. Ruby then jumps up into the air.

"YAY! Team RWBY and ATAC is back together!" Ruby said

After she landed Aaron gave a hug, he looked at her.

"Sorry for leaving for a bit, needed to help someone." Aaron said

"It was Blake, i understand the situation." Ruby said

Aaron nodded, he then heard someone running behind him.

"Wait, it that Haruko it here?" Aaron asked

"YES IT IS!" Haruko yelled angerly

"OH SHIT!" Aaron yelled in fear

Aaron started to run as the image turned still with to be continued nearby.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Looks like i have a side quest, cool." Aaron said to himself looking at the menu

Aaron then saw a small ancient looking totem on a stand. He walked over to it, he stared at it.

"I have to touch this?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron touched it and started to feel energy coursing through his veins.

* * *

Alright, this took some effort but i did it. I made this chapter, and it was pretty fun. Also reminders.

I decided Aaron should reveal this.

The guy who asked that question was a reference to Futurama.

I changed things up a bit.

You should assume that Team ATAC was doing their own thing which didn't really matter.

Aaron can light his fist on fire along with his sword, i wanted to do that.

Aaron can changed the effects, how you ask? Magic.

It's what it looked the Black Dragoon form did but white instead.

I think Aaron would be that casual about it.

I made Weiss a bit more sympathetic.

Haruko needs to show rage more often, she never does.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	33. Side Quest

A side quest can bring adventure, a smaller chapter.

Last time on The RPG Hunter

Weiss wanted to investigate the competition for the Vytal festival and it had a few sore spots for Blake, Aaron had left to keep an eye on her and had met the mischievous Sun Wu Kong. After spying on a dust shipment, Aaron had transformed again into his Dark Dragoon form but after gaining the power of hope itself, it had transformed into it's new variation. The White Dragoon form, he had won the battle but the war still rages on as he waits for his target to come to fruition. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

After what happened a little bit ago, both Teams knew they needed a break but Blake is still fighting against the White Fang meanwhile Aaron was checking his equipment.

 **[Current Equipment]**

 **[Head: None]**

 **[Overcoat: Green zip up hoodie]**

 **[Body: White t-shirt]**

 **[Legs: Blue jeans]**

 **[Feet: Black strap shoes]**

 **[Left Arm: Hackers Gauntlet]**

 **[Right Arm: None]**

 **[Primary Weapon: Vita's Pax]**

 **[Secondary Weapon: Mega Buster]**

 **[Belt: Infinite Sack]**

Aaron looked at the menu, he needs something for his Right Arm. Possibly a shield or something defensive, would be cool to have a quest or something.

"Really need something for that Right Arm." Aaron said to himself

That's when a new menu popped up in front of him, Aaron read it and smiled.

 **[New Side Quest: Defend thyself]**

 **[You need a defensive item and your too lazy to make one since your doing well, but in the Emerald Forest. Their's the answer to your problem, it's said that their is a legendary item in that forest. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!]**

 **[Success: New item, 60 EXP, new skill.]**

 **[Failure: None, you just get nothing]**

"Looks like i have a side quest, cool." Aaron said to himself looking at the menu

 **(Yep.)**

'Where have you been?'

 **(Exploring your mind.)**

'Oookkkaayyy.'

Aaron got up and walked out the door, later he was on a cliff near the Emerald Forest. He smirked slightly, he drew his weapon.

"Time to quest." Aaron said

Aaron then jumped off the cliff and used his magic to fly over the forest, on the mini map. Aaron saw the location he was going to was coming up fast, he smiled and landed in front of an ancient temple.

"Cool, i'm gonna Indiana Jones this." Aaron said to himself

Aaron walked into the temple, he noticed a puzzle in front of him. He saw a wall with words on it, he could not understand it. He moved his hand over it brushing off the dust, Aaron put his hands out.

"Libra." Aaron said

The wall glowed a light blue and the words then manifested into English, Aaron then read the words.

 ** _{ To past the test of ancients time, one find the calmness in their mind}_**

 ** _{ If it's power you seek, then you must not be weak}_**

 ** _{ Both mind and body go hand in hand, coordinate your plan}_**

Aaron looked at the message confused, he had no idea what that meant.

"I'm gonna guess that i have to be smart about this." Aaron said to himself

Aaron walked into the room and saw four totems, each on a different part of the room. A red totem was in front of a snowflake, and a blue totem was in front of a red leaf. It was the same for two other totems but instead of red and blue, it's green and yellow. Aaron looked at the symbols, he noticed that the totems colors were coordinated with each symbol. That's when Aaron snapped his fingers, he needs to move the totems to the right places. Aaron picked up the totems and put them in the place in their correct spots. The door had opened, Aaron smirked.

"Looks like that message means i need both brains and brawn, i have both." Aaron said

Aaron continued to the next room, he noticed a mirror in the center of the room. Aaron looked at it, it reflection was a darker looking version of him. It copied every movement Aaron made, he touched the mirror. The darker version grabbed his hand, Aaron freaked out and teleported away from it. The version of him in the mirror had climbed out, he summoned a sword that looked like Aaron's. Aaron drew his sword and pointed it at the dark version.

"You must be my darkness, well Dark Aaron. Time to be defeated!" Aaron said

The fight had started, every attack Aaron made was blocked by the Dark version. Aaron had skidded back after a powerful hit, Aaron then smirked at it.

"Well, i bet you can't do this?" Aaron asked

Aaron the pointed his finger at the ground below the Dark version, Aaron smiled a little.

"Undead!" Aaron yelled

The Dark version then had small purple particles on him, Aaron then focused his magic.

"Cure." Aaron simply said

The Dark version was then in pain, Aaron looked at it.

"You figured it out right?" Aaron asked

Aaron walked up to it, it glared at him

"Your weak to White magic, so i would cut your losses." Aaron said

Aaron then put out his hand, the Dark version looked up to him.

"But that doesn't mean we can't co-exist." Aaron said

The Dark version looked at his hand, he grabbed it. Aaron helped him up, the Dark version smiled at him.

"Your not a bad other." The Dark version said

"Agreed." Aaron said

The Dark version bowed, and walked into the mirror. The mirror cracked and broke apart, Aaron looked at it in remorse.

"Wished that didn't happen." Aaron said

Aaron then walked out the room, he walked into the next area which was a long corridor with images on it. It shown battles and war, the last one had shown a giant pillar of light and dark. Aaron looked at in confusion, what did it mean.

"Is this a battle later that i cause?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron then shrugged and moved on. Aaron was now in the next room, it had the forest behind small windows. In it was a single stand, Aaron looked around.

"So where's that item?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron then saw a small ancient looking totem on a stand. He walked over to it, he stared at it.

"I have to touch this?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron touched it and started to feel energy coursing through his veins.

"Whoa!" Aaron said

His eyes glowed white, afterwards he was normal. He then felt something in his Right Arm, he put his Right Arm out. A flash appeared on his arm, it had created a green shield with a gold trim on it. The symbol on it was a blue crystal with golden wings, Aaron looked at it.

"Neat." Aaron said

The shield then disappeared, Aaron noticed the totem was old and fallen apart.

"Looks like the power within it transferred to me, nice." Aaron said to himself

Aaron was about to leave when suddenly, he had an idea. He summoned a card, he broke it summoning Lionheart who had a shield with just a pair of golden wings.

"Cool, so i guess the power transfers to Lionheart." Aaron said

Than he left the ruins, never to be visited by anyone again.

 **At 7:45..**

Aaron then left, he got back. He noticed Haruko was sitting on the couch, he sneaked across the room. Haruko looked behind her to see Aaron, who stopped sneaking.

"Heeeyyyyy Haruko." Aaron said nervously

Haruko got up, and she pounded her fist against her hand.

"Where were you?" Haruko asked

"Exploring an ancient temple and gained a shield." Aaron said truthfully

Haruko then ran at Aaron, the latter looking at her in fear. Aaron stuck out his Right Arm and the shield appeared again, Haruko had hit it and the attack was deflected.

"What!" Haruko asked

Aaron kept his Right Arm, Aaron looked at it. A named echoed in his mind.

'Tempus's Fortitudo'

'So that's the name.' Aaron thought

Aaron looked up to see Haruko staring at him, Aaron started back with three dots appearing beside him.

"It's the shield isn't it?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Haruko said

"I found it in the temple." Aaron said

"What's it called?" Haruko asked

"It's name is Tempus's Fortitudo." Aaron explained

"Alright." Haruko said

Aaron then went back to his bed, it was near bedtime anyways.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"So what's the plan Ruby? Go to space and find new life? Go fight a giant Grimm? GO ON A CRUSADE FOR THE HOLY LAND?!" Aaron asked with a fire determination behind him

"Oh shit food fight!" Aaron yelled

Aaron noticed Glynda walked in, she had a pissed off look on her face.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Aaron said with a sweat drop

* * *

Alright, that's another chapter. I decided to give Aaron a shield because he'll need it later, let me explain how it works.

Aaron's shield works like this, it's connected by his soul. Meaning he manifests it from within like his powers, but unlike his powers it has no downside except that it can break after taking too much damage. Depending on Aaron's level of Aura and magic divided by 12 and times that by 2 is how much damage the shield can take. Aaron's current MP and AP stat's are this.

 **LVL: 27**

 **MP: 260/260**

 **AP: 270/270**

So take those two number and divide them by twelve along with times it by two and then you have your answer which is 565. That means that it's still fair game in a way, with some extra smaller damage points being added. It may seem a bit powered but consider that it's a magic shield we're talking about, it makes sense why it would be like this. Also, the reason why Aaron's level 15 is because knocking out people who are not majorly evil does not equal EXP. Knocking or killing people who are either soulless or actually pretty evil does equal EXP. Now that all of that's out of the way, we can finally end this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	34. Kung Food Fight

Even more chapters, also Tukson still gets to live in this one. He'll be important later, and i'll make sure of that.

 **Last time on The RPG Hunter**

Aaron went on a quest to get a shield from an ancient temple, he went there and solved many puzzles and had a fight with a darker version of himself. He had gone back a tested it after being attacked by Haruko for being gone for so long, which did show in spades. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Beacon Academy until someone was sent through the roof for some reason.

"YANG!" a male voice yelled through the hole

 **[Play Opening One]**

 _ **A little bit before that event happened..**_

A bookstore was empty except for the owner, two people then walked inside. One had green hair, the other was grey rather than silver. The owner noticed people had come in, and walked to the desk.

"How may i help you?" The owner asked

The two people had looked over at the owner.

"I was wondering if you have the Thief and the Butcher?" She asked

"Yes, he does." A voice said

Aaron then appeared in front of the desk, he glared at the two.

"Both in paper and hardback, but you're not here for that." Aaron said with a glare

"So you know why we're here?" One of them said

"Yes, your name Emerald Sustrai, who is a Thief. The other is Mercury Black, a Butcher. Kind of fitting that you would ask for such a book, not my point however. Both working for someone i don't want living along with trying to murder this guy behind me" Aaron explained with crossed arms

The owner was shocked, Aaron looked at him.

"Tukson, your in danger here. So i would recommend getting out of here." Aaron said in a serious tone

Aaron then teleported his bags to him, Aaron then made a large Barrier in front of him in order for Tukson not to be shot.

"I'll explain later, for now. I've got to be a hero." Aaron said with a small smirk

Aaron then looked back at them, he glared even harder.

"I'm going to send you back to Cinder, in pieces." Aaron said angerly

Aaron then drew his sword, he then looked at them as Emerald drew here weapons.

 **[Play Super Smash Bros Main Theme]**

Emerald made the first strike but Aaron blocked it with his sword, Mercury did a flying kick but Aaron put out his hand.

"Gravity." Aaron said

Mercury's attack was stopped as he quickly fell to the ground, Emerald decided to shoot him but Aaron summoned his shield and blocked it. Emerald then had a shocked look on her face, Aaron smirked.

"You can't win." Aaron said

Emerald and Mercury then ran away, Aaron just stood there. He waited a bit, he glared at the spot where Emerald was.

"Not going to work." Aaron said

The illusion was dropped, Emerald was in the same place. Her jaw dropped, Mercury was still on the ground. Aaron lit his fist on fire, he looked at the both of them.

"I'll let you live for now, but know this. You won't be hurting this man, and don't try shit." Aaron said

Aaron's eyes then glowed as something flickered behind him, almost looking like a man in golden armor.

" **GOT IT?** " Aaron said angerly

Aaron then teleported them out, he looked over at Tukson.

"You okay?" Aaron asked

The Barrier was then dropped, Tukson stood there in shock. Tukson shook it off and looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"Why are you here?" Tukson asked

"To prevent you from being killed, your an innocent." Aaron said

"Anything else?" Tucson asked

"I just need you to do me one favor." Aaron said

"What is it?" Tukson asked

"Keep yourself safe, when you get to Vacuo. Talk to some Hunters and Huntresses there, tell them what happened here and mention my name." Aaron said

"What is your name?" He asked

"Just call me Crystal Hero." Aaron said, making an air of mystery around him

Tukson nodded, Aaron stuck his hand out.

"I'll teleport you to the train station now, i would recommend getting on as soon as you get there." Aaron said

Tukson nodded again, Aaron smiled. Tukson then vanished, Aaron put his hand down. Aaron put a sign out on the door, it said this.

 **{Closed forever, don't come back here. The owner has left, you may buy this bookstore as it is on sale now. Sell the books inside if you have to, just don't look for the owner.}**

Aaron then teleported back to Beacon, with the sky still being blue.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Emerald and Mercury were currently silent, they were sitting on some chairs. Emerald looked over at Mercury, she frowned.

"How did that kid stop us?" Emerald asked

"I have no idea, maybe it's like what Cinder said. The kid knew her, and looked like he had some beef." Mercury said

"So what you mean is?" Emerald said

"What i mean is that kid is the same one who put Roman in jail, twice." Mercury said

Emerald thought about it for a moment, the people were there that night had the same description of the person as the person who fought them except for the shield along with the fact he wasn't wearing any armor unlike the night that Cinder was attack. They seem to be the same person, makes them wonder how strong he is.

"Well, i know one thing. We can't fool that kid with illusions, and he can probably cause or even stop them." Emerald said

"Amen." Mercury said

They just sat there in silence, who was that kid?

 _ **At Beacon**_

Aaron was, at this very moment, sitting with everyone at the table. They were all discussing what happened over vacation along with other pleasentries, Blake didn't have her bow anymore as since Aaron practically kicked Cardin's ass to near oblivion along with the fact he killed some White Fang members despite being a Faunas like them. The other school members realized that maybe they shouldn't be racist towards Faunas and maybe show a little more compassion since they kind of already did, plus they didn't even notice until one student asked around. At that moment, they all realized that they didn't care if someone was a Faunas, they just cared for being safe and being in this school. Guess Cardin was the only racist in the school, not counting Weiss as she didn't truly know.

"Maybe doing some homework?" Haruko asked, biting into a carrot with ranch on it afterward

"Nope, Aaron helped with it remember?" Amber said, kicking back and relaxing a little

"She might be doing some planning." Arian said, as his usual hat was tipped onto his head

Ruby then showed up with a giant red binder that Aaron gave to her, she put it on the table. Aaron looked at with his ears raised much higher than normal, Aaron looked it over.

"Ruby, what are you planning?" Aaron asked

"Friends, Sisters, Boyfriend, Weiss." Ruby said

"HEY!" Weiss complained

Aaron smiled contently, glad she mentioned it. Over time, she hasn't cared that they've been dating. Yang threatened him a little but he said that he wouldn't hurt Ruby, Yang lifted the pressure of not hurting Ruby off a little but she does glare at him when he makes Ruby worried.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, i had a dream." Ruby said

"This ought to be good." Yang said

Aaron nodded, Ruby then continued.

"A dream, that our two teams would come together and have the most fun, EVER!" Ruby said

Aaron then got pumped up, Aaron suddenly stood up.

"I agree, we should have some fun." Aaron said

"I think me and my team can agree." Dani said

Aaron suddenly looked with a fire of determination.

"So what's the plan Ruby? Go to space and find new life? Fight a giant Grimm? **GO ON A CRUSADE FOR THE HOLY LAND?!** " Aaron asked with a fire of determination behind him

Everyone except Dani looked at Aaron in confusion for the first and last one, Aaron was waiting for an answer.

"Not really? Also crusade for the holy land?" Ruby said with a small smile

"Yeah, it's where we take back land that belongs to us." Aaron said with a cheeky grin

Ruby giggled a little, Aaron had a light pink blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Okay i understand, well what i meant was that we kick off the semester with a bang!" Ruby said

"Well, i kick off mine with-"

"A Yang?" Aaron finished

Aaron and Yang put on a pair of sunglasses and hi-fived as that theme from C.S.I Miami played.

"BOOOOOOO!" Nora said

Aaron then looked at Nora.

"Oh come on, we got to do the puns regardless if it is considered a-"

"Punishment?" Yang finished

Aaron nodded, they then high fived with that theme playing from earlier played.

"Really Aaron?" Ruby said with a slight giggle, the puns kind of growing on her a little

Aaron just nodded, they shared a light laugh together.

"Like i was saying, it's been a good two weeks and the exchange students are arriving but classes start up tomorrow. Which is why i planned out some events for our teams and set up a date later with Aaron." Ruby said

Aaron then gave a peck on the cheek, Yang rolled her eyes slightly while Amber put a hand on her shoulder. Yang smiled slightly, while Aaron let Ruby continue.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have planned." Weiss said

"If it was me that was planning, we would be doing those three things that i mentioned earlier and more." Aaron said

Blake just sighed while Aaron frowned slightly.

"I might just sit this one out." Blake said

"I think you shouldn't and should have a little fu-" Aaron was about to say when a pie hit his face

Aaron looked over at Nora who was smiling while Ren looked on with a look of fear along with Jaune while Pyrrha facepalmed. Aaron then smirked, he knew what to do. Dani giving a look to Aaron that said 'don't you fucking dare', someone has to be the responsible one of the two despite Aaron doing a lot of work in life.

"Looks like you just started something you shouldn't have." Aaron said to Nora

 **1 minute later...**

Sun and Neptune had just come in and noticed that three groups were in a standstill while Team DECK was just standing aside watching the carnage, Ruby with her team and the rest of Aaron's, Aaron standing alone, and Team JNPR with a tower of tables.

"I'm Queen of the castle, i'm Queen of the castle!" Nora said laughing

Aaron looked over at her, he had a toothpick in his mouth.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, and i have the power to do it." Aaron said

"Why won't you join us Aaron?" Ruby asked

Aaron shrugged while winking, sort of reminiscent of a time-traveling skeleton that kicks genocidal children's asses.

"Sorry Ruby, we may be dating but in a food fight." Aaron said

Aaron swiped his hand over his right eye afterward, it was now glowing.

"I have to take the crown." Aaron said

 **[Play Bonetrousle from Undertale]**

Aaron then pulled out a banquette, Aaron then put his hands over his mouth.

"Oh shit food fight!" Aaron yelled

Aaron was then attacked by Jaune, Aaron faced off against him.

"Jaune, i've trained you well but the master always trumps the student." Aaron said

Aaron then slashed at Jaune, he blocked it with his piece of food causing for some reason sparks to come off of it. They jumped back while time froze, a person wearing clothing similar to Aaron but with more blue in it with a shorter haircut.

"If your reading this and you are or were in high school, you'd get this reference." The person similar to Aaron said

Time then unfroze as the guy disappeared and the battle continued, Aaron then slashed Jaune downward. Aaron pointed it at him, energy flowed through it... somehow.

"Looks like i win." Aaron said

Aaron was then hit backward by Pyrrha was he was flying backward, he noticed Yang being sent through the roof. Aaron then landed, he looked through the hole.

"YANG!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then went back to the fight, he then focused his magic.

"AREOGA!" Aaron yelled

A giant blast of wind came blasting behind him and sent everyone towards the wall, Aaron looked over.

"And the winner is me!" Aaron yelled out

 **[End music]**

Aaron then did the Final Fantasy victory dance, Aaron smiled like a wolf while doing this.

"I love these guys." Sun said at the door

Neptune was not amused and drenched in soda, Aaron then snapped his fingers and his clothes were cleaned and dried. Neptune gave him a thumbs up, Aaron then noticed the mess was cleaned up.

"Who cleaned that up?" Aaron asked

"I did." Said a familiar voice

Aaron noticed Glynda walked in, she had a pissed off look on her face.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Aaron said with a sweatdrop

Yang then fell through the hole of the ceiling, she got up and gave a thumbs up. Aaron had a blank look on his face, he then realized something. He looked out the window, he frowned a little.

"Phase two has commenced for the false goddess." Aaron had whispered

The screen then went black.

"So i guess the Wildcard should rise." Aaron's voice said

 **[Play Ending One]**

 ** _Next time on The RPG Hunter_**

"Blake..." Aaron said concerned as she left

Aaron then confronted Blake in front of the library, his eyes glowing slightly.

"You need to calm down, and if you don't i'll have to show you." Aaron said

"Show me what!" Blake asked angerly

"Show you that if you can't handle my attacks, you can't handle an army." Aaron said

Blake then drew her sword, Aaron sighed. He drew his sword, he looked at Blake.

"If i need to show you the light, then i will." Aaron said

They stood across from each other, both with anger.

* * *

Looks like we're here again folks, man this rewrite has been going well, i think this might improve more and also. Keep an eye out for references in the future, you may connect them to other stories.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	35. Understand and coming to terms

Some things are gonna occur, i don't have any regrets except that i spent too much time on this one.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Someone's life was about to be taken, luckily our hero had managed to stop it, later a food fight occured between three teams. The rest of Team ATAC along with RWBY, Aaron standing alone, and Team JNPR. Aaron had won the fight, he knew Phase two had commenced for the Queen's plan, but looks like the Wildcard will rise. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Currently Aaron was reading a book which luckily raised his skill of crafting objects with his Team while Team RWBY was playing a game, Aaron noticed and walked over.

"So playing Remnant: The Game?" Aaron asked

Ruby looked at him and nodded, Aaron looked over the battle field.

"Well you do have your work cut out for you, i do bid you good luck. Tip, try to keep the enemy on the offensive." Aaron said

"Good idea." Ruby said

"Ruby, you can't use your boyfriend as a helper." Yang said playfully

Ruby scrambled in her chair a bit while Aaron looked at Yang blankly.

"Yang, can you please stop teasing Ruby. She isn't used to having a boyfriend around, it was funny at first but now it's kind of annoying." Aaron said

"I'm afraid to agree." Weiss said

Aaron then watched them play the game, Aaron then heard some footsteps.

"You mind if i play?" Jaune asked

Aaron looked over at him, he then had an idea.

"It's has four kingdoms, so that equals four players Jaune and plus we have a couple people going in if one drops out." Aaron explained calmly

Jaune understood and left with a small nod, Aaron smiled slightly. He can use his charm to weasel his way out of any situation, well nearly. Aaron when back to watching when heard some more footsteps, he then looked over to see Sun and his friend Neptune.

"Sup." Aaron said

Sun looked at Aaron as did the he, both in a sort of staring match until it was broken.

"Sup." Sun replied

Aaron nodded, Sun wiped sweat off of his head. Neptune then noticed Aaron, Aaron looked over.

"Hey Neptune, so water you up to?" Aaron said

"Not much, nice pun by the way. Neptune

"I do my best, so meet my friends and teammates." Aaron said

Aaron then got up and gestured his hands at the other people in the room.

"Sun, Neptune. Meet my girlfriend Ruby Rose, my friends Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and my team which is Haruko Thea (Who's also my sister by the way), Amber Aurum, and Arian Cordis, also my twin sister and her team which is Dani, Billy Kidd, Cody Cipher, and Ellie Airheart " Aaron said gesturing to the people said in order

Aaron then gestures to Sun and Neptune.

"Everyone, meet Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias." Aaron introduced

"Sup." Sun said

"It's nice to meet you all." Neptune said

Aaron nodded, Neptune then looked over Aaron.

"Wait, your a Faunas?" Neptune said

"Yes, that is correct." Aaron said

"Yet Ruby is a human?" Neptune said

"That is right." Ruby said in the background

"And your dating?" Neptune asked

"Yes, we are." Ruby and Aaron said at the same time

"Isn't that a bit taboo?" Neptune asked

That's when Aaron went deadly silent, Sun looked at Neptune with fear which said 'You fool what have you done?' and that's exactly the vibe Aaron's giving off/

"You know, there was one other person who tried to stop our date since he said and i quote 'It's wrong for a Faunas and human to date, so go kill yourself while i show this girl what a human was like.', wanna know what happened to him?" Aaron explained

Neptune just glanced at the other people, they just looked at him with a sort of pity. He might get destroyed since this is Aaron and not just an average every day Faunas, this is one man who can destroy you nearly seven hundered ways with just his bare hands.

"He was blown across the city by me punching them which caused him to land straight into jail afterwards since he had an arrest warrant on him anyways, and the next person who does that kind of shit." Aaron said

Aaron then lit his fist on fire and showed it to Neptune.

"Gets throat punched to oblivion. Understand?" Aaron said/asked darkly

Neptune then swallowed a lump and put up a shaky thumbs up.

"Got it." Neptune said in fear

Aaron's fist then fizzled out, and Aaron put out his hand.

"Alright then." Aaron said

Aaron and Neptune shook hands, the latter of the two still being in fear over the threatening nature of the other.

"Wait, isn't a library for reading?" Sun questioned

"Thank you!" Ren said from across the room

"Your welcome!" Sun replied

Neptune then directed his attention to Weiss, which Arian noticed.

"It especially nice to meet you Weiss." Neptune said

"Ummm, of course." Weiss said nervously

Arian had a small look of anger on his face, Aaron then gave him a smug look and crouched down to his level.

"What's got angry Arian?" Aaron asked smugly

"Shut up." Arian said annoyed

"I do have a plan, since i am the man with a plan that can also serve flan." Aaron said with a wink

"Of course you do." Arian said still annoyed

"Ask her out is what i meant." Aaron said

"Thanks for clarifying that." Arian said sarcastically

"Your welcome." Aaron said cheerfully

Aaron then walked back to the group he was with and sat back down, Aaron looked at Neptune.

"So, you want to join?" Aaron asked

"Okay sure." Neptune said

"You'll have to watch for now, we have four players already and we have four other players ready as per the norm." Aaron said

Sun noticed Blake was playing.

"Didn't take you for the board game type." Sun said

"Well, i'm done playing. Someone else can take my place, i'm leaving." Blake said

As Blake left Aaron stared at her with concern.

"Blake..." Aaron said concerned as she left

 ** _A little while later_**

Aaron currently was sitting in the living room of his dorm, he currently was thinking about what happened when he met Sun.

 _"Fucking_ Cinder. _" Aaron said in a flashback_

 _"This certainly has been eventful." Ozpin echoed through his mind_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Aaron was sitting in the office of Ozpin, Aaron was sitting there waiting._

 _"You know, you did thwart a pretty good robbery and controlled your anger problems a little_. _" Ozpin said_

 _"Yep, why did you mention that by the way?" Aaron said/asked_

 _"I can see that you have your powers in more control than i thought." Ozpin said_

 _"Thank_ _you." Aaron said_

 _"You really do help people, don't you?" Ozpin said_

 _"I may have had her get rid of her disguise but even i can never convince her to take a breather. Even at a young age she was determined to fight for what's right." Aaron said_

 _"Of course, you did get in here because of your skills and talents." Ozpin said_

 _Aaron looks out the windows._

 _"You know why_ _i'm doing this." Aaron said_

 _"Yes, to prevent people from dying and to finish your task given to you." Ozpin said_

 _Ozpin gets up and looks out the window, Aaron gets up and stand near him._

 _"Torchwick was busted out again, wasn't he?" Aaron asked_

 _"Yes, we still have no idea." Ozpin said_

 _"But i do, and when i get my hands on her. She'll wish she never met her 'Goddess'." Aaron said with air quotes around_ goddess

 _Ozpin turned around and put his hand on his shoulder._

 _"That will be a time for later, for now relax." Ozpin said_

 _Aaron nodded, he then left the room._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Aaron got up and went to Team RWBY's dorm, Aaron noticed Blake was about to leave. Everyone in that room noticed him, Blake slightly glared at him.

"I was just here to check up on you, i care about your health you know." Aaron said

Aaron went inside and stood with the rest of Team RWBY, he let the conversation unfold. As Blake was about to leave, Aaron intervened.

"Blake, i should tell you this now. That worrying about it will make it worse. Rest, and take a small break from the investigation every once in a while. That's all we're asking, that's all i'm asking." Aaron said

Blake simply glared at him, and she left. Aaron and Ruby decided to chase after them, Ruby then bumped into someone while Aaron looked at them with wide eyes.

"Sorry." Ruby said

Ruby got back up and noticed the students, Aaron glared at them slightly.

"And your name is?" Aaron asked faking a smile

"Emerald, and you?" Emerald asked

"Names Aaron, you're in the wrong area. Let me help you." Aaron said with fake kindness

Aaron teleported her and Mercury to their dorm, Aaron noticed that Cinder wasn't there but Neo might have already arrived to the dorm, possibly with just some random White Fang member. Aaron smirked inwardly, he was proud of what he had done.

'Looks like i did make a difference.' Aaron thought to himself

 **(Yeah, you did)**

'I still see your swimming up here, what are you doing anyways as your kind of not talking that much.'

 **(Let's just say, i'm giving you some Skills that might help in the future)**

'Can you stop being mysterious for one second?'

 **(The day i do is when you unlock a powerful Social Link)**

Aaron just mentally eye rolled at that, Chrono was always a mysterious being.

 ** _Later_**

Aaron currently was in class listening to Professor Port tell a very ridiculous story.

"That's when using a stick and rock, made a rocket launcher and blew up that Grimm!" Port said

Like i said, ridiculous. Aaron kept an eye on the clock, he then focused his magic in to his palm. It started to form something, Aaron kept focusing. It shaped into a small window, it showed an apple in his team's room. Aaron kept focusing and then apple then appeared in his hand, split in half. Aaron smiled with pride, he's mastering object transportation. The bell then rang and Aaron got up, he looked over to see Jaune offering Pyrrha the movie tickets. Pyrrha of course accepted the tickets, Aaron beamed with pride.

"My man." Aaron said to himself

Aaron then looked over at Ruby, he nodded and Ruby nodded back. Aaron walked out the room, not without giving a thumbs up to Port before leaving. Afterwards Aaron was now in team RWBY's dorm with his team in new clothes. Aaron was wearing a dark cyan and black stripped zip up hoodie with a green shirt underneath, he was wearing black jeans and he still had the same glasses and shoes from his previous clothes and he called it Hero. Haruko was now wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue shorts, and yellow tennis shoes which was called Sunflower. Amber was now wearing a black tank top with orange boxing shorts and black boots and this was called Brash Defender. Arian was now wearing a grey and black fedora with a grey detectives coat with a black dress shirt under it, he was wearing black dress pants with grey dress shoes which was called Detective. Aaron had looked at team RWBY and his team, he was standing nearby Ruby.

"Alright gang, we have a mystery to solve." Aaron said

"Here's the plan, each one of us will go to a different place to investigate." Ruby said

"Here are the team leaders and their locations." Aaron said

Ruby pulled out a list and looked over.

"The leader of team Record will be Weiss and their location is the CCT to check Schnee records." Ruby read from the list

Weiss then looked with pride, Ruby then continued.

"The leader of Recruit will be Blake and their location will be a recruitment area that the White Fang's running." Ruby read

Blake simply nodded while Aaron smiled slightly.

"The leader of team Club will be Yang and their location will be Junior's Bar." Ruby then read

Yang then smirked while Aaron gave a thumbs up.

"Alright people, let's do this!" Aaron said putting his fist in the air

"Yeah!" A voice said

Aaron then suddenly sweat dropped, he looked out the window slowly.

"Wot." Aaron said

Sun then hanged downward to be seen, Aaron looked at him with three dots appearing by his head.

"Sun, why are you here?" Aaron asked

"To help you guys nail the White Fang." Sun said

Aaron looked at everyone else in the room, he looked back at Sun.

"Okay." Aaron said with a small shrug

Haruko then bopped Aaron on the head.

"AARON!" Haruko yelled

"Seriously Haruko, we need the help." Aaron said

"Why would we!" Haruko asked angerly

"We might be attacked by a giant robot." Aaron simply said

Amber looked at him with excitement while Haruko looked at him confused.

"We're fighting a robot!" Amber asked

"Probably." Aaron said with a shrug

"That's not gonna happen!" Haruko said

"Actually is might since sometimes my bro is right when somethings gonna happen." Someone new said

That's when everyone looked behind them, Dani's team was there along with Marie... who is Aaron's mom... and works at the school also if anyone remembers.

" Also hi." Dani said

The others except Aaron and Dani thought Marie was gonna say no but instead she said this.

"I say go for it, go hunt down some criminals, i'm sure Ozpin will allow it as he did everything else you do." Marie said

Aaron than decided to get the conversation back on hand by saying this.

"Besides that, remember what i always say Haruko." Aaron said

"It's better to be early rather than late?" Haruko asked

"No, wait actually that is a thing i say but no in this case." Aaron said

Aaron then lit his fist on fire, and looked at it.

"Account for everything." Aaron said

Everyone nodded, Sun then smiled a little more and jumped through the window.

"I brought Neptune to help." Sun said

Everyone then looked out the window to see Neptune, Aaron gave him a blank look.

"How did you get up here?" Aaron asked

"I have my ways." Neptune replied

Everyone then noticed then thin railing on the wall along with how long the drop is.

"Can i come in now?" Neptune asked

Aaron then sighed, and jumped out the window and used his magic to fly over to Neptune.

"I'll teleport you in." Aaron said

Aaron then stuck his palm out at Neptune.

"Teleport." Aaron said

Neptune was then disappeared and reappeared in the dorm, he was a foot off the ground. He then fell onto the floor, Aaron then went back through the window. He looked at everyone in the room, he then thought for a moment about who to pair with. He then snapped his fingers, and a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Team Record will consist of Weiss, Ruby, Me, Dani, and Arian." Aaron said

A small image was shown behind Aaron with Weiss, Aaron, Ruby, Danui, and Arian in a group.

"Team Recruit will consist of Blake, Sun, Amber, Billy, and Haruko." Aaron said

Another small image showed Blake, Sun, Amber, Billy, and Haruko in a group.

"And finally Team Club will consist of Yang, Cody, Ellie, my mom, and Neptune." Aaron said

A small image showed Neptune, Cody, Ellie, Marie, and Yang in a group. Weiss stood near Neptune and swapped him and Aaron.

"Maybe we should swap Neptune and Aaron since Aaron's mother is on that team after all." Weiss suggested

Aaron then swapped him and Neptune around and looked at Weiss.

"Nope." Aaron said popping the p at the end

Aaron then looked over at Ruby and high fived her,

"Alright, operation Daybreak is in motion." Aaron said

Everyone nodded and broke away with Weiss grumbling as she left as Arian glared at Neptune. Marie, Aaron, and Dani noticed this and all had the same thought, and they shipped it. (Yeah, even Marie did, she has her shipping also), but before everyone left. Team DECK and Marie had changed clothes. Dani instead of wearing her usual long sleeve, jeans, and tennis shoes, she now had a white metal chest plate with white chainmail underneath, her jeans were turned into white armored leggings with white boots with the nickname Rook on it. Marie instead of wearing armor that was kind of big was slimmer and fit her body, it was lightweight and had a black chest plate with blue armored leggings and black greaves with her gloves being gauntlets made of a tough material Aaron had on hand. All he said about it was it was from a shop that he found that was a bit curious in nature and said no more, Marie even had a high tech helmet made by Aaron that had small wings on the side. This was called Angel Defender, they then left to put Daybreak into motion.

 _ **An hour later**_

Team Record currently was at the tower with Aaron and Dani smiling at Ruby's sense of wonder.

"Wooow! I always forget how big the Transmit Tower is." Ruby said with stars in her eyes

Aaron patted her on the head while grinning.

"Yep, it is Ruby. It is." Aaron agreed

Ruby was in a good mood while Weiss was still grumbling about Neptune, Arian tapped her shoulder.

"Weiss, while Neptune isn't around. I'm still having a fun time." Arian said

Weiss looked at him, he was giving her a warm smile. Weiss smiled slightly, they continued to the tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said

"Yeah, it's actually much bigger than this one." Aaron said

Weiss stared at him in shock while Aaron glanced over.

"What?" Aaron asked

"You've seen it?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, on the times i wasn't in Signal or training. I was traveling around Remnant, having the time of my life." Aaron said

"Seriously?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, sometimes i wouldn't see him for a while but around six years ago. He stopped traveling, and just stayed around." Ruby said

"Yep, my bro sometimes can't stand to be in one place. That's why he sometimes went on shopping trips with mom when he wasn't busy working on stuff not relating to anything, he kind of has the time to do stuff with us." Dani said

Weiss looked over at Aaron, Aaron currently was looking at the sky. Weiss just stared at him, he was the type of guy to go travel because he wants to. Weiss then grinned a little, he gained her respect. They continued walking when they bumped into someone, Aaron looked up to see Penny.

"Sorry!" Penny said

"Wait, Penny?" Aaron and Ruby asked

Penny noticed Aaron and Ruby, Penny helped up Aaron while Ruby got up.

"We need to talk." Penny said

Aaron stared at her in shock, Aaron looked at Ruby.

"You guys handle the records, i'll talk to Penny." Aaron said

"You better tell me what she gave you bro." Dani said as she walked into the Transmit

The three other group members soon followed and went into the Transmit Tower, Aaron looked back at Penny.

"What is it Penny?" Aaron asked

"My father told me to give you this message." Penny said

"Of course, what's the message?" Aaron asked

Penny then had a hologram coming out of her eyes, the hologram was an old scientist. Aaron looked at the hologram in shock.

"Aaron, if you're seeing this, then you know that i've completed the task you asked of me so long ago." The hologram said

"You mean." Aaron said

"Yes, it's that modification you asked me to make to use on your scroll that you made so many years ago with me. Penny has it now, all you need to do it put it on the Gauntlet and it will combine with it. I hope to see you soon, and please. Keep Penny safe, i love her too much." The hologram continued/pleaded

Aaron nodded, he made that promise so long ago and he's going to keep it. The message ended, and Penny's eyes returned to normal. Aaron put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you brought me that message." Aaron said

Penny nodded as she pulled out a strange looking version of a scroll, Aaron grabbed it and put it near his gauntlet. It fused with the gauntlet and caused a bright flash. The gauntlet now looked more high tech then it was, it had two other screen attachments along with a small panel below. A small grey symbol of Penny was shown on one of the screens, Aaron looked at Penny.

"If my body gets destroyed than my programming will transfer to your gauntlet, keeping me from death." Penny explained

Aaron nodded in understanding, Penny then left in a flash. Aaron heard the doors behind him open, he turned around to see that Weiss and Ruby along with Arian completed the task. Dani was the first to notice the changes to Aaron's gauntlet.

"Aaron, what's up with your gauntlet?" Dani asked

"Penny just handed me the upgrade to it, it's now much more powerful. Weiss, you have the documents?" Aaron asked

Weiss nodded, Aaron then aimed his gauntlet at her scroll. A small beam came out of his gauntlet, it then stopped and the gauntlet beeped. Aaron looked on his gauntlet, he nodded.

"Alright, transferred the data." Aaron said

"Wait you transferred the information, just by pointing your gauntlet at it?" Weiss asked

Aaron nodded, he then typed on his gauntlet, it caused a hologram to come out of it with the information shown.

"Thanks to the modification, i can do so much more now." Aaron said

"Cool." Arian said

Aaron gave a thumbs up, he then looked at the sky. Suddenly his scroll beeps, and he looks at it.

 **With Team Club**

Team Club had just arrived at Junior's bar withe Neptune and Yang on a motorcycle while Marie just drove a car with Cody and Ellie in the back, they walked in with the henchmen not stopping them. Yang looked at them confused, she walked up to one of them.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" Yang asked

"Junior got a message not to stop you when you got here, it said that you just needed information and one drink of your choice." The henchman explained

"You better choose something non-alcoholic missy." Marie said

Yang nodded while wincing at what Marie said, she never liked Yang's drinking. The group then walked through the doors. A man behind the bar noticed Yang and Neptune, he looked at them.

"Junior told me you would arrived, what will you be having?" The bartender asked

"One Strawberry Sunrise please." Yang said

"Yang." Marie said tensely

"With no alcohol in it." Yang added while Cody and Ellie chuckled

The bartender than passed her drink as Junior came out, he sighed a looked at Yang.

"Blondie, what information will you need?" Junior asked

"Tell me about Roman." Yang asked

"He just hired my guys, and afterward they were never back." Junior explained

"That's it?" Yang asked

"That's it." Junior said

"Really, that's all?" Ellie asked

"I don't have much okay, if i did, i would have told you as Aaron at least pays for the damages to this place caused by you blondie." Junior said

"Well, since you've been nice. I'll let this slide, so see ya next time!" Yang said quickly

She then left with the three others, Junior noticed she left some lien on the counter. It was the exact amount for one Strawberry Sunrise with no alcohol, Junior sighed and took the Lien. Yang after walking out, notices her scroll vibrating with everyone looking at her intently.

 **Meanwhile with Team Recruit**

Team Recruit had arrived at where the White Fang was recruiting people, Amber and Billy stood nearby to watch for them leaving. Meanwhile, Blake, Sun, and Haruko walked inside, Blake handed them Grimm masks.

"Why the masks?" Sun asked

"Since the world made out to be monsters, we take the faces of them." Blake explained

"That's... really dark." Haruko said her bubbly personality disappearing for a bit

"So was the guy that started it." Blake responded

Sun stayed quiet, he knew that if this got to Aaron. He just might use that three shoe beating, and he does not want that since he actually saw him use that on someone once. That was the most terrifying experience he ever felt, so he knew better than to say something stupid. They walked in line, they noticed the soldiers looking at them. They then looked at the stage, a White Fang Lieutenant was on it.

"Thanks for coming, we've been fighting a long hard fight. We've been meaning to introduce someone who may be out of place here in our war, introducing Roman Torchwick." The Lieutenant said

Roman then walked on the stage, his eye was a dark purple from Aaron cleaning his clock. Roman looked at everyone, who was booing at him.

"Calm down, calm down. Listen, i hate humans like the rest of you." Roman said

The room went silent as Roman said he hated humans, Neo stood nearby.

"I'm the best fighter you've got, and thanks to me. Your war efforts went pretty well, i even got you a present." Roman said

They then curtain fell, an Altesian Paladin 290 with the mark of the White Fang on it. Blake, Haruko, and Sun were shocked.

"That's one big robot." Sun said

"How did he get that?" Blake asked

"He would he even get that in here?" Haruko asked

Roman then tapped his cane against the Paladin.

"This is the newest piece of robotic technology from Atlas, and we managed to get it before it hit the shelves. So here's my gift to you, and i hope to have a pleasant time working with you." Roman explained/said

"Will all new recruits come forward." The Lieutenant said

The line started to move forward dragging the rest of Team Recruit with them.

"Oh no." Haruko said

Roman notices the group and zero's in on them.

"What are we going to do?" Sun asked Blake

Blake turned Gambol Shroud into it's gun form and aimed it at a fuse box and shoots it. The entire area goes dark, and team Recruit escapes.

"Stop them!" Roman yelled

They then go after the team, Amber notices them leave and joins the rest of the team.

"I'll text the group." Amber said pulling out her scroll

 _ **Team Record**_

Aaron opens the chat room and his eyes widen at the message.

 _ **{A Paladin is chasing after us, we need help.}**_

Aaron looks at the group, his eyes still wide.

"Team Recruit's in trouble, we need to go to them." Aaron said

"But how?" Arian asked

Aaron frowns, he puts his palm out.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asks

A magic circle then appears on the ground, it had the head of a bird on it as a faint theme started to play. Aaron smirks, as the theme starts to get a bit louder.

"I'm summoning our ride." Aaron explained

 **Team Club**

Yang read the same message as the Paladin runs by, Team Club gets on the bike and in the car. Both drives after the Paladin.

 **Team Record**

 **[Play Chocobo theme from any Final Fantasy Game featuring them]**

Team Record currently was riding on two giant yellow birds one with Aaron and Ruby on it, and the other having Arian and Weiss on it. Currently Ruby was having the time of her life.

"What are these things?!" Weiss asked

"Chocobo's, they're friendly creatures unless you piss them off." Aaron explained

"Yahoo!" Ruby yelled

"Themes catchy." Arian said

"You hear that also." Weiss said

"This is so fun!" Ruby said

"Wooo!" Dani said her chocob trilled

Aaron smiled at Ruby, they chased after the mech. Team Recruit noticed them, they stared wide eyed at them.

"Hey guys!" Aaron said waving

"Aaron!" Haruko said

Team Club then showed up and noticed the same thing as everyone else while Marie turned on the loudspeaker on her car.

"You really had to summon them?

Aaron then looked at Yang and the others, he promptly waved at them. Aaron then look at the Chocobo, he petted it's head.

"Keep Ruby safe." Aaron said

Aaron stood up and jumped off lighting himself on fire, he looked at the Paladin with a smirk.

"Flaming Tackle!" Aaron yelled

The Paladin was then tackled of the bridge as Aaron, Team Recruit, Team Club, and the rest of Team Record along with the Chocobos landed.

"Alright, third times a charm." Aaron said

 **[Play Wild Arms 3 Battle theme]**

Aaron looked at the Chocobo's.

"You can go now." Aaron said

One of the Chocobos disappeared while the other turned into a chick, Aaron looked at the other one.

"Okay, i'll allow you to stay." Aaron said to it

The Chocobo then flew into Aaron's hoodie pocket, Aaron looked back at the mech. He pointed his gauntlet at it, it opened a small cannon on the bottom.

"Electric Shot!" Aaron yelled

A ball of electricity was shot out, it caused the mech to work a slightly lower capacity. Aaron lowered his arm and looked at the teams, he nodded.

"We have a chance, now let's defeat this thing." Aaron said

Everyone nodded, Aaron and Ruby went into combat mode.

"Freezer Burn/Seasons greeting!" Ruby/Aaron yelled out

Weiss using her glyph with Yang punching it with Ember Celica, created a mist while Haruko and Amber focused their energy to make the mist harder to see for Roman but easier for everyone else. Aaron looks at Ruby and nods.

"Crystal Rose!" Aaron and Ruby yelled out

Aaron made a magic circle around Ruby, Ruby was then stronger while Aaron kept focusing his magic on her. Ruby then became a whirlwind of death and hit the mech using her scythe, the mech's wiring started to pop out at the attack ended. Aaron looked at Haruko, they then stood together.

"Spring Mountain!" They both yelled

They fired their shots and during their travel, the circled around each other later hitting Roman. Ruby had her team preform Checkmate then Ladybug, Aaron and Marie nodded each at each other.

"Mother and Son!" Aaron yelled

Marie used her Semblance which was actually manipulating the ground which caused a couple chunks to hit them as Aaron punched them over with all of his strength, doing plenty of damage. Aaron and Dani stood together, they grinned at each other.

"Twin Guns Of Chaos!" They yelled

Aaron stood nearby Dani as both transformed their weapons into guns and fired them at the Paladin, it hit it doing critical damage to it. Aaron, Dani, and Marie stood together. All of them getting out their weapons, Marie's weapon being a traditional katana with the power to use Dust. Thanks to a technique Aaron taught her, she could send out Dust waves.

"THOMPSONS POWER!" The three yelled

Marie made a still fire Dust wave, Aaron powered it using Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Water. Dani through some Dust Crystals along with magic enhancing potions on it, and they all focused their Semblances power while Aaron just used a spell he knew. Dani's using her family's good nature to make it stronger, Marie having rocks orbit it, and Aaron made it faster, stronger, and filled it with the power of the air. They snapped their fingers as the Dust wave now moved at lightning speed, hitting the Paladin with an explosion.

"Time to end this!" Aaron yelled

Aaron closed his eyes and focused his magic, the three teams started to glow along with Marie. After Aaron was done focusing his magic, his eyes opened.

"Team RWBY ATAC, DECK SHUFFLE, FAMILY MATTERS!" Aaron yelled

Aaron blew Roman into the air, Aaron and Ruby slashed through the mech downward, then Weiss and Haruko from both sides, Blake and Amber slashed from over and under the mech, and finally Yang and Arian attacked it rapidly from all sides. Then Team DECK came in with Dani and Billy attack it on the same side while Ellie and Cody took the other, afterward, Dani, Aaron, Haruko, and Marie walked up to it. Haruko trapping it in vines with Dani making them stronger while Aaron and Marie made slashes all across the Paladin. The attack then finished with the three teams and Marie using their ranged weapons and using slashes, they aimed it at Roman and all fired at once. It was about to hit Roman when another mech intervened taking the hit, Roman notices the other mech was being piloted by Neo. Everyone looks at the other mech in shock, Aaron glares at it.

"Dammit, i have an idea." Aaron said

"What is it?" Blake asked

"I'm gonna have to use my Special Attack to finish this battle." Aaron said

Aaron then stepped forward, Aaron then jumped at the mech's. As soon as he was near Neo's, Aaron started to slash with a variety of different weapons that's he's used in his other forms. Aaron then finished with coating his fist in multiple elements, as he bared his teeth at the mech with Lionheart showing up with the same attack on his fist.

"Double Elemental Strike!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then punched them mech which crashed into the other one, destroying them both.

 **[End music]**

Aaron landed, he grabbed Roman before he could get away and knocked him out. Before leaving he looked at Neo, he put his hand out while drinking a mana potion, throwing in on the ground afterward.

"Esuna." Aaron said

Neo's throat glowed slightly before it stopped. She noticed it and look at Aaron, feeling the need to say something.

"What did you do?" She asked

Neo was suddenly in shock, Aaron looked at her.

"I healed your throat, you can speak your mind now. See you next time." Aaron said

He then teleported her away, Aaron kneeled and coughed up some blood. Everyone stood near him, Amber helped him up.

"You put way too much power into that last attack." Amber said

"Don't care." Aaron said

"Well i do, be careful young man." Marie said

"I'll try." Aaron said

"Looks like we made a grand ATAC." Weiss punned

Aaron grinned widely, as Haruko face palmed while everyone snickered slightly and Marie just laughed.

"Weiss." Haruko groaned

"Well, looks like we made them red like RWBY." Aaron punned back

Weiss then frowned, while everyone laughed along with Marie.

"Really?" Weiss said

"Hey, no need to be so cold Weiss." Aaron punned again

"Fucking why?" Haruko asked

"Because i can Haruko." Aaron said

"He has a good point Haruko." Marie said

They then all left, the Chocobo chick then flew out of Aaron's pocket and onto his head.

"So, we've got a small birb on our hands." Aaron said

Ruby looked at it with wide eyes, she started at it.

"Can we keep it?" Ruby asked

Aaron simply darted his eyes to his mom, she just shrugged.

"Sure, what should we name it?" Aaron asked

Everyone thought a name, that's when Yang had an idea.

"How about Bui?" Yang suggested

"That's a good name." Amber said

"Bui, i like that." Haruko said

"Sounds good to me." Arian said

"Doesn't that mean Yellow?" Marie asked

Everyone nodded, it would be called that and that is what it meant. Aaron then noticed something.

"Where was Sun and Neptune during this?" Aaron asked

Everyone looked around, they were nowhere to be seen.

 **Meanwhile..**

Sun and Neptune were at a noodle shop called Simple Wok, they were eating currently.

"You think they're okay?" Neptune asked

"Probably." Sun replied

 **A day Later..**

Aaron was seen sitting in the locker room with his normal clothes on, his eyes closed. A drop of water hit his face, he opens his eyes. He walks out, Pyrrha is across the arena. Aaron smirks at her.

"You've been waiting for our fight for a long time." Aaron said

"Yes, i have." Pyrrha said

They both get into a stance, a timer counts down as both people draw their weapons. As soon as the timer is finished both attack each other, their blades colliding creating a small shock wave.

"Impressive strength." Pyrrha said

"Thanks, i drink lots of milk and do intense training." Aaron said

They then jump across from each other, they attack each other again. Their weapons colliding creating small shock waves with each hit, one strong hit causes the both of them to skid backward. Aaron looks at Pyrrha with a smirk, he stands out straight.

"Looks like i'll have to get serious." Aaron said

Aaron then throws off his jacket, revealing his arms with weights on them. The jacket lands with a loud thud, Aaron then lifts up his jeans legs revealing his legs have weights on them. He unclasps the weights, also landing with a loud thud. Aaron stands up straight and stretches his arms, he then points the tip of his blade at her.

"Engarde." Aaron simply said

They go back to fighting each other, Aaron starting to push back Pyrrha. Pyrrha is now on the ground, she looks up at Aaron. Aaron points the tip of the blade at her, she tries to use her semblance to move it but it fails. Aaron then pokes her with it, Aaron then props his blade on his shoulder. The timer counted down to zero and the horn sounds, Aaron helps Pyrrha up.

"Good game." Aaron said

Pyrrha smiles, he shakes his hand.

"Good game." Pyrrha said

Aaron picks up his items and walks out of the arena, Glynda looking at the class.

"A classy match, now we need some volunteers." Said Marie

Glynda looks over her list, she looks at Blake. Whom is currently starting to fall asleep, regardless of the noise.

"How about you Ms. Belladonna?" Glynda asked

Blake then jolted awake, she looked at Glynda.

"You've been rather out of action lately, why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Said Mercury

Glynda looks over at him, she nods and looks at her list.

"Let's find you an opponent." Said Glynda

"Actually, i want to fight him." Mercury said pointing to Aaron

Aaron looks at him in shock, he sighed heavily.

"Mr. Thompson just finished a match." Glynda said

"Besides, do you really want to fight him?" Marie asked, somewhat knowing what Mercury's up to

Aaron got up, he looked at her and Marie.

"I don't mind." Said Aaron

Mercury walked out of the locker room, Aaron was not be seen yet. Mercury smirked slightly, while Glynda looked at Aaron's side.

"Looks like he couldn't take the challenge." Mercury said

"I wouldn't say that." Aaron said

People looked over to see Aaron wearing something different instead of his armor, or his normal outfit, not even his Hero outfit. Aaron currently was wearing the same white t-shirt but instead of a green zip up hoodie, it was blue, he was wearing black shorts with a stripe on each side, he also was wearing pink slippers with some socks on. His hair along with his ears was white, he had a white bandanna with a wide smile on it, his skin was paler than usual. Aaron had his hands in his hoodie's pockets, he looked at Mercury.

"So, you want to fight me?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Mercury said annoyed

"I would recommend turning back, from not only this fight but the path your on." Aaron said

"Why should i?" Mercury asked

"Let me ask you this." Aaron said

Aaron closed his eyes, everyone suddenly felt a sort of eerie calm.

"Do you think even the worst person can change?" Aaron asked

Mercury was taken aback this question.

"Do you think that anyone can change their path?" Aaron asked

Mercury looked at him, he was confused on what he meant.

"Because if you want to change, then turn back from this fight and the path your on." Aaron said

"Like i asked, why should i?" Mercury asked again

"Because if you don't." Aaron said

Aaron opened his eyes, they were glowing slightly.

"Your gonna have a bad time." Aaron said

Aaron started at Mercury.

"So don't take another step forward unless you want that." Aaron said

Mercury smirked, and took a step forward. Aaron sighed, he shrugged.

"This is why i don't make promises." Aaron said

The area suddenly turned dark, everyone was now black and white. Aaron stood there, eyes closed.

"You know, it's a beautiful day outside." Aaron said

Everyone felt a little warm, almost like words make an impact on the area.

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming." Aaron said

Birds started to sing, Mercury was confused along with everyone else except for the people that knew him.

"And on days like these, kids like you." Aaron said

Aaron snapped his fingers, Mercury was now glowing blue and started to feel heavier. Aaron opened his eyes, they were glowing wildly with a slight red tint.

"Should be burning in hell." Aaron said darkly

Aaron pulled out his sword and slashed the air, Mercury noticed white lines started to appear. He dodged some of them, narrowly missing one. His Aura went down slightly, Aaron looked at him.

"What? You think i'm going all out, no, i think you need to not see what i'm capable of." Aaron said

 **[Play Revolution from Undertoad]**

Mercury started to shiver slightly, Aaron had noticed this.

"You feel that? That's your sins crawling down your back." Aaron said

"W-wh-what?" Mercury asked afraid

Aaron then appeared near him and kicked him across the room, Aaron appeared at the other side and punched him into the ground. Mercury's Aura was in the yellow, Aaron picked him up by the collar and moved him close to his mouth.

"You fucked up, now. Stay away from my team, my family, and everyone else here." Aaron whispered into his ear

Aaron then punched his face, and let him go. Mercury was on the ground, he could barely move. That punched put him in the red, Aaron walked back to the locker room.

 **[End music]**

Aaron had gone back to the locker room, the bell rang after Aaron got back to his seat with his normal clothes on. Blake jolted upward since she nodded off, Aaron noticed this and grew more concerned.

"Alright class, the dance is this weekend. You'll have your first mission on Monday, i want no excuses." Glynda said

Emerald glared at Aaron, he avoided showing off his actual moves that way he can't be predicted.

 **Later..**

Aaron saw Sun try to ask out Blake and fail, he noticed Blake was starting to getting pretty cranky. He teleported to the dorm room, Aaron knocks on the door. Ruby opens it, Aaron looks at her.

"First, you want to go to the dance and second, you've noticed also, haven't you?" Aaron said

"First, yes i will if Blake goes, and second, we did notice Blake's tiredness." Ruby said

Aaron nods and walks in, later Blake walks in and notices her Team and Aaron looking at her concerned.

"What is it." Blake asked angerly

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said

"No." Blake said

"Blake, you need to take a break." Aaron said

"No, i don't." Blake responded

Blake stood up, she barely could stand.

"You barely eat, you get little to no rest, and your grades are slipping." Weiss said

"You think i care? We need to find out what the White Fang is up to." Blake said agitated

"Thanks to your team's efforts, we have a little info on what's going on." Yang said

"Plus with the Schnee records, we were able to deduce their primary targets for the shipments." Aaron said

Ruby hopped onto Aaron's shoulders, Aaron grabbing her legs afteward.

"Along with the missing military tech." Ruby said

"But there's still questions!" Blake said

Aaron crossed his arms, he closed his eyes.

"You won't be able to see the truth without the open eyes to see it." Aaron said sagely

"We're just asking you to take it easy." Weiss said

"It will be fun, Me and Weiss will make sure." Yang said

"Excuse me?" Blake said

"Team CFVY's mission is taking longer than expected, so Yang and Weiss were asked to take over. Plus i have an important role also." Aaron said

"What's that exactly?" Weiss asked

"I want it to be a surprise." Aaron said

"Once it's over, we'll go back to investigating." Yang said

"So how about it?" Ruby asked

Blake mock-thought about it, she then glared at them.

"How about, no." Blake said

Blake got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be in the library." Blake said

Blake left, slamming the door on the way out. Aaron looked at the door in rage, Ruby hopped off his shoulders. Knowing what he's gonna do, he opened the door and ran through it.

 **Later..**

Aaron then confronted Blake in front of the library, his eyes glowing slightly.

"You need to calm down, and if you don't i'll have to show you." Aaron said

"Show me what!" Blake asked angerly

"Show you that if you can't handle my attacks, you can't handle an army." Aaron said

Blake then drew her sword, Aaron sighed. He drew his sword, he looked at Blake.

"If i need to show you the light, then i will." Aaron said

They stood across from each other, both with anger.

"Take a break." Aaron said

"No." Blake said

Aaron then put away his sword, Blake did also. Not seeing the point of attacking an opponent, Aaron then sat her down near a bench.

"Blake, i want to tell you a story." Aaron said

 **[Play Kingdom Heart's theme]**

Aaron than created a screen, it showed an average family with one boy and one girl.

"A long long time ago, i had a normal family. Sure, i had Autism but it was minor, and Dani was my twin also." Aaron said

The scene changed to the family having a good time at a park, children's laughter could be heard.

"Despite that, we had a normal and happy life. I had some friends, and we were doing well." Aaron said

 **[Change to the Somber version of One Punch Man theme]**

That's when the scene changed to the father.

"Until one day, my father fell ill." Aaron said

The mother can be seen helping the dad in multiple situations, all of them seem normal in this scene.

"My mom tried her best to keep him alive and healthy." Aaron said

The scene changes to the dad overtime is starting to look more and ill.

"But it didn't work, until one day, we found out why he was so ill." Aaron said

The scene then shows a doctor looking figure holding a clipboard looked like he was telling some news, bad by how the family's reacting.

"He had cancer, apparently it was from all that time spent our dear old granddad's smoke over the years." Aaron said

The scene changed to the dad looking like he was trying to fight back against it, looking brave in the process.

"For three long years, we waited for the day he would die. It would look like he was going to win against it, until... something bad happened." Aaron said

The dad looked like he was coughing up something, from the red splotches, it was blood.

"He worked himself too hard one day, he... he started to die due to the cancer reaching to certain parts of his lungs thus causing it to rupture and break." Aaron said

The scene changes to the mother trying her best to keep him alive, but to no success.

"My mom... she tried her best to save him, she failed as you can see by the lack of my father being around." Aaron said

The scene changes to a sunflower on a grave, a young boy looking at the grave with tears going down his eyes.

"After i found out, i was devastated. The same man who told me to fight no matter what, died. He... he was the best figure i could ask for." Aaron said

 **[Play Missing you from Kingdom Hearts 2]**

The scene then changes to the boy looking tired and unhealthy.

"I started to find ways to cure cancer, to make sure this never happens to anyone. Not caring that i was killing myself in the process

"Why did you stop?" Blake said

Aaron sighed, changing to the scene of the boy now looking faint and ill with the mother walking in, looking at Aaron shocked after touching him as Aaron described it saying this.

"I stopped because one day, i woke up, my body wouldn't move or respond. It wasn't until an hour later my mom noticed that i couldn't move."

The scene changes to the boy in a hospital bed.

"Turn out by overworking myself, i nearly killed myself." Aaron said

 **[End Music]**

Blake looks at Aaron shocked, the screen faded away as Aaron looked down at the ground.

"Blake." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Blake, the sadness clearly in his eyes. Aaron put a hand on her shoulder, he smiled a little.

"Despite that, i got back up and worked hard on getting myself healthy again. I... i didn't want to die yet, i took a break and decided to send my research to cancer researchers, it actually helped a lot thus putting me at ease. I focused on getting through high school since by the time i was fully healthy, Middle School was over as i still learned everything needed. I had a bright future ahead of me, and while i'm here now. That future still exists, as long as i'm alive." Aaron said

Blake looked at him, she sighed.

"Your right, i do need rest but i need to stop the White Fang." She said

"That's something we can do later, i've got things handled from here." Aaron said

Aaron took off his hand off her shoulder.

"Go to get some sleep and go to the dance, we're wanting you to rest Blake." Aaron said with a concerned look on his face

Blake just nodded, and walked slowly back to her dorm room after getting up. Aaron just stared at the path she walked in, he slowly shook his head.

"I don't want her to end up like i did all that time ago." Aaron said

Aaron then walked back to his dorm, not without noticing Emerald was nearby.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Glad we could do this." Aaron said

"I'm glad also." Ruby replied

Aaron then noticed his signal, he looked at Ruby.

"Time for my part." Aaron said

Aaron was now on the stage, he's holding an electric guitar.

"This is to go out to every student out their having a good time, we all want to have a good time." Aaron said

Ruby looked at him in awe as he played and singed.

"So cool." Ruby said

* * *

This was a super long one, covered three episodes and used an Undertale reference. Don't judge me for that one, i just wanted to mix things up.

I wanted Penny to have more use besides just being around along with her father.

I thought i would be boring for Aaron to just focus on combat school and training, so i decided to make him a bit of a wanderer. This will play a bigger role later in the story.

Chocobo's are a summon, so you can't deny that.

Summon's are separate entities, they have their own aspirations. Some would want to stay, but in a different form.

Bui means yellow in Irish and i just wanted Aaron to have a small companion. Also, i thought Ruby would find to be pretty cute.

Aaron can change his hair color, it's actually a pretty useful ability.

It was to fool them, that's why that happened.

Even Aaron can get sick of someone's shit.

Yes, even Aaron can overwork himself. He was in a dark place, hence why he remains so positive.

I figure it would take more than a simple story about a lost mother (that is still alive btw) to convince her plus she was super tired. Even then, if they fought, she wouldn't even stand a chance. You try punching someone in the face while sleep and food deprived, it's hard to do that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	36. Dances and Songs

We're gonna have a good time.

Last time on The RPG Hunter

Team's ATAC, RWBY, and DECK along with Aaron and Dani's mother Marie had both decided to investigate White Fang activities while still being students, Blake afterwards became distant which angered Aaron making a confrontation afterward which resulted in Blake realizing that Aaron was right about getting some rest and relaxing thus deciding to do so while understanding that Aaron has a reason for keeping himself well after finding out the fate of Aaron's father. Aaron during said investigation had cured Neo's silence, thus causing her to be able to speak again. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

Aaron was seen tuning an electric guitar behind the stage, the guitar was green with yellow parts. After checking the strings to see if they were tuned, Aaron strummed and it made a good sound. Aaron smirked at his prowess, he was glad he met that guy on one of his trips along with some lessons from his late father and his (not dead to remind some) mother. Aaron put it back down and went out from the stage where he saw Team RWBY along with DECK talking about the dance.

"Hey guys." Aaron said with a small wave

They then noticed him and Ruby smiled widely with Dani just grinning on the sidelines.

"Hey Aaron!" Ruby said waving at him

Aaron smiled at Ruby's behavior, Aaron noticed Weiss standing in front of him.

"Yes, Weiss." Aaron said

Weiss then brought out very similar tablecloths, Aaron looked at them blankly.

"Pick these tablecloths." Weiss said

"Weiss.. these look the same." Aaron simply said

"You too!" Weiss asked

"Did you ask Dani also?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, she did." Dani said in the background

"OH COME ON!" Weiss yelled

Aaron looked at her angrily, he pointed at his wolf ears with a raised brow.

"Oh, sorry." Weiss said

Aaron sighed in response, he then brought out two more different table clothes. One was mahogany and the other was terracotta, Aaron placed them down in front of Ruby.

"So, pick one of these." Aaron said

Ruby picked the terracotta one, Aaron nodded his head. He then looked at Weiss smugly, she looked ready to kill him.

"That was easy, wasn't it?" Aaron said/asked

Weiss got even angrier as Yang and Blake snicker in the background. That's when Sun and Neptune came in, Aaron waved at them.

"Oh hello there!" Aaron said

"Sup." Sun replied

"Hello to you also." Neptune said

Aaron nodded, and he noticed that Yang was carrying a fog machine.

"So, fog machines?" Aaron asked

"Fog machines." Yang said

Aaron then brought out something from his small bag, it was a string of lights that used multiple colors at once to make a cool light effect.

"I think this might up the dance's appearance by a whole lot." Aaron said

"Nicely done." Blake said

Aaron nodded, Yang gave a thumbs up while Weiss still grumbled about Aaron's tablecloth selection. Aaron looked over at Neptune and Sun.

"So, what are you guys wearing to the dance?" Aaron asked

"Uuuuh.. this?" Sun said

Aaron then had wide eyes on his face while he moved his head back still looking at Sun, Sun looked at him confused.

"What?" Sun asked

Aaron then focused his magic and grabbed Sun, Aaron looked at the others.

"I'll be taking this guy to the shops to get some nice clothing, be seeing you." Aaron said

"See you later bro." Dani said

Aaron then walked out of the room while Sun looked at them asking for help, Aaron waved while he left. After Aaron left, Ruby sighed dreamily.

"Aaron is so cool." Ruby said dreamily

"And that's why he's your boyfriend." Yang said with a hint of pride

"So is nobody gonna question that he kidnapped Sun to get him some actual dress clothes?" Blake asked

"Nope, i think you just about covered what happened." Weiss said

"Aaron's a bit eccentric but i think we can trust his judgment." Cody said

"A bit?" Billy asked

Cody just rolled his eyes as Ellie cuddled up to him, he sighed and just smiled a little

 **A couple of hours later...**

Aaron then walked in wearing the outfit he wore on him and Ruby's date, he noticed Ruby wearing the same. Aaron bowed, putting his hand out.

"Shall we?" Aaron asked

"We shall." Ruby said

The went into the dance, Yang squealing over how adorable Ruby is with Aaron. Aaron and Ruby stood nearby the punch bowl, Aaron looked over at Ruby.

"You don't know how to dance?" Aaron asked

"Yep." Ruby said

"On one of my travels, i learned how to. All you need to do is follow my movements, and we'll be fine." Aaron said

Ruby sighed, Aaron took her hand and went to the dance floor. They then started to dance, Aaron had done impressive movements which Ruby followed. Aaron spun her around and threw her into the air, Aaron stood they're tapping his foot to the time. Aaron then grabbed Ruby and dipped, they then danced slowly while everyone clapped at their performance. Aaron smiled at Ruby while Ruby did the same, Aaron kept slow dancing with her.

"Glad we could do this." Aaron said

"I'm glad also." Ruby replied

Aaron then noticed his signal as did two others, he looked at Ruby.

"Time for my part." Aaron said

Aaron was now on the stage, he's holding an electric guitar with Billy and Cody on the stage with him. Cody holding a blue and cyan bass with Billy on some drums.

"This is to go out to every student out their having a good time, we all want to have a good time." Aaron said

 **[Play Having a good time by Queen]**

 _ **Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**_

 _ **i feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah**_

 _ **And floating around in ecstasy**_

 _ **So don't stop me now don't stop me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**_

Everyone looks in shock as Aaron plays so expertly and sings pretty good, they start to dance to the song

 _ **I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**_

 _ **I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**_

 _ **I'm gonna go go go**_

 _ **There's no stopping me**_

Jaune and Pyrrha dance side by side as does Ren and Nora, Yang smirks at Aaron singing.

 _ **I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**_

 _ **Two hundred degrees**_

 _ **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**_

 _ **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**_

 _ **Don't stop me now**_

 _ **I'm having such a good time**_

 _ **I'm having a ball**_

 _ **Don't stop me now**_

 _ **If you wanna have a good time just give me a call**_

 _ **Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)**_

 _ **Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)**_

 _ **I don't want to stop at all**_

Aaron then uses his magic to fly around the room still playing the guitar and singing.

 _ **Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course**_

 _ **I am a satellite I'm out of control**_

 _ **I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh explode**_

Aaron then lands with a slight burst of wind, Aaron then continues playing the guitar.

 _ **I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**_

 _ **Two hundred degrees**_

 _ **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**_

 _ **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**_

 _ **I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**_

Billy starts playing on the drums as Aaron stops drumming with Cody playing his bass.

 _ **Don't stop me don't stop me**_

 _ **Don't stop me (hey hey hey)**_

 _ **Don't stop me don't stop me**_

 _ **Ooh ooh ooh, (I like it)**_

 _ **Don't stop me don't stop me**_

 _ **Have a good time good time**_

 _ **Don't stop me don't stop me ah**_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **Alright**_

Aaron does the guitar solo, people look at how good he's pulling it off. Aaron then spins around and then continues singing.

 _ **Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**_

 _ **Two hundred degrees**_

 _ **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**_

 _ **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**_

 _ **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**_

Blake and Sun look at Aaron with a sense of wonder, he can do all of this and more. Weiss and Arian currently are dancing together, before Aaron continues he winks at Arian who glares at him slightly before going back to what he was doing.

 _ **Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**_

 _ **I'm having a ball**_

 _ **Don't stop me now If you wanna have a good time** **(** **wooh** **)**_

 _ **Just give me a call (alright)**_

 _ **Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)**_

 _ **Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)**_

 _ **I don't want to stop at all**_

Aaron then slows the song down as he slowly starts to disappear, he then smiles at the people.

 _ **La da da da daah**_

 _ **Da da da haa**_

 _ **Ha** **da da** **ha ha haaa**_

 _ **Ha da daa ha** **da da** **aaa**_

 _ **Ooh ooh ooh**_

Ruby looked at him in awe as he played and singed, Yang gave her a teasing look to which Ruby ignored.

"So cool." Ruby said in slight awe

Aaron then reappears, and he bows at the audience. He then goes back to Ruby, who then decides to go outside and look at the stars. Haruko along with Amber looks at him from outside in shock, they never knew he could play like that. they both then shrug it off and goes to the punch bowl, Aaron looks at Ruby.

"Our first missions are on monday, i do hope that it goes well." Aaron said

"I do also." Ruby said

Aaron then grabs her hand, Ruby looks at him.

"This is for good luck." Aaron said

Aaron then kissed her on the lips, afterward Ruby looks at him.

"Thanks." Ruby said

Aaron then pulls out a small box, he then opens it revealing two lockets with a picture of her and Aaron in each one.

"This is to remind you of me." Aaron said

Ruby gasps, takes one of the lockets and puts it on as Aaron does the same. Aaron looks back at the starts while Ruby hugs him giving him pecks on the cheek, Aaron smiles. He's a lucky dude, Aaron then remembers that Qrow will come during the Vytal Festival. He's gonna kill him, oh well. Aaron then notices Ruby go back inside, he focuses his magic after closing his eyes. He uses it to see if Cinder was in the CCT Tower, she wasn't there at all during the dance. Aaron reopened his eyes, he goes back in to be with Ruby. Knowing that everything's gonna be fine, though he did know that Cinder will find a way around this.

 **That night...**

Aaron was in his room, he was in his pajamas reviewing some papers when he heard a knock on his door. Aaron got up and went to the door, he opened it revealing Ruby and she was wearing the locket.

"Ruby?" Aaron asked

"Yep, and i want to give you a thank you gift for taking me to the dance and giving me that locket." Ruby said

"What is it?" Aaron asked interested

Ruby then tackled him into the room while kissing him, the door closed on its own.

 **That morning**

Aaron woke up, he was covered in smooch marks. Aaron then noticed it, he had no shirt. Aaron got up and made some coffee, he notices Ruby (Who was wearing a bathrobe) was nearby and gave her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Ruby." Aaron said

"Morning." Ruby replied

Aaron then went to get his cup when he did a double take, he looked back at Ruby.

"So did we-" Aaron asked

"Yep." Ruby replied

"And it was-" Aaron asked

"Making out turned into what your thinking. By the way, it was good." Ruby replied

"And why don't i-"

"It's obvious why."

Aaron then realized, did people hear.

"Did people-" Aaron asked

"You use your powers to make sure we were silent." Ruby replied

Aaron slowly nodded, he then jolted up.

"Did we use-" asked

"Yes, double to be exact." Ruby answered

"Will Yang, Crow, and Tai-" Aaron asked

"Probably." Ruby replied

Aaron then looked at his coffee, Aaron then looked up again.

'Just like a high school prom night in the 1980's, well shit.' Aaron thought

Aaron then got his shirt, which was hanging on the fridge. He looked back at Ruby again, he darted his eyes.

"Do you still have-" Aaron asked

"Wearing it under the bathrobe." Ruby said

Aaron nodded, he sat there silent for a moment.

"So does that mean we're-"

"Yes, we're comfortable with that now." Ruby said

Aaron was then silent again, he looked out the window. It had a bird flying around it, Bui was on the counter, sleeping with a small snot bubble. Aaron looked back at Ruby, he sweated slightly.

"How did you know about-" Aaron asked

"Yang, my dad, and even Qrow didn't want to teach me about it, so i picked up a book. That was a couple years back, if you wanted to know." Ruby said

"Okay, so your team is-" Aaron asked

"Still asleep." Ruby said

Aaron nodded, Ruby gave him back the bathrobe and left the dorm. Aaron sat there for a moment, he was reviewing what just happened. He looked at the date, it's a Sunday. Aaron then had the realization hit him, he was going to die.

"Qrow, Tai, and Yang. They're all gonna kill me, i just derosed Ruby." Aaron whispered to himself

Aaron's eyes then rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out right their. Bui then woke up and landed on his head, he sat there on Aaron's passed out head.

*Play Ending One*

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron looked out the bullhead window, Qrow was gonna kill him.

"You're telling me that your-"

"Dating Ruby and kind of, sort of, did the diddly do." Aaron finished nervously

Qrow was chasing after Aaron with great fury.

"GET BACK HERE!" Qrow yelled

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" Aaron said running away

* * *

That's it for this chapter, and i know what your thinking. There is still no lemon being written, others can do that and i won't give a fuck if they do as long as they don't mention my character (this character that i have). Now, more informational stuff.

Wanted Aaron to use an instrument that he learned from his travels.

Changed Ruby's outfit for that dace.

Used that song because i want to.

Wanted Ruby to be a bit happier, it turned into this, i am one corrupt individual. Aren't i?

Hey, Yang is implied to be that type of person that's overprotective along with Tai and Qrow, plus it's obvious Ruby would learn behind her back.

You know that Qrow, Yang, and Taiyang is that kind of family member as i said in the last line above ^^^

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	37. Shenanigans

Sorry for the long wait, i needed a break.

Last time on The RPG Hunter

The dance had just happened and Aaron gave Ruby a gift which Ruby payed back in spades but at the cost of Aaron basically having a death warrant on him if Qrow, Taiyang, or Yang ever found out. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Currently, Haruko was sitting under a tree with her team sans Aaron, Amber was playing on her scroll, Arian was texting Weiss, and Haruko was reading a book. Haruko looked up at the tree, she had a deadpanned look on her face.

"Aaron, when are you going to stop hiding?" Haruko asked

Aaron was currently hiding on a tree branch, he was shaking in fear.

"Until the day i die." Aaron said in fear

"Your overreacting." Arian said bluntly

"But he has a point thought." Dani said

Aaron glared at Arian, said person being glared at looked at Aaron expecting an answer to why he was glaring at him.

"At least you don't have to deal with the possibility of dying!" Aaron yelled in anger

Haruko sighed and got out her scroll, she typed something on it and sent it to someone.

"Hey Haruko, who did you send a message to?" Aaron asked confused

Haruko looked away and whistled slightly, Aaron glare hardened.

"Haruko, what did you do?" Aaron asked concerned

She looked at Aaron sheepishly, Aaron's eye's then widened.

"Haruko... did you text Qrow?" Aaron asked in fear

"Maybe?" She said her voice squeaking slightly

Aaron noticed someone was in the tree with him, Aaron straightened at that moment.

"Is Qrow behind me? I should check." Aaron asked/said

Aaron turned his head to see Qrow with a pissed off look was indeed in the tree with him, Aaron turned his head back around as Dani was looking up the tree.

"Yes, yes he is. Well, crapbaskets." Aaron said

"Aaron, run." Dani said

Aaron jumped off the branch and was about to run away when Qrow grabbed him by the collar and had him face him. Aaron laughed nervously and waved slightly.

"Hey Qrow, you wouldn't happen to-"

"We need to have a little talk." Qrow said

Aaron was then dragged to a bullhead and was put into a seat of his own.

"What just happened?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron looked out the bullhead window, Qrow was gonna kill him.

"This is gonna hurt a lot." Aaron said to himself

Later him and Qrow were in a place in the Forever Fall Forest, Qrow looked at Aaron angrily.

"You're telling me that your-"

"Dating Ruby and kind of, sort of, did the diddly do." Aaron finished nervously

"Yes, that." Qrow said

Aaron eye's darted around, he then had red cheeks and shrugged nervously with a nervous smile and a slight chuckle. Qrow's glare hardened at that moment, Aaron kind of chuckled nervously.

"Maybe?" Aaron said

 **[Play Benny Hill music]**

After a moment, Aaron was seen running and screaming with Qrow running behind him with his sword out.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't even mean to!" Aaron yelled

Qrow was chasing after Aaron with a flame of anger behind him, literally, he had a literal Aura made of fire behind him for some odd reason. Logic be damned.

"GET BACK HERE!" Qrow yelled

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" Aaron said running away

Aaron jumped across tree branches while Qrow followed, later leading up to Aaron jumping on a Grimm's head with Qrow doing the same. They had run and jumped over many things, and it was all over one person.

 **[End music]**

After a bit of chasing, they were both out of breath. Aaron still could go for a little longer while Qrow was nearing his limit, Aaron looked at Qrow.

"I just gave her a locket, she kind of did the thing." Aaron said

"I... am... not sure... i... should... believe you." Qrow said in between pants

Aaron then used his magic to have Qrow see the moment he gave her the locket, Qrow then calmed down a little.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Qrow asked

Aaron's face then went bright red, he looked down.

"Why does life do this to me." Aaron said under his breath

"Kid, to be honest. I was a bit angry, then i realized that you are a suitable person for her as i was chasing you." Qrow said

Aaron then quickly looked up, Qrow was looking at him with a smirk.

"It's just, she's so young and you're a year older than her. You look pretty trustworthy, and you know how to kick someone's ass." Qrow said

"Your point?" Aaron asked not trying to get a bloated ego

"My point.. is that your the best person for her, hell when i heard that Cardin kid kidnapped her. I wanted to castrate him and ride him like a meat toboggan, but you just brutally beat him up, even made him live his worst nightmare." Qrow said

"That meat toboggan thing sounds kind of weird but i can see it." Aaron said

"Cardin's body sliding across the mid-morning snow, passing by children as their eye's asked one question. Whhhyyyyy?" Qrow explained

Aaron nodded, he then noticed where they were.

"Wait, how did we get here?" Aaron asked

They were currently on a mountain which was a long way from Beacon or civilization itself, Qrow noticed this and looked at Aaron.

"Did we do shenanigans again?" Qrow asked

Aaron recounted the past couple of hours, he then looked at Qrow and nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Qrow asked

"Either i teleport us back with me passing out afterward or we use a neat invention i made in the lab." Aaron said

"You have a lab at Beacon?" Qrow asked

"Yes, i made a lot of things. Hell, i even made a lot of robots there, just to keep the area running of course." Aaron said

"Do they get paid?" Qrow asked

"I told them the situation, they understand why they don't get paid Qrow." Aaron said

Qrow shrugged and looked at Aaron.

"What's the invention?" Qrow asked

"A hoverboard." Aaron said

Aaron then brought out two small rectangular objects, he threw them on the ground and they expanded into hoverboards. One was green with a crystal, the other was plain grey.

"I made them with the exact intentions of average usage replacing normal travel for smaller vehicles with wheels." Aaron explained

Qrow just looked at him blankly.

"In short, they can replace mopeds and other similar things like it." Aaron said bluntly

Qrow then nodded in understanding, they both got on the hoverboards and flew off.

 _ **Back at Beacon**_

Currently, Haruko was drinking some tea while Ruby and Yang asked her questions while Weiss, Arian, Amber, and Blake kept an eye out for them. Team DECK and Marie were just... shocked by what Aaron did.

"So Aaron's with Qrow?" Ruby asked

"Yep." Haruko said

"You do realize what might happen?" Yang asked

"Keyword: Might." Haruko said

"But Qrow might hurt him or vice versa." Ruby said

"I mean, i'm proud of Aaron but still concerned for him." Yang said

Yang was told about what happened with Ruby that night, she laughed for a bit before just being proud of Aaron and Ruby. Mainly Ruby as she made the first move, the rest of the team had a different reaction. Weiss was disappointed in Ruby for doing that while admiring her for her bravery to even consider doing that, Blake meanwhile just sat there, thinking about some rather inappropriate stuff. Let's just say, she had more than her fair share of a nosebleed. When Aaron's team found out, Haruko was actually excited about it and even mentioned she was planning the wedding which embarrassed Aaron to the point where he might die of heatstroke, Amber had congratulated Aaron and actually wanted to take him out for a drink to which Aaron hastily said no, Arian had said nothing about it and just gave a thumbs up. Dani just put a hand around Aaron's shoulder and said that 'He's not a virgin anymore, after a long while', Billy just sighed and kind of wished he had someone to love. Ellie meanwhile just looked at Cody, Cody just kept shaking his head at her. Marie asked Aaron if he used protection, when he responded they used double, Marie was actually kind of proud yet disappointed. She wants grandchildren god dammit!

"You know, i still can't believe that Ruby made the first move." Haruko said

"Well, what can i say. I learned a lot from Yang." Ruby said

"And me." Dani said

Yang put an arm around her sister, Ruby rolling her eyes a little.

"That's my sister!" Yang said

Blake then noticed something strange in the distance, she tapped Weiss's shoulder.

"Yes Blake?" Weiss asked

"Is it weird to ask if you see Aaron and some other guy on hoverboards flying in the air towards our location." Blake asked

"Probably, why?" Weiss asked

"Because that's what's going on currently." Blake said

"Wait wha?" Marie asked

Weiss then looked out into the distance, she looked at Blake.

"Should we do something?" Weiss asked

"If i remember correctly, Ruby would mention that Aaron would do stuff like this is his spare time." Blake said

"Riding on hoverboards?" Weiss asked

"In general, maybe, to be specific, yes." Blake explained

"Actually both is correct." Dani said

Aaron and Qrow then arrived to which Ruby hug tackled Aaron and later Qrow.

"Sup." Aaron said

"How did it go?" Haruko asked

"Qrow did chase me around for a bit but later he calmed down and we agreed that i was the best choice for Ruby." Aaron explained

"Why would you be the best choice?" Haruko asked

"Remember what Cardin did to get expelled?" Aaron asked

"Oh yeah, that makes sense now." Haruko said

"Still hate the kid." Marie said

"Agreed." Dani said

Aaron then said goodbye to Qrow, and he left to go somewhere else.

 **A couple of minutes**

Aaron was wearing a lab coat in an elevator that headed to his lab, where he was greeted by one of the robots.

"Hello Aaron." Said one of them

"Hello Delta, give me a report on those projects." Aaron asked as he walked around the lab

"A good amount of them are completed, so far we've been able to push back the White Fang's efforts in Project FIGHT." The robot known as Delta explained

"What about the progress on Project FLIGHT?" Aaron asked

"It's nearing completion, it should be done in a couple of weeks." Delta said

"And Project REBOOT?" Aaron asked

"We have just enough evidence to stop him." Delta said

"And Project GUARD?" Aaron asked

"We just need a DNA sample from you." Delta said

Aaron then grabbed a test tube and cork, he pricked his finger and put enough blood in. He handed it to Delta, who stored it in his arm compartment.

"Any other projects you need to ask about?" Delta asked

"Please give me a list of the ones that were just completed." Aaron said

Delta then printed out a sheet of projects that were completed, Aaron looked over and nodded with a hum.

"Alright, looks like Project SABER was done." Aaron said

He handed the list back to Delta, he then looked three pods.

"Soon, soon." Aaron said

"You sound like a villain when you say it like that." Said one of the other robots

"Whatever Gamma." Aaron said

The robot called Gamma rolled his virtual yet realistic eyes and went back to work, another one came up and tugged Aaron's lab coat, this one looking a bit younger than the others.

"Aaron?" It asked

"Yes Theta?" Aaron asked

"Omega is acting up again." The robot called Theta explained

Aaron sighed and crouched down to his level, since he was pretty short.

"Tell him to cut it out before i rewire his programming again, he knows it was painful the first few times." Aaron said

Theta nodded happily and walked away, Aaron got back up and looked at one of the computer screens.

"How's progress on Epsilon?" Aaron asked

"It's going surprisingly well." Gamma said

"Good, he does represent memory after all." Aaron said

"Aaron, why do you make AI based of certain parts of the brain?" Gamma asked

"Because Gamma, together would equal one version of me but it would be hard to make more than one hence why this is the case." Aaron explained

"What about The Guardian's?" Gamma asked

"Those are different, they have to be. Their bodies were built to suit their personalities while yours were built for this parts that represented each part of my mind, understand?" Aaron explained/asked

"Understood." Gamma said

"Is Lopez up and running?" Aaron asked

"Yes, he is." Gamma said

"Alright, well i'll see you next time Gamma." Aaron said

Gamma nodded and went back to work, Aaron walked down a hall. Aaron went through a door and saw a robot on the workbench with wires coming out of his back, Aaron then cleared his throat.

"Lopez, activate." Aaron said

The robot then booted up as the wires disconnected and look at Aaron, he looked a bit confused.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked

"My name is Aaron, i created you to help the other robots in the lab." Aaron said

"Why should i?" Lopez asked

"Your right, why should you? Well, i've got an answer. It's because it gives you a chance to do good for the world. Is that a good enough reason?" Aaron asked

Lopez sat there for a moment, he looked at his metal hands. He sighed, he then looked at Aaron.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked

"Work with the others and keep this facility running, their's another one that will work with you in maintenance. His name is Omega, tell him that i sent you as a partner and that if he objects. I'll rewire his programming. I've already sent you the map, thank you for working with me." Aaron explained/said

Lopez nodded, he got off the workbench and walked out the door. Aaron sighed, he then walked over to a computer nearby. He pulled up a video chat with an old scientist, Aaron smiled.

"Hello Doctor." Aaron said

"Aaron, what do you need?" The Doctor asked

"I need some security footage from the past couple of days in other area's along with Vale." Aaron said

"Of course, why do you ask?" The Doctor complied/asked

"I need to check if Cinder did anything?" Aaron asked

The Doctor nodded and sent the footage, Aaron checked it. It was all clear but a person did show up on one of the camera's, and Aaron's eye's widened in shock.

It was Mercury, he was nearby the elevator where is lab is. Luckily, he couldn't get in as he didn't know the password.

 **[Playing Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Huh, so the mission was deemed too dangerous for first years?" Aaron asked

"I did say it would be dangerous for one team but not for two." Ozpin said

Aaron was seen glaring at someone in a new form.

"Looks you've fucked up." Aaron said

* * *

Sorry this took a bit, i needed a small break. You're probably thinking about the robots, yes they are from Red vs Blue and no this isn't turning into a crossover. They are much more different from The Director A.K.A Church, it's based off Aaron except for Lopez and those Guards mentioned earlier. Here's a hint for the Guardians, **They are Guardians and their job is to help the Summoner with their pilgrimage.**

Also. Descriptions for RvB characters, because why the fuck not.

Lopez: Brown eyes with rusty brown hair with a rust colored t-shirt with brown work pants and work boots, he has tan skin (Male)

Theta: Purple with a gold ring around it for eyes with purple hair with yellow tips, purple zip-up hoodie over yellow t-shirt with plum purple pants and yellow tennis shoes, pale skin (Male)

Gamma: Light cyan for eyes and hair, dark cyan t-shirt, midnight cyan jeans, cyan for shoes, average skin (Male)

Omega: Dark purple for eyes and hair, royal purple tank top with light purple workout pants, midnight purple combat boots, dark tanned skin (Male)

Delta: Green eyes and hair, green sweater, army green dress pants, midnight green dress shoes, slightly pale skin (Male)

Epsilon: Blue eyes and hair, midnight blue t-shirt, bright blue jeans, sky blue running shoes, slightly tan skin (Male)

Iota: Yellow for eyes and blonde hair, yellow sun shirt, dark yellow shorts, bright yellow shoes, tan skin(Female)

Eta: Cyan eyes and hair, light cyan long fuzzy turtleneck, dark cyan dress pants, bright cyan shoes, pale skin (Female)

Beta/Texas: Hazel, black t-shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, blonde hair, average skin tone (Female)

Alpha/Church: Dark Blue eyes and hair, blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, average skin tone (Male)

Sigma: Bright Red hair and eyes, red dress shirt with dark red tie, dark red dress pants, black wingtip shoes, average skin tone (Male)

V.I.C/Vic: Light Brown hair and eyes, greyish greenish long sleeve, black jeans, black tennis shoes, average skin tone (Male)

F.L.I.S.S/Phyliss: Light Blue hair and eyes, light blue short-sleeved dress shirt, dark blue dress pants, black dress shoes, slightly pale skin (Female)

Sheila: Dark Green hair and eyes, green long sleeve, dark green camo pants, black combat boots (Female)

Santa (Not the actual one): Dark Red eyes and hair, dark red armor, darkened skin (Male)

Andy: Army Green hair and eyes, Lighter shade of army green for t-shirt, darker shade of army green for camo pants, black combat boots (Male

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	38. Plans and Missions

I do have some ideas in the future.

 _ **Last Time on The RPG Hunter**_

Qrow had found out about Aaron and Ruby's relationship and was extremely pissed about it but later calmed down when he realized that Aaron was the best guy for Ruby. Meanwhile, Aaron had gone to his secret lab and reviewed some projects that he had, and found out something that may very well affect everyone. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Currently, in Team ATAC's Dorm, breakfast was going on. Aaron has made waffles for everyone and it was exquisite, Haruko had three stacks and she was full.

"Aaron, you know how to make a good waffle." Haruko said

"Hey, i try." Aaron said

"Yeah but how did you learn how to cook?" Arian asked

"Let me explain, you see i wandered around Remnant for a bit and during that time i needed to cook for myself. Since i already knew how to hunt, i just need to learn how to cook. Every time i was in a town, i picked up books about cooking among other things. After a lot of practice, i was a master at cooking nearly everything. I even taught Ruby to cook, Yang was nearly a lost cause but she knows how to cook a decent meal without burning it and that's a step up from just cookies. Dani didn't however as she just knows how to cook, didn't need learn from me at all." Aaron said

"Yang couldn't have been that bad." Arian said

The room went silent, Amber looked at Arian and slowly shook her head.

"She was that bad, she even managed to set a glass of water on fire." Amber explained

Arian's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did she do that?" Arian asked

"I honestly have no idea and neither does Dani." Aaron said

They finished up breakfast by the time Ruby came in, Aaron looked at Ruby as he did the dishes while Amber and Arian were playing cards with Haruko.

"Hey Ruby." Aaron said

"Aaron, Haruko, Amber, Arian. You need to come with me to our Dorm! Dani's already there." Ruby said

Aaron shrugged, he finished his last dish and put it on the drying rack as he left along with his other teammates. They were now at Team RWBY's Dorm, Aaron had stood there with his team and Dani's.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Amber asked

"Dad sent something." Yang explained

"Oh, Tai sent something?" Aaron asked

"Cool!" Dani said

Yang nodded, she opened the cylinder which caused something furry to go out of it. It popped into a small corgi, everyone in the room looked at it closely. It then barked as Aaron looked at it with stars in his eyes with Dani just grinning and Ellie just looked at it with hearts in her eyes.

"ZWEI!" Aaron, Dani and Ruby yelled out

"DOGGY!" Ellie said

Aaron then petted him and hugged him while Zwei barked happily.

"It's been way too long since i've last seen you. How's Patch?" Aaron said/asked

Zwei barked a response and Aaron nodded.

"Good to hear." Aaron said

"Wait, your father sent a dog? Through the mail?" Arian asked

"Same." Weiss said

"I... i don't even know where to begin on my questions." Billy said

"Don't question it, trust me when i say it." Aaron said

"We'll take your word for it." Cody said

Arian just nodded while Weiss looked at it.

"So you're telling me, that some dog will be stawing with us fowever. Yes he is, yes he is." Weiss started in her usual tone devolving to baby speak

Aaron shrugged at the scene while Arian looked at Zwei.

'He isn't that cute.' Arian thought to himself

Weiss looked at Arian, he suddenly gave him a hug. Ever since the dance, Arian and Weiss started to grow a bit close. They were then told to go to the amphitheater, while everyone else except for Dani, Ruby, and Aaron left after seeing that Zwei could take care of himself since Taiyang will be busy. Ruby looked at Aaron who looked back.

"You want to take Zwei with us?" Aaron asked

"YEAH!" Ruby said jumping in the air

Ruby was then seen carrying Zwei in a backpack while Aaron was nearby to prevent suspicion.

"Today we stand as a united group, first-year students will be shadowing Huntsmen or a Huntress. Some will be out of these walls for a week, others may stay within them. But no matter what path you may take, remember your training, and do your very best." Ozpin said

Everyone nodded and walked out of the amphitheater as Aaron stood with Ruby and her Team near the mission called Search and Destroy.

"Be careful Ruby." Aaron simply said

Ruby nodded and selects it but it was too dangerous for first years, Ozpin was nearby watching.

"Huh, so the mission was deemed to dangerous for first years?" Aaron asked

"I did say it would be dangerous for one team but not for two." Ozpin said

"Ozpin, you genius." Aaron said

Ozpin smiled in pride at that, they were approved for the mission. Later they had left, Aaron told his team and they were glad to help Team RWBY. Later they were on their way to the bullhead when someone said that Team CFVY was back, Aaron saw Coco and smiled at her.

"Sup Coco." Aaron said

Coco looked at him and smiled back, she gave him a fist bump.

"Not much, and thanks again for kicking Cardin's ass." Coco said

"No problem, how's Velvet?" Aaron said/asked

"She's doing fine, she's always talking about Haruko though." Coco said

"... I ship it." Aaron said

Coco nodded as she was about to go to her team when Aaron stopped her.

"Wait, i need you to do me a favor." Aaron said

"Alright, what is it?" Coco asked

"I need you to keep an eye on Dani while i'm gone. They didn't want to go on a mission, they'd actual keep learning here. Ozpin allowed this, so i need you to make sure she doesn't destroy anything." Aaron said

She looked at Aaron in silence, she then nodded with a grin

"Okay, i'll do that while you're gone." Coco said

Aaron nodded as he went to his team while Coco did the same. Only to find them surprised at something that was out of the blue for the two team except for Aaron, and he grinned as he saw someone he respected.

"Hello Dr. Oobleck." Aaron said

Oobleck then looked at Aaron.

"Why hello Mr-"

"Dr. Thompson to you." Aaron said

"Ah yes, what do you have a PhD in?" Oobleck asked

"Sociology." Aaron said

Oobleck nodded as he then started to walk towards the bullhead.

"We're five minutes behind schedule." Oobleck said

Aaron nodded as he got in the bullhead with everyone else. It later flew off over to their destination, Aaron sat there as others looked at him in shock.

"What?" Aaron asked

"You're a doctor in Sociology?" Amber asked

"Yep, earned it in Atlas due to me having some spare time." Aaron said

"How did you even earn it?!" Weiss asked

"I learned it." Aaron said

Weiss then shut up, he was right about that. Ruby just hugged Aaron has he looked out the bullhead, while Yang continued to look at him.

"When do you even have the time for that?" Yang asked

"The first couple of years during my four-year journey around Remnant, why do you ask?" Aaron said

"Because i don't remember you having a diploma." Yang said

"Oh i do, i have right here." Aaron said as he pulled out his diploma

It was indeed a diploma in Sociology, Yang looked at him even more confused.

"It's better not to question it." Aaron said

"I think that's what we've all learned from our time around you." Blake said

They then arrived at their destination, Aaron had jumped out of the bullhead as soon as it was over the city. Aaron gave a thumbs up as he fell while Oobleck looked down saying 'Oh dear.' as Aaron fell he thought about what he should do.

'I should offer Neo and Roman a job working for me, that could save their lives. Maybe even have them save the world, i can pay them after all. Now, Cinder.' Aaron thought

As much as Aaron didn't want to admit it, maybe he could keep Cinder alive. One, to fuck with Salem a little, and two since she care's about Emerald.

'I... i'll try to keep her alive.' Aaron thought

He nodded, that's the mission for him. Aaron then slowed his decent as the bullhead had dropped the others off, Oobleck then ran up to him.

"That was a very dangerous thing to do young man!" Oobleck said

"I live for danger plus i'm the more dangerous thing here, trust me on that." Aaron said

That's when a group of Grimm noticed the group, Aaron looked at the Grimm.

"Oobleck, you may want to stand back for this." Aaron said

Oobleck just stood there as Yang tapped his shoulder.

"It's a good idea to listen to him, he has a lot more power than he shows." Yang explained

Aaron drew his sword as the Grimm surrounded him, Aaron looked at them with a smirk.

"Oh no, i can't handle a group of Grimm such as this. Whatever will i do?" Aaron said in mock fear

The Grimm started to circle him as Aaron just stood there, he yawned and looked at the Grimm.

"Listen, i've got things to do today. So i recommend that you leave now before you die." Aaron said

They just kept circling him, waiting for him to waver while Aaron stood there.

"I'm gonna give you till the count of three before i set you on fire." Aaron said

They then stopped and looked at Aaron.

"One." Aaron said

They got into a stance.

"Two." Aaron said

They began their attack.

"Three!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then spun around like a whirlwind and killed the Grimm in one fell swoop while slowly burning also, more Grimm then came and was about to attack Aaron but Aaron had slashed through them. Aaron then put his sword back in his sheath as the wind blew, he looked at the Grimm.

"Pathetic." Aaron said

The Grimm then blew up in smoke as Aaron smirked, as Zwei had came out of the bag to see what happened to which Oobleck noticed. Aaron looked at Zwei.

"Get back in the bag." Aaron said

Zwei just barked in response while Weiss's eye twitched slightly.

"We're in a Grimm invested area, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck asked

"Yes, yes we did." Aaron said proudly

"GENIUS!" Oobleck said

He dashed over a grabbed Zwei and spun him around.

"Canines are known for their increased senses and make a great companion for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck explained

Zwei simply barked happily in his hands.

"You hear that, we're geniuses." Aaron said standing near Ruby

"That you are." Amber said

"So what's the orders doc?" Aaron asked

"Yes, we were going look at this hot spot of Grimm activity until those Grimm were brutally killed by Dr. Thompson." Oobleck said

"Oh." Amber saidm connecting the dots

"Oh is right Ms. Aurum." Oobleck said

"We should go look for some more or kill them if they attack us." Oobleck said

Everyone else nodded as they then began to walk around, Oobleck decided to ask Aaron's team questions after Team most RWBY. Amber was currently slaying some Grimm, afterward Oobleck walking up to her.

"Amber, why did you choose to be a Huntress?" Oobleck asked

Amber looked at him in shock for a moment, she thought about it for a moment.

"I guess i chose it so people won't get killed, i just want peace." Amber said

"I see." Oobleck said

Oobleck then went over to Haruko. whom at the time was keeping an eye out for Grimm.

"Ms. Thea, why did you choose to be a Huntress. A girl of your smarts could do well business relating to Faunas, so why not that?" Oobleck asked

"I'm not the type anymore to just sit around and watch other people fight battles, i want to fight back also. Without Aaron, i wouldn't have ever done that." Haruko explained

"Understandable." Oobleck

Oobleck appeared near Arian, who was gathering some wood.

"And why do you want to become a Hunter Arian?" Asked Oobleck

"I became one because after wandering for so long, i needed something to give myself peace." Arian answered

"Very well." Oobleck said

Later outside the camp

Aaron who was looking at his scroll for any signatures of life was approached by Oobleck.

"Dr. Thompson, why did you join this school to become a hunter. You have a degree in Sociology, why be a Hunter?" Oobleck asked

Aaron looked at the broken moon in thought, he sighed.

"The reason was that i was given a task to do in this world, what that task requires me to be strong and brave, to be a leader, to be a hero. That's why i'm wanting to be a Hunter, because if i don't. Evil will prevail, so i can't falter in my path and my Father's word would fade away." Aaron explained

Later Aaron was back in the camp, he was sitting with his team and the rest of Team RWBY. Aaron noticed Weiss was looking at him as he looked into the flames, he looked at Weiss.

"Weiss, you want to ask something?" Aaron asked

"Um-mm, yes." Weiss asked

"Alright, shoot." Aaron said

"Why- why did you decide to become a Hunter?" Weiss asked

Aaron looked back into the flames, he scowled slightly.

"I was given a chance in this world, a task. I need to be strong and brave, to be a leader, to be a hero. That's my reason, it's because there's so much goddamn evil in the world that it's going to hurt people. Weiss, look at me for a second." Aaron said

Weiss looked at him, she knew of his ears but he look at his eyes. Aaron took off his glasses and pointed to the large purple bags under his eyes.

"My health may matter but it won't if evil wins." Aaron said

He put his glasses back on, he lifted up the hair covering his head showing a visible scar on the crown part of his head.

"Evil exists for a reason, that reason may be unknown but i will find it." Aaron said

He stopped showing his forehead, he gestured outside to the city.

"It's the reason why we're here." Aaron explained

Weiss nodded, he looked back at the flames. He still remembers the day he died and came to this world, a small tear goes down his face. He shakes it off as Oobleck walks in, Aaron and Ruby volunteer for first watch. Aaron looks outside with a somber look which Ruby notices.

"Aaron." Ruby said

"Yes Ruby." Aaron said

"How many years has it been since we met?" Ruby asked

"About ten, why do you ask?" Aaron said

"What was your life like before we had been around each other for ten years with your mom and sister?" Ruby asked

Aaron stiffened, he looked down.

"I... don't want to talk about it." Aaron said

Aaron looked back to see a calmly smiling Ruby.

"I understand." Ruby said

"Ruby, you know i love you right?" Aaron said

"Yeah i know." Ruby said

Aaron gave her a kiss on the lips, they went back to their watch. Later Aaron got up and looked at Ruby, he stretched a little.

"I'm going for a walk." Aaron said

"Last time you did that in the wilderness, you killed twenty Grimm and an entire camp of bandits." Ruby said

"My walks are very eccentric, so i'll be back." Aaron said

Aaron then turned into a wisp and went to the ground, he transformed back to normal and started to walk around. When he got back after killing about 10 Grimm, he noticed the White Fang was being spied on by Ruby and Zwei. Aaron transforms into a wisp again and goes near Ruby, he goes back to normal.

"Hey Ruby." Aaron said

Ruby stiffened a bit then relaxed, he gave Aaron a punch in the arm.

"You scared the crap out of me." Ruby said

"Not my fault that you're adorable." Aaron said

Ruby sighed and bopped him on the head, they then go down the street where Aaron and Ruby suddenly grab a ledge after it started to sink later falling in since it broke and being on a building wall with a knocked out Aaron. The White Fang Guards notice Ruby but not see Aaron, Ruby is then taken by the White Fang Guards while Aaron is knocked out.

 **2 minutes later**

"Ugh, my head." Aaron said

He slowly starts to get up, he rubs his head slightly.

"What happened, wait." Aaron said

He then remembered everything before he was knocked out, he cursed under his breath and got up to look for Ruby. He notices operation as he sneaks through the underground city, even without half the Fall Maiden's powers and the pushed back efforts of the White Fang, they still manage to do this. He sees the Roman in front of Ruby, thanks to his hearing he knows what he's saying.

"Say little Red? Where's that Big Bad Wolf of yours?" Roman asked

"He's around, and he'll kick your ass in." Ruby said

"Doubt that." Roman said

He then notices the locket on Ruby's chest, he takes the locket and opens it to see a picture of him and Ruby at the dance. He smiles widely and starts to laugh a little, he gives Ruby a very evil smile.

"You're dating him, since he's been a pain to our operations. I think we could stand to have a little 'fun' with you." Roman said

Aaron and Ruby's eyes widened, Aaron then ran out into the open at blazing speed using Sleep to knock out the guards.

"Don't you even fucking dare!" Aaron said

Aaron draws his swords as he jumps into a spinning front flip right onto Roman's cane, he jumps back.

"Roman, you don't have to do this. I can give you a job, money, power, and all you need to do is join me." Aaron said

"Why should i?" Roman asked

"You're doing this for Neo right?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, what's to ya?" Roman asked

"You wanna know why she can speak now?" Aaron asked

Roman looked at Aaron in thought.

"I did wonder that for a bit but what does it have to do with-."

"I was that reason." Aaron said

Ruby and Roman's eyes widened in surprise.

"You helped her?" Roman asked

"Yeah, i did. Listen, if you work with me. I can make sure that you'll be safe, i have a plan to kill that bitch Cinder." Aaron said

Roman was quiet for a couple moments, he then looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"I'm listening." Roman said

"Alright, here's the plan." Aaron said

 _ **A couple of minutes later**_

Aaron was currently running away from the literal Underground Crime network with Ruby. The rest of Team RWBY and ATAC with Dr. Oobleck saw them, Aaron had smiled.

"You came just in time, listen i have a plan but i need your help." Aaron said

"What's the plan?" Yang asked as she handed Crescent Rose to Ruby

"I explain on the way there." Aaron said

They had to run to the train as Aaron explained his plan and what was on the train, they later had arrived on the train. Oobleck using Zwei as a weapon to fight some of the White Fang off, while Aaron went into the train. Dealing with every enemy excluding Neo on it except for one, when he arrived he noticed something strange. He looked like someone out of a video game, he glared at him.

"You must be Aaron Thompson?" The man asked

"Yes, who are you?" Aaron asked

The man had looked quite a bit like Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts but more sinister.

"I'm Ansem, Maker of Darkness." He said

Aaron stood there for a moment, he started to laugh while Ansem started to get confused.

"What- What is going on here?" He asked

"Oh my Oum, your Kingdom Hearts Character. Holy shit that's funny!" Aaron laughed

Ansem started to get angrier and angrier as Aaron laughed, Aaron wiped a tear from his eye as he started to stop laughing.

"Alright, let's do this." Aaron said

The battle had began as Ansem used a black long sword that could turn into a high power laser cannon, Aaron had a very hard time fighting him. Aaron skidded backward as he looked at the man with anger.

"Jeez your annoying, just like your original counterpart." Aaron said

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if i do as i'm told, i'll be able to rule this land in darkness!" Ansem said

Aaron looked at him blankly for a moment, he then shook it off.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Aaron said

He then attacks Ansem again but he was knocked back after being slashed multiple times, Aaron got back up heavily bleeding. He remembered the rose he had in his bag, he pulled it out. He smelled it, he remembers that he has someone waiting for him. His magic started to go into the flower by its own will, the flower then started to be absorbed into Aaron. Aaron then transformed into something new, he has black hair with slightly green tips instead of a hoodie, he had a cloak like Ruby's that was being held up with tiny swords instead of crosses, he had an iron breastplate on, his shoes turned into combat boots, his sword transformed into a scythe that had a similar look to Ruby's, his eyes turned gold, his glasses disappeared, he had shorts on instead of jeans. He then looked at himself, he smirked.

"This may sound cheesy but the magic of love is what gave me this form and i like it!" Aaron said

He then glared at Ansem in his new form.

"Looks like you've fucked up." Aaron said

Ansem looked at him in fear, Aaron then slashed right through him.

"Zantetsuken." Aaron said

Ansem then fell over, his Aura was knocked down to zero. Aaron transformed back to normal, the rose becoming a buckle on his belt. Aaron noticed the change and smiled.

"Looks like i rose up." Aaron said

 **Meanwhile**

Ruby was fighting off White Fang members when she sneezed.

"I feel like someone made a pun relating to my last name." Ruby said

She shrugged as she kept slashing through White Fang members.

 **Back with Aaron**

Aaron had made it to the front car, he jumped out the front window and used Barrier to slow down the train. It barely worked at it crashed through the wall, turning everything white. Later Aaron could see and hear, to which was chaos. Aaron got up along with his teammates as Grimm surrounded them, Aaron pulled out Vita's Pax as each teammate was standing back to back. Aaron had looked at the situation, Aaron smirked.

"Let's go Team ATAC!" Aaron said

They went out and attacked a Grimm, Aaron slashing through groups like butter. Amber used her weapons and abilities to knock them back and set them on fire, Haruko was slashing through them with her weapon in sword form and using wind to trip them. Arian was using his semblance to move around and slash the enemy, after a bit the rest of Aaron's team was getting tired. He looked at them, Aaron then growled slightly.

"Looks like i need to use that new form again." Aaron said

Aaron landed where his teammates were and stood in front of them, he smirked as he transformed into his new form which was called Rose Mage. Aaron had transformed his scythe into its sniper form and focused magic into it while his teammates started at him in shock at his new form, Aaron then smiled showing his teeth.

"Got something for ya bitch!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then fired the gun, it was an explosive bullet. In went into the groups of Grimm and blew them up, Aaron then slashed through them at lightning fast speeds. Later he met up with Ruby who was also shocked at the new form along with her team.

"Aaron is that you? And why are you wearing a male version of my outfit?" Ruby asked

"New part of my Semblance which derived from love." Aaron said

Ruby nodded while thinking that it was a bit cheesy, Aaron then went back to slashing through crowds of Grimm. Later finally getting rid of them, Roman was being taken away at this time. He looked at Aaron and nodded as he was taken in, and Aaron nodded back at that time. Roman was then flown away by Atlas officals, Ruby walked up to him.

"You think he's going to follow up on his end of the deal?" Ruby asked

Aaron stared at the sky.

 _ **Flashback 1**_

 _"The plan is that you tell Ironwood_ everything, _if we can take down the White Fang. Then she'll be weak enough for us to go in for the kill, i might help Emerald and Mercury though if they want to redeem themselves." Aaron said_

 _"Emerald, possibly. Mercury, no." Roman said_

 _"Why do you think that?" Ruby asked_

 _"Mercury is pure evil, he once killed a Faunas employee in secret just cause he looked at him wrong." Roman explained_

 _Aaron nodded, Mercury was going to die possibly._

 _"Plus i think he might be a rapist." Roman said_

 _Scratch that, he was going to die._

 _"Alright, then_ i'll _get Ironwood to bail you out and you can join my little group." Aaron said_

 _Roman nodded as the guards started to wake up, Roman sat on the ground as Aaron and Ruby ran away to make it seem like they were still enemies_

 _ **Flashback 2**_

 _"You mean to tell me that Roman's helping us?" Yang asked_

 _"Basically_ yes. _" Aaron said_

 _"But why?" Amber asked_

 _"Cinder, that's_ why. _" Aaron said_

 _"Who's Cinder anyways?" Ruby asked_

 _"Someone very evil and works for someone even eviler then her, she's our first_ target. _" Aaron explained_

 _Everyone nodded, his plan was actually pretty sound._

 ** _Flashbacks end_**

"I think we'll be fine." Aaron explained

"So what do we do know?" Ruby asked

"I would say train but i think we're okay on that, i'll think of something tomorrow." Aaron said

As they started to walk back to Beacon, Ruby then remembered something.

"Aaron, where did you get that new form anyways?" Ruby asked

Aaron then thought for a second.

"Remember when hid from you guys for a bit?" Aaron asked

"Yeah." Ruby said

"A rose petal that was your fell to the location i was at, i created a rose from it using my Semblance. Afterward, it got filled with so much power on the train when i was battling a guy named Ansem that if gave me my new form. It may sound dumb but that's what happened." Aaron explained

Ruby just shrugged, Aaron giving her a small kiss on her head.

"So, our teams have plans?" Ruby asked

"I think Arian is going to try to ask Weiss out on a date, Amber and Yang are going out for a bit, Blake's going to be with Sun, and Haruko's going to be with Velvet. Why do you ask?" Aaron said/asked

"I was thinking we could spend some, alone time together." Ruby said

"But should w-." Aaron stopped in his sentence

Ruby covered his mouth with a kiss, she then stopped

"Ruby, we shouldn't do **that** again. I mean we could make a mistake and-"

Ruby then kissed him on the lips again, he then looked at Ruby.

"Right, shutting up now. Spending time with girlfriend." Aaron said

They walked back to Beacon, they were gonna celebrate doing some good tonight

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"We need to relax as the teacher's decided to give us a break after that Grimm attack, so i say we go to the beach." Aaron said

Aaron's face went red at seeing Ruby's swimsuit.

"Like what you see?" Ruby asked

* * *

You know what they're gonna do and the next chapter will focus on them relaxing, time to break out the anime tropes. You can skip that chapter if you want, won't matter to me all that much.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	39. Anime Beach and Hot Spring chapter

This will focus on just some other things for a bit.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron had managed to lead his team through their first mission but a Grimm attack had occurred after discovering the underground crime ring which was actually underground ironically enough. Aaron had managed to get a new form thanks to him and Ruby's relationship and he had managed to kill some of the Grimm, though at the cost of some of the city being destroyed. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

After the Grimm attack, the teacher had given everyone some time off since the Grimm attack was very costly and plenty of people had managed to train their skills for the Tournament. Aaron was in the lab when Delta had walked up to him, at that time Aaron was reviewing some documents relating to the projects he was working on.

"Aaron you should go enjoy your time off." Delta said

"Delta you know that we need to get these projects done." Aaron responded not looking at Delta

"These projects will be done, don't you want to relax with your friends, family, and girlfriend?" Delta asked

Aaron looked up from the documents, he sighed and looked at Delta.

"Alright but if Omega acts up, tell him that if he does. I will personally electrocute him with a Thunder." Aaron said

"Of course, being an A.I in a robot body does allow him to be a bit strange after an electric shock." Delta said

Aaron nodded, he got up and left the lab. He walked back to his dorm after calling Ruby to ask for her team to come to his dorm, Aaron had walked into seeing his team, Team DECK, and Team RWBY were there along with JNPR and Sun with Neptune.

"Ah, your here. Listen, i need to discuss this." Aaron said

Aaron walked in and stood in front of the people in the room.

"We need to relax as teacher's decided to give us a break after that Grimm attack, so i say we got to the beach." Aaron said

Weiss immediately stood up which caused Aaron to look at her.

"Why would we need to go there!" Weiss objected

"Well, have you gone to a beach and not have a good time?" Aaron asked with an eyebrow raised

Weiss thought about this for a moment, when she was younger. She would have a great time at the beach with Winter, she smiled slightly.

"Alright, so how do we get there?" Weiss asked

"I have the answer to that, follow me when your ready to go." Aaron said

Everyone then got up and followed Aaron after getting beach supplies, they walked to the elevator.

"Aaron, not to be rude but how does an elevator get us to the beach?" Amber asked

"You'll see Amber." Aaron said

"Your gonna show them that?" Dani asked

Aaron nodded as he opened the elevator, everyone went in and Aaron pressed a button on the elevator. After a bit of going down, they had made it down to Aaron's lab.

"Wait, is this your other lab?" Yang asked

"Yes Yang, it is." Aaron replied

Pretty much everyone in the group excluding Aaron, Ruby, Yang, Amber, Dani, and Haruko were outright shocked at this development as they walked through the lab.

"You have a lab!" Jaune asked

"Yep, i've had time to make some labs in order to get projects done. A good amount of them in the other lab that i have back in Patch but i can always visit that place." Aaron explained

"Where did you even get all this stuff?" Blake asked

"I had time." Aaron said

"What about all the cool robots here?" Nora asked as they passed by some of the workers

"Like i said, i had time." Aaron said

"What do you even make down here?" Asked Pyrhha

"A lot of things, one of which is our mode of transportation." Aaron said

"Oh yeah, i remember you learned that in your spare time." Dani said

Aaron then opened a locked door with his keycard and the place had a lot of strange vehicles, everyone in the room except Aaron and Dani was in shock.

"Welcome to the garage." Aaron said

Yang had looked him straight in the eye.

"You are way too good at making stuff." Yang said

"Yang, i'm not the best but while i am good at making stuff. I'm still bad at other things, i still have no idea on how fix a sink along with a long list of other things." Aaron explained

"Yeah but still, you made a lot of vehicles." Ren said

"Thanks, i do try to keep them maintained." Aaron said

Aaron then chooses a green van that could fit more people than it looked, Aaron opened the door and got in.

"Alright everyone, get in." Aaron said

Everyone opened the car doors and got into the van after putting the beach supplies into the car, Jaune then realized something.

"Wait, none of know how to drive." Jaune said

"Actually i learned how to before coming to Beacon, meaning that i'm a certified driver." Aaron explained

"So am i." Dani said

Aaron then started the car and drove it onto a platform.

"Alright, time to raised the platform." Aaron said

Aaron opened his gauntlet and pressed some buttons, the platform started to rise up while opening a hatch. Aaron had driven through a smaller garage that could only hold one vehicle at a time and when out into the street, later they arrived at the beach.

 **[Play Destiny Islands theme]**

Aaron had stopped the car after parking it, everyone got out of the car and got the beach supplies.

"Alright everyone, let's enjoy the beach!" Ruby said cheerfully

Aaron smiled and got ready in one of the private stalls along with the others, after the boys got out they were wearing swim trunks with their symbols on it. Aaron was wearing a light green and forest green colored swim trunks, Jaune was wearing yellow and white swim trunks, Ren was wearing magenta colored swim trunks, Arian was wearing swim trunks with different shades of grey on it and his had was gone which just showed some of his hair, Sun was wearing yellow and red swim trunks, and Neptune was wearing dark blue swim trunks with a white t-shirt since he was afraid of water. Billy just wore a brown t-shirt with brown trunks as he didn't really care about swimming but he did have his cowboy hat on, Cody had dark cyan swim trunks on with blue techno lines. Aaron had set down on the beach near the water while the guys were talking, Aaron had taken a deep breath of air.

"The ocean air is something i haven't breathed in a long time since i arrived at Beacon, i wonder was Ruby was planning for her swimsuit." Aaron said

Aaron then heard the Ruby's voice, he looked over to see the girls were finished changing. Yang was wearing a pretty average swimsuit that was yellow, Blake wearing the same but black, Weiss was actually wearing a one-piece swimsuit that was white, Haruko was wearing a bright yellow sundress like swimsuit, Amber was wearing an average one like Yang and Blake but dark orange, Nora was wearing a pink one-piece suit and Pyrrha was wearing an outfit like Haruko's but dark red. Dani was wearing the same thing as Yang but with pink instead of yellow, and Ellie was wearing a steampunk themed one piece with her normal goggles being replaced with swimming ones. Aaron had noticed that Ruby was behind them, for some reason.

"So what do you think?" Ruby said as the girls moved away

Aaron's face went red at seeing Ruby's swimsuit which was a two piece.

"Like what you see?" Ruby asked

Ruby decided to wear the same thing as Yang instead of like Weiss, Aaron had put a weak thumbs up.

"Yes." Aaron said

Aaron then passed out right then and there since his girlfriend looked way too nice in that swimsuit, Ruby walked over to Aaron and poked his cheek.

"Wow, i think i knocked him out." Ruby said

Aaron was laying on the ground, his eyes swirls.

"I really need to start thinking ahead." Aaron mumbled

Aaron got up and recovered from what just happened and he decided to hang out with Ruby in the water after a bit Yang and Amber decided to challenge them.

"Chicken Fight!" Yang yelled while putting Amber on her shoulders

Aaron looked at Yang blankly, he looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, we're gonna win this." Aaron said

"Okay." Ruby said with a shrug

Aaron picked up Ruby and put her on his shoulders, Aaron looked at Yang determined.

"Alright, let's do this!" Aaron said

They then started to Chicken Fight, after a bit Ruby managed to overpower Amber and sent her into the water.

"We win!" Ruby said

"OH COME ON!" Amber yelled

After a bit of having fun in the water, they decide to hang on land and build sand castles. Aaron was currently in a giant manor shaped one, he was hanging out with Ruby.

"So, how's the beach trip?" Aaron asked

"Pretty good to say the least, got to say that this castle is impressive." Ruby said

"I do try my best to impress." Aaron said

That's when a loud boom was heard, most of the sand castle fell apart.

"What happened?!" Ruby asked

Aaron went out to scope the situation, Nora was standing by a cannon that was made of sand.

"I'm queen of the castle~!" Nora said with a cackle

"I am the Lady in Waiting~!" Ellie said

Aaron glared hard and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby man the cannons, we're going to Sand War!" Aaron said

Ruby nodded and ran off the man that sand cannons, a couple of hours into the war. Both sand castles were destroyed by their efforts, Aaron, Ruby, Ellie, and Nora were in front of the large sand piles.

"Maybe we took it a bit too far by responding." Aaron said

"Yeah, it was." Nora said ashamed

Aaron looked at the two girls by him.

"Wanna go get something to eat with the others?" Aaron asked

"YEAH!" Ruby and Nora said

 _ **[End Music]**_

 _ **[Play Twilight Town theme]**_

They then left the two giant sand piles alone, later everyone was at a restaurant after changing into their normal clothes.

"So, anywhere else we want to visit?" Haruko asked

"I heard their's a Hot Springs nearby." Neptune said

Everyone shrugged and decided to go there after eating the food they ordered, after that they went to the hot springs. Currently, the guys and girls were in two separate area's. Aaron was relaxing in the springs with Jaune and Arian while Neptune was in the more shallow areas with Sun and Ren, he was trying to stay calm which kind of worked actually. Billy was chilling with Cody, a couple feet apart since they aren't gay, they didn't say anything.

"Man, this is nice." Aaron said

"You said it, i'm glad i got to spend time with Pyrrha." Jaune said

Arian just sat their in thought, Aaron noticed this and sighed.

"Arian, just ask Weiss out already." Aaron said

Arian then shot up like a bullet.

"Dude, i'm not ready!" Arian said

"I think by now Weiss has the same feelings for you." Jaune said

 **Meanwhile with the girls**

Weiss was currently sitting in the springs with Ruby and Haruko. Weiss was also in thought, Haruko smiled mischievously at Weiss along with Dani.

"Your thinking about Arian, aren't you~?" Haruko asked

"I was thinking the same." Dani said in the same tone as Haruko

Weiss then shot up slightly and began to blush a bright red.

"Haruko and Dani why!" Weiss said

"She's not wrong Weiss, Aaron has told me Arian thinks about you a lot." Ruby explained

"Same with me, he just won't shut up about the sexual tension between you two." Dani said

Weiss then looked down, does Arian share the same feelings as her? That's a question that will be answered, meanwhile, Yang has been looking at the border between the two groups.

"I think we should spy on the boys." Yang said aloud

"Yang, that's not apart of the rules." Amber said nearby

Yang looked at everyone who was in the area at the time.

"But come on! There are hunks right over there!" Yang said

"One of which is my boyfriend!" Ruby/Nora/Pyrrha/Ellie said

Yang sat there with puffed cheeks, she then slowly moved over to the wall. Aaron noticed a presence was nearby the wall on the other side, Aaron looked at the top.

"I think Yang's gonna try something." Aaron said

A strand of Yang's hair started to appear as she climbed up to the top, Aaron then felt time slow down.

'When i see Yang, she's gonna get frozen.' Aaron thought

Yang's head then appeared after time was back to normal pace, Aaron then stuck out his palm.

"Blizzaraga!" Aaron yelled

A giant ball of magic ice came out of Aaron's palm and froze Yang completely, she fell back into the water and became unfrozen as she popped her head back up. Aaron then made a magic wall at the top to prevent Yang or anyone else at this time to attempt this again. Aaron sighed.

"So much for that." Aaron said

After relaxing at the Hot springs, they got back to the car and were driving back to the platform they drove out from.

"That was a nice beach trip." Aaron said

Everyone said their agreements and they drove back to Beacon, Weiss was about to go back to her dorm when Arian stopped her.

"Weiss, i need to ask you something." Arian said

Weiss then gave Arian her full attention as she nodded, Arian cleared his throat.

"Weiss, will you go on a date with me." Arian said

Weiss then smiled happily.

"Sure." Weiss said

Arian was caught off guard, he then looked back at Weiss.

"Tomorrow then?" Arian asked

"Okay, what place?" Weiss asked

"The Lucet Lux, 4:00 PM?" Arian said

"It's a date." Weiss said

Weiss walked away, celebrating in her head as did Arian. Arian walked back into his dorm with Aaron give him a smug look.

"You asked her out?" Aaron asked smugly

"Yes, yes i did." Arian said

"Have fun, you crazy kids." Aaron said

Arian just slightly scowled at Aaron and left, Aaron then got a text from Ruby.

 **[Weiss was asked out by Arian, i was smug about it.]**

Aaron then texted back.

 **[Did the same thing with Arian.]**

Both people at that time smiled, they were finally getting some ships sailed.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Aaron, i challenge you to a race!" Yang said

Aaron and Yang were side by side in their vehicles as Ruby held a flag.

"Ready, set, GO!" Ruby said

The race then started.

* * *

Next chapter is a racing chapter, i hope you enjoyed this one. I broke out the anime tropes for this one, this next chapter has no plot advancement as was this one. It's just silly fun for now, so you can skip if you want.

I'll see you in the Fandom.


	40. Initial R

A lot of Initial D is coming into play, you have been warned.

 ** _Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

Aaron had decided to relax with his team along with Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team Deck, Sun, and Neptune. After they had a fun time, Arian finally asked out Weiss on a date which caused Aaron to be very proud of the former wanderer. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron was sitting in his lab doing some more research and checking projects when Yang came in, Aaron noticed this and looked at her.

"Hello Yang, what do you want?" Aaron asked

"Aaron, i challenge you to a race!" Yang said

Aaron looked at Yang for a couple of moments.

"Ok." Aaron said

Later, both people arrived at a race track as Team JNPR, the rest of Team ATAC and RWBY, Team DECK, Sun, and Neptune were watching nearby. Aaron was wearing a helmet made for Faunas with ears, he had goggles on his eyes rather than glasses. Yang was just wearing her helmet, Aaron was on a green moped while Yang was on Bumblebee. Yang looked over at Aaron.

"I doubt that Moped will win against my Bumblebee." Yang said

"It's called Emerald Forest and don't assume that this won't outrace you, i've built this thing will a lot of trick up its sleeves." Aaron explained

Aaron and Yang were side by side in their vehicles as Ruby held a flag.

"Ready, set, GO!" Ruby said

The race then started.

 **[Play Gas Gas Gas from Initial D]**

Aaron and Yang were side by side on the track, Yang looked at Aaron in surprise.

"That thing is fast!" Yang said

"This is not it's maximum speed, i still have to give you a challenge after all." Aaron said not looking at Yang

Yang looked back at the road.

"Well, this isn't the fastest i can go!" Yang said

Yang started to pick up speed, going a bit ahead of Aaron. Aaron noticed this and increased the speed also, Yang noticed this and pressed a button activating some boosters on the sides. Aaron was in shock as Yang sped ahead of him, Aaron than gained a determined look on his face.

"Looks like i need to use my boosters also." Aaron said

Aaron pressed a button and a booster on the back was activated, Aaron picked up speed and was now neck and neck with Yang again.

"Like i said, don't assume i won't outrace you." Aaron said

Yang growled in irritation as she slammed on the gas petal, Bumblebee went even faster and even went out of sight. Aaron sighed and then took out a key from his jacket pocket, Aaron looked at it.

"Never thought i would have to use this, even though it's still in the Beta phase but i can't lose like this." Aaron said

Aaron then opened a small hatch that revealed a keyhole, Aaron inserted the key and turned it. Some panels on the side moved and booster that had three exhaust pipes on it popped out, another panel moved to reveal a large booster. Aaron opened another small hatch that revealed a button, Aaron pressed it and the booster began to activate.

"Time for maximum speed." Aaron said

The boosters than activated and Aaron went at blazing speeds causing a sonic boom, Aaron sped by a surprised Yang and had kept going.

"Alright, time to stop the boosters." Aaron said

Aaron pressed the button again and turned the key, it didn't stop the boosters.

 **[End Music]**

Aaron kept trying before he realized that this thing was gonna keep going, Aaron then panicked a little before removing that mopeds key. The moped started to slow down as Aaron pressed down on the break and used his other foot to slow down the moped, it started to slow down and it slowly rolled past the finish line as Yang had just arrived at the same time as Aaron rolled past the finish line. Aaron had tied with Yang in the race, Aaron got off the moped and removed his helmet and goggles along with putting his glasses back on. Everyone at the track except Yang cheered for Aaron, Aaron rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Looks like i went overboard in the speed." Aaron said sheepishly

Yang walked up to Aaron and gave him a pat on the back.

"Nice racing." Yang said

"Yeah but i should have used those boosters when they were out of Beta testing." Aaron said deadpanned

Aaron's moped than broke apart, Aaron looked at it with a blank look.

"Should have been more careful." Aaron said

Aaron shrugged and looked at Yang.

"Looks like i won't be racing for a while, i'll take it back to the garage and the next time we race will be when my moped's up and running." Aaron said

"In that time, i'll modify Bumblebee and we'll see who can win next time." Yang said

Aaron simply nodded as he gathers the parts and went back to the garage, it will be a long time before Aaron can race on that moped again.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron was in a bullhead with his team, Team RWBY, and Team DECK.

"So you mean to tell me that we're going to some mysterious castle to investigate some mysterious things happening there?" Aaron asked

Aaron was kneeling on the ground while everyone else was holding their sides.

"Dammit, i can't use my powers." Aaron whispered

"Neither can we!" Ruby said

* * *

Alright that was a good chapter, next part will be slight progression but it won't be too much. I have a hint for what the chapter has a base combination with.

Grimm Eclipse with a certain Castlevania game, that's all i'm giving you as a hint. I think you'll figure it out.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	41. Grimm Eclipse: Melody of the Crescent

I decided to use 50% Grimm Eclipse and 50% Castlevania: SOTN, the reason is so i can make things a bit more different than usual. I hope you enjoy it, i put a lot of effort into these chapters. Slight plot advancement ahead, so watch out for that.

 ** _Last Time on The RPG Hunter_**

Aaron was challenged to a race by Yang, and he obliged. He had raced Yang and nearly won but it ended in tie along with destroying his Moped. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

Aaron was in a bullhead with his team and Team RWBY.

"So what do you think we'll find in the castle?" Ruby asked

Aaron meanwhile was looking out the window, remembering the moments that lead up to this.

 **[Play Opening One]**

 _ **Three hours ago...**_

Aaron was sitting in his dorm when Ozpin sent him a message.

 **[Aaron, we need your team, Team DECK, and Team RWBY to investigate something]**

He raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged and got his team, later both teams met up and went to Ozpin's office. Both parties wondering what's going on, Aaron looked in the distance in thought.

"So why would he call us for a mission?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, but it must be serious if three of the most powerful first-year teams are being called." Arian said

That is a fact after Team ATAC, Team DECK RWBY arrived. They became the most powerful in a few weeks time, they were respected thanks to Cardin being expelled after kidnapping and trying to rape Ruby in revenge for Aaron beating Cardin in a fight. The team's individual members were ranked separately, Aaron being the highest ranks of the two teams, when Aaron asked this. This was because of him being able to summon beings that were never really seen before, there was also a ranking for who's the coolest (Aaron being actually in a third-place spot surprisingly). There was another, but the three teams had no idea what it was. While walking to Ozpin's office, Amber had made up theory's.

"We might be being called to fight at some village infested with some sort of super Grimm?" Amber suggested

"I'd doubt anyone would handle that, even i can say that for myself with how dangerous Aaron can be on a bad day." Yang said

There was one time someone put Aaron in a bad mood, he went out and killed an entire forest of Grimm in his rage. He came back, bloodied, beaten, and bruised with still having enough fight in him to beat someone in a fight. Unfortunately, Yang decided to have a spar with Aaron and got absolutely destroyed in the fight. It took one second and Aaron had managed to knock her Aura down to zero using some attack he learned called Quickdraw.

"And that means?" Amber said

"If there was a super Grimm, we would be destroyed in nearly five seconds with Aaron barely surviving." Haruko said

That was the fortieth theory that she made on the way there when they got there, Aaron was still in thought. They walked in to see that Ozpin was sitting at his desk with some chairs a couple feet away from said desk, the three teams except Aaron and Dani raised an eyebrow. Aaron simply sat down with the others following, Ozpin gave everyone a serious look.

"This is a mission of an closed kind." Ozpin said

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked

"Have you ever heard the name 'Summer Rose'?" Ozpin asked

The people who knew that name's eye's widened, Aaron looked at Ozpin in shock.

"What?" Aaron asked

"She disappeared during this mission, it was at first, a Grimm infestation that seemed pretty strange but that's when a castle was involved and it was-"

"The same castle that Summer was investigating?" Haruko asked

Ozpin simply nodded, Aaron sighed and stood up.

"So you mean to tell me that we're going to some mysterious castle to investigate some mysterious things happening their?" Aaron asked

Ozpin nodded again.

"The same castle that one of the best supposed huntress's to ever be in Beacon, disappeared in?" Amber questioned

"Correct." Ozpin said

"The same castle, that none of us have any idea what's in it?" Weiss asked

"I understand your confusion bu-"

"We'll do it." Aaron said

Ozpin looked at Aaron surprised, everyone could see Aaron's eyes were full of some sort of feeling.

"Summer disappeared in that castle right?" Aaron said

"Yes." Ozpin said

"Then there might be a small chance she's alive." Aaron said

Nearly everyone looked at Aaron with their eye's wide, Ruby looked down in that time. Aaron noticed and looked at Ruby with a serious look, his feelings unchanged.

"I know that you thought she was dead all this time, but i know she's alive. Somehow, deep down, i knew." Aaron said

Ruby looked at Aaron determined, she nodded.

"Let's do this." Ruby said

Aaron smiled, Ozpin had sipped his coffee.

"There's a bullhead outside waiting for the your teams, go to it and find out what's happening." Ozpin said

Everyone nodded, everyone was about to leave but Ozpin stopped Aaron by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she's alive?" Ozpin asked

"Ozpin, i don't think, i know." Aaron said

Ozpin looked at Aaron in silence, he took his hand off Aaron's shoulder.

"Please find her, that's all i ask." Ozpin said

"Oz, you don't have to ask. I was going to find her one day, today is that day." Aaron said

Ozpin nodded, Aaron ran out of the room afterward.

 **Later...**

Aaron had looked at his scroll, he looked at the picture of Team STRQ. He remembered how fondly Tai, Qrow, and even Raven would talk about her during Aaron's downtime.

"We're about to arrived at a landing area, it's as far as i can take you eight." The bullhead pilot said

The three team leaders nodded, the bullhead then landed and the teams walked out. The three teams saw that the bullhead flew away shortly after they got out, Aaron saw a path through the forest.

"Alright, let's go." Aaron said

Everyone else nodded, Aaron had started to run as the teams followed shortly after. Both teams ran across a drawbridge as an owl flew past them, they got across and made into the castle.

 _ **[Unknown castle entrance area (Outside)]**_

Both teams saw that some giant Grimm was protecting the front, Aaron had attacked first and for some reason, the Grimm was struck once and burst into flames thus killing it. Aaron was shocked as were the rest of the teams, Aaron looked at his sword.

"I don't remember using my Semblance on this?" Aaron said

After a bit, everyone ignored what happened and continued on.

 _ **[Unknown castle entrance area (Inside)]**_

When they got in, the events that occurred were strange, to say the least. The same giant Grimm was inside and was still killed, strange zombie-like creature popped up from the ground, flying bats that were hostile, and even reverse mermen. Later, the teams arrived at a space that was outside and had some ancient weapons in the background. Suddenly, some Death like entity appeared. It looked like the Grim Reaper, but instead of a black cloak, it was purple. Its eyes had a red glow within them, it was flying in the air and looked like an Astral Projection.

 **[Play Tensions rising from Kingdom Hearts 2]**

"Ah, you must be the new teams sent here to investigate this castle and look for someone lost." The Death like entity said

Aaron's eyes widened, he looked at the Death like entity in anger.

"What of it? We're here to kill Grimm and possibly find Summer, so i'd suggest you'd get out of our way." Aaron said

"And you better, my bro is the strongest here." Dani said

The entity laughed at the suggestion.

"You really think you'll win?" The entity said

"Cease your attack on this castle, or else." The entity continued

Aaron looked at the teams, Ruby was looking at Aaron, she was expecting him to make the right choice. Aaron smiled and looked at the entity.

"Or else what? Even then, we won't cease our attack." Aaron said

"You are a foolish Faunas, very well." The entity said

Suddenly, everyone's weapon's and Dust were in the air. It disappeared along with some small bits of light, the entity laughed.

"Have fun." The entity said

 **[End music]**

Aaron was kneeling on the ground with everyone else clutching their sides.

"You think that's gonna affect us asshole!" Yang yelled into the sky

Aaron's pain was intense, he used Cure but nothing happened. He tried using other spells and even his Techniques, nothing happened still.

"I can't use my powers." Aaron whispered

Aaron got up slowly, he looked at every one else.

"Can anyone use their semblance, i can't use mine." Aaron asked

Everyone else tried to use their semblance's but nothing happened, Ruby's eyes widened at that moment.

"Neither can we!" Ruby said

Aaron growled, he knew that without their semblances and weapon's, they were screwed. Aaron sighed and jumped off the ledge, everyone looking at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked

Aaron climbed up to the other ledge, he looked at the other teams.

"We won't get anywhere without trying to fight back, we may not have our semblances, Dust, and weapons. But we do have our strength, i have some experience fighting without a weapon or semblance. We'll find a way, i promise." Aaron said

After a few moments, everyone agreed that is was best to continue. They walked into the next area, ready to fight. Both teams arrived at an area that would require some platforming, Aaron smiled and jumped into the ledge. He helped everyone get up, later a small group of skeletal enemies was found. One was holding an old scythe, another had some old leather gloves, one had a rusty rapier, one had a Bo staff, one had an old wood cutting axe, one had a spear, one had a katana, another had some old boots on it, another had a crossbow's, one of them was an old hammer with spikes on the area's where your usually supposed to hit someone with, the near-final one had a large glaive nearby it and finally one was holding a red two-handed sword with Red Rust on it. Aaron took one look at his team and Ruby's, he looked back at the skeletons.

"I'm gonna kick them in the face!" Aaron said

Aaron then kicked the one holding the Red Rust in the face and grabbed it then slashing through the spinal cord, Yang ripped another's arms off and took the old leather glove that fit over her normal ones somehow, Amber stole the spear and stabbed it in the head with it, Ruby punched one in the face and slashed it with the scythe, Blake sneaked up and stole the katana from it and stabbed it through the rib cage, Haruko kicked one in the shin and beat it to dust using the staff it dropped, Arian disarmed another and chopped it's head off with the axe, Weiss slapped one in the face and stabbed it through the eye socket with the rapier. Billy punched it in the face and kicked with the boots that sort of fit over his old ones. Dani slapped one and as it rubbed its non-existent cheek was promptly crushed and stabbed at the same time with the hammer. Ellie rode on the skeleton holding crossbows shoulder which caused it to run around and fall off the edge with Ellie stealing the crossbows while back-flipping off it. Cody just tapped the other's shoulder and asked for the glaive, it complied and gave it to him, as soon as he realized his mistake, he was already dead. After the fight was done, everyone took a look at their weapons, it actually fits them perfectly since they were based on their old ones. Aaron was more than strong enough to one hand the Red Rust, the group continued on through the area and went through a door into a resting area.

"Wait, a resting area?" Aaron asked aloud

"Weird that there's one here." Ruby said

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of a video game." Dani said

Everyone shrugged and continued on through the next door.

 _ **[The Alchemy Laboratory]**_

Everyone looked at the area in shock, this was a pretty dangerous area to be in.

"So, are we gonna have to-"

"Yes Weiss, we're gonna have to go through this place. We literally have no choice considering that we saw no other doors except the one we came in, back in the last area." Aaron said deadpanned

Weiss puffed her cheeks and looked away mumbling along the lines of 'I was just curious', Arian put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're in a dangerous area, that would make anyone stressful. So it's not your fault for asking." Arian said

Weiss smiled at Arian a little, then when he looked away. Weiss put a hand over he heart as her face went red, was she truly in love with this guy? She enjoyed the date but didn't think it would last, she snapped out of her thoughts and followed the group.

 **A few minutes later...**

After going through the area and avoiding many traps, they arrived at an empty room. Aaron had noticed that the room was way too large and empty to be any normal area, he looked at both teams.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aaron said

Both groups made it down the drop safely, they walked forward. Suddenly, two strange looking creatures dropped down. Aaron then recognized them.

"Gaibon and Slogra?" Aaron mumbled

"What the?" Dani asked

That's when Slogra tried to stab the group using a large spear, Aaron and Dani rolled out of the way in time with the others barely making it.

 **[Play Final Fantasy X Boss Battle Theme]**

Aaron, Weiss, Ruby, Dani, Cody, and Blake slashed Slogra's back while Arien, Yang, Haruko, Billy, Ellie, and Amber hit him from the front, they dodged his hits while hitting him back afterward. Gaibon during the battle would lift Solgra up and breath out fireballs which made things harder but Aaron would just jump up and slash Slogra while in the air, after a bit Slogra was defeated and Gaibon turned red which meant that he was angry. He spewed more dangerous and explosive fire attacks, the three teams managed to defeat him finally with Aaron stabbing it through its forehead while in the air while Dani and Ruby stabbed it in the back and chest.

"DIE!" Aaron yelled

"YOU!" Ruby continued

"BASTARD!" Dani finished

It exploded in a raging inferno, the battle was done.

 **[End Music]**

Aaron had landed on the ground with two small orbs being shown, the three teams looking at the orbs confused.

"What are these?" Ruby asked

Aaron shrugged, he looked at one of the orbs. It was red and had a flame on it while the other was yellow with the same flame symbol on it, Aaron noticed Yang looking at the yellow one. Aaron looked at the red one, he felt compelled to touch. Aaron and Yang walked over, they touched the orbs with a bright flash of light coming out afterward. When the light was gone, Aaron and Yang felt different. Aaron looked at his palm, he had a theory.

"Fire." Aaron said

That's when a small flame appeared in his hand, everyone looked at Aaron shocked. Said person started to smile and looked at the others.

"Looks like i some of my Semblance back." Aaron explained

"How?" Weiss asked

Aaron looked at the corpse's of Gaibon and Slogra in thought.

"Maybe that entity had sealed our semblances in the bosses of this castle, if we kill the big bad." Aaron said

"We might get our Semblances back?" Blake asked

Aaron nodded, Weiss looked at Aaron confused.

"How would that work?" Weiss asked

"Kind of curious also." Cody said

"it's simple, we're dealing with something beyond the scope of what we've seen so far, what i've seen so far. I think that the big bad of this castle, might be the guy controlling all of them thus killing him would make his control null and void. Meaning that the powers sealed within them would be ours again." Aaron explained

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, what Aaron said makes sense. These creatures are being controlled by something, they had there semblance's aspects and abilities. So this doesn't seem too far fetched, everyone, noticed that the exit opened and walked through it.

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Do you think we'll find my mom?" Ruby asked

"Same thing i said to Ozpin, i don't think, i know." Aaron said

They suddenly saw a woman wearing a white cloak walk in.

"Wait, is that?" Aaron asked

The woman had silver eyes, she looked at them in shock.

"Summer?!" Aaron said

* * *

That's all for this chapter, not every boss battle in the game will happen but some will be shown. Now here's the list of powers Aaron had lost at the moment Death took them.

 **[White Magic]**

 **Cure, Cura, Curaga, Esuna, Esunaga, Renew, Blindna, Vox, Poisona, Cleanse, Protect, Protectga, Shell, Bravery, Regen, Confuse, Holy**

 **[Black Magic]**

 **Fire, Fira, Firaga, Sleep, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga, Slow, Thunder, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Stop, Poison, Bio, Osmose, Drain, Demi, Death, Water, Flare, Zombify**

 **[Thief Skill]**

 **Steal, Mug, Hide, Flee**

 **[Assassin Skill]**

 **Nightmare**

 **[Time Magic]**

 **Haste, Stop, Disable, Bleed, Countdown, Float, Vanish, Reflect, Reflectga, Balance, Warp, Gravity, Graviga**

 **[Summons including Aeons]**

 **Ifrit, Shiva, Odin, Hades, Leviathin, Chocobo, Titan, Dragon, Slyph, Whyt, Remora, Cait Sith, Siren, Cactaur, Valefor, Cerberus, Ixion, Anima**

 **[Fighter Tech]**

 **Air Render, Air Blast, Backdraft**

 **[Aim]**

 **Boost**

 **[Hunt]**

 **Sonic Boom**

 **[Gunmanship]**

 **It's basically the reason that he can combine magic with his gun**

 **[Mystic Warrior]**

 **Same as Gunmanship**

 **[Battle Tech]**

 **First Aid, Sensor**

 **[Dragon Tech]**

 **Jump, Lancet**

 **[Defend}**

 **Aura (Makes Aura stronger in this universe), Mow Down**

 **[Monk Tech]**

 **Revive (Keeps person from nearly dying due to blood loss in this universe), Chakra, Exorcise, Whirlwind**

 **[Sharpshoot]**

 **Conceal, Double Shot**

 **[Dark Knight]**

 **Sword Beam, Hard Slash, Power Slash, Grit, Blood Price**

 **[Final Fantasy X tech]**

 **Cheer, Spiral Cut, Energy Rain, Delay Buster, Ject Shot, Elemental Slots, Elemental Fury, Bushido, Mix**

 **[Limits]**

 **Blade Beam, Omni-slash, Big Shot, Dolphin Blow, Final Heaven, Slots, Zantetsuken**

 **[Forms]**

 **Red Mage, Rose Mage, Dark Dragoon, White Dragoon**

 **[Castlevania Sub-weapons]**

 **Knife throw, Axe Toss, Time Stop, Holy Water, Cross throw, Fireball, Bible Protect, Holy Diamond, Salt Throw**

Just like earlier, some of these are a given. Also, the Castlevania thing is pretty much the same

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	42. Summer's Rise

Sorry it's been a bit but i'm still writing this.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron's, Dani's and Ruby's teams were called to Ozpin's office, they were told to investigate a mysterious castle, the same one that Summer disappeared in all those years ago. Aaron theorized that Summer was still alive there, it raised some hope but they didn't raise their expectations. When they arrived, the enemies were pretty weak until a Death like entity took their Semblances, Aaron's powers along with their weapons. They made due with some weapons that they took from a small army of skeletons, they defeated a boss that held Aaron's basic Fire magic and Yang's Semblance. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

A mysterious woman was walking around the castle, she sighed.

"When is help gonna get here?" She asked

She the moved onward, leaving a small white rose petal in place.

 **[Play Opening One]**

While the group was traveling, Ruby looked at Aaron for about an hour. Aaron than finally noticed that Ruby was looking at him for some odd reason, he decided to speak up.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Aaron asked

"Do you think we'll find my mom?" Ruby asked

Aaron gave her a toothy smile and a thumbs up.

"I don't think, i know." Aaron said

Ruby smiled a little, her spirits raised a little. They then arrived in a clock like room, when the group arrived at the other side, they suddenly saw a woman wearing walk in. Aaron looked at the woman slightly confused, he couldn't see her eyes since her hood was up.

"Wait is that?" Aaron asked

She looked at the group, she removed her hood. The woman had silver eyes, she looked at them in shock.

"Summer?!" Aaron said

"Wait you know my name?" She asked

Aaron then looked at Ruby, he then stepped forward.

"Depends, do you know a drunken crow?" Aaron asked

That's when Summer's eyes widened, she then smiled a little.

"So you know Qrow huh?" She asked

"Even better, Tai, Raven, Oz, Glynda, and more. They thought you were dead but i thought otherwise, looks like i'm right." Aaron said

"Why would you be right about something that people thought?" Summer asked

"Because there's two people in our group who haven't seen you in a long time." Aaron said

That's when Yang and Ruby walked fourth, that's when Summer smiled even more.

"So my daughter's are here, it's been way too long since i've gotten a hug." Summer said

That's when she hugged the both of them, Yang and Ruby took the hug with no complaints. Aaron smiled a little bit more, that's when Summer stopped hugging them and looked at Aaron.

"What's your story?" She asked

That's when Aaron suddenly froze up, he did not plan for this. That's when he slowly raised a finger and tried to say something but nothing came out, he's eyes darted at Ruby. He then closed his mouth and lowered his finger, he looked away from Summer.

"Let me guess, your dating Ruby?" She asked

Aaron whistled a little and Summer grinned widely, she then looks at Ruby and puts her hand over her mouth a little.

"He's a keeper." She whispered

Ruby then chuckled a little along with Yang, that's when Weiss stepped up.

"So you're Ruby's mother?" Weiss asked

"Yes, i'm Summer Rose. You must be a Schnee if i'm correct?" She asked

"Y-yes, i am." Weiss said in slight shame

"I knew a Schnee once, she was a nice woman, knew what she wanted to do with her life. Never saw her again after she married some man, wonder why?" Summer explained

Weiss looked at Summer in silence, that's when Blake darted her eyes away a little. Summer noticed this and looked at Blake as if she was an old friend.

"Nice to see Kali's daughter never gave up the ninja look." She said

Blake folded her ears a little, Aaron looked at Blake confused.

"You knew Summer at a young age?" Aaron asked

"Yes. It was years ago, i never thought that this was the same Summer that visited my village." Blake said

Aaron raised an eyebrow in surprise, most people i guess did know each other. Arian patted Weiss's shoulder to which Weiss smiled at Arian with slight red cheeks, Amber looked away a little. Summer noticed this and gave a sly smile, Amber then noticed Summer was looking at her.

"You like my daughter Yang don't you?" She mouthed

Amber suddenly got red in the face, she looked away. That's when Aaron decided to speak up.

"Okay, now that we have Summer, let's find the big bad and kill him to get our semblance's back." Aaron said

"Oh 'Lord' Merlot, that asshole." Summer said

Aaron then looked at Summer confused.

"You know him?" Aaron asked

"Unfortunately yes, when i arrived i experience the same events as you, some guy name Dracula or something was supposed to rule this castle but apprantly after being trapped here for years. Merlot was given this castle by someone name Salem, that was seven years ago." Summer explained as the group started to move again

When they arrived at the end of a corridor, Aaron then nodded.

"So that explains a lot, i can see why you couldn't leave with the drawbridge being up when people arrive." Aaron said

Summer nodded at that moment, they arrived at the end of the hall. The group was a bit tired, so they decided to rest here for a bit. Aaron sat down in a corner with Ruby nearby, she started to closer her eyes as Aaron did also. He saw Summer giving him a teasing look as his eyes started to close, he ignored it and fell asleep but instead of seeing the usual textbox, he saw this.

 _ **[Dream World: Memory]**_

Aaron's eyes opened to a household very familiar to him, he walked a little until he arrived at a door. Before he opened it, he heard a voice.

"You leaving already?"

Aaron recognized that voice, it wasn't one that he heard in years. He turned around to see his mother, that's when he heard another voice.

"Yeah, i kind of wanna buy that new game." His voice said

That's when he saw an illusion of himself, this was the day he died.

"I'm proud you made enough money to buy it, i know you love that series." His mom said

"Yeah, i do." His past self said

"Well remember, i will always love you. No matter what." She said

"What's with the sentiment?" Past Aaron asked

"I don't know why, i feel like... this is the last time i'll see you for a bit." His mom said

"I doubt that mom, i'll be back." His past self said

That's when the memory ended, the words 'I'll be back' echoing. Aaron started to cry to the point of falling on his knees, that's when he heard a new voice.

"So sad isn't it?"

Aaron looked behind him, it was his mom.

"You died and got to see me again after three years of being gone, but if you submit your will to Merlot. We can take the pain away." She said

Aaron was about to run into his mom and hug her but he stopped when he heard that name 'Merlot' as he stood up.

"What?" Aaron asked

"You heard me, submit to Merlot and we can take the pain away." She said

Aaron stood there, he shook his head. He glared at his 'Mom'.

"You're not her, your a demon from the deepest pits of Hell aren't you?" Aaron asked

That's when his 'Mother' started to laugh, green flame surrounded her and she transformed into a succubus from the actual Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.

"Oh? You aren't easily fooled? Well well, looks like the little boy is smarter than he thought." She said

Aaron didn't speak to her, he looked down and was quiet.

"Aww, what's wrong? Cat Faunas got your tongue?" She asked

Aaron mumbled something, that's when the Succubus looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I said i sub-"

"AARON DON'T!" A voice said

Aaron looked up, he saw the ghost of his mother to which the Succubus couldn't see.

"Remember, you're MY son, i taught you well. Remember what i always say in a crisis like this? I've always told you it, even to this day." She asked/said

 **[Play Backbone from Disbelief Papyrus]**

Aaron put a hand over his heart, he then uttered this words.

"Never give in." Aaron said in a mumbling sort of way

"Well?"

Aaron started to feel a power affecting him, he looked at the Succubus.

"No." Aaron said

"What?!" She asked

"I said NO!" Aaron said

Aaron stuck his hand out, he summoned a weapon but it was different from his normal sword. The blade was a gold color, the hilt was forest green and had the design of the master sword, the cap had the shape of a heart.

"I'm not. GOING. TO GIVE IN!" He yelled taking a step with each word

He raised the sword, he looked at the demon with a glare.

"Wanna know why?" Aaron asked

The Succubus growled in response, Aaron then stood up straight.

"Because, while i can't go back to my world, i know the memories are still in my heart. That's all that matters, so you know what." Aaron said

The blade started to glow.

"FUCK MERLOT!" Aaron said

The glow got brighter.

"FUCK SALEM!"

The Blade was know glowing like the sun.

"AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!"

Aaron then started to run at the demon.

"FUCK YOU!" Aaron yelled

Aaron the raised the blade, his eyes were glowing a bright yellow.

"SUN BURST, SLASH OF MEMORIES!" Aaron yelled

That's when he slashed through the demon, he later swung the sword around and put in an a golden sheath. The demon exploded in a burst of light, turning the room into white space. Aaron looked at where the demon was, he smirked.

"So i won." Aaron said

 **[End Music]**

"Yes, you did."

He turned around, he saw a being of pure energy with Chronos.

"Wait, who are you and why are you with Chronos?" Aaron asked

"I'm your spirit guardian, call me Spark." It said

"Took me a while to make him."

"Oooookkkkayy, so you and Chronos are bro-"

"Yes, i and Chronos gave you that sword but only for situations like this. Where your physical weapon can't, for some obvious reasons, be used." Spark explained

"Oh, did i unlock a ne-"

"Moveset? Yes, you know have the power of light on your side. Use it wisely, be it for evil or for good." Spark said

"So you understand that whole 'darkness is not inherently evil and light is not inherently good' schtick?" Aaron asked

"Yes. Yes i do." Spark explained

"Honestly, the idea is complete bullshit." Chronos

Aaron then looked at the sword.

"Oh, wait what is the sword called?" Aaron asked

"Whatever you call it." Spark explained

"Yeah, it's yours now hero." Chronos said with a smirk

Aaron held the sword in his hand, he smiled.

"Lux's Cord." Aaron said

"Very well, i hope to see you again." Spark said

"I as well." Aaron said

Spark disappeared and the Dream Realm started to dissipate, Aaron's vision slowly opened to a concerned Ruby.

"Sup." Aaron said

"You didn't wake up for an hour, we were concerned." Ruby said

"Oh, i was just dreaming. That's all." Aaron said with a cheesy grin on his face

"About what?" Summer asked

"Nothing." Aaron said

Aaron put a hand over his heart.

"Nothing at all." Aaron said

The group looked at him confused excluding Dani while Amber walked over with a joking look on her face, she put a arm around his shoulder.

"A lot of sentiment over nothing." Amber said

"It's nothing to you guys. But something to me." Aaron said vaguely

The group except Dani looked at him even more confused, they brushed it off as Aaron being weird while Dani knew what he meant. That's when Summer remembered something important, she took out from her cloak a pair of golden gauntlets.

"Yang, i found these things. I called them the Jeweled Knuckles, i wanted to give them to you if you ever got here." Summer explained

Yang took of the old Fingerless Gloves and put on the Jeweled Knuckles, she looked at them with a smirk.

"Thanks Mom!" She said

"No problem sweetie." Summer said

Aaron smile at the moment, that's when he clapped his hands.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get to Merlot. I want to kick his ass already." Aaron said

"Amen here." Summer said

That's when the group left, Aaron being a little bit stronger in terms of spirit.

 **[Play Ending One]**

Next time on The RPG Hunter

Aaron then got hit and rolled backwards, he got on a knee.

"Dammit, this is a tough enemy." Aaron said

That's when the clone walked on front of Aaron.

"Well looks like the Pawn will fall." The clones said as he lowered his sword

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled

* * *

Yep, new power. I felt like the power of his heart would be great, so now's a good time to not only name it but also the powers in the real and dream worlds.

 **Power Of Heart: Real world**

 _Spirit Boost: Boosts the Aura's DEF by 12 each time_ , _Spirit Shield: Protects user from Insta Kill attacks_ , _Sword of Heart Boost: Boosts a weapons ATK power by 14_ , _Golden Flame: Makes the user/person feel Hope which allows them to fight back_

 **Power Of Heart: Dream world**

 _Summon Sword: Summon's Lux's Cord_ , _Summon Memory: Summons a Memory of a person or thing_ , _Summon Heart: Summons the Spirit of a person which allows the person/caster to fight back with a temporary ally_ , _Sun Burst: Allows the weapon to slash through a Nightmare or Demon with the cost of SP_ , _Slash of Memories: Uses the memories of a person to do damage_ , _Slash of Heart: Uses the Heart of a person to destroy illusion by the Nighmare or Demon_ , _Slash of Emotion: Uses the emotional connection of a person to do a team attack that can be damaging depending on the Relationship of the person and the user_ , _Slash of Mind: Uses the person's mental state to damage a person to which uses up Stress_

 ** _Terms :_**

 _Hope (Term): The feeling a person gets using the power to fight back, if gone can render ATK power to zero._

 _Memory: The thoughts and feeling a person, can be powerful but only if good memories are attached to the person._

 _Nightmare: Thoughts given by people of extreme evil nature or a person's bottled up emotions._

 _Demon: Exactly what it is, a being summoned by a person or thing._

 _Relationship: Uses the Social Links as a counter._

 _Spirit: The inner being of the person, the person's emotions, hopes, dreams, and more all in one pack. It's also an ability that allows people to use SP._

 _SP: Spirit Points, can be gained through Hope._

 _Hope (Ability): An ability used that instills hope into the person, gives SP._

 _Heart: The person's feelings along with dreams, their entire being is linked to Spirit's._

 _Stress: How much pressure has been applied to the person through a number of methods, can become a status effect if too much is gained._

 **Spirit Points:**

Aaron: 30

Dani: 32

Ruby: 30

Cody: 19

Ellie: 30

Billy: 17

Weiss: 20

Blake: 15

Yang: 29

Arian: 27

Amber: 24

Haruko: 32

Summer: 40

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	43. Demons of Self

Yep doing a lot of uploads.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

The group had found Summer after a chance meeting, they had teamed up and went through the castle with some ease. When the group rested, Aaron was attacked by a Succubus after being shown a memory by it which was before he died. Aaron was going to submit but the memory of his Mother gave him enough hope to fight back against the Succubus to slash through it using new powers and gaining a new weapon for his mind along with new powers, introducing a new slew of new stat's and enemies. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

A insane looking man was on a blood red throne with black charred metal, he currently was chuckling.

 **[Opening One]**

After the group left the room, they were at the Outer Wall area of the castle. Aaron looked out the window of the area, he sighed.

"Man, we've been in this castle for a while now. Wonder what Ozpin's thinking right now?" Aaron said/asked

 **Meanwhile**

Ozpin was looking out the window in thought, Glynda was behind him, confused.

"Ozpin, where's Team's RWBY, DECK, and ATAC?" Glynda said

"Oh, just in a castle looking for Summer." Ozpin said

"Wait Summer? Like Summer Rose, that Summer?" Glynda asked

"Yes. Why?" Ozpin asked

"Isn't she dead?" Glynda asked

"Aaron doesn't seem to think so." Ozpin said

"Are you seriously hinging on the word of a teenager with magical powers beyond normal reasoning that Summer, a person who has been thought to be dead for years mind you, has been alive in some castle for years?" Glynda asked

"Could be weirder, i mean she could have been trapped in some dimension called the 'Dark World' and had some piece of a golden triangle that's connected to three other triangles and that particular triangle was that of a royal lineage with young Ms. Rose being the newest princess with some other guy that isn't Aaron being her husband across timelines." Ozpin said

The room went silent for a moment after that.

"That sounds oddly specific." Glynda said

"Exactly, that's how strange it would be." Ozpin said

Glynda shrugged it off, that situation would never happened here... but if it was a Fanfiction.

 **Back with Aaron**

Aaron was sitting there in silence, Summer then looked at him confused.

"He's been standing there for four minutes now." Summer whispered to Yang

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." Yang replied

"Though some joke probably just happened." Dani said

Aaron then snapped back to reality, he then looks at Summer.

"Sorry was just thinking about something." Aaron said

The group continued up the castle area, later arriving at room with a strange closed portal door in the background. The teams walked in, that's when the portal door opened.

"Wait wha?" Aaron asked

The room started to transform with a rainbow glow over it, the room then transforms into a wide opened space that's like an Ancient Roman Arena.

"Weird, never seen this happen." Summer said

Suddenly, a invisible wall kept Aaron from the group. They were trying to talk to Aaron but it wasn't making a single sound, that's when he heard chuckling behind him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said

Aaron then turned around, he saw a darker colored Aaron with a evil grin on it's face.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked suspecious

"Why you silly." The dark version said

"Your not me, your just a clone, a fake, a-"

"Darker version of you and blah blah blah." The clone said

"Huh, so your smarter than you look." Aaron said

"Same could be said about you, but i'm not here for casual conversations." The clone said

That's when he was in front of Aaron in a flash, he had a small perverted look on his face.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." He said brushing his finger across Aaron's face

Aaron then slapped his hand away, that's when the clone looked at Aaron with a Cheshire smile.

"Oooooh, touchy~." The clone said

"What, the fuck, do you want?" Aaron asked

"Straight to the point, like your sty-"

"Just answer the damn question." Aaron said

"Ah, my master wants you to join us." The clone said

"Why?" Aaron asked

"Because, your unlike any person he's seen." The clone said

The clone then was behind Aaron, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You have. What did he say?" The clone said

He then got close to his ear.

"Power~." He whispered

Aaron then tried to punch the clone, but it turned into smoke.

"Well what do you say? Partner." The clone said sticking his hand out

Aaron looked at the clone silently, he then glared at said clone a little.

"How does this benefit you Demon?" Aaron asked

"Because, if i get you to join." The clone said

He got closer with each step as he said this.

"I. Get. To. Have. Lots. Of." The clone said

It disappeared for a moment, Aaron stood their as the clone was upside down near his ear.

"Fun." The clone whispered

Aaron then stepped away, the clone was floating in a laying down position with his hands on his cheeks.

"So, wanna join?" He asked

Aaron then looked at the group, he then looked at the clone.

"Yeah, fuck that." Aaron said

He then tried to slash him, the clone disappeared rather than being slashed through. That's when he heard the clone behind him.

"Shame, you would have been a great toy."

Aaron then turned around to see the clone with glowing red eyes, flying towards him.

"Looks like i'll have to break you instead." The clone said in a demonic voice

Aaron then got hit and rolled backwards, he got on a knee.

"Dammit, this is a tough enemy." Aaron said

That's when the clone walked on front of Aaron as he raised his sword, Aaron's weapon meanwhile was across the floor far away from him.

"Well looks like the Pawn will fall." The clones said as he lowered his sword

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled

That's when he saw Ruby pushing through the barrier, she pushed a little bit more until she burst through it. The clone looked at her with a perverted look, he then looked at Aaron.

"I might have some fun with her after i kill you!" He said

Aaron's eyes shrunk to pinpricks, that's when Aaron grabbed the blade of his sword. His Aura keeping it from touching his skin, Aaron slowly got up as his eyes started to glow bright yellow.

"No, that's not going to happen." Aaron said

That's when a sort of green energy was starting to go off Aaron, Ruby had the same energy but instead it was red and black. Aaron started to push him back, the clone looked at the ground in shock.

"WHAT!?" He asked

"Wanna know why?" Aaron asked

Aaron then got close to the clones ear.

"Because fuck you, that's why." Aaron said

He then pushed him backward into Ruby, Ruby punched the clone in the face. He was on all fours, looking at the ground.

 **[Play Planktolovania]**

Aaron and Ruby stood side by side, Ruby's eyes glowing a bit. Aaron then used this time to focus his energy, the energy surrounded him and Ruby. Suddenly Ruby was gone as Aaron transformed into his Rose Mage Form (Somehow), Aaron looked at the Clone as said creature was confused.

"WHAT?! How can this be, we got rid of your powers, ho-how are you using them?!" He asked afraid.

"You forgot one detail Demon, Magic still exists in Ruby along with the magic i got from that one boss fight. You know them, Gaibon and Slogra!" Aaron said

The Clone looked at Aaron shocked, he then looked even more afraid.

"You defeated them?! Bu-but they were more powerful than you! Ho-how?!" The Clone asked

"Willpower trumps all Whelp, now i'm gonna have to ask you this." Aaron said

His right eye glowed sliver as the other was pure white, the Clone felt gravity increase suddenly.

" **FEELING LUCKY KID?** " Aaron asked

Aaron held out his hand, his scythe appeared and he looked at it for five seconds. It then started to glow the same silver as his eye, he looked back at the Clone. That's when he swung the scythe, the Clone barely dodged as sword popped up from the ground. He tried to dodge them but still got hurt, he was then on the ground bleeding.

"What? You think i'm gonna go all out now? Nope, i want to enjoy this." Aaron said

The Clone tried to strike Aaron but it was blocked as it hit, Aaron then swung his scythe around a circular motion towards the Clone. It struck him twenty times before sending him into the air, Aaron jumped up and punched him to the ground. Aaron was floating, he tapped his elbow and started to fall. He elbowed the Clone in the stomach, the Clone spat out blood. Aaron then jumped back, putting his arms in his cloak as his weapon was dispelled. The Clone was struggling to get up, Aaron looked at the Clone in slight pity.

"You know, for a Demon, your not that strong." Aaron said

"Fuck... you!" The Clone said with a hacking sound inbetween

"So your at your limit?" Aaron asked

 **[End Music]**

The Clone didn't reply, Aaron rolled his eyes. He then lifted his arms as energy started to gather, Aaron then said this.

"Soul Steal!" Aaron yelled

Energy started to be sapped from the Clone, slowly causing it to turn into ash. Later it was entirely made of ash, it was then blown away in the wind. Aaron and Ruby were both back to normal, Ruby looked at Aaron with stars in her eyes.

"That was awesome!" Ruby said

"Ruby, this is probably a one time thing. I needed you for a second since my what's left of my Semblance at the moment requires assistance." Aaron explained

Ruby was then disappointed, Aaron then ruffled her hair.

"But at least you helped me survive, that's all that matters." Aaron said

Ruby giggled a little, that's when the room finally turned back to normal. The group looking at Ruby and Aaron surprised, on the ground are four orbs. Aaron looked at the orbs as the group started to walk over, the first three orbs had a Snowflake symbol which was on a blue one with a Rose symbol being on dark red one and finally. There was one that was a golden yellow with a sort of gear symbol on it. The other two, however, looked strange. One was green with a Sword symbol on it while the other was the same red as the Rose symbol but with a Scythe symbol instead and the final one had the symbol of a arrows crossed over each other, Aaron touched the orbs with the Snowflake and the one with the Sword symbol. Suddenly Aaron felt power course through him, he felt the need to stick out his hand. Suddenly Vita's Pax was back in his hand, Aaron looked at the sword with a grin.

"Got it back, now." Aaron said

Aaron then pointed at the ground.

"Blizzard!" Aaron yelled

A blue light flew out of Vita's Pax and hit the ground causing it to freeze, Aaron looked at the group.

"Well looks like things are almost back to normal, so we should cont-"

"Explain what just happened mister!" Summer yelled

Aaron looked at Summer confused.

"Que?" Aaron said

"Explain. What. Just. Happened!" Summer said

"You clearly saw what happened, so i see no reason to ex-"

"Not the Clone, how Ruby disappeared and you changed form!" Summer asked

"Oh, well i'll let Oz explain when we get back." Aaron said

Summer looked at Aaron for a couple of moments, she then sighed and looked at Aaron with a blank look.

"Fine but your gonna be there during the whole thing." Summer said

"I didn't say i wouldn't." Aaron said

Summer rolled her eyes a little, Aaron looked at Ruby who got her Semblance and Crescent Rose while Aaron was distracted.

"Is she like this sometimes?" Aaron asked

"No idea, she was gone when i was really young remember?" Ruby said

"Oh.. that's right." Aaron said his ears folding a little

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, she's kind of like you when your concerned about me." Ruby said

Aaron then smiled as his ears raised back up, he patted Ruby on the head.

"Thanks." Aaron said

The group then continued on, heading straight for Merlot.

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"So you've denied all my offers, i'll give you one more chance." Merlot said

He then put out his hand as his insane grin grew.

"Join me."

Aaron then drew his sword from it's sheath and pointed it at Merlot.

"How about this? I'm gonna kill you, how's that sound for ya!" Aaron said

Merlot then growled, he jumped off his throne and ran to a side area.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yang yelled

* * *

Yeah, sorry if the Clone wasn't in too good of taste. You know Him from Powerpuff Girls? That's where the 'charm' came from but i made it ten times worse, at least Summer's starting to question Aaron's abilities, so that's a plus.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(P.S Ruby being used to power Aaron's Form is indeed a call to Kingdom Hearts II.)


	44. Battle of Heroes and Demons

More things happen!

 ** _Last Time on The RPG Hunter_**

Aaron had defeated an evil and unnerving clone of himself, he had shown some of his power to Summer and she began to question it since it didn't seem like any normal Semblance she's ever seen. After the fight, the team knew that they would have to find and kill Merlot once and for all along with returning Summer to her home after so many years apart. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Currently Aaron and the others were traveling up to Merlot's area, after going up a giant staircase to his throne, they had made in front of him. He was wearing a black cape with a red inside, he had white hair and red sunglasses, he had black greaves on that had a slight dark energy coming off it. He looked as maniacal as ever, he had an insane grin on his face.

"You must be the hero who came in here, in my domain to kill me and regain Summer Rose, one of the Silver Eyed warriors? Yet you refuse to join me for any reason." Merlot asked

"That's correct, your nothing but a monster in this world." Aaron said

He chuckled evilly, he then looked at Aaron with his now human eye gleaming.

"So you've still denied my offers, i'll give you one more chance." Merlot said

He then put his hand out as his insane grin grew.

"Join me."

Aaron then drew his sword from it's sheath and pointed it at Merlot.

"How about this? I'm gonna kill you, how's that sound for ya!" Aaron said

Merlot then growled, he jumped off his throne and ran to a side area.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yang yelled

By the time she was going to give chase, he was already through the portal. Aaron then frowned, he sighed and looked at the group over his shoulder.

"Listen, i have no idea what he's capable of but i do know this." Aaron said

He then turned around and looked at them, he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"If he has something up his sleeves, promise me that no matter what, we will kill him." Aaron said

Everyone stood their silent, they then nodded, Aaron pulled his sword from the ground and pointed it at the portal.

"Forward ho!" Aaron said

Aaron ran into the portal with everyone else following behind him, ready to fight. When Aaron arrived, he was alone. In an area of darkness no less.

 ** _[Arena of Darkness]_**

He looked around as he kept his sword drawn, he then heard footsteps.

"You have arrived i see."

Aaron looked over in the direction of the voice to see Merlot, he currently was walking slowly with his cape billowing gently behind him.

"I've got you admit, you must have been foolish to come in here without a plan, nonetheless, i have to commend you." Merlot said

"On what exactly?" Aaron said letting his guard down as Merlot began to walk past him

"On the fact that you managed to lead people to victory on occasion, on the fact that any challenge for you proved futile but let's face facts." Merlot said

He then looked at Aaron, red eyes glowing slightly with his lips in a straight line.

"Your just fooling yourself." Merlot said in a dark tone

"What the hell do you mean?" Aaron asked

"I mean that during this whole thing, you've been keeping your mind off the fact you died a long time ago." Merlot said

Aaron's eyes widened for a sec, then narrowed.

"Let me guess, Salem told you this?" Aaron asked

"Your a smart boy, yes my Goddess did in fact tell me of your power after keeping an eye on you for quite awhile." Merlot said

Aaron then raised his sword a little.

"How so?" Aaron asked

"Think about it, each Grimm you killed had a low power instead of being ultra power? Whenever you crossed the ocean, there was a weak sea Grimm that didn't even faze you all that much. Remember back to that?" Merlot explained/asked

Aaron looked down at the void below him, he closed his eyes.

 _ **About four years ago..**_

A younger Aaron wearing a less detailed version of his clothes was on a ship to Atlas, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he was on the deck looking in the sky. He was sitting on a barrel nearby the control room for the ship, it was a bright sunny day out.

"Man, things have toned down a bit since that last Grimm i killed before i got on the ship." Aaron said aloud

 **[Play Sin Boss battle theme from Final Fantasy X]**

"M-monster!" A person suddenly yelled

Aaron got up and ran to the front of the ship, a small sea Grimm popped out of the ocean. It was still pretty big but compared to others, it was the smallest of it's type. Aaron drew his sword and it began to be coated in ice, he ran forward with people noticing.

"What's that kid doing?" One of them asked

"No idea but we shouldn't stop him." Another said

"He's just a child!?" A woman said

"Honey he's looks more then capable to do it." Her husband said

Aaron ignored him as he jumped up into the air and prepared a strike, Aaron yelled this as he landed.

"Detroit Smash!"

 **[End Music]**

He slashed the Grimm right on it's head, it started to slowly freeze. Aaron pumped more and more Mana into the attack as it began to freeze, later it was completely frozen. Aaron landed and jumped into the air, this time flying. He flew around the Grimm slashing it all over, Aaron landed and sheathed his sword. When he did the Grimm exploded in a flurry of ice, Aaron stood up as the people looked at him shocked.

"Go about your business, i was just doing what i was trained for." Aaron said

That's when the people had stars in their eyes, they were about to crowd around Aaron when an Scottish voice spoke.

"OI LEAVE THE TYKE ALONE!"

Everyone looked to see the captain of the ship, he had a angry look on his face.

"He may have saved you but that doesn't excuse you to mobbing all over him, he's just a twelve year old." The captain said

"Sir i'm thirteen." Aaron said

The captain then had wide eyes, he then rubbed the back of his head with a slight smile and nervous chuckle.

"My mistake lad." He said

He walked over and kneeled before Aaron.

"So what's your name kid?" He asked

"Name's Aaron Thompson, i'm just your average traveler who helps people out when they need it." Aaron said

"Well i have to thank ye, if you hadn't been around. I would have to get out old Betsy and blast it meself." The captain said

"Oh, your a Hunter?" Aaron asked

The captain then stood up and put his hands on hips, he started to laugh a little.

"Why of course, in my hey day i used to be one of the best but i'm old now. So i took on being captain of this here ship." The captain said

"Cool, i'm training to be a Hunter one day." Aaron said

That's when the captain put a hand around Aaron's shoulder.

"Well that's nice lad, i could give a few pointers on shooting." He said

"I take you up on that, my shooting currently sucks." Aaron said

That's when the captain nodded.

"Well i certainly can't teach you too much besides the basics, but i know someone who can." The captain said

"What's their name?" Aaron asked

"Her name is Athena, she's one of the best Huntresses i know, she was on my team a while back. Nowadays she teaches travelers like you how to shoot a gun, she even has a few tricks that she may teach you." The captain said

"Huh, well thanks. Captain..."

He then pointed a thumb at himself.

"Captain Bacchus, you can call me Hard Bac." The captain said

"Why Hard Bac?" Aaron asked

"Because my Semblance allows me to tighten certain muscles which can turn them hard as diamond if i drink alcohol." Bacchus said

"Cool." Aaron said

"I should be getting back to work, see ya laddie!" Bacchus said

Bacchus then left, Aaron smiled as he began to relax again.

 **Now..**

Aaron after opening his eyes looked up at Merlot with anger in his them, Merlot then grinned a little.

"Ah yes, if i remember correctly. You knew that Captain and that was killed by a another Grimm a week after arriving in Atlas." Merlot said

"Yes, i did. Captain Bacchus was a nice man, i... felt bad that i wasn't there to help him when he died." Aaron said

Merlot then looked at Aaron with a wider grin, Aaron then looked up.

"I knew he fought to keep people safe, his last words were this. 'No matter what, never give up and never give in, no matter how hard the sea beats down on ya.', he was an honorable man." Aaron said

"Yes, yes honor and all that, i don't really care." Merlot said

"Of course you don't, you have no honor." Aaron said with a smirk on his face

Merlot than growled as he summoned a staff with the head of a bat on it, he then pointed it at Aaron.

"Tell me, what is honor?" Merlot asked angry

That eyes on the bat head began to glow.

"Because honor is nothing but a miserable pile of emotions but enough of this talk, HAVE AT YOU!" Merlot yelled in a rage

That's when fire came out of the staff, Aaron narrowly dodged hit. He got up and ran at Merlot, he did an overhead slash that was blocked. Aaron then backflipped backwards, Aaron's arm was caught by a piece of cloth. He looked over to see the staff has summoned a long piece of cloth, Aaron then glared at Merlot as his arm started to catch on fire.

"Nice try but it's not gonna work." Aaron said

The cloth was than burned off Aaron's arm, he got back up and ran at Merlot again. He kept trying to slash him but it kept being blocked, Aaron was then hit fifty feet away from Merlot. Merlot began to slowly walk over to Aaron, Aaron glared at him as blood began to go down the side of his mouth.

"Well done escaping that cloth but i'm afraid your luck is about to run out." Merlot said

Aaron then got up, he looked at Merlot with a smirk.

"Afraid that's not gonna happen." Aaron said

Merlot than looked at Aaron confused, he then noticed something was burning. He looked down to see a small fire had formed beneath him, Merlot tried to stamp it out but no avail.

"That fire is made of magic, it can't be put out by ordinary means. So that means checkmate." Aaron said

Merlot was then entirely on fire, he burned away with no trace. Aaron looked at where he stood, he then began to walk away. That's when he felt wind starting to gather, he looked to see that it was in the spot Merlot was. Suddenly, Merlot was reformed with burn marks all over and some of his clothing being a bit burnt off.

"Your making me really pissed off." Merlot said

"Same to you." Aaron said with another smirk on his face

Merlot than growled with his eyes glowing a deeper red, he started to grow bigger and bigger. Becoming a more deformed shape in the process, Aaron took a step back as he readied himself.

"You think your so smart boy?" Merlot said in a demonic voice

"Yes." Aaron said

Merlot than clawed at Aaron, it landed on Aaron. He was sent backward with a large claw mark on his chest, while it may heal along with the scars. The pain would of some remains, Aaron slowly got up and looked at Merlot. He looked at the amount of health left in his system combined with the bleeding.

 **[26/310 HP]**

 **[Bleeding (Wound severe): Lose 4 damage every minute of blood loss]**

 **(Hey Aaron.)**

'Yeah?'

 **(I think your gonna die**

Aaron mentally rolled his eyes, Merlot was having a slight chuckle as he looked at him with a look of insanity.

"Looks like i'm gonna win, Salem's gonna be proud of me." Merlot said

This wasn't good for him, he was going to die. Aaron saw as Merlot walked towards him with thundering footsteps, he looked down and accepted his fate. He lost, game over.

"Aaron NO!"

Aaron looked up to see rather than him being in darkness, he was in a cage looking into a portal. The fight was going on, Ruby was currently in the front with everyone else in the back watching the fight. Ruby looked at the others, she didn't see Aaron.

"We need to do something!" Ruby said

"What can we do? The cage is magic." Weiss said looking down as she stood

"I agree with Weiss, we can't do much inside a magic cage without our Semblances." Arian said with his eyes closed while leaning on the wall

"Besides, we can't do much without good weapons either." Haruko said throwing the old bo staff across the cage as she was sitting against a wall

"And i don't think we would stand much chance against that thing." Cody said, point at Merlot

Ruby saw that everyone was hopeless, even Dani was hopeless, Ruby looked back at the fight. She saw Aaron was still looking down, having given up. Ruby suddenly got on her knees, put her hands together, and prayed.

"Please, someone, anyone, save him." Ruby said

She kept saying this over and over, Aaron suddenly was taken away from the scene. He was now in front of a group of God's and Goddess, Aaron looked at them confused.

"Who are you guys?" Aaron asked

"We're the Watchers of the multiverse, you must be the version that was sent to RWBY." A man with tan skin, brown eyes, and clothing resembling a medieval age

"Yes, we've heard a prayer from someone in your universe. At that moment, we decided to intervene." Said a woman with light skin, green eyes, and clothing resembling something out of ancient Egypt

"Yep, with that we've decided to lend you our power temporarily." A man with a normal skin tone, blue eyes, and clothing resembling a modern age

Aaron nodded slightly, he then had this to ask.

"So what are your names?" Aaron asked

The God's and Goddess smiled down at Aaron.

"I'm Sir Arthur of the Round Table." Said the medieval man

"I'm the Queen of the Nile River." Said the Egyptian woman

"And i'm the God of the Machine." The modern man said

Aaron then nodded with a grin on his face, he then kneeled before them.

"If i'm asked to lend your power, than it is my honor to do it." Aaron said

 **(Deus Ex Machina)**

'One of them is the god of the machine'

They nodded, Aaron then had symbols circle around him. They entered his body as it faded from the place.

 **Back at the fight**

Aaron started to glow slightly with the same symbols circling around him, this confused Merlot and the captive audience that was watching. Ruby kept praying, Aaron slowly was floating up. His wounds were healed, that's when Aaron had three symbols above him. The symbol of King Arthur, the symbol of an Ankh, and the symbol of a Gear. They entered Aaron's body as he started to glow a rainbow color, Aaron landed on the floor with a light thud. He stood up and looked at his hands, he clenched them into fists.

"Looks like i've got the power, so Merlot." Aaron said

Merlot started to looked at Aaron in fear as he grabbed his sword from the ground, Aaron pointed it at Merlot.

"You were saying something about winning?" Aaron asked

Merlot than glared at Aaron and growled, Aaron lifted up the sword and it started to charge a rainbow glow.

"Time for this to end." Aaron said as he held the sword

"Gladly." Merlot said

Aaron then charged at Merlot and he did so in return, they both slashed each other at the final moment. Aaron slowly sheathed the sword and got up, Merlot was shown to have a giant white gash on his chest.

"I-impossible." Merlot said

He shrank back down to normal size, he was then on all fours.

"I-i have failed you Salem, i do hope you can defeat this brat with the other unlike me." Merlot said

That's when Merlot exploded in light, the room turned into a normal observatory with the others nearby a window, which was away from Aaron. Aaron turned around to see him, the rainbow glow was gone. There was a sword stabbed into the middle of the room, Aaron slowly walked over to it. He pulled it out, the sword had a interesting look. The sword had a black hilt with a grey cloth surrounding it, the cap on it had the symbol of a star on it, the blade was a azure blue with a dull white glow on it. Aaron looked it over, he uttered these words.

"Azure Star."

Aaron then felt someone hugging him, he looked down to see it was Ruby. She was crying into his shirt, Aaron dropped the sword and hugged Ruby back.

"It's okay Ruby, i had the situation under control thanks to your help." Aaron said

Ruby looked at Aaron, he smiled at Ruby.

"You prayed for my safety and someone answered it, so i have to thank you for that." Aaron said

Ruby smiled a little also, that's when Yang said something.

"Hey look our weapons!"

Aaron looked to see a desk with everyone else's weapons, there was one Aaron didn't recognize. It was a white scythe that seemed like it could turn into a large assault rifle, it had the same symbol as Ruby's. Suddenly Summer picked it up and held into the air.

"Finally got Halo Rose back." Summer said

Aaron looked at her silent, he ignored it and picked up the sword again.

"So Azure Star, that's a strange name for it." Weiss said

"That's the name that was already on it." Aaron said

Everyone looked to see their was strange symbol carved into the sword, Weiss then snapped her fingers.

"That's ancient Valeish, but that language has been lost for years." Weiss said

"Huh, guess it isn't entirely lost if this sword exists

"I guess this might be special." Aaron said

That's when Aaron had an idea, he tossed the sword a couple feet from him. Aaron held out his hand like he was going to grab something, the sword disappeared and reappeared right in his hand.

"Looks like i have a new weapon." Aaron said

Aaron then thought about spiriting the sword away, it then disappeared in a small white flash. Aaron then smiled, he then looked at the group.

"So we should be heading home, we've been gone for five hours. Everyone's gonna ask where we've been." Aaron said

Everyone nodded, they walked out of the castle. Which actually was some old ruins, they walked out of the old castle gate and walked to where the bullhead location is. Summer was saved and Merlot was defeated, the fight was over.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Summer, your alive?!" Taiyang asked

"Yep, thanks to this little goober here." Summer said

Raven looked at them with a grin.

"Hello again Sum." Raven said

Raven and Summer stood across each other, they suddenly hugged out of nowhere.

"RAVEN!" Summer said

Raven rolled her eyes, she smiled a little.

"Wait Summer has been alive this whole time?" Qrow asked

"I'm right here in the same room as you Qrow." Summer said

Aaron was looking out the window, he was frowning.

"Salem, what are you up to?" He asked himself

* * *

That's all for this chapter, a little bit more mystery for the next chapter. Azure Star will become a reoccurring weapon, so watch out for that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	45. Summer's return

Yep, this is gonna be a long one.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

The group had finally confronted Merlot but he ran into another room, the group followed into a trap. Aaron was alone to face against Merlot while the others were trapped watching, Merlot was thought to be defeated but he wasn't. He transformed into a more demonic form, he was about to kill Aaron but with a prayer from Ruby. He had prevailed against Merlot, afterwards Aaron gained a new weapon. Azure Star, after getting everyone's weapons back. They left what was now a castle in ruin, they arrived back at the bullhead with Summer being saved. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron was looking out a window on the bullhead, nearby Summer was talking to Ruby about... her and Aaron's relationship. Actually, it was asking questions which Dani just chuckled at.

"So how many dates does Aaron take you on per month?" Summer asked

"A healthy amount." Ruby said

"And has Aaron mistreated you before?" Summer asked

"WHAT NO?!" Ruby said

"Just making sure." Summer said

Aaron sighed, this was going to be a long ride.

 ** _About an hour later_**

Aaron and Dani was walking with Summer up to Ozpin's office, Ruby and Yang were nearby. They entered his office, Ozpin looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah Aaron, Dani, and... Summer?" Ozpin asked

"Yep, nice to see you again Ozzy. How Glynd's?" Summer asked

"Um great, she's visiting our son." Ozpin said

Aaron's eyes widened at that moment, he looked at Ozpin for a moment.

"Your married?!" Aaron asked

"And you have a son?" Ruby asked in the background

"That also." Aaron then said

"I kind of am curious also." Dani said

Ozpin coughed awkwardly and organised some papers, he then placed them on the edge of the desk.

"Yes, i'm married to Glynda, we keep it low key so people don't know." Ozpin said

"Huh, wonder if i'm every gonna meet your son?" Aaron asked

"After Salem is killed you might, we've been keeping him a secret from the world for quite some time now." Ozpin said

Aaron then realized they were getting off topic.

"Okay back on topic, i'm here to tell you the mission statement." Aaron said

"Right, please explained what happened." Ozpin said

Aaron then recounted the moments that happened while they were in the castle, all the way from entering to killing Merlot and getting Azure Star. Ozpin afterwards stood up and a pressed a button on the wall. The Ozpin's desk then started to go under a hidden area, the room was now a little bigger. Ozpin stood across from Aaron, he had his arms behind his back.

"Yang, Ruby i need you to leave the room. Aaron, Dani and Summer will be back out, you'll be visiting Tai afterwards to talk about the recent discovery." Ozpin said

Ruby and Yang looked at each other, they looked at Ozpin. Aaron then cleared his throat.

"It's okay, we'll be back. I promise." Summer said

Ruby and Yang slowly nodded, they then left the room. Aaron and Summer looked back at Ozpin, he nodded.

"Back to business, i need to see if you can still use your powers." Ozpin said

Aaron shrugged, he then pointed a finger at the ground.

"Thunder!" Aaron yelled

That's when thunder struck the ground, Ozpin smiled a little.

"I see your Gamer powers are still active." Ozpin said

"I've actually got some new powers." Aaron said

"Yeah, which are kind of cool." Dani said

"Really? Like what?" Ozpin asked

Aaron then thought about Summer and Ozpin, he then said this.

"Hope." Aaron said

That's when Ozpin and Summer had a warm glow over them, Summer looked at her hands as did Ozpin.

"What's this feeling, i feel like i can take on the world." Summer said

"Hope, it's an ability and power that i have. It allows me to recharge SP or Spirit Points, i works in both the Dream and Real World." Aaron explained

Ozpin then looked at Aaron confused.

"Dream World?" Ozpin asked

"It's what the name is Oz, it's the world of dream's. Where reality doesn't follow, dream's exist. Things called Nightmare's and Demon's exist in that world." Aaron explained

"Nightmare's?" Ozpin asked

"Creatures that are brought about by stress and fear, they feed on it and kill the victim in the Dream World. It's doesn't kill the person in reality but it makes them more stressed than before, allowing the Nightmare to later manifest into reality." Aaron explained

"And these Demon's?" Ozpin asked

"Exactly what the name entails, but it's rather summoned by a person and if the person is killed in the Dream World, it kills them in the Real World." Aaron explained

"Interesting, anything else?" Ozpin asked

"There are people who can fight back against it but instead of having a unique weapon like mine, they just have the weapon they normally use." Aaron explained

"You know a lot about this stuff." Summer questioned

"I didn't really know about this stuff until after that fight with the Succubus back in the castle." Aaron said

"You did mention that to little detail." Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow

"Eheh, yeah." Aaron said rubbing the back of his head

"Way to go bro." Dani said with a chuckle

Ozpin and Summer looked at him with a blank look on their faces, Aaron frowned a little.

"WELL sorry if i didn't want to talk about that dream too much, it brought up some old memories from...before, **that** happened." Aaron said

Ozpin then sighed, he then smiled a little.

"That's understandable, is that all to report on those new powers?" Ozpin asked

"Yep, i've already explained on how Azure Star works." Aaron said

Ozpin then nodded, he walked over and pressed the button again. The desk came back up and he sat in it's chair, he then nodded after he sat down.

"Well it's good to hear you dealt with the problem and found Summer, you may go now." Ozpin said

Aaron nodded, him, Dani and Summer than left the room. After walking out of Beacon, they saw Aaron's Team, Team RWBY, The rest of Team DECK, and Team JNPR (For some odd reason) where at the bullhead.

"Sup, so why's JNPR here?" Aaron asked

"We couldn't let you go back with Ruby's mom alone with your team and Ruby's!" Nora said

"Yeah, we kinda of wanted to meet her." Jaune said with wide grin

Aaron then looked at Jaune with a proud look.

"Glad to see your on board with this dude." Aaron said

Jaune nodded, Aaron then gave a thumbs up.

"I respect that." Aaron said

"Even though you've kicked my ass a whole bunch." Jaune said blankly

"Jaune, you know going easy on you never works." Aaron said

"What about that one time you made me carry a small boulder on my back with weights on my legs and arms?!" Jaune asked

"That was to make you better in speed and jumping, plus it worked didn't it?" Aaron said

Jaune then sighed exasperated.

"Right, it did." Jaune said

Aaron then rolled his eyes, everyone got onto the bullhead. Summer was talking to Pyrrha about her fighting style, she even gave her a few pointers as she is a veteran in being a Huntress. Aaron looked out the window during the whole thing, later they landed in Patch. The group walked to a wood cabin, Aaron stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"I'll be right there, give me a sec." Taiyan said

He opened the door, he then gained a surprised look on his face with wide eyes.

"Summer, your alive?!" Taiyang asked

Summer nodded, she then looked at Aaron.

"Yep, thanks to this little goober here." Summer said

She then messed up his hair, Aaron's right ear twitched after that.

"Please don't do that again." Aaron said getting his hair fixed up with Dani giggling in the background

Summer rolled her eyes playfully as they all walked into the house, they sat down at a nearby table.

"So Summer, where were you all this time?" Taiyang asked

"Oh you know, trapped in a castle with my weapon taken and my Semblance being locked behind some powerful boss like monsters with no way of escaping until three teams that you know came along and saved me. The usual thing." Summer said playfully

Taiyang then looked at Summer with narrowed eyes.

"Okay i can see that was kind of a stupid question but please don't do me like that." Taiyang said with a slight grumble afterwards

"Tai you know i'm just playing around." Summer said

Taiyang pouted a little, Summer than gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Taiyang stopped grumbling and looked at Summer smiling.

"Glad to see you never changed." Taiyang said

Aaron then coughed, him and Summer realized that people were still around.

"Right, not the time to be romantic. Now's the time to celebrate, so i guess i should start cooking." Taiyang said

Aaron than got up from his seat which stopped Taiyang in his tracks.

"No need Tai, i've got this but i won't be holding back in my cooking." Aaron said

Taiyang then looked at Aaron with wide eyes along with Dani, he then put his arm around Aaron's shoulder and led him away from the group. He then looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"You sure about this? I mean you've cooked before but those times you held back and they were pretty good. When you came back you were cooking a meal right after, your have said it yourself that your a God at cooking thanks to all of your travels." Taiyang whispered

"Of course i will, plus i've got to hold it to my word." Aaron said

Taiyang looked at Aaron for a couple moments, he then nodded.

"Okay, you'll cook." Taiyang said

Aaron and Taiyang then walked back to the group, Weiss looked at him and Taiyang confused.

"What were you guys talking about?" Weiss asked

"Nothing to be worried about Ice Queen." Aaron said

Weiss pouted a little, Arian then put a hand on her shoulder. Weiss looked at Arian with a smile and a small blush on her face, Aaron mentally raised an eyebrow but stowed those thoughts away for now. He then got an apron and bandanna from his pocket, he put on the apron that said 'Don't mess with the cook', he then put on the bandanna which was a dark green. Suddenly, Aaron was zooming around the kitchen, cutting fruits and vegetables. Pounding meat and cooking it, in less than an hour. He made a meal fit for a king and his entire royal guard, he took off the bandanna and apron. He sat down at the table with everyone looking shocked, he smiled as he said this.

"Dig in!"

Everyone sat looking at the food at first, it was too good looking to eat with Aaron eating his at a normal pace. That's when Ruby sighed, she picked up a fork with a knife and cut a piece of the meat. She put in her mouth, that's when she stopped chewing it. Everyone looked at Ruby, she then ate the slab of meat along with the veggies (Which shocked everyone except Aaron in the room). That's when everyone began to eat the food like it was going to be gone, afterwards everyone was satisfied with fully belly's.

"That was great, it feels like i'll never need to eat for a month." Weiss said

"Man that steamed fish was great, what's your secret Aaron?" Blake asked

Everyone looked at Aaron expecting an answer, Aaron then shrugged.

"I just used a combination of spices and garnishes along with using my Semblance to speed up the process, it's easy when you can steam a fish in half a second or cook meat using a simple Fire." Aaron explained

Everyone blinked their eyes a couple of times, they then muttered their agreements. They then talked for bit, everyone was pretty happy.

"Huh, so looks like you've been busy."

Everyone looked behind them to see Raven, who's... smiling for some odd reason

"Been a long time huh Sum?" Raven asked

"Hi Raven, been killing things still?" Aaron said

"Yep, still a Huntress as you've made me see." Raven responded

Raven and Summer stood across each other, they suddenly hugged out of nowhere.

"RAVEN!" Summer said

Raven rolled her eyes, she smiled a little.

"Hello Summer." Raven said

"Did you miss me?" Summer asked

"Nope." Raven said popping the p at the end

Raven smiled, she then gave Aaron a small hug. Aaron was about to ask why she did but she interrupted him with this.

"You saved Summer, i think that warrant's it enough."

"Oh, okay. So what are you, Summer, and Tai gonna do about the whole... Marriage thing." Aaron said

Raven, Summer, and Tai just looked at each other and grinned. Aaron just paled and than bridged his nose with bright red cheeks, he then looked at them with an annoyed look.

"Rooms been sound proofed for a long time, just don't get too crazy." Aaron said

Everyone decided not to pry what Aaron was talking about as Tai, Summer, and Raven went to the respective bedroom.

 **The next day**

Aaron woke up in his room, it's been a bit since he had his own room. He made some guest rooms that were bigger than they looked a long while ago, he got up and got dressed. He made breakfast, holding back this time. Everyone was still impressed with the meal but the pancakes were made by Ren, even Aaron can't beat Ren in pancake making. Afterwards, Summer looked at Aaron while everyone was chatting.

"You wanna spar?" Summer asked

Aaron then shrugged.

"Why not?" Aaron said

 **[Play Golden Sun Battle theme]**

Later everyone was outside, Summer had Halo Cannon in it's scythe form while Aaron was holding Vita's Pax. The fight then began, Aaron and Summer were slashing at each other. Aaron blocking each of her hits with her sword, that's when Summer jumped backward.

"Are you holding back?" Summer asked

"Yes, i am kind of holding back." Aaron said awkwardly

"Oh come on, don't hold back. I may be old but i'm still good at fighting." Summer said

Aaron then looked at her for a moment, blinking a couple of times.

"You want me to use my full power?" Aaron asked

"Near it at least." Summer asked

"I think i'll go with my full power, after all. I think you can handle it, your a Silver Eye Warrior." Aaron said

That's when Aaron summoned a second weapon, it was Azure Star. Tempus Fortitude then appeared on his arm, that's when a tiny yellow bird flew in.

"Alright Bui, let's do this!" Aaron said

That's when the yellow bird chirped, Summer looked at Aaron with a smirk.

"That's more like it!" Summer said

Aaron and Summer began to attack each other again, Summer went for an overhead strike but it was blocked by both swords.

"Nice try." Aaron said

Aaron then sent her backwards, he then started to spin around.

"Whirlwind!" Aaron yelled

Aaron started to become a living tornado, he slashed at Summer with her blocking each strike multiple times. The attack stopped and Aaron then slashed with both weapons at once, it hit Summer's weapon with it creating small sparks trying to send it back.

"Give up? I haven't even had to incorporate Bui yet." Aaron said

"Nope, hit me with your best shot!" Summer said

"Well okay, you asked for it." Aaron said

Aaron then jumped backward glowing a green aura, Bui flew into the air. Aaron then smirked at he stayed in the air.

"Alright, Special Move! Elemental Bird Shot!" Aaron said

That's when a giant slot machine appeared over Aaron with Bui spinning around like a yellow ball, the first reel had a air symbol on it, the second had fire, and the third had thunder. Bui had air coming of it along with being on fire and electricity sparking off it, Aaron then pulled back his foot.

"Take this!" Aaron yelled

That's when he kicked Bui at Summer, he was moving at fast speeds. It hit Summer directly, turning into a giant bird and kicking her backwards. When Aaron's attack finished, he landed with Bui flying to him in it's smaller form.

 **[End music]**

It landed on Aaron's finger, Aaron scratched his head a little with it giving a happy coo.

"You did great buddy." Aaron said

Bui then chirped, he then flew back to Beacon. Summer was on the ground, Aaron teleported over and helped her up. Summer looked at Aaron impressed.

"That was a pretty strong attack, put my Aura almost to zero." Summer said

"Let me help with that." Aaron said

Aaron put his hand out, it then started to glow. Summer than gained a small glow on her, Aaron kept his hand pointed at her.

"Aura." Aaron said

Afterwards, Summer's Aura was recharged. She looked at her old kind of beaten up scroll to see her Aura was back to full, she looked at Aaron shocked.

"Wow! That's when amazing 'Semblance' you've got there." Summer said

"Yep, it's pretty cool alright." Aaron said

"Yes yes, it's amazing." A strange voice said

Everyone looked to see a woman dressed in black with pale skin, the whites of her eyes being black and her pupils being a bright red. Aaron knew who this was, he made a clone with a copy of his sword at her neck along with fourteen others having guns all pointed at vital parts of her body.

"The hell do you want?" Aaron asked

"Aw, is that any way to treat a guest?." Salem responded

Aaron just growled in anger, some Beowolves walked into the area. Knowing that their queen is in danger, Aaron just lifted up his hand as suddenly all of them were launched into the air.

"Listen, state what your here for and i **won't** kill you right here, right now." Aaron said

Salem simply chuckled, she then stuck out her hand.

"All i want for you to do-"

"Is join you? Fuck no." Aaron asked/said

"Oh come on, you know you want this." Salem said winking

Aaron stood there with white circles instead of eyes, Ruby meanwhile was slowly reaching for Crescent Rose. Summer simply just stopped her by shaking her head, Aaron snapped out of it and glared at her

"Of course you would try that, i wouldn't be with you even if you were the last being on Remnant. Even then, i would literally use Fire to kill you and me." Aaron said

"And here i thought you liked me" Salem asked in mock hurt

"Oh no, i like you... as much as Tai likes Qrow being drunk." Aaron said

"Burn!" Dani yelled

Salem simply chuckled, Aaron just kept glaring at her.

"Fine, i'll leave." Salem said

"Good." Aaron said

Salem then got a serious look on her face.

"But don't think this means i'll give up on getting you, i think when i flood the world in darkness. I might keep you as.. a 'toy' to play with." Salem said

"Ugh!" Aaron said disgusted

Ruby was about to reach for Crescent Rose but Summer still shook her head no, the clones made a path for her to make a portal to leave.

"You've said your peace, now leave, before i send you to the fucking sun bitch." Aaron said said

Salem rolled her eyes and walked to the portal that she made, she was then gone without a trace. Aaron dismissed the clones and sat down on the ground.

"Oum that was weird... and strangely sexual in nature." Aaron said

Aaron got back up and brushed himself off, he then looked at the others.

"We agree that it would be better if we didn't read too much into her words." Aaron said

They nodded and then went back inside, they chilled for a bit until a knock on the door made them stop what they were doing. Aaron teleported over to the door and opened it, it was Qrow.

"Hey, so i'm just here to talk to Tai about the Vytal Festival and on how we should watch it in person with Raven if we can find her." Qrow said

"Oh, well come on in." Aaron said

Qrow walked in to see Summer was on the couch with Ruby, he looked at the couch with a blank look.

"Has grief and me being drunk made me hallucinate." Qrow asked

"No i see Summer also." Taiyang said

"Oh." Qrow said

Qrow then gained a shocked look on his face as Summer looked at him.

"Wait Summer has been alive this whole time?" Qrow asked

"I'm right here in the same room as you Qrow." Summer said

Qrow then rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile which made Aaron look onward with wide eyes.

"Heh right." Qrow said

"Oh my Monty Oum i've never seen Qrow smile like that before." Aaron said

Aaron than grabbed Haruko (Somehow) and pulled her over, she pulled her close.

"Haruko are you seeing this?" Aaron asked

"What? Qrow smiling like an awkward tee- okay now that i say that out loud that seems kind of strange." Haruko said

"Yeah, i mean, i've seen him smirk cockily but this is kind of weird." Dani said

Summer and Qrow were talking as Aaron and Haruko along with Amber were looking onward with blank looks, Arian then looked at them with a slight eyebrow.

"Is it really that strange to see him smile like he's an awkward teen?" Arian said

"Yes, yes it is." Haruko, Amber, Dani, and Aaron said all at the same time

Arian looked on also, Weiss was standing nearby also. That's when Weiss sighed, she tapped Arian's shoulder. Arian looked at Weiss confused.

"Yes Weiss?" Arian said

"Umm, do.. you want to go?"

"Go where?" Arian asked

"To that one soundproofed room in this house?" Weiss asked

Aaron looked over, he stepped back in shock with a shocked 'eh'. Arian blushed a little, he then rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, okay. Why not?" Arian said

Arian and Weiss looked at each other for a moment, they looked at Aaron.

"Why are you looking at me?" Aaron asked

"Is there another of those soundproof rooms?" Weiss asked

Aaron than thought it over, Weiss looked at Aaron with a soft look.

"I'll even-"

"No need to pay Weiss, i don't mind." Aaron said

Weiss looked at Aaron silent for a couple moments, she then smiled and nodded. Her and Arian walked away, he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Looks like another of my ships has sailed." Aaron said proud

Haruko then looked at Aaron with a blank look.

"Really? Your getting emotional over something like a relationship." Haruko said

"Hey, i know your hanging out with Velvet. So don't fuck with me on that." Aaron said with Haruko blushing at Velvet being mentioned

She then looked downward, her ears going down a little. Aaron rolled his eyes as his ears went down.

"Can anything else happen?" Aaron asked

Ask and it shall happen, a bruised Yang and Raven walked in. Aaron looked at the both of them confused.

"What happened to you two?" Aaron asked

"We fought each other." Yang asked

"She's got an arm like Tai, and she's just like me in combat." Raven said

That when the two of them passed out, Aaron rolled his eyes and healed their bruises along with getting their Aura's back to 100%.

"Me and my big mouth." Aaron said

Later after a good dinner, everyone went to bed. The next day was going to be spent training for the Tournament, than they'll be starting to fight for Beacon. The day of Cinder's death draw near.

 **That night**

Everyone was asleep in the household, except Aaron. He was in the living room, thinking about what Salem said.

 _"_ _I might keep you as.. a 'toy' to play with."_

Aaron was looking out the window, he was frowning.

"Salem, what are you up to?" He asked himself

 **[Play Ending End]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Alright we're the fourth round!" Aaron said excited

Aaron's team lined up against Team CAMP, Aaron smirked at Max.

"Ready to lose?" Aaron asked

"Depends, are you?" Max replied

The counter went down to zero, the fight was going to begin.

* * *

Alright, the Vytal Festival is gonna happen. I'll be covering about three episodes right before the 'Fall episode happens' then that chapter will be 100% all about Aaron stopping all the events that lead to a bunch of bad things happening being prevented. Same events are gonna happen as last time but a bit different, you already know what's gonna change.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	46. Battle Of Beacon part 1

Yep, gonna have to cover a lot of ground here.

 **Last time on The RPG Hunter**

After they arrived to Beacon, Summer, Dani, and Aaron gave their report on what happened in the castle. Ozpin content with the information allowed them to take a bit of a break after everything that happened, Taiyang after seeing Summer again decided to celebrate with a dinner cooked by Aaron. Later Summer and Aaron had a sparring session, Aaron using his full power defeated Summer without going into his forms. Raven showed up on the scene and was happy to see Summer again, everyone realizing what the whole marriage plan with them grinning at each other. Afterwards, Salem appeared, and asked Aaron to join her which he declined. She mentioned that Aaron will be her toy after she wins. Qrow later appeared and noticed Summer was alive, at first he thought the grief and alcohol got to him but Aaron agreed that he saw Summer. Qrow was then slightly shocked, Raven and Yang later appeared bruised and tired from their spar. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron was in the woods meditating until he heard some bushes rustling, he sighed as he opened his eyes with a blank look.

"Yang, why are you here?" Aaron said

Yang then walked out of the bushes, she sighed.

"I really can't catch you off guard." Yang said with some sass

"Well not only do i have a built in radar but i also have a radar on my glasses." Aaron said not looking at Yang

Yang rolled her eyes playfully, that's when she tossed the Jeweled Knuckle's near Aaron. Aaron looked at them for a moment, he then looked at Yang.

"Okay, why exactly?" Aaron asked

"I don't need them anymore plus you and Ruby are the mad weapons scientists of our groups." Yang said

Aaron nodded, he picked up the gauntlets.

"Hmm, i could work with this. I have gotten some special gemstones along with other things lately." Aaron said as he examined the gauntlets

"Really?! What can you do with them?" Yang asked

Aaron then looked at Yang with the most smug look you can think of.

"That's gonna be a surprise." Aaron said as a smug smirk grew

Yang looked at Aaron with wide eyes and straight lips.

"Oooookkkaayyy then." Yang said

She slowly walked backwards, still looking at Aaron as he still had a smug look on his face. After Yang left, Aaron got up a teleported to his lab. He walked over to Delta and Omega, currently they were talking about something. They both looked at Aaron after he asked this.

 **[Play Disney Castle theme from Kingdom Hearts II]**

"Alright anything new going on?"

"Not much, we're almost done with project Guard along with Project ARM." Delta said

"We did get Project Air done plus we do have the Moped fixed." Omega said

"Good, i do have a weapon we need to modify." Aaron said

Omega sighed, he got a virtual pad and pressed some keys on it. That's when a Android with brown hair, a maroon shirt, some red pants, a lab coat, and some red shoes on came speeding in, he saluted at Aaron.

"What do you need sir?" Asked the Android

"Simmons, you don't need to refer to me as sir, call me Aaron." Aaron said

"O-of course si. Aaron, i understand." Simmons said

"Good, you already got the info needed?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you want me and the others in the Weapon's Division to help you modify a weapon." Simmons said

They then started to walk through some halls, Aaron looking through some windows looking into a weapon being developed or tested.

"I see our progress it going well." Aaron said

"We made some pretty good weapons, that's thanks to your 3D printer along with the part manufacturer." Simmons said

"Hmm i see, how's Grif doing?" Aaron asked

"Being lazy sometimes but his sister has been able to keep him from being too lazy and shirk on his work, but he's still a lazy ass sometimes." Simmons said

"Well i'm just glad that he's still working, how's Caboose doing?" Aaron asked

"Caboose... i don't know what he does, he does help make some pretty good weapons but he does some pretty heavy lifting. Moral is good, though he does keep talking about Freckles." Simmons said

"I made Caboose to not only raise moral but also do heavy lifting, Freckles is a good companion for him. You know why he talks about Freckles." Aaron said

Simmons sighed, he then looked at a picture of a young man.

"Yeah, it took four years for him to get to our age. Even then, his programming was-"

"Was a bit faulty in some places, i still apologize to this very day. Lopez understands this and so does Omega, that's why they're kind of nice to Caboose a lot of the time." Aaron said as he waved hello to another worker

"Understood, Freckles does help raise moral also since he's a talking robot dog." Simmons said

"Yep, i made him with Tucker's help you know." Aaron said

"I know that, Tucker has never shut the fuck up about it to this very day." Simmons said

"Give the man credit, he's the one who came up with Freckles for Caboose." Aaron said

Simmons sighed, they then arrived at a Weapon's Division labeled 'RVB'. Aaron entered in some numbers on a pad nearby, the door opened to a bunch of Androids working. Aaron walked in with everyone looked him along with Simmons, that's when a Android with black hair wearing a dark blue shirt with some white cargo pants and black work boots walked up with a small robot dog.

"Hello Mr Thompson and Simmons." The Android said

"Caboose, call me Aaron, i don't mind." Aaron said

"But Sarge says-"

"Don't care too much about what Sarge says, if i say call me Aaron, i say call me Aaron." Aaron said

That's when Aaron messed up Caboose's hair, Caboose than ran off with Freckles. Aaron smiled a little, that's when he walked over to a work bench.

"Alright, Simmons get Tucker and Washington. We're gonna be working on this for a bit." Aaron said

Simmons nodded, that's when he got out a pad, he tapped in some numbers as Aaron put on some metal gloves.

 **[End Music]**

 **Later**

 **[Play Sanctuary music from Earthbound]**

Ruby was sitting outside, she kneeling before a ancient statute. She was praying, she was saying this.

"Please watch over us during the Vytal Festival, i wish for good luck and victory." Ruby said

She was about to get up, that's when she remembered to say this.

"Also please watch over Aaron, i have a feeling that... he's going to do something dangerous. Keep him safe." Ruby said

That's when she got up and left, running back towards the house.

 **[End Music]**

 **Later still**

Team RWBY was fighting against a team, they were doing pretty well thanks to the training along with the events they went through during the break. Yang had sent a person's Aura down to red thus letting them win the match, Ruby raised her fist in the air and cheered this.

"YAAAAYYYY!"

That's when she landed tired in the Fairgrounds with Team ATAC and DECK nearby, she had her back patted by Aaron.

 **[Play Snowdin Town Theme from Undertale]**

"Man i'm hungry." Ruby said

"You must be, that match was well fought." Arian said

"I've worked up an appetite also." Weiss said

Everyone's stomach grumbled a little, Aaron sighed.

"Yeah, i'm starving. Working can make anyone pretty hungry." Aaron said

Everyone walked to a stand and sat down, Aaron got out a blue credit card. Everyone looked at Aaron confused, said person looked over at them.

"What?" Aaron asked

"You have a credit card?" Blake questioned

"Yeah, i've worked multiple jobs in Remnant, i was even working for Ironwood for a bit. Plus i sell stuff to his Military that they use when situations are a bit... more intense than normal." Aaron explained

"Well how many tent's?" Yang asked

"Twelve, now let's get something to eat from here." Aaron said not missing a beat

That's when he payed for everyone's meals, that's when Weiss's scroll rang. She looked at it deadpanned, Aaron looked at Weiss as he was waiting for his food.

"You changed your inbox message yet?" Aaron asked

Weiss nodded, that's when the ringing stopped and this played.

"Hello, this is the phone of Weiss Schnee. If your my Dad, FUCK OFF!"

That's when it stopped, Aaron was on the ground laughing. Weiss looked a bit proud on her face, after Aaron was finished laughing. He back into his seat and looked at Weiss with pride.

"Man Weiss you know how to make a message, glad you took my advice." Aaron said

"Thanks to your advice and i quote, 'Tell your Father to go fuck himself since he loves himself more than you.' i decided to go with it." Weiss said

Ruby looked at Aaron with a small question mark over her head, he simply shrugged.

"Hey her Dad sucks from what i can tell." Aaron explained

That's when their meals arrived, Aaron took the noodle's and practically shoved in his mouth as everyone else gulped their's down with Weiss going at a slow pace. Afterwards Aaron place down the bowl, he was content.

"Good noodle's make for a gooood day." Aaron said

"AGREED!"

Aaron looked over to see Nora along with Team JNPR, Aaron got up and bought out his credit card again.

"You want some also?" Aaron asked

"We can pay ourselves but thanks anyway." Pyrrha said with a small smile

"Dude, we can split the bill." Aaron said

Pyrrha rolled her eyes playfully and sat down along with their team, Aaron looked at Mr Hokori.

"Give them an actual small bowl Hokori, they have a fight to get to in about four minutes." Aaron said

Mr Hokori than nodded, he gave them actually small bowls of noodles. Later they finished eating, Jaune was listening to Aaron give him some advice.

"Remember Jaune, when the enemy leaves an opening." Aaron said

"Don't hesitate to strike." Jaune said

"I've taught you almost all i know, here's a sword trick that you can do." Aaron said

Aaron pulled him close and whispered into his ear, Jaune afterwards than had wide eyes.

"You know that might not work right?" Jaune said

"I'd say fifty fifty on that one." Aaron said

Jaune rolled his eyes, him and his team then left with the other going to the arena area. Aaron saw Emerald and Mercury nearby, they were keeping an eye on him currently. Aaron sighed, he looked at the others.

 **[End Music]**

 **[Play Organization XIII Theme from Kingdom Hearts 2]**

"You guys keep going, i have to talk to some 'friends'." Aaron said

Everyone nodded, Amber, Haruko, and Arian continued onward with their respective people. Aaron meanwhile walked over to Emerald and Mercury, he had an angry look on his face.

"You causing trouble yet?" Aaron asked

"When we get the chance-"

"You'll kill me and you leader will get the chance to appease Salem if i'm right?" Aaron said

"You don't know her, she's a kind person." Emerald said

"She isn't, she's just using you to get to her goal and so is Salem. I would rather you reconsider, Merlot's already dead." Aaron said

"That won't stop us!" Emerald said angry

"I doubt that." Aaron said with a glare

Aaron walked away, he looked over his shoulder at Emerald before leaving and saying this.

"Is this what you really want?" Aaron asked

That's when Aaron teleported with darkness being left in it's wake, Emerald looked down for a bit in thought.

 **[Play Mario and Luigi: Dream Team battle theme]**

Aaron was then back with the group, Team JNPR was using the names for the group attacks with no arguments. That's when Jaune was cornered by Brawnz, that's when Jaune yelled this out.

"Power Strike!"

Jaune then did a powerful over head strike, it caused Branwz to fall down with his Aura in the red. Team JNPR had won, Aaron was proud that Jaune was able to do that attack. That's when he heard his team called to the stage along with a team called CAMP, Aaron smiled at this.

 **[End Music]**

"Alright we're the fourth round!" Aaron said

Later the stage was empty, Port and Oobleck were actually in a box over the arena instead in it's usual area.

"This is a special match, this a match between the top prodigies of both regions. Vale and Vacuo!" Port said

"We will be analyzing their weapons, skills, and Semblances for this fight as it was requested by both sides." Oobleck said

That's when Aaron was risen up from a platform, he had his sword propped on his shoulder.

"Aaron Thompson, Age: Seventeen, his main weapon is a sword that can also turn into a Stun Gun when charged with Dust or his Semblance allows him to do powerful attacks, his Semblance is a mystery but we do know this, it's no cake walk to fight against." Port began

"He was born here in Vale, at a young age he was destined to be great after killing a couple Beowolves at a young age. Not to mention his special second weapon he got after doing a mission for our Headmaster Ozpin. His mother taught him the skills he needed to survive, thus why she was allowed to work here. He was something to behold with his massive shooting skills taught by Athena of Atlas, his sword skill by a teacher in Vacuo, and in Shade he master the art of Misdirection from what we were told." Oobleck said

"To some it may seem like false truths but to the others who know, it's the truth. You can decide it for yourself, he may be a Faunas but that doesn't mean he doesn't have skill." Port finished

That's when Amber was raised onto the stage, she was giving peace signs to the crowd.

"Amber Aurum of Vacuo, Age: Eighteen, she was born and raised here in Vale after meeting Mr Thompson and Ozpin one day as Aaron was assembling people to work with in the future, her weapon is an extendable staff that allows her to use Dust crystals to shoot elements at people using either her Semblance or a mechanic in the staff itself, she a Semblance that allows her to control elements using Dust as a mechanism to do it." Port said

"He was taught by Aaron when he wasn't busy traveling or going to school, she's a tough cookie as proven by people who fought her, many had ended up on the ground end of a staff beating." Oobleck said

Haruko was next to be risen into the arena, she was giving air kisses to the people around her (Velvet was watching with a concerned look, they were kind of dating).

"Haruko Thea, Age: Eighteen, she was raised near Patch but she was born somewhere in Shade, she's an interesting case, on one part she seems like a sweet girl but on the other is a deadly fighter who will not hesitate to give her leader a small smack on the head for a stupid decision." Oobleck said

"She will also giving you a major beating with her staff if you get on her bad side, she can turn it into a bow and a sword which both use Dust energy in order to do it, it was modified before she came here thanks to her leader helping. She is a master at fighting and men, while she's a Bunny Faunas, she isn't into that kind of thing." Port said

Haruko nodded with Aaron rolling his eyes a little as they finished saying her Semblance was similar to Amber's, that's when Arian came up, he tipped his had as he prepared his weapon.

"Arian Cordis, Age: Eighteen, he used to be a travel around Remnant with no one knowing where he was born or raised, he trained himself in many things, he's a pretty nice guy if you don't get on his bad side, of course that doesn't mean he isn't willing to fight a little." Port began

"His Semblance over wind allows him to travel many distances also allowing him to help his teammates in a pinch with a speed boost or a simple shield, his Axe is a mighty weapon and it's Machine Gun form is no slouch also, so watch out for him as he's a Marksman." Oobleck said

That's when a boy with chestnut brown hair styled into an afro was on the stage, he had a yellow sweater with an orange chestplate on it, he had brown jeans with grey metal boots on. He had blue eyes along with having pale skin.

"Neil Cornelius, Age: Eighteen, he may not consider himself the actual leader of the team but he leads them anyways, he's the genius of his group and he makes sure to do his job, his Semblance may not be active yet but he makes this up with his usage of Dust and harmless chemicals." Oobleck said

"His weapon is a pair of Dust knives that are made of two separate types, the left his made of wind while the other is made of fire, it's dangerous to fight them when the puts them together, so watch out!" Port said

Another person was raised up, she had bright pink colored eyes, her hair was a mint color, her skin color was normal and it was styled as sort of a wild pig tail look. She had a yellow t-shirt with red armor over it, her pants was also red and made of metal and she had mint colored work boots.

"Nikki Andromeda, Age: Sixteen, she's the adventurer of the group, the wild one, the one you may think a reckless, she thinks it as carefree, her Semblance allows her to increase her strength if she gets angry enough." Port explained

"Her weapon is a hammer that also transforms into a high power rocket launcher, she always gets into danger while some scratches but she's willing to do what it takes for adventure." Oobleck explained

The third team member was then raised into the arena, he was wearing a blue hoodie, he had black hair, blueish green eyes and tan skin. He had red shoes with white stripes on them. He had no armor on, he has slight bags on his eyes.

"Max Atoms, Age: Eighteen, he's considered the leader of the group to most people, he's more jaded then the rest but helps lead them nonetheless, he's a mystery to a lot of people. Oobleck said

"His Semblance is unknown, he never revealed it to anybody except his own team who vowed to never reveal the nature of it, his weapon is also a mystery as he never uses it, he rather favors his fists mostly, he's won many battles with them but he never seems to get hurt too much during each fight." Port said

The Final person was revealed, he had short auburn hair and had the same green eyes as Max, he has a smile on his face currently. He was wearing a brown armored vest over a green chestplate, he has a yellow bandanna tied around his shirt, he has green shorts on along with brown hiking boots.

"David Persid, Age: Nineteen, he's the cheerful one of his team, he raises moral but he doesn't mind to fight if it's require of him when he isn't, he out in nature, he's the oldest one of the group as he's went out to experience nature for most of his life." Port said

"He's weapon is a metal staff with a eagles head on it, he can use Dust crystals to power it, he doesn't use this weapon often as he uses a weapon that goes with his Semblance. His Semblance is a music based one, whenever he plays an instrument, it powers up people depending on the type of music he plays, his main weapon is a guitar made to block attacks and play music at the same time." Oobleck said

The stage was finally set for battle, Aaron stopped propping his weapon on his shoulder as the counter counted down.

'Looks like i should be careful.' Aaron thought

Aaron's team lined up against Team CAMP, Aaron smirked at Max.

"Ready to lose?" Aaron asked

"Depends, are you?" Max replied

The counter went down to zero, the fight was going to begin.

 **[Play Bloody Tears remix by Ferdk]**

Aaron did an overhead strike on Max, instead of hitting Max, Max had instead grabbed the blade. He threw Aaron backward, Max then chased after Aaron. Aaron recovered from the throw and landed on the ground, Max was running at him fist ready. Aaron blocked it with Tempus's Fortitudo, he then shield bashed Max away. Aaron kept striking at Max with his sword, that's when Max pulled something out as he struck Aaron away.

"Your pretty tough, looks like i'll have to break this out." Max said

That's when Max slowly pulled out a mechanical looking longsword, Aaron was shocked. That's when Aaron pulled out Azure Star, Max looked at him with a smirk.

"Congrats, your gonna see the full brunt of my Semblance along with my weapon." Max said

"Your Semblance allows you to have infinite space in your pocket?" Aaron asked

"Yep, my sword can turn into a shotgun, a machine gun, and two swords." Max said

"Nice." Aaron said

That's when Aaron attack with both swords, Max blocked the attack.

"But not good enough to beat me!" Aaron yelled

Max moved Aaron away from him, they kept striking each other. Aaron was getting exhausted, that's when he had an idea.

"Never thought i would have to use these, but looks like i'll have to." Aaron said

Max then looked at Aaron confused, Aaron spirited away Azure Star and sheathed Vita's Pax. Aaron then put his hands out, white gauntlets formed over Aaron's arms. The knuckles had gemstones that had elemental effects on them, the rest of it looked mechanical and had some scope attachments on the top.

"Meet the Jeweled Knuckles, i specially made them for a tough fight. Your gonna be my guinea pig for this, congrats." Aaron said

That's when a two red dot's appeared on Max, Aaron was pointing his fists at him.

"Run." Aaron said

Max jumped out of the way in time for a flaming bullet to be shot out, he looked at Aaron in shock.

"These things are special, they're powered by my Semblance." Aaron said

"I fucked up didn't i?" Max asked

"Oh right in the down under." Aaron said

Aaron then punched Max in the gut across the battlefield, his teammates saw Max was defeated. They looked at Aaron as his tired team stood nearby him, Aaron looked at Haruko.

"So have they been tough so far?" Aaron asked

"Kind of." Haruko said

"Alright, Amber, anything to add?" Aaron asked

"David is kind of a weird dude." Amber said

"Good to know." Aaron said

Aaron crouched with Vita's Pax in his hand.

"Hang back guys, this is gonna be cool." Aaron said

The others nodded, Aaron then ran at the rest of Team CAMP at high speeds. He kicked David in the face, he looked at Nikki and said this.

"Run." Aaron said

Nikki started to run, Aaron aimed his Modified Jewel Knuckle at her and fired a laser at her. She fell over with her Aura in the red, he looked at Neil.

"Sup, Neil right?" Aaron said

"Ye-yes?" Neil responded

"Alright, cool. So right now i'm distracting you, so be ready for that punch by Haruko." Aaron said

"Wha-"

That's when Haruko punched him in the face, Aaron looked at Neil as he was on the ground with his Aura in the red.

"Told ya." Aaron said

 **[End Music]**

 **[Play Final Fantasy victory theme]**

The match ended with everyone cheering, Aaron smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

'Good thing that wasn't the Knuckle's power being used.' Aaron thought

 **[End theme]**

Afterwards Team ATAC left the Amity Coliseum, Ruby then crashed into Aaron.

"You won!" Ruby said

"Congrats!" Dani said

"You mean we won?" Amber said in the background

"Oh yeah and you guys also." Ruby said looking past Aaron

"Good job to you also!" Dani added

Aaron rolled his eyes, he then lifted Ruby off him.

"Ruby, i get that you love me and all but you knew that winning wasn't going to be hard." Aaron said

"Yeah yeah yeah, now give me cookies." Ruby said

Aaron then pulled out some cookies, he gave to him. That's when some aircraft's flew over, Aaron and Weiss looked at them.

"She's here." Weiss said happy

"Gonna be nice to see good old Snowy again." Aaron said

 **Later**

Aaron, Weiss, and Ruby where at an aircraft.

"So why are we here?" Ruby asked

"Seeing a friend/family member." Aaron/Weiss said

Aaron and Weiss looked at each other, they then heard footsteps. They both looked over to see a woman who looked like an older Weiss, Aaron smirked as Weiss smiled.

"Sup Snowy." Aaron said

"Ah Specialist Thompson, to what do i owe the pleasure?" Winter said

"You know i go here, Ironwood sent you to make sure we're safe right?" Aaron said

"Correct, i'm allowed to divulge the information since it's not too classified." Winter said

They smiled at each other and gave a wink, Weiss looked at Aaron confused.

"How well do you know Winter anyways?" Weiss asked

"Know her? I work with her." Aaron said

"WHAT?!" Weiss and Ruby said

Aaron rolled his eyes, he looked at Winter.

"So Snowy, what's been going on?" Aaron asked

"Nothing Hero else new besides doing that message for Jacque." Winter said

"Referring him as Jacque now are we?" Aaron asked

"Yes, and did you pass on the same-"

"Yep." Aaron replied

Winter looked at Weiss and smiled.

"I'm proud Weiss." Winter said

Weiss smiled, Aaron looked at Winter.

"Your gonna be around for the rest?" Aaron asked as the group started to move

"Yep along with keeping tabs on Weiss for a bit." Winter said

"That's good, you still training?" Aaron asked

"Of course, i'll never forget the day you kicked my ass in on the first day of you becoming a Specialist." Winter said

"That was because you would never believe a ten year old could match a person like you in combat." Aaron said

"So it would seem." Winter said

"Okay excuse me for interrupting but how did you get those nicknames?" Ruby asked

Winter looked at Ruby than at Aaron with a smirk.

"You confessed~." Winter said

"Oh shut up, you know that you did the same thing." Aaron said

"With who?" Weiss asked

That's when Qrow appeared, Aaron looked at him.

"Ah speak of the Devil and he will come." Aaron said

"Wait that drunk is my-"

Aaron slapped and hand over her mouth, Weiss looked at Aaron confused.

"Jacque has ears you know." Aaron said

Weiss slowly nodded, Aaron stopped putting his hand over her mouth and looked at Qrow.

"So Qrow, your here now aren't you?" Aaron said

"HEY! I knew about your matches, wouldn't be a good uncle and friend if i didn't." Qrow said

"Summer and Tai coming?" Aaron asked

"Nah, watching at home." Qrow said

Aaron nodded, he then looked at Ruby and Weiss.

"We have to get to a meeting, it was set up long before Winter arrived along with Qrow. So we'll see you later, Winter will catch up on old times with you later Weiss. You have all of the Festival to do it." Aaron said

Weiss smiled in understanding, Ruby saluted and walked away with Weiss.

 **Later**

Aaron, Winter, and Qrow were walking to the elevator like professionals. They got in and went up, as the ride went by Aaron said this.

"Alright get it over with." Aaron said

Qrow and Winter made out with Aaron ignoring it, after a minute or two. They stopped, Qrow and Winter looked at Aaron.

"Sorry you had to-"

"It's fine Qrow, you were fine with me dating Ruby, i'm fine with you doing this with Winter in an elevator." Aaron said

"Still can't believe your dating here, i thought you would never confess." Winter said

"You never thought you were going to be with Qrow but would you look at that." Aaron said not looking at Winter

Winter rolled her eyes with a smile, that's when they arrived at Ozpin's office. Everyone in the room looked at the new arrivals as they came in, Aaron looked at Ironwood.

"Sup, how's things going?" Aaron asked

"Good Aaron, any news?" Ironwood said

"Cinder still hasn't gotten into Beacon, her underlings have no clue about my powers." Aaron said

"But she's still planning something?" Ironwood said

"Yep, she's still planning but thanks to Roman telling you the info. You're not entirely in the dark if i'm right." Aaron said

"Correct, he's been valuable help. After Cinder is killed and we get Jacque along with his son imprisoned, he'll be free." Ironwood said

"Alright, so you have any info on the other Maidens?" Aaron asked Qrow

"Maiden Summer is safe but Maiden Winter was already killed." Qrow said

Aaron's eyes widen, he then looked at Ozpin.

"Which can only mean one thing." Ozpin said

"Cinder." Aaron said

Aaron then started to have flames go off him.

"Why does this always happen." Aaron said

Everyone took a step back, Aaron then looked up as flames started surround and go off him.

"SHE'S ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD!" Aaron yelled

"Yes i know, but she's still not gonna win. Winter's powers are the hardest to use, so she doesn't have an ace yet." Ozpin said

The flames started to disappear as Aaron calmed down, Aaron looked at Ozpin.

"She's gonna make her move here despite that power difference, i can't risk her winning." Aaron said

"Yes because of the... future you shared." Winter said

Aaron nodded at her and sighed, he looked at Ironwood and Ozpin.

"What we're gonna do for now is lay low until she attacks, we strike then. My army will be informed and take care of any Grimm attacking along with White Fang members, that's the plan. I need to relax or prepare until then." Aaron said

He then walked to the elevator along with Winter and Qrow. He looked at them before he stepped into the elevator.

"I'd suggest you do the same." Aaron said

He left, later heading back to his dorm.

 **The next day**

Everyone was in the Coliseum, Aaron saw the events of the fight play out as before. He helped heal Coco and Yatsuhashi, he left afterwards. He met up with Winter and Weiss, he sat down with them.

"Sorry for being late, had to help heal some friends." Aaron said

"Of course, Weiss has been telling me that you've been helping her with summoning." Winter said

"Yeah, she's gained some new creatures because of me." Aaron said

Weiss then used a summoning Glyph, that's when a white skeleton appeared with glowing blue eyes. Winter looked at Weiss impressed, Aaron looked at Weiss.

"Don't forget Gaibon and Slogra." Aaron said

Weiss nodded and summoned Gaibon and Solgra, Gaibon was a lighter blue and it's eyes were azure blue. Solgra was yellow with glowing blue eyes, they nodded at Weiss. Winter looked at Aaron impressed, Weiss then dispelled Solgra and Gaibon.

"You've fought a lot of monster's haven't you Weiss?" Winter asked

"Yep, those two were tough but we won." Weiss said

"I still remember that moment where i almost was killed." Aaron said

"Really now?" Winter said

"Remember Merlot?" Aaron asked

"That insane scientist?" Winter asked

"Yeah, he was the one responsible but i did kill him thanks to Ruby." Aaron said

"Not gonna ask." Winter said

Aaron nodded at that.

"Good choice." Aaron said

Aaron got up and left, he looked at Winter.

"Winter." Aaron said

Winter looked at Aaron surprised as she said her name.

"Don't forget that i'm not a God, i can die." Aaron said

Winter slowly nodded, Aaron left.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Aaron said under his breath

Aaron arrived back to Penny had already finished her match, with her was Ciel. Aaron walked over with Penny and Ciel recognizing him him, Penny ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hello Aaron." Penny said

"Hi Penny, and hello to you also Ciel." Aaron said

"Specialist Thompson, everything is in place." Ciel said

"Good to hear, call me Aaron, i'm off duty." Aaron said

Aaron went in afterwards to watch Yang and Weiss's match, Aaron rolled his eyes at Neon's conversation with Yang about that whole thing. What he was surprised was about this.

"So i hear your a friend of the most powerful guy in Beacon?" Neon said

"Yeah, gotta a problem with him?" Yang asked

"I know he's dating your sister, since he's a Faunas like me, i might be able to convince him to change girlfriends." Neon said

Yang's eyes widened at that, meanwhile Aaron was starting to produce a large flame like Aura. That's when he got out a megaphone and yelled into it this.

"KICK HER BITCH ASS YANG, I'M NOT GONNA CHEAT ON RUBY. DESTROY HER!"

Yang blinked her eyes at that, she then looked at a shocked Neon.

"You heard him, he isn't interested." Yang said

The match went on with Aaron cheering Yang to defeat Neon, after the match was over. Aaron was with Ruby, she's currently trying to keep Aaron from going out and destroying the town. That's when Team FNKI came over, Neon was looking like her normal self but she looked a little ashamed. Aaron looked at her with the most menacing look.

"Try anything and you will regret it." Aaron said his eyes glowing red

Neon's ears folded a little, that's when she sighed.

"Sorry for saying that." Neon said

Aaron stopped looking angry and looked at her with a sort of blank faced confusion.

"Eh." Aaron said

"Sorry for saying that i would convince you to change girlfriends, i shouldn't have said that. That wasn't very nice of me." Neon said

Aaron sighed and looked at Neon with a blank look.

"Okay i forgive but say shit like that again and i will send you to the sun." Aaron said

Neon nodded quickly, her along with her team then left. Aaron looked at Ruby and smiled, he hugged her.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight, you do you want?" Aaron asked

"Hmm about some Steak with homemade chips?" Ruby said

"Yeah, i can do that." Aaron said

They then walked back home, tomorrow wasn't going to be an ordinary day.

 **[Play Ending One]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Looks like it's time to show off my skills." Aaron said with a smirk

Aaron looked at the sky to see a bunch of bullhead with the White Fang Symbol, that's when Cinder's face appeared on screen.

"My Goddess is going to win you know, so you should run and hide little 'hero." Cinder said

Aaron ran out of the arena, he drew Vita's Pax out with an angry look.

"Cinder, your not going to win and neither is Salem." Aaron said

* * *

Alright, that's a lot of words for this chapter. Covered a lot for this kind of thing, so we're nearing the end of the second Arc.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	47. Battle of Beacon part 2

Okay, we've nearly reached where we were.

 ** _Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

The tournament began with our heroes practically wiping the floor with the competition, meanwhile, Cinder's underlings are ready to attack and Aaron has made a plan to deal with her. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron woke up early, he looked on his gauntlet to see some news from the lab.

 **[Project ARM and GUARD are done, everything's in place. When she attacks, we'll keep thing under control.]**

Aaron then gained a serious look on his face, he typed in some words.

 **[Get the Sky Runner Alpha ready, this may be the day we were waiting for.]**

Aaron closed his gauntlet, he got dressed and hurried to the arena. The match of Yang VS Mercury was about to begin, Aaron kept his magic on standby.

"We've never met have we? Name's Yang Xiao Long, i'm gonna kick your ass." Yang said

"Mercury Black, same." Mercury said

The fight began like usual, Yang have managed to defeat Mercury. Aaron saw Yang was five steps away from Mercury, that's when he activated the spell.

"Esunaga!" Aaron said under his breath

The entire arena can't be affected by Semblances that alter vision or reality, Mercury attacked Yang with everyone seeing that Yang was using self defense.

"Since Mercury attacked Yang, him and his team are disqualified from the Tournament. The winner is still Yang of Team RWBY." Port said

Yang walked out slightly confused while Aaron was smiling, he walked out to see Emerald nearby.

"Looks like your plan failed." Aaron said

"You dirty-"

"Ah ah, your the one who was going to make Yang look like the bad guy. I simply 'appropriated' the situation." Aaron said with a smirk

Emerald walked away in a huff, Aaron then looked at the sky's.

"I really hope what i think is gonna happen isn't going to happen." Aaron said

Aaron walked away, suddenly he collar was grabbed by someone.

"Sup."

Aaron looked to see Neo, Aaron smiled.

"Neo, how you've been?" Aaron asked

"Good, Roman may be in jail but at least he's gonna get out thanks to the plan given to me." Neo said

"Yeah, so you wanna get something to eat?" Aaron asked

"Nah but i do have to thank you." Neo said

"For curing your lack of speech? No thanks needed, talking is important." Aaron said

"Well thanks anyway, so?" Neo said

"The coordinates are in your scroll, you can go there." Aaron said

Neo nodded and walked away, she suddenly stopped and looked at Aaron.

"Hey, is your sister seeing anyone?" Neo asked

"No... why?" Aaron asked

"I was thinking maybe i'd have a shot.

Aaron rolled his eyes playfully as he walked back to the arena with Neo walking to the ship. Aaron was in the arena against a person from Shade, his name was Zero of Team MEGA.

"Looks like it's time to show off my skills." Aaron said with a smirk

"I think we can both agree." Said Zero

Aaron and Zero kept fighting each other, Aaron punched him in the face which sent him backward. Aaron smirked as Zero slowly got up, same smirk on his face.

"Your pretty tough, seems like we might be an even match." Zero said

"So it would seem." Aaron said walking to Zero

That's when everyone heard whirring, Aaron stopped in his tracks as he heard this.

"What's that sound?"

Aaron looked at the sky to see a bunch of bullhead with the White Fang Symbol, that's when Cinder's face appeared on screen.

"Attention everyone, i'm here to spread the glory of my Goddess Salem." Cinder began

Aaron then looked at Cinder's face with an angry look, he bared his teeth a little.

"CINDEEERRRR!" Aaron yelled

"The invasion has begun, make easy on us and surrender." Cinder said

That's when screams started to occur, Aaron looked at Cinder as she smirked.

"My Goddess is going to win you know, so you should run and hide little 'hero." Cinder said

That's when the screen shut off, Aaron looked at Zero.

"Another time?" Aaron asked

"Um, yeah sure." Zero said as he got up

Aaron ran out of the arena, he drew Vita's Pax out with an angry look.

"Cinder, your not going to win and neither is Salem." Aaron said

Aaron ran around knocking out White Fang members and destroyed the tech they were using, that's when he heard a ring from his gauntlet. He transferred it over to his glasses.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked

"Aaron do you know what's going on?" He heard Haruko say

"Yes, i'm already on it. Listen keep people out of the building, i'll get them out when i get there. First i have to deal with something in the lunch room, follow those instructions." Aaron said

"I don't think that's a good plan." Amber said

"That wasn't a plan Amber, it's an order." Aaron said

"Wait what are you planning?" he heard Arian ask

Aaron sighed as the look on his face softened a little, his eyes darted downward.

"Something, just... tell Ruby i love her." Aaron said

"Aaron be careful." Dani said, knowing what he was going to do

"Wait wh-"

Aaron ended the message, he sighed as he said this.

"Computer, have all calls ignored." Aaron said

"Request granted." A female voice said

That's when he arrived at the Lunch Room which was on fire, he saw Blake, Sun, and Adam fighting. Aaron knew Yang was nearby, Adam saw Yang nearby as did Aaron. Adam was about to strike Yang, suddenly Aaron blocked the sword with some sparks going off it.

"Your not." Aaron said

He then kicked Adam away, Aaron teleported Yang, Sun, and Blake without touching them to the Airship.

"GOING TO." Aaron continued

Aaron then ran at Adam, he jumped in the air.

"HURT!"

Aaron then stuck Adam's blade as he blocked the attack, Aaron eyes started to glow.

"ANYONE!" Aaron continued again

They jumped away from each other, Adam looked at Aaron angry.

"ANYMORE!" Aaron finished

"How are you going to do that?" Adam asked

"By killing you and then go after that bitch Cinder." Aaron said

"Those are some bad last words." Adam said

Aaron then attack him again, they kept striking each other. They were then apart, Aaron was bruised with some cuts on his body with Adam being in a worse condition.

"Dammit, looks like i'll have to use this on-"

Adam didn't finish his sentence as Aaron was already across him, Aaron sheathed the sword. He slowly got up and looked at Adam.

"Iaido Zantetsuken." Aaron said

Suddenly Adam's torso and legs slowly slid off each other, Aaron looked at the scene. He walked away saying this.

"Cremate."

The rest of the lunch room then burnt down, Aaron looked at the top of Beacon. That's when he got out his gauntlet, he called Jaune.

"Aaron?" Jaune asked

"Listen, i don't have much time to talk." Aaron said as he ran

"Okay, what do you nee-"

"Where's Pyrrha?" Aaron asked

"She's in Beacon still, she sort of sent me away in a rocket locker as she was going to kill some person named Cinder." Jaune said

Aaron's eyes widened, then they narrowed.

"Of course she would, Jaune." Aaron said

"Yeah?" Jaune asked

"Go to the giant Airship after you land, Pyrrha will be there." Aaron said

"Wait h-"

Aaron ended the call, he arrived at Beacon. Aaron then teleported in a blue flash of light, leaving no trace.

 **Meanwhile**

Pyrrha was tired and bleeding, Ozpin had already escaped thanks to her distraction. Cinder was looking at her, aiming to kill. Cinder got an ice shard ready, she aimed at Pyrrha.

"Any last words?" Cinder asked

"Yeah, your gonna die." Pyrrha said

"Strong words." Cinder said

Cinder then flung the ice shard at Pyrrha, Pyrrha closed her eyes and accepted her fate. That's when she heard it being blocked, she opened her eyes to someone standing before her.

 **[Play Vampire Killer from Castlevania Judgment]**

"You should have run and hide hero." Cinder said

"Sorry but that's not how us heroes work." A familiar voice said

Pyrrha then saw Aaron after he stepped forward.

"We run towards the danger, not away." Aaron said

Pyrrha looked at Aaron shocked, Aaron looked at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, Jaune's waiting for you on the ship. I teleport you there now." Aaron said

"Wait wh-"

 **[End Music]**

Suddenly Pyrrha was gone, she was on the ship healed with everyone looking at her. Ruby had this to say.

"Did you see Aaron?"

"Yeah, he's fighting Cinder." Pyrrha said

Ruby looked out the window at Beacon, she was worried. Dani put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby looked at her.

"My bro is the strongest person at our school, he won't fall so easily." Dani said

Ruby looked back at Beacon, she was still worried.

 **Back with Aaron**

Aaron was standing before Cinder.

"I never did forget that promise i made." Aaron said

"That you'll kill me if i ever step foot in here?" Cinder said

"Yep. Along with killing you and later Salem, i keep my promises you know." Aaron said

"Well it looks like this promise will be broken." Cinder responded smug

Aaron glared at Cinder as he summoned Tempus's Fortuido.

 **[Play Ending One]**

* * *

Okay, we're nearing the fight. Somethings are gonna change though, enjoy for now.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	48. Battle Of Beacon part 3

Okay, Cinder is not gonna die and before you complain. I think it would be for the best that i would do this, i need to change some of the plot from the pervious version.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron was fighting someone named Zero in the tournament when suddenly Cinder's attack began, knowing what was going to happen, Aaron left the arena to take care of some business. Aaron killed Adam before he got a chance to even speak to him about on how his plans were gonna work and then kill him, Aaron teleported Pyrrha to the Airship which left him alone with Cinder for their final encounter. One of them is going to die while the other walks away alive. What's going to happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening One]**

Aaron stood across from Cinder with an angry look, Cinder looked at Aaron with an evil smile.

"Aw, is the wittle hero going to defeat me?" Cinder asked

"Shut up." Aaron said

 **[ Play Boss 2 theme by Silvagunner]**

Aaron then began his attack on Cinder, she blocked it with an ice sword. Aaron growled with anger as he jumped back, he turned Vita's Pax into a gun and fired at her. Cinder dodged it while sending ice spike back at him, Aaron blocked it using Tempus's Fortiudo while counterattacking back. Cinder then started to switch ranged attack, now using ice spikes from the floor. Aaron barely dodged each one while still fighting back, Aaron then started to send fire at while she fired arrow's made of ice. Aaron then jumped forward to strike her, she blocked it with a shield of ice instead of a sword of ice. Aaron set the sword fire as it was about to hit the shield causing it to slowly melt, Cinder huffed with anger and dodged rolled away as it fully melted away. That's when the Grimm Dragon landed in, Cinder got on it as Aaron summoned a Chocobo. They flew to the sky and started to fight using ranged attacks, Aaron sooner later caused the Grimm Dragon to fall back into Ozpin's destroyed office. Aaron landed back with Cinder jumping off the now dead Grimm Dragon, Aaron attack again with her dodging it. Aaron was starting to get tired with his swings with Cinder being a little less tired, Aaron kept attacking while Cinder either dodged or blocked using a ice sword or shield. Aaron after jumping away decided to summon in Azure Star, he started to attack with both while Cinder made another ice sword in kind. They started to attack each other, none of them giving any ground. Aaron then shield bashed her, while she was recovering Aaron got the chance to strike her. Suddenly a wall of ice appeared in front of him, Aaron melted the wall to see Cinder holding two ice swords. Aaron rolled out of the way barely to him getting his sleeve slightly torn, Aaron looked at Cinder and fired a Lighting spell. She managed to dodge out of the way with her getting hit slightly, Aaron got back up and resumed his attack on Cinder using her ice shield to block. Aaron kept attacking Cinder, Cinder than struck him backward using an ice sword. Aaron slowly got up with an with blood going down his right eye, he kept it closed luckily. He healed it, causing to be a scar. Aaron looked a bit angry as he was panting, meanwhile Cinder had an evil smile on her face.

"You getting tired hero?" Cinder asked

"Well i'm not dead Cinder, wonder why?" Aaron asked back with a smirk on his face

Cinder frowned as she sent an ice spike from the floor, Aaron barely dodged it. Cinder used both ice spikes in the air while also using the ground, Aaron was having trouble dodging them. His clothing getting more and more torn, sooner or later an ice spike hit his arm and it got stuck to the wall. Aaron was grunting as he was pulling it out which caused him to drop Azure Star, suddenly from the wall.

 **[Cut Music]**

His left arm got cut off by an ice spike.

 **[ Play Mana Mission theme from Final Fantasy Adventure]**

Aaron screamed in pain as his arm fell to the floor along while said arm dropped the sword, the gauntlet popped off Aaron's arm after it was cut off. Aaron held the bloody stub while dropping to the floor on his knees, sweat going down his face. Cinder smiled evilly while slowly walking over to an in pain Aaron. She broke the two swords into pieces, Azure Star's remains were still glowing even though it was broken as it disappeared into Aaron's inventory to be used again one day.

"You know your strong, i think Merlot was right to keep you alive. Maybe i can convince you to join." Cinder said as she walked over

She was near Aaron, she got to a knee while Aaron's eyes darted to her.

"How about it?" Cinder asked

"Fuck. You." Aaron replied as he grunted with pain

Cinder frowned, she then got up and walked away a couple steps. She then turned around and looked at Aaron, said person looked at Cinder with anger.

"Looks like i'll have to kill you, Salem sends her regards." Cinder said

"F-fuck that." Aaron said

That's when Aaron grabbed Cinder, his left arm being somehow transparent. He started to fly up into the sky, holding Cinder also.

 **Meanwhile**

 **[Twilight Town Battle theme from Kingdom Hearts 2]**

Ruby was watching outside, she saw Aaron flying out of Ozpin's office. Her eyes widened as she asked this, which grabbed everyone in the room's attention.

"What's Aaron doing?" Ruby asked

Everyone looked out side to see Aaron was flying up holding Cinder, Ruby then got out her scroll. The call picked up, they heard wind in the background as Aaron asked this.

"Hello?" Aaron asked

"Aaron, what are you doing?!" Haruko asked in the background

"Something you won't like, i have some things to say before i enact plan B." Aaron said

"Plan B?" Weiss asked

"Haruko, you were always like a sister to me and i always care about ever since we met." Aaron said ignoring Weiss's question

Haruko looked a little shocked, Aaron then continued.

"Dani, you are the best and only twin i've ever had. You and me were always a team, even before all that happened. I want you to know, that i will love you and mom no matter what." Aaron said

Dani was confused, then realized what Aaron was gonna do.

"Also, tell my mom this. Tell her that i'm sorry for not being the best son and that i've always cared about her, and tell her i'm sorry for doing this." Aaron said

Dani nodded, she knew what he was talking about.

"Weiss, i know we didn't get along always but we had our moments together. I remember your first summon when i was training you, i was smiling like an idiot that day while you were so happy." Aaron said

Weiss covered her mouth in shock, she never saw Aaron smile during that time.

"Yang, we had our pun off's and spars, i enjoyed our time even off the battle field. You would have been a great sister-in law." Aaron said

Yang blinked a little at that, before she was about to question it, Aaron continued.

"Blake, we never really talked too much outside of our reading and training but when that wasn't the case, we would talk about Faunas rights. I knew that one of these days, you were really gonna be happy in life. I may not be able to see that day, but everyone else will." Aaron said

Blake was a little confused but shocked nonetheless, Aaron then continued with even more.

"Amber and Arian, you guys were a couple of the coolest people i ever knew. I wanted to makes sure your romances would work out, i know it did for Arian but i don't know for you Amber, i won't find out but i hope the lucky woman will." Aaron said

Amber was smiling while Arian was shocked, he was cool in his eyes?

"Team JNPR, i had a great time getting to know you guys, i was happy to make food for you along with Ren. I was happy to see you guys get together with your own lovers, i always knew from the moment we met, you would fall in love. I may not get to see that wedding day, but at least everyone else will." Aaron said

Team JNPR was a little shocked while Nora was tearing up a little, they didn't think he would ever admit that.

"Ruby... Ruby, i want to know that i always will love you and i'm sorry for doing this. Someone needs to stop Cinder, this is the only way." Aaron said

"What way? What way is it?" Ruby asked starting to get worried

That's the one question on everyone's mind, Aaron's sigh was heard.

"Monster: Bomb, Ability Cast: Self Destruct." Aaron said

Everyone then gasped in shock including Cinder, Cinder than said this.

"Your going to blow yourself up?!" Cinder said

"Yeah, your not gonna live even if i have to die in order to do it. So, all i have is this to say." Aaron said

Aaron cleared his throat, he then said this.

"To be a hero is to fight for what's right, to be a leader is to lead people to a common goal, to be a friend is love and trust, and finally to be a man."

Aaron went silent for a moment, that's when the scroll projected a hologram of Aaron as he was flying up.

"Is to know what to give up in order to save the people you love." Aaron said with a somber smile

That's when the message ended, everyone then looked out the window to see a small bright white light in the distance.

 **With Aaron**

He currently was glowing white while holding Cinder, Cinder was trying to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" Cinder yelled

"No can do, if i'm going down than your going with me!" Aaron said

"Why would you give up your life to kill me?!" Cinder asked confused

"You want to know why?" Aaron asked

"Yes!" Cinder said

"You reaallllly want to know why?" Aaron asked

"YES OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW!" Cinder yelled angry

"I'll tell you why." Aaron said

Aaron then looked and Cinder, he slowly raised a middle finger with his other hand.

"Cause fuck you, that's why." Aaron said

Aaron looked up, that's when he arrived at the distance he wanted to be. He stopped, he looked at Cinder.

"Looks like we're here." Aaron said

"The area where your gonna blow us up?" Cinder asked deadpanned

"Pretty obvious statement isn't it?" Aaron asked

"Your an asshole." Cinder said

"Your a psychopathic murder who believes some person who makes the Grimm is an actual Goddess but hey that's just a thing your dealing with." Aaron said

Cinder growled in anger as she looked down, Aaron rolled his eyes. He looked at the counter on his glasses, he was counting down eighteen seconds.

"Any last words?" Aaron asked, not looking at Cinder

Seventeen

"Yeah, i wish that i could see Emerald one more time." Cinder said, not looking at Aaron

Sixteen

"Don't blame you." Aaron said shrugging slightly

Fifteen

"Wait why wouldn't you judge? Don't you hate me?" Cinder asked looking at Aaron

Fourteen

"Yeah a little but i've realized that maybe i could give you another chance." Aaron responded

Twelve

"Really?" Cinder asked

Eleven

"Yeah, i think you would have made a pretty good Aunt considering my Mother was an only child" Aaron said

Ten

"Do you think i would have been a good one?" Cinder asked

Nine

"Yeah, you seem pretty nice despite your bitch like nature." Aaron said

Eight

"You know, it would have been nice if we were friends." Aaron said

Seven

"Huh, actually if we somehow both live. Maybe i might help you guys instead, seeing as your bent on killing Salem. Never really did like the bitch actually if think about it hard enough." Cinder said

Six

"That's... surprising." Aaron responded

Five

"So, can you stop the countdown?" Cinder asked

Four

"Nope, so i guess we're gonna die for no reason." Aaron said

Three

"Well, i'm sorry." Cinder said

Two

"I forgive you, so... see you if we live somehow?" Aaron said/asked

"Yeah... see you." Cinder said

One

"Well, goodbye everyo-"

That's when Aaron exploded with Cinder in tow also, Ruby saw the explosion in the distance. She fell to her knees, speechless. She looked down, everyone looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, what are you going to do?" Yang asked

Ruby said nothing, she couldn't say anything. She... she just lost the only man she ever loved, she can't take the pain

Meanwhile

[One HP left]

That's all Aaron saw along with Cinder falling with her hair burn off a bit before he passed out in the air, the explosion's remnants were still in the sky. That's when they started to fall, fall right to the ground.

But fate intervened.

 **[ Play Ending One]**

* * *

Leaving it on a short cliffhanger, yeah. I suck, i know that. BTW, the explosion made him have some parts of his skin had cuts on it for some odd reason. You could say it's from the spell's effects causing a sort of shrapnel event, magic shrapnel that is. That just cut his skin, and didn't get stuck in it... Cinder is kind of fine but also almost dead.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	49. Save them

Oh... i.. i have no words for what i've done.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

The battle with Cinder had fully started, Aaron later getting a cut on his right eye and later lost his left arm. He had a plan B in case Cinder was about to defeat him, Self Destruct along with Cinder while finding out that Cinder, surprisingly, hated Salem actually. He had said his goodbyes to all his friends, and had died in the explosion. Or did he? What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[ Play Paradigm by Kaison]**

Ruby looked out the window, she somewhat recovered from Aaron giving his life. That's when she saw something fall out of the explosion's remnants, it was... Aaron?! And some other woman but still, AARON WAS ALIVE! She gasped as she saw Aaron and the woman falling through the sky, there might be a chance that he's alive along with that woman. That's when she saw a open pod nearby, it purpose was to launch people down to the ground, water, etc in case of emergency. Ruby ran to it since it was an emergency, it closed with everyone looking onward as it Ruby had a determined look on her face. Yang ran over and looked into the glass, looking at Ruby with shock.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Yang asked

"Saving Aaron along with that woman Yang, they might still be alive. I need to catch them before they hit the ground, i have no choice." Ruby said

"But they might not even be alive, there's a pretty low chance of them surviving!" Yang said

"Yang, screw the odds! I'm going to save my boyfriend and that woman, whether you like it or not!" Ruby said

That's when the pod launched to the ground, Ruby was determined to save them. It crashed to the ground, the door burst open as Ruby ran out. People were running to evacuation area's with giant robot's made by Aaron to protect them as White Fang soldiers were on the attack, Ruby ran through the White Fang while slashing her a path using Crescent Rose. She later made to the other side, she ran up a fallen building and later ran across a wall over a deep pit. She looked to the sky to see Aaron was still falling, she then thought about her failing to save him with him dying in the end. All of these thoughts repeated until she put on an even more determined look than her previous one, she then used Crescent Rose in it's Sniper form and used the recoil to gain some more speed. That's when she slid under some rubble and got back up in time to keep her momentum going, she saw Aaron falling still. She jumped up and grabbed him and the woman, falling to the ground with a thud. Ruby held Aaron as the woman landed on her back from her throwing into the air, she put her head to his chest and the woman's after setting her on the ground.

Bu bump. Ruby breathed out in relief, she looked at Aaron and the woman after lifting her head.

"They're still alive." Ruby said happy

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, he saw a red and black blur which he somewhat recognized.

"R-Ruby?" Aaron asked

"Don't talk, we need to get you out of here, your losing a lot of blood." Ruby said calmly

Aaron nodded slowly, that's when they heard guns cocking.

 **[Pause Music]**

 **[Play Final Fantasy XV Battle Music]**

"Put your hands up!"

Ruby and Aaron looked around to see White Fang members, Aaron growled a little as he got up slowly from Ruby's lap as his vision cleared.

"I can't catch a break, can i?" Aaron mumbled

"Where am i?" Aaron heard someone groan

He looked behind him to see Cinder slowly getting up, he smiled a little and chuckled.

"Well glad to see your still alive." Aaron said

Aaron lifted up his hand as he now had a serious look on his face, suddenly the remains of Vita's Pax appeared his hand while the rest of the pieces fell. Some of it was still intact, it could still be used to kill someone. He pointed the rest at them, Ruby noticed his arm was missing but she didn't care about that now. They were in danger, Aaron held the sword as he was panting with exhaustion. That spell took a good chunk out while he was using some passive magic to heal himself, actually it was rather doing it to keep him from bleeding out.

"One of you is gonna die before i'm killed. I already killed Adam, i can kill more of my kind if it means letting my girlfriend and Cinder live. So who is it gonna be?" Aaron explained/asked

The area was silent, Aaron started look even more angry as Ruby got up.

"Who's it gonna be?" Aaron asked

The area was still silent, Ruby then put her hand on Aaron's sword along with Aaron's hand. Aaron's eyes widened as they darted to look behind him, Ruby was there with a calm smile with Cinder standing with a small smile.

"We don't need to fight, we need to run." Ruby said

Aaron calmed down, he nodded with a serious look. Aaron sheathed his the rest as the pieces disappeared into his inventory, he felt his hand being grabbed by Ruby. Bui appeared, Aaron nodded as he took Cinder back to the ship.

 **[Continue previous music]**

They started to run away from them, the White Fang chased after them. Aaron wanted to look back but Ruby kept looking forward, he should do the same. That's when they saw a small platform were Ruby's pod was, on it was a man who was wearing just pants and sandals along with a blue headband, he also had bright red hair.

"Wakka?" Aaron asked

"Of course man, you know we're here for you since you created us." Wakka said

"Alright, get us on!" Aaron said

Wakka nodded, after Aaron and Ruby go up. He tugged the line, it went up as the White Fang showed up. They fired at them, it was blocked by Aaron using Barrier. When they got into the ship, Aaron looked at the others.

 **[End Music]**

"Hey guys, i am still al-"

Aaron suddenly stopped in the middle of his words, he then passed out. Everyone looked at him in shock including Cinder as she had some bandages on her, that's when four other men ran in, two of them carrying a stretcher while two were nearby. Aaron was carried away with everyone following, they looked at Wakka and the two other men that he was standing by. One was wearing a open yellow and white short sleeve with a gold armguard with a red cage look on it, he had black shorts on with yellow and black colored shoes one. He had dirty blonde hair, and he seemed to have a giant blue sword on his back. The other was a man with short black hair with grey streaks, he had a blood red haori along with a giant grey sword along with a small jug on his side. The two men carrying Aaron on the stretcher are a man with brown hair with a pink shirt and some black sweatpants with black boots while the other has black hair, a purple dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The one wearing the blood red haori tapped the purple one's shoulder, the purple one looked at the man. Aaron meanwhile was in critical condition, so they were running to the medical bay.

"What is it, we're kind of busy?" He asked

"Doc, i'll carry Aaron for now, explain the kids the situation." The man said

"Alright, i do need to explain to his friends, family, and girlfriend the situation." Doc said

"Glad you mentioned it, since WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ANYWAYS?!" Haruko said/yelled

Doc then rolled his eyes, he looked at them while he was still running.

"We're Aaron's creations, Auron is one of them while i'm another. I'm known as Medical Officer Dufresne, my first name being Frank but most people call me Doc since i'm a doctor." Doc said

"Okay, who's the guy wearing pink?" Arian asked

"It's lightish r-, oh forget it. My name is Franklin Delano Donut but people call me by my last name." Donut said

"Donut? Is that the best Aaron could do?" Weiss questioned

Aaron's eyes suddenly opened, he got up to look at Weiss.

"It's a name i knew Weiss, shut the fuck up." Aaron said

That's when Aaron's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out again, Weiss looked at Aaron eyes wide.

"Yeah, i wouldn't reccommend dragging through the dirt." Donut said

"Surprised Aaron still had enough energy to defend that name though." Dani idly said

Weiss huffed a little, that's when the dirty blonde looked at the group.

"My name is Tidus, it's nice to meet you finally." He said

"Well it's nice to meet you too Tidus." Ruby said

Tidus smiled as he looked back forward, the group looked around.

"So why did Aaron build this ship?" Blake asked

"That's easy, it's because he wanted to make sure we all got here." A new voice said

Everyone except for Auron and Donut looked back to see a man with short slicked back grey hair, a red shirt, black military grade pants, and black combat boots.

"My name is Sarge, i'm the leader of not only Red Command but also the Red group of Aaron's tech division." Sarge said

"Oh, wait who else is on your team?" Jaune asked

"Well Donut's one of them." Sarge said

"Yep, i'm one of the other Medical Officers along with the Tech division and Red Command." Donut said not looking back

Sarge chuckled a little, that's when he smiled a little.

"The others are Richard Simmons, who is a part of the hacker division along with the other two groups. Dexter Grif, who's apart of the research group. Lopez, he's not only a worker that keeps thing running, he's also the mechanic of our groups." Sarge explained

"Wait, there are others?" Pyrrha asked

"Yep Ms Nikos, there's also the Blue Army. Which led by Leonard Church who's also the leader of the Blue group of our tech division. Their's also Lavernius Tucker, he's apart of the training simulation runner along with his other duties. Micheal Caboose, one of the heavy lifters and surprisingly is not apart of the tech group but he is surprisingly good at combat nonetheless. Junior, Tucker's son and sort of apprentice of the group. Kaikaina Griff, Griff's sister and sort of PR girl for the employee events along with the whole army thing. Freckles, our combat dog and droid. Washington, he's sort of the record keeper of the group. Carolina, she's mainly a soldier along with the strategist of the group." Sarge said

"Anyone else?" Ren asked

"Well you already know Doc, we also have Allison who's our Arms Keeper, Delta which our information correspondent, Theta which is like Griff's sister, Gamma which is our other heavy lifter, Sigma which is the spear header of our operations along with being one of the company's ambassador's, Phyllis or Shelia as we mainly refer to her as is our Data Keeper, Santa which is not the actual one is our tech researcher, Eta and Iota are our Combat Correspondent's, and Vic which is our other ambassador of our company. Dani's even a part of this whole thing, she helps build some of the robots along with the fact that she's vice-president along with head of technical research with some workers that she has that are mindless." Sarge said listing off each person with a short explanation for Dani

Nearly every human person in the room was shocked, he made this many robots with Dani being a worker of this whole thing. Ruby, Cody, Ellie, and Nora however were impressed.

"Man, that's a lot of people." Yang said

"Well that's the people with personality's, we have mindless droids around to just build or maintain minor stuff." Sarge said

"So Tucker has a son?" Blake asked

"Yeah, Tucker kinda wanted someone to work with after being kind of alone with the others." Sarge said

"Wait why?" Weiss asked

"They're assholes sometimes." Auron said

"Yep, it's annoying when you can't have someone to relate to." Tidus said

"Oh." Weiss and Blake said at the same time

"So anything else we need to know?" Amber asked

"Yep, we've been running for about ten minutes now." Doc said

All the human people were shocked, they've been running for that long.

"Yeah, it's sort of bigger on the inside rather than the outside." Auron said

They all agreed, later they made it to the medical bay which was nearby the deck of the ship. Aaron was put inside with only Doc and Donut entering while Auron, Wakka, and Tidus left to do other things. Everyone else sat in some chair nearby and waited, they were all worried about him with Cinder just realizing how bad Salem is really.

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron wakes up screaming like a banshee, he stops and looks around in fear. He sees that he's in the medical bay of the Airship, he tries to put his left hand on his head. But he doesn't feel it move, he looks over to see that his left arm is indeed not there.

"Oh, that's right." Aaron said

He walks over to the door and it opens for him, he walks out to see that his Team along with Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR along with Cinder were sitting there. Waiting for him, they noticed his presence and look at him.

"What's up?" Aaron asked

Ruby gets up silently, she walks over to Aaron. She slaps Aaron in the face which shocks everyone, even Cinder, she then hugs him while crying while Aaron looks at her calmly.

That's when everyone hears some bullheads flying outside, Aaron looks out the window to see Schnee corp bullheads flying by. Aaron's eyes widen in shock, he then looks outside in anger.

"Dammit." Aaron mumbled

* * *

That took a bit to rewrite, also to explain why Cinder didn't say anything, it's because she thinks if she says anything... it might make things worse.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	50. A cup of coffee would be nice

Yeah, this chapter title is symbolic in the way of the events in this are tiring.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron and Cinder was saved by Ruby, later meeting back up at the ship with everyone. Aaron's robots explained what Aaron does and how they work along with his company as they wheel him to the medical center. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **[Sword Art Online Calm theme]**

It's a nice day out, Aaron is sitting on his porch with a sleeping Ruby's head on his shoulder. He's reading a book as these events occur, Aaron looks up from the book to see the nice calm grassy plains.

"This is nice, without Salem. Everything is so peaceful, didn't even lose anything along the way." Aaron said to himself

That's when he felt Ruby shifting, he looks to see that Ruby is looking away from him.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Aaron asked concerned

 **[End Music]**

He was about to touch Ruby's shoulder, suddenly Ruby's head turns to reveal three black circles were in place of her facial features. Aaron freaks out and jumps off the bench in shock, Ruby suddenly disappears as the environment starts to break apart. Aaron looks to see his arm is missing with his clothes ripped, the area is blood red now. He starts to hyperventilate, he looks around in fear. He wants to scream, but he can't, he's too shocked. Suddenly, he see's Salem, she has her Grimm with a lot of blood dripping off not on the masks but the spines.

"You should have killed me, when you GOT THE CHANCE!" Salem said, the last part in a demonic voice

She lets go of the Grimm, Aaron looking on in horror.

 **-WAKE UP!-**

Aaron wakes up screaming like a banshee, he stops and looks around in fear. He sees that he's in the medical bay of the Airship, he tries to put his left hand on his head. But he doesn't feel it move, he looks over to see that his left arm is indeed not there.

"Oh, that's right." Aaron said

He looks over to see a clean t-shirt, and some jeans. The t-shirt was grey while the jeans were blue, he gets up and gets dressed. He walks over to the door and it opens for him, he walks out to see that his Team along with Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR along with Cinder and Marie (Who arrive hours earlier after hearing about what happened with Aaron) were sitting there. Waiting for him, they noticed his presence and look at him.

"What's up?" Aaron asked

"You know what's up young man." Marie said, making Aaron wince a little

Ruby gets up silently, she walks over to Aaron. She slaps Aaron in the face which shocks everyone including Cinder and Marie to an extent, she then hugs him while crying while Aaron looks at her calmly.

"I deserved that, it's okay." Aaron said holding Ruby

"We thought you died, we thought that you didn't make it." Someone said

Aaron looks to see Weiss looking down, shaking in fury. Aaron sighed while petting Ruby's head.

"You need to not do this kind of stuff, when you came back. You were bloody, your clothes were ripped with your arm gone and your right eye covered in blood, you nearly got yourself killed." Weiss said

"I get it, i screwed up. I lost an arm and have a scar over my eye." Aaron said, tracing his finger over said scar

"So, why." Weiss asked

Aaron looked at Weiss concerned, Weiss then looked up with tears in her eyes.

"WHY DO YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO GET HURT?!" Weiss asked

Aaron noticed Ruby had stopped crying into his shirt, Ruby stops hugging Aaron and steps aside.

"I do it, because i don't want to see others get hurt." Aaron said

Weiss looks at Aaron shocked to some having the same feeling, Aaron walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I do it, because i'm the only one who can bounce back from this." Aaron said

Aaron lifts his stub and points at it with a smile.

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself for everyone else to have peace, i thought me and Cinder would died from using that self destruct. I may have not died along with Cinder, but i'm still willing to keep you guys safe. That includes Cinder since she's turned a new leaf anyways." Aaron explained

Weiss nods and sits down, Cinder stands up and walks over.

"So, what do i do now?" Cinder asked

"I guess... work with us now." Aaron said

Cinder looks down, Aaron then frowns a little.

"You don't have to if you-"

"I'll do it." Cinder said

Aaron nodded, then Cinder walks away. Aaron then sees Tidus walk over holding a robot arm.

"Yo Aaron, that robot arm is ready." Tidus said

Aaron nods, Tidus throws him the arm and walks away. Aaron looks at the arm for a moment, he then takes it and puts it onto his missing arm. It's stays on, Aaron moves it a little.

"Great, it works." Aaron said

That's when everyone hears some bullheads flying outside, Aaron looks out the window to see Schnee corp bullheads flying by. Aaron's eyes widen in shock, he then looks outside in anger.

"Dammit." Aaron mumbled

Aaron walks through the halls with the others following onto the Main Deck, the biggest of the Bullheads land on the deck. The door opens to reveal Jacque Schnee, Aaron sighs as he looks at Jacque walks out.

"What are you here for? Money? Dust?" Aaron asked

"Not today, i'm here for my daughter." Jacque said

Aaron glares at him and puts his robot hand in front of Weiss.

"No." Aaron said firmly

Jacque looks at Aaron in anger to which Aaron looked back calmly.

"And why not?" Jacque asked

"You really didn't know? You didn't know about, oh i don't know, your arrest warrant." Aaron said

Jacque looks at Aaron in disbelief with everyone else looking at Aaron in shock, the person in question meanwhile smirked.

"Let me explain, i knew that i wouldn't be able to stop you without a reason. So i did some digging, and my my Mister Schnee. You have a record to fill along with your little brat of a son." Aaron said

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"January, twenty fourth at twelve PM, four years ago. Your daughter Weiss fainted in P.E class at a Private School, medical records had shown that she had multiple bruised that were severe on her back and frontal areas with signs of burns on the back. These medical records weren't shown to the police due to someone giving them 'compensation' for not telling them." Aaron said after he pulled out a record

Aaron then flips to another page, he looks at it and then looks at Jacque.

"February the third, two years ago. Security cams of a nearby alley at a shop showed you buying illegal drugs, the owner went missing the next day with the tapes being buried nearby a tree at the place he was buried after being killed by someone, who to until today wasn't known." Aaron said

Aaron then flips to another page, he looks at Jacque in disgust.

"December, last year. During a medical examination, Weiss had been shown that she suffered a lot of emotional trauma, she said and i quote 'I would cut myself on occasion, because my father and younger brother would hit me for not doing things right or in the case of my brother. For fun.', these records weren't given to the police because it was a doctor that was not shown in the system due to stealing medical supplies that were addictive thus having his position as an actual doctor revoked permanently." Aaron said

Jacque started to sweat nervously with Cinder ready to kill him using Maiden powers as seems to know what it's like to be abused, Aaron then pulled out a giant binder with 'Whitely's crimes' written on it.

"And this, is all the crimes that your son committed in the last couple of years that would have his status as a Heir revoked as a effect even without your say." Aaron said

Jacque's eyes darted around nervously as Aaron put the folder away.

"Want to know where i found this?" Aaron said

Aaron then pulled him closer by the collar which caused Jacque to be filled with fear.

"In your room of documents that were kept from the public, along with records showing of Faunas Abuse and murder. You have had this planned out, you would have Weiss as your puppet and you would be popular. Then you would take it a year later, the time that she would be not be allowed to inherit it or until she made you look bad, all of this written down in a manifesto made by you." Aaron said

Aaron shoved Jacque back, he looked at Jacque furious.

"I told Ironwood about this, we made a plan." Aaron said

Aaron then points at Weiss while still looking at Jacque.

"As soon as you came to take Weiss back, you would be arrested along with your son for all charges and the company would be give to Weiss." Aaron said

Weiss's eyes went wide, Jacque was red in the face with anger while Aaron was smirking.

"YOU FILTHY ANIMAL, I'M GONNA-"

"Do what? Pay me off? Kill me? If you even try to hurt me or bribe, not only will that add to your list of charges but you would be destroyed by me either way. Just be lucky that i'll allow you to live, your going to prison for life pal." Aaron said calmly

"Yeah, and if you think of even trying to hurt our family. Then you've got another thing coming." Dani said with Marie giving her a high five

Jacque's face then went white, that's when some soldier stepped out of hiding along with Ironwood walking out.

"Thank you Aaron, we're glad you brought this fiend to justice." Ironwood said

"Now, for your part of the deal." Aaron said with a smile

Ironwood looks at Weiss with Winter nearby.

"Weiss Schnee, you are now sole owner of Schnee Dust corp with Aaron's company making sure it's being run until you're ready to run it yourself. Congratulations." Ironwood said

Weiss's eyes started to be filled with tears as did Winter, Winter smiled and nodded with a salute.

"Thank you sir." Weiss and Winter said

"Don't thank me you two, thank Specialist Thompson over there." Ironwood said

Weiss ran over and hugged Aaron while Winter simply smiled, Aaron smiled slightly. He then looked at Aaron.

"As part of the deal, we will allow Torchwick and Neo to work with you." Ironwood said

Aaron gave a thumbs up will Ironwood nodded, Ironwood walked over to Jacque.

"And Jacque, your son is also under arrest. Your both going to be going away for a looooonnnngg time." Ironwood said with a smirk

Jacque was escorted to the Prison Bullhead, said Bullhead flew away short afterwards. Aaron looked at the others, he gave them a thumbs up.

"We're safe." Aaron said

"Thank Oum." Cody said

Weiss stopped hugging Aaron and walked away, Aaron the cleared his throat.

"Ironwood gave me the satisfaction of saying this, Weiss. Your father and brother are now to stay away from you along with Winter and any children that either of you have, if violated by Jacque or Whitley. They will be killed on sight by me or any guard that you may have around along with any member of the police, congrats you two." Aaron said

Weiss nodded along with Winter, Aaron then sighed.

"Listen, i have to be honest with you guys." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Ozpin, who was outside during the whole ordeal.

"Ozpin." Aaron said

"Of course, they deserve to know the truth and know who Cinder really is." Ozpin said with Cinder looking downcast

"About what?" Ruby asked

Aaron sighed and looked at them with a serious look.

"About who i am, or rather who i was along with my sister and mother." Aaron explained

Winter looks at Aaron confused along with everyone else.

"What does that mean?" Winter asked

"Yeah, i'm wanting to know also?" Ellie asked also

"I mean that i have some things that were kept secret, somethings that i felt would be too unbelievable and shocking." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Ruby, he sighs a little.

"Ruby, remember when you asked where i and my family came from before i met you and Yang all those years ago." Aaron said

Ruby simply nodded, Aaron looks at the sky.

"I'm going to reveal that truth about that, you already know of what i'm capable of but not how or why i am. So here i go." Aaron said

Aaron then closed his eyes and breathed out.

"We were never born here." Aaron said

"Born in Vale?" Yang asked

"No, not in Vale. Not anywhere known, not in Remnant." Aaron said

Aaron looks at them and opens his eyes, their full of regret.

"I'm-"

"A person who was formerly human from an alternate universe where the events that were going to happen different was a show that people watched and that you were sent here to defeat some greater evil that some of us don't know at that time, along with the fact that your Semblance is really a magical power that's based on video games along with the fact that you and your mother in the original universe thought you were dead never to come back and later found out ten years ago after summoning them here?" Nora said

Everyone except Dani, Marie, and Aaron (Who is currently blinking in shock) weirdly at Nora.

"Nora, i doubt that's the case." Jaune said with a chuckle

"Yeah, that sounds waaayyy out there." Billy said

"Actually she's right." Aaron said

Everyone then looked at Aaron in shock, even Nora herself was shocked.

"I was actually joking there, i didn't think that was the case." Nora said

"I thought you were joking also." Ellie said

"Well she was right on the dot, so yeah. That's who we were." Aaron said

Yang then looks at Aaron in silence, she then glares at him a little.

"So wait, you knew that Cinder was not only going to attack but that some of us would be-"

"Either killed, lose an arm, be wounded, and would have Adam after the two living people who knew him." Aaron explained

Aaron showed his robot arm to Yang.

"This wasn't going to be my robot arm, it was going to be Yang's in a different universe." Aaron said

Yang looked at Aaron in shock, said person than looked at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, you died in the original universe thanks to Cinder. That's why i told you to stay away from her and let me deal with it though you still almost got yourself killed." Aaron said

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with concern, Cinder rubbing her arm as she did plan on killing her before she turned a new leaf. Aaron then looked around a little, confused for some odd reason.

"Where's Penny?" Aaron asked

That's when Penny walked around the corner, she was holding hands with Wakka. Aaron blinked a couple of times before shaking it off, he then looked at the group again.

"Originally Penny was going to be killed during the Vytal festival thanks to Pyrrha's Semblance shorting her out, it was an accident that no one expected. So that's why i had Penny built with a type of metal that isn't affected by that kind of Semblance, just in case, i was paired to fight someone instead of her and Pyrrha." Aaron explained

Penny nodded a little, he then looks at Ozpin.

"Oz, you were going to die and have your spirit in a kid name Oscar Pines as you already knew." Aaron explained

Ozpin simply nodded and looked back down, he then looks at the Team's.

"I let myself take the pain in order to save you guys, i can actually relate to you guys." Aaron said

Aaron looks at Team JNPR.

"Nora has sort of that kind of happiness that's similar to mine, Ren is pretty mature for his age and has a calm outlook on life which is sort of like mine, Pyrrha has plenty of thing expected of her and yet it weighs her down a little to which i can relate, and Jaune is the kind of guy you know wants to be a hero and will damn well give his life to do it and that same mindset is similar to mine." Aaron said

Team JNPR looked at Aaron in shock, said person than looked at Team RWBY.

"Ruby is the type of person who always see's the good in the world that's something i can relate to, Weiss is the type of person who's willing to work to be seen as her and not her name, something i can understand, Blake is someone who's trying to change the world for the better to which i feel the same thing. Yang, her and i love puns, it's a thing that i wish to never change." Aaron said

Team RWBY (except Yang who just looked at Aaron with a smile) looked at Aaron with slight shock. Aaron looked at his robot arm.

"If i'm willing to give up everything for you guys, then i can and will." Aaron said

That's when Haruko sighed and shook her head with a smile, she then looked at Aaron with a slight chuckle.

"There's a hero right there." Haruko said

Jaune than looked at Haruko confused.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"Jaune, you really are clueless sometimes, Aaron is willing to give up everything to save not only us but also all of Remnant. That's a hero right there, a hero willing to give everything to save everyone." Dani said

That's when it hit everyone like a brick, this whole time Aaron was working to save everyone and it was right under their noses. That's when Blake stepped up.

"So didn't Haruko and Amber kn-"

"Yeah, they did but not everything. They both knew of my magical powers but not where i was from, that was* a secret. Dani and my mom knew, but that was for obvious reasons." Aaron said

Everyone looked at Amber and Haruko with blank looks, Haruko and Amber simply shrugged.

"Hey we didn't question it, magic's weird." Amber said

"And life's a bitch, so's karma. Now let's get down to business, we're gonna need to rest for a little bit. So do as you will on the ship while i try to get some new clothes, a shirt and jeans aren't gonna do much for me." Aaron said

That's when Aaron left, he opened a little panel on his new arm. He was able to get the Hacker's Gauntlet onto his new arm along with the Modified Jeweled Knuckles, Aaron sighed as he walked into a room with Lopez and Omega in it. They noticed him and Aaron gave a tired nod, they then began making Aaron's new clothes as they repaired his weapon along with infusing pieces of Azure Star. Aaron sat down and slowly sipped a cup of coffee that he was given by a coffee droid he built last week, he sighed as he said this.

"Qrow is gonna kill me."

"I'd doubt that." Omega said

Aaron rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee, he just didn't feel like arguing.

 **[Play Ending Two]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron stabs the knife into the Grimm, killing it.

"Looks like Salem really wants me dead." Aaron said under his breath

Aaron looks behind him to see his Team along with the rest of Dani's standing there.

"Aaron, just stop." Haruko said

"Stop what?" Aaron asked

"Stop doing stuff alone!" Ellie yelled

"Why should i?" Aaron asked

"You lost your arm." Arian said

"You need to relax." Cody said

"So? Shouldn't i be allowed to come and go as i please!" Aaron exclaimed

"But you didn't tell anyone where you were going." Amber said frowning

"And that's very concerning." Billy said

Aaron rolled his eyes, he walked a couple of steps before two arrows went past him. He looked to see Haruko has her bow out and Ellie with her crossbows, the rest of his Team and Dani's have their weapons also. Aaron sighed, he slowly lifts up the knife.

"I need some practice anyways." Aaron said after the knife was pointed at them

* * *

And that's it, we are out! Alright, now let's move onto the next couple parts and get back to where we were!

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	51. Intro and Outro 2

Alright, new Arc equals new opening and ending.

* * *

 **[Opening Two: Play The Day from My Hero Acadamia, NateWantsToBattle cover]**

Aaron stand in front of a giant door, the door slowly opens to reveal a huge burst of wind causing Aaron to fall backward into the sky with his team along with a bunch of others falling with him as the title is shown. It later transitions to Aaron looking up at the sky at night, he then puts his robot arm on over his heart. Aaron is then shown walking alone with his team, Dani's, Neo riding on Roman's back, and Ruby's team slowly appearing behind him, Aaron then looks behind him and smiles at them. Aaron is then shown to be kneeling alone in front of a giant version of Salem, currently she's looking down at Aaron with a menacing grin. He suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder, he looks to see Ruby standing along with his team, Dani's, Neo with Roman, and her's along with JNPR's (Nora and Ellie giving a thumbs up in the background). Aaron smiles as he gets up and points a sword forward, smirk on his face. Aaron gets his gear ready as he gives a thumb up also, it then transitions to the four teams fighting against a bunch of Grimm. Later they are standing in front of a giant figure, upgraded versions of weapons in hand as the wind causes capes and coats to billow behind them, the sun is then shown shining down upon them.

 **[Ending Two: Play Dearly Beloved]**

Aaron is sitting with his team, Dani's, Ruby's, and Jaune's teams are on a giant crystal with poles surrounding it along with a platform below it. Aaron holding his sword as his robot arm is raised to his chest with neutral look on his face, Ruby is sitting beside him smiling and Jaune is with Pyrrha at the top looking at the sky as the both of them hugging each other with their arms on each other shoulders looking in the same direction as Aaron and Ruby but not directly. Neo and Dani are sitting nearby them, Neo pointing to something with Dani looking amused while Roman leans on the crystal standing on a platform near the two girls. The teams are below, Nora looking outward as she hangs with the pole as Ren is sitting with a small smile on his face as he's looking at Nora as Yang sits nearby with Amber looking at each other, Weiss is sitting with Arian as he's reading a book that catches her interest. Haruko looks at Velvet with her eyes closed along with a smile as Velvet holds up some pictures she took, Blake lastly is looking at an upside down Sun with a smile as said upside down person is smiling as he seems to be eating a banana. Aaron's mom is looking down from the area, smiling a little. Dani's team are just looking at the same direction Aaron is, with a bunch of pictures of people that they know behind them. Some of our heroes are looking at where the light is while others are doing their own thing. The light being on the left side of the crystal with a blue sky background along with the crystal being the same color, there is no ground below the crystal and the pictures of the people are somewhat visible.

(The picture is still, so you can just think about the whole thing as a picture of some kind.)

((Please refer to this chapter when the weapons are shown along with the new looks for the characters, thank you for reading through most of this story.))

* * *

Alright, new Arc is going on. I'll be posting the next chapter after this one goes up, so watch out for that. Thank you guys for reading this, i appreciate it.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	52. Concern leads to

Yep, a small timeskip... it's not that long, not missing out on much.

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **Two weeks after**

In a peaceful glade in the Emerald Forest during a sunset, a Grimm was walking by with it's pack. It sniffed the air, that's when a orange colored knife with a forest green grip suddenly stabbed into it's head. Suddenly Aaron appeared on it, he set the knife on fire causing the Grimm to be also set on fire. After the Grimm died Aaron jumped into the air and through a flurry of grey knife's at the Grimm which after they hit them exploded. Aaron landed, he then heard a Grimm behind him thanks to his Faunas ear's. He turned around and looked at the Grimm, he sighed.

"Buddy, your pal's just died. I wouldn't recommend attacking me." Aaron said

The Grimm roar's and then charges at Aaron, said person rolled his eyes and jumped into the air.

"You asked for it." Aaron yelled as he jumped

Aaron then begins to fall after going up a couple feet, he then yelled this.

"Salem's next!"

Aaron stabs the knife into the Grimm, killing it.

"So watch out." Aaron said

Aaron then jumped off, he looked at the Grimm as it was dying. It seemed more deadly than the usual, it was more powerful than an average Beowolf.

"Looks like Salem really wants me dead." Aaron said under his breath

Aaron starts to walk away, that's when he heard a branch crunch.

"Oum Dammit!"

Aaron looks behind him to see his Team and the rest of Dani's standing there.

"What do you guys want?" Aaron said with a sigh

"Aaron, just stop." Haruko said

"Stop what?" Aaron asked

"Stop doing stuff alone!" Ellie yelled

"Why should i?" Aaron asked

"You lost your arm. Arian said

"You need to relax." Cody said

"So? Shouldn't i be allowed to come and go as i please!" Aaron exclaimed

"But you didn't tell anyone where you were going." Amber said frowning

"And that's very concerning." Billy said

Aaron rolled his eyes, he walked a couple of steps before two arrows went past him. He looked to see Haruko has her bow out and Ellie with her crossbows, the rest of his Team and Dani's have their weapons also. Aaron sighed, he slowly lifts up the knife.

"I need some practice anyways." Aaron said after the knife was pointed at them

 **[Play Golden Sun Dark Moon battle theme]**

Aaron began to attack, they were dodging it left and right. Aaron felt himself getting kicked in the back by Arian and Cody, he growled as he teleported behind him and punched Arian unconscious while being sent away into another part of the forest with Cody getting sent into the air. He heard Amber and Billy land behind him, he tried roundhouse kick them but they ducked in time to a foot sweep at the same time. Aaron dodged the sweeps and pointed his robotic finger at them, he growled at them. He then fired a small blue laser at her and Billy, they couldn't move. They were turning to stone, they then was fully made of stone with their attempt to get to him clearly seen. Aaron frowned as he slowly turned around to see Haruko and Ellie with her weapon in it's sword form. Aaron lifted his knife again and threw it at Ellie knocking her out as it was actually a sleep dart in disguise, Haruko looked at Aaron with a concerned look as he lifted the actual knife at her.

"Calm down Haruko, i know your in pain from me almost dying but you shouldn't lash out like this." Aaron reasoned

"SHUT UP!" Haruko yelled

Aaron went silent, Haruko looked at Aaron angry.

"I'm not going to lose another family member again, i'm not losing the only family i got after i lost my last one. I couldn't handle that you almost died, so i can't handle you dying. I MAY HAVE DANI AND MARIE BUT YOU WERE THE FIRST!" Haruko said angry

Haruko started to have hot tears go down her eyes, Aaron looked down with a shadow casting over his face.

"Haruko, i'm no-"

"SHUT UP!" Haruko said

Aaron said nothing, he slowly let go of the knife. He then raised his fists, out from them came the Jeweled Knuckles.

"Haruko, give up." Aaron said with a calm yet tense tone

"NO! SHUT UP, YOUR COMING BACK TO THE SHIP THIS INSTANT!" Haruko yelled

Aaron then ran forward like a lightning bolt, Haruko blocked the first punch with the second barely grazing her. Aaron kept punching like a bullet machine, Haruko jumped back and then ran forward with an over head strike ready. Aaron crossed his arms and blocked it, he then punched again with paneling on the knuckles opening. Aaron then said this as the shadow cast over his eyes revealed a determined vibrant blue.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Aaron yelled

Haruko blocked it but she was sent backward, Fons's Protector broke in half as she fell backward. She hit a tree, she slowly looked up to see Aaron walking towards her. She then looked back down with an angry look on her face, Aaron got to a knee. He suddenly hugged Haruko, said person than was shocked. Aaron had tears going down his face, he hugged Haruko tighter.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Aaron said

"What?" Haruko said

"I get it, i hurt your feelings. I didn't think on how it would make you feel i almost died or even died. I knew it would devastate you but not to this degree, i get that i hurt you in some way." Aaron said

Haruko's eyes misted up a little, she smiled.

"Your a big goober, you know that?" Haruko said

"And i know it." Aaron said

Aaron then stopped hugging Haruko and helped her up, Haruko looked at Aaron.

"So why were you out here anyways, if you don't mind me asking." Haruko asked

"I was out here killing Grimm to get their pelts, along with other thing they drop." Aaron said

"Wait, they drop stuff?" Haruko asked

"Thanks to my power, they do. I can only get though, so yeah." Aaron explained

"Oh, wait why do you need their pelt's?" Haruko asked

"Because they are useful for a lot of things, i never bothered to use stuff like that until recently after the attack on Beacon." Aaron said

"Okay, like what?" Haruko asked

"Oh ton's of things, like you know how i can land behind someone softly without them noticing without enhance hearing?" Aaron said/asked

"Yeah, why?" Haruko said/asked

"The pelts actually make a great silencer if sewed in enough times, the claws can be used to add a extra sharpness to blades. The bone plate's make not only great armor but also great material for masks." Aaron said

"Really?" Haruko asked surprised

Aaron then got out a mask, it was white with two red one way glass on it for the eyes. Other than that, no other feature's are to be found.

"This allows me the increases the amount of fear someone feels in combat by simply wearing it, it also increases all stats on a person also." Aaron said

"Stats?" Haruko asked

"Oh yeah, i never really explained that too much. You know an RPG right?" Aaron remembered/asked

"Yeah, why?" Haruko asked

"Well, that's what my stats are. My powers turned into numbers determined by experience using some other values depending on a situation." Aaron explained

"What?" Haruko asked with a question mark over her head

Aaron sighed, he then looked at Haruko with a deadpanned look.

"If one number goes up, i get stronger in that catergory." Aaron said

"Ooooohhh, know i understand." Haruko said

Aaron rolled his eyes playfully, he then looked at Amber, Ellie, and Billy along with seeing a semi conscious Arian as a knocked out Cody fell to the ground crawl in before passing out.

"I think i should really heal them, and get back to the ship." Aaron said

"Yeah i think that also." Haruko said

 **A couple hours later**

Aaron was in the lab over looking his nearly complete weapon, it still has some parts missing for the gun form but for the most part it would work as a decent ranged weapon if thrown at someone. Aaron then took off his robot arm and put it on a table, right now it was a metallic grey. Aaron got on a spray paint mask and a human skin colored can of spray paint, he sprayed the arm all over until it was one hundred percent that color, that's when Aaron activated it's Mega Buster form. During the construction of the weapon, the Mega Buster was converted into it to make it a gun also. Aaron then got a out a can of dark blue spray pain, he then spray painted it that color. Aaron then waited for it to dry as he looked outside, it was night. Aaron leaned on his arm, he knew that it was dangerous for him to attack Grimm without a proper weapon but he's a risk taker nonetheless. Aaron sighed as he lifted up the stub of his arm, he shook his head sadly. He may not be affected by losing an arm too much but he still doesn't mind fighting for what's right, he slowly got up. He went out of the room and onto the ship's deck, he then walked over to the edge. He jumped off and flew into the city alone, he was going to get something to drink.

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron kicked down the bar doors, the guards had surrounded him. Junior than walked out of the crowd, Aaron smirked a little.

"Sup Junior." Aaron said

"Aaron, why are you here?" Junior asked

"To talk, what do you think i'm here for?" Aaron said sarcastic

"Wait. Your here for a-"

"Yes, i'm here for a drink. Shirley Temple on the rocks, i'll pay." Aaron said

* * *

Yep, i'm doing things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i tried to make Haruko a bit more like a sister to Aaron.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	53. drinking

If you read the title, then you know what's going on here.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

It was two weeks after what happened at Beacon, Aaron was hunting some Grimm when he was confronted by his team and his sister's team. They were getting a bit too concerned about him and wanted him to relax, Aaron was not gonna listen and walk away when a fight ensued between them. Aaron being the clear winner, that night he decided to go to the city for a drink. What will happened this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

Aaron lands in the town, it's going under some repairs but other than that it's pretty solid still. Aaron walked over to the area where Junior's bar is, he walked over to the unguarded doors and walked through. Later he came to another set of bar doors, he sighed.

"Looks like i'm gonna have to make some noise." Aaron said

Aaron kicked down the bar doors, the guards had surrounded him. Junior than walked out of the crowd, Aaron smirked a little.

"Sup Junior." Aaron said

"Aaron, why are you here?" Junior asked

"To talk about random shit no one gives a damn about, what do you think i'm here for?" Aaron said sarcastically

"Wait. Your here for a-"

"Yes, i'm here for a drink. Shirley Temple on the rocks, i'll pay." Aaron said

"Your underage, you usually just come in here for a Shirley Temple with no whisky in it, some information or to pay for damages Blondie caused." Junior explained

"Junior, does it look like i give a fuck?" Aaron said with a deadpanned look on his face

Junior scoffed a little, he then walked over to the bar. Aaron sat down at the bar and Junior set down a yellow-ish brown-ish drink, Aaron lifted up with a smile.

"Cheers." Aaron said

"Kid, i would recommend taking it slow. Your not too much of a drinker from what i can tell, i don't know why you need one anyw-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Junior." Aaron said putting his hand up

Aaron then lifted up his arm sleeve, he then pulled it back revealing the stub. Junior looked at it with wide eyes, Aaron's face hardened a bit.

"When stuff like this happens, and people treat you like your going to die if you even stub a toe. Than your gonna need a drink or two." Aaron said

Junior sighed, Aaron then took a long gulp of his drink. It was then empty, Aaron then lifted it up.

"I'm gonna need a couple of glasses before i leave this place." Aaron said

"Kid, you have a girlfriend, one of the best academies, plenty of friends, and family. I don't think you need another or even one, so just go home kid." Junior said

"I said i'm gonna need a couple of glasses before i leave this place, or do i need to remind you what happens when i don't get the things i need." Aaron said

Aaron slowly lifted his hand, his fingers started to have electricity to go off of it.

"So, what will it be?" Aaron asked

Junior sighed yet again, he then filled up the glass.

"Just take it slow, okay?" Junior said

Aaron rolled his eyes and gulped it down again, he then set it down on the counter.

 **A couple of drinks later**

Aaron's face was slightly red from drinking so much, his eyes were half lidded. His body was more hunched over, he then lifted the glass shakily.

"M-more." Aaron said with a hiccup

"I think you had enough kid, i'll call a taxi to get you back home on the ship." Junior said

"W-who told you that?" Aaron asked with the same hiccup

"You did, your drunk kid. You need to go-"

"SCREW YOU JUNIOR!" Aaron yelled

Aaron got up with a small stumble, he pointed a lazy finger at Junior.

"I'M A MAN NOW, AS THE MAN I NEED TO HAVE A BLOODY DRINK. GOT IT?" Aaron said

"Kid, you need some food and a little rest. You drank way too much, even i have to say that." Junior pointed out

"どんなものでも、豚." Aaron mumbled in Japanese

Aaron than put down four stacks of Lien and walked out with Junior slowly shaking his head, he was looking disappointed.

"That kids gonna need some help sooner or later, hopefully soon." Junior said

Aaron walked out of the bar with a slight stumble, he started to walk with his fingers in his pockets. It sooner or later rained, Aaron growled a little at this. Aaron hunched over, he kept walking. He sighed angrily, he then looked up at the sky.

"I fucking hate Cinder, if she hadn't cut of my bloody arm than i wouldn't even be in this mess." Aaron said to himself

He kept walking, then stopped and put his hand in the air.

"Teleport." Aaron said

Aaron then teleported, afterwards he fell over into the ground of the forest outside Vale. He slowly got up and rubbed his head, he growled a little more as his ears folded.

"Stupid fucking whisky, making me all stumbly and shit." Aaron said

Aaron then walked with a slight stumble in his step, he figure was sooner or later unseen.

 **A more couple of hours later...**

The rain had stopped but Aaron was still walking, he later made it to a clearing in the forest. He sat down at the trunk of a tree, he sighed again.

"Really wish Salem would just face me herself already." Aaron said

"Well she can't but i can kill you for her." A voice said

Aaron looked over to see someone, suddenly a dart entered Aaron's arm.

"What the?" Aaron asked

Aaron suddenly fell over, his vision fading from him. A figure took a knee near Aaron's face, his finger on his mouth

"Sssshhhhh, your gonna be fine." The figure said

"I.. doubt.. that." Aaron managed to say before passing out

Aaron was carried by the figure, the figure started to laugh like a maniac before saying this.

"I'm gonna kill this trouble maker, then nobody will get in the way of my Queen." The figure said

That's when the figure walked away, his laugh still echoing throughout the forest.

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Let go of Aaron!" Ruby yelled

"Why would i do that?" Tyrian asked

Aaron then slowly stumbled up, he glared at Tyrian.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." Aaron said

* * *

You know who it is, so yeah.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	54. and fighting

Yep, one more chapter before actual character designs.

* * *

*Play Opening One*

Ruby was in her pajama's walking around the ship looking for Aaron, she saw Yang walking around also.

"Hey Yang, have you seen Aaron?" Ruby asked

"No, i've been looking for him all morning. Haruko told me last night that Aaron was doing a lot of stuff by himself, he's been making her and the rest of the team concerned." Yang explained

"Weird, where did he go? All i know is that he went out due to the note he placed on my door before leaving, it said he was going out for a drink." Ruby said

Yang then hummed in thought, she then closed her eyes and sighed exasperated.

"I think i know where he went, i need to talk to that old friend again." Yang said

Later, Yang and Ruby got the rest of Aaron's team. They went down to the city with Tidus assuring them that everything can be handled without them, he also wished them luck. They the arrived at Junior's Bar, Yang sighed and walked through the doors. She opened the final ones, Junior sighed and looked at Yang.

"I'm gonna guess that you know Aaron was here, did he get back safe?" Junior said/asked

"Yeah i did and he didn't, that's why we're asking where he is." Yang said

"Well, he came in here and had something to drink. It was a Shirley Temple with some whisky in it, he drank a couple glasses. He then walked out of here after paying when i stopped serving him, i didn't see him at all after that." Junior said

"That all?" Yang asked

"Yeah, sorry Blondie but i think Aaron's still out." Junior said

Yang sighed, the group started to walk away. Haruko looked at Junior, the group looked at her confused.

"Haruko, we got the info. We need to look for him." Arian said

"Wait Arian, i want to ask Junior something." Haruko said

"Shoot." Junior said

"Okay, did Aaron say anything?" Haruko said

"He mentioned that he needed a couple drinks after causing people to be afraid that he's going to die if he even stubs a toe. He even showed me the area where is arm used to be, i would have though he made a robot arm by now." Junior said

"He actually did, i guess he didn't take it with him." Amber said

"Looks like we're still at square one." Blake said

They were about to leave, suddenly a man holding a letter burst through. He ran up to the group, he took a breath and then said this.

"Are any of you Team RWBY or ATAC?" The man asked

"Yes, the both of us are Team's RWBY and ATAC or at least what's left of it." Yang said

"I have a letter addressed to either one or both of the groups, it was sent to me by some guy." The man said

The man handed them the letter and left, Yang eyed the letter before opening it. Yang read the letter aloud to the group.

"Team's RWBY and or ATAC, i am pleased to announce that i have kidnapped your friend." Yang started

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled

Yang then continued to read it with a shocked look.

"If you don't come to this location, your friend will die by my hand and Salem will succeed. Signed, the top murder of Salem's army." Yang finished

Everyone looked at each other with worried looks, they than ran out of the building. After getting onto the ship, they ran up to Tidus.

"Tidus, did Aaron build anything that can fly to area's in smaller area?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, he did. I'm guessing something bad's going down?" Tidus asked

The Team's nodded their heads, Tidus then nodded his and gestured them to follow.

"Follow me!" Tidus said

They followed Tidus, later they made it to a hanger under the ship. Tidus opened the hatch leading outside, Tidus than looked at them while standing near something covered with a blanket.

"So what's under the sheet?" Weiss asked

Tidus took off the blanket, strange vehicles were then revealed with strange looking lights on them. Each had their respective colors and symbols for each of the teams, even a couple were made for Team JNPR. They were currently being held up with metal poles sticking out of the two large square holes on the front and back.

"Aaron built this for you guys, he was going to show you them but then Cinder happened and he didn't find the time." Tidus said

"In the weeks that went by after the attack?" Yang questioned

"Sounds stupid but yeah." Tidus said

Everyone shrugged at that, they got on and Tidus instructed them.

"Alright, Aaron left the keys in the ignition so that way you guys could test this out when he showed them. Turn them and the bikes should turn on." Tidus said

Everyone turned the keys, the bikes started to float a little after the poles sticking out of them went in. The holes then started to glow, everyone was slightly surprised at them floating.

"Good, now if you want to move. Move the switch forward, if you want to move backward than move the switch backward. The wheel should turn it also, the red button is a booster and the blue button is to make it hover." Tidus explained

Everyone nodded, they pushed the switch forward and they started to move outside. Tidus smiled as they flew past them, he went to the edge of the hanger and waved goodbye.

Later

The teams were flying in the sky still, Yang looked at the small screen on the dashboard. They were almost to the location that the note told them to go to, Yang turned on the intercom on her dashboard.

"Alright guys, we're gonna be there soon. Be ready for a fight, we don't know who this guy is." Yang said

"Got it Yang, just be careful on the landing." Ruby said

"Why do you say that sis?" Yang asked with a smile

"You aren't the best at landings Yang." Ruby said deadpanned

"Says you!" Yang said

"Yang, when Aaron built a small hover bike when we were younger. You got on it despite Aaron saying it was a prototype, you later crashed it ten miles from Tai's house." Haruko said unimpressed

Yang rolled her eyes as she frowned, they later made it to their destination. They landed, it was an old run down tavern. Grimm appeared, Amber, Weiss, Blake, Arian, and Yang held them off. The only two people left in the group walked in, the area was old and dusty. In it was a figure, he was holding Aaron.

"Let go of Aaron!" Ruby yelled

"Why would i do that?" The figure asked

Ruby yelled a war cry as she turned her on her secondary weapon, her knife's blade was blocked by a tail. It was a scorpion's tail, the figure gave an insane smile.

"Look, a Silver eyed warrior. Maybe if i take your eyes, Salem will be even more proud of me." The figure said

Ruby growled in anger and she jumped back, she turned her knife into it's shock pistol form and shot it at the figure. The figure threw Aaron's body to the wall and dodged the attack, Ruby growled and used her semblance to try to attack the figure. Ruby wasn't hurting him as he kept blocking her attacks, Haruko sneaked over to Aaron and shook him a little.

"Aaron wake up, this guys is dangerous. I don't think we can take him, come on!" Haruko said

Ruby's knife was currently being blocked by the figure's tail, the figure looked at Ruby with the same insane smile.

"Your really determined aren't you?" Tyrian asked

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!" Ruby asked furious

"My name is Tyrian, that's all you need to know." Tyrian said

Tyrian then swung his tail and Ruby was sent backward, she fell to the ground. The others would to help, but they were busy holding off the Grimm. Tyrian started to walk towards Ruby, Haruko stood in his way.

"Your not hurting anyone." Haruko said

"I doubt your gonna be able to stop me Spring Maiden." Tyrian said

Tyrian then swung his tail and his Haruko to the side, knocking her out. Ruby was afraid, Tyrian started to cackle in maniacal laughter.

"Stop right there." Aaron said

Aaron then slowly stumbled up, he glared at Tyrian.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." Aaron said

"For what?" Tyrian asked playfully

"For knocking me out, kidnapping me, attacking my girlfriend and knocking out my sister. That's why." Aaron said

"Well why not you join Salem, this pitiful world needs to be darker." Tyrian said

"It's people like you and Salem who give darkness a bad rap, i think we really need to discuss on how stuff like this works." Aaron said

Aaron then ran forward and punched Tyrian in the gut with his fist, Aaron then smirked as he said this.

"Explosion." Aaron said

That's when Tyrian exploded, Aaron wiped his head of sweat and helped Ruby up.

"You okay?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, but what about you?" Ruby asked

"Other than the hangover that i'm having, i'm peachy keen." Aaron said

Aaron put Haruko on her shoulder, him and Ruby walked out to see that the Grimm were killed. Aaron raised an eyebrow, he looked at Ruby.

"So that's where they were?" Aaron said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised

Ruby nervously chuckled while Aaron rolled his eyes playfully, Aaron then walked forward.

"Come on guys, we're heading home. We've been through a lot today." Aaron said

Everyone nodded in agreement, Aaron just flew along side everyone else as they were on the 'Hover Bikes' as Aaron called them.

Next time on The RPG Hunter

"I think we need a break, we've dealt with a lot over time." Ruby said tired

"Agreed." Aaron said

That's when Blake sighed, she looked at everyone and said this.

"I'm gonna be leaving for a bit." Blake said

* * *

That's all for this chapter, i guess i'll see you guys later.

In the Fandom.


	55. Taking time off

Okay, we're here and i already know you guys want to get to this whole thing. I've already had this written before the reboot, so some stuff would have to be changed to fit the new version thus making still canonical to what we have so far. Now that's out of the way, roll the opening.

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

Currently, everyone had just arrived back at the Sky Runner Alpha and was currently taking a bit of a break, Aaron had an ice pack to his head and was drinking some ginger ale to help with the hangover and the small beating he got from Tyrian while being in a bean bag made of the most softest of materials ever made. Currently, everyone else was either sitting on the couch or a chair, Aaron had actually built a lounge center for stuff like this. Aaron also had his robot arm on, it was a bit more tan than his actual skin but he doesn't really care.

"I think we need a break, we've dealt with a lot over time." Ruby said

"Agreed." Aaron said

"Isn't that usually my line?" Dani asked

Aaron simply gave her a dry looks, Dani than looked away with a small pout. Neo was around and she thought it kind of made her look a little cute, Dani noticed Neo looking at her and Neo just looked away. Dani was confused and then shrugged it off, Aaron however noticed.

'Wow, my sister is an Anime protagonist. Very ignorant of a girl's affection.'

That's when Blake sighed, she looked at everyone and said this.

"I'm leaving for a bit."

Everyone just looked at her silently, Aaron slowly got up with Ruby trying to keep him from getting up since he was still resting.

"That's a great idea and all but it's a bit flawed." Aaron said

"And there is a reason

"Explain it then." Blake said

Aaron than created a hologram of Blake's home of Menagerie, he pulled up a picture of the White Fang and the tower that they had.

"Because the White Fang that we know, has corrupted this area also. So i'm gonna have to come with and do some peacekeeping along with fixing the shitty tower that you guys have, than we'll take a small break **together** and start training afterwards." Aaron explained

"So that's the plan?" Blake asked

"Yeah, and during this. I'm not gonna just allow them to basically do what they want, i'm gonna tell them what happens to people like them." Aaron said

Blake sighed, she knew that there's no stopping Aaron when he puts his mind to something. This ship is proof of that, so Aaron and Blake got on a smaller ship made for not only air exploration but also ocean exploration. After driving for a couple weeks, they made to Blake's hometown. They landed with everyone being curious about it, Aaron and Blake walked out with no one knowing Aaron all that well. Aaron currently was wearing a jacket over his t-shirt as to hide his arm.

"Sup, any of you remember Blake Belladonna, this is her." Aaron asked/said, gesturing to Blake

Everyone smiled, knowing Blake after all thanks to Ghira. After walking up to Blake's home, Blake is reluctant to knock on it, Aaron rolls his eyes and knocks it for her.

"Just a minute!" A familiar female voice said

After waiting a bit, Blake's mother arrived. Aaron grinned as Blake gave a nervous smile, Kali was shocked.

"Aaron? Blake?" She asked

"Hi mom." Blake asked

"Sup Kali, it's been a while huh?" Aaron said/asked with a small smile

Kali hugged Blake, said person looking at Aaron demanding an answer. Aaron sighed, he was about to say something when someone stopped him.

"Hey Kali, who's there?"

That's when Girha saw Aaron and Blake. Currently, he was shocked to see not only his daughter but the guy who was pretty friendly when he arrived on Patch.

"Blake, an-and Aaron?" He asked

"Hey Girha, been a couple years huh?" Aaron said with a smirk as Girha grinned

"Come in, come in. It's been too long since we last both saw you." Girha said

 **Later**

Everyone was inside, Aaron was sipping his tea made by Kali. Currently, Kali was looking at Aaron left arm suspicious, said person noticed and looked at Kali nervously.

"What is it Kali?" Aaron asked with a fake grin

"Your arm, it's a bit more tan than usual." Kali said

Aaron's fake grin faded and he sighed, he than pulled down his sleeve. Shocking both Kali and Girha, Kali slowly touched his arm.

"How, why-"

"I lost it during the fight at Beacon, i... was fighting an enemy beyond my scope, she caught me off guard and cut off my arm. I did manage to make her join our side in the end, nearly killing myself in the process." Aaron explained

"You mean?" Girha asked

"Yes, i used a Self Destruct technique, a technique that i know i should have never used but i'm not dead oddly enough." Aaron said

"When i heard about the fight, i was worried for you and Blake." Kali said

"Pfff, i knew that Blake would make it with Aaron on her side." Girha said

"Honey, you were pacing around. Saying that if Blake died, you would kill Aaron even if he was dead." Kali said

Blake had a surprised look on his face while Aaron chuckled a little.

"You had every right to assume, but we're not here just to visit. We're here to warn, fix, and stop some things all at the same time." Aaron said

"Really, what is it?" Kali asked

"The tower needs to be in better order, it has the full story on everything on what happened at Beacon. The White Fang is still around but Adam was killed luckily, not before trying to harm your daughter. I'm here to prevent the White Fang here from continuing both Adam and Cinder's work, and then we're going to leave." Aaron said

Kali and Girha were shocked, that's when suddenly Aaron got a notification on his arm. He opened a panel revealing a screen that was even more high tech than his old one, Aaron grinned after reading it.

"Good news is that the tower has been officially upgraded, the story should be sent to your phone about all of the White Fangs exploits." Aaron said

That's when Girha and Kali's scrolls rang, they saw all the articles on what the White Fang has done in Vale. That's when they heard a knock on the door, Girha and Aaron walked over. Opening it to the two people Aaron really wants to kill, but will hold off for now. Corsac steps up, a fake smile on his face along with Fennec.

"Ah Mr Thompson, it's nice to se-"

"Cut the bullshit, you know Adam is dead right?" Aaron asked

That's when Corsac paled, he looked at his brother. That's when Girha held up his scroll, the article being seen on it.

"Explain, now." He said

Fennec and Corsac looked at each other, than they both ran away. Aaron teleported in front of them and grabbed them by the collars, he smirked at them.

"Well, well. I guess i just caught two wolfs in sheep's clothing, despite not being the proper species." Aaron said

They looked at Aaron nervously, knowing that they were definitely screwed along with the White Fang.

 **Later that night**

Aaron was on a stage, everyone gathered there after hearing an announcement from Girha. Aaron currently was holding a microphone with the Belladonna family, he grinned at the crowd.

"Hello everyone, i'm Aaron Thompson and we have a special announcement from someone who's betrayed your own kind for their own gain. Fennec and Corsac!" Aaron said with plenty of enthusiasm

Said people were bruised and beaten which caused people to mutter, Fennec stepped up to the stage.

"It is true, we betrayed you. The White Fang betrayed you, that's why, you must see the articles being sent on your scrolls." Fennec said

"They're right, please look at your scrolls." Girha said

That's when everyone got the message about the White Fangs wrongdoings, they gasped in shock. Aaron then walked back over, he looked at the crowd.

"Listen, your gonna be in danger, luckily. Me and Blake Belladonna are going to deal with this, we're going to give rise to a new Fang. One that actually does fight for rights, one that will work to save everyone. The first step has already been made with Whitely and Jaque Schnee's arrest thanks to your truly, Weiss Schnee. His Heiress to the so-called throne and personal friend of mine, is going to make sure that Faunas will get the fair treatment that they deserve. Are you with me people?" Aaron explained/asked

That's when everyone mutters, they weakly said yeah.

"I can't hear you, are you with me people?" Aaron asked

They said yeah, but it was more audible.

"I need something better than that, where's the fire in you people? I said, ARE YOU WITH ME PEOPLE ON TELLING PEOPLE THAT FAUNAS AREN'T ALL THAT BAD?" Aaron asked

They said yeah but it was louder.

"Are we gonna get the treatment we deserve?" Aaron asked

"YEAH!"

"Are we gonna make a difference?" Aaron asked

"YEAH!"

"So what are we gonna do?" Aaron asked

"TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT FAUNAS AREN'T ALL THAT BAD!" They yelled

"THAN ALLOW HUMANS HERE, MAKE AMENDS WITH THEM, SHOW THEM YOUR KINDNESS RATHER THAN YOU FURY, TURN THE OTHER CHEEK, AND DO ONTO OTHERS AS THEY YOU WOULD WANT THEM DONE ONTO YOU!" Aaron yelled

Everyone cheered, Aaron grinned, he than took Fennec and Corsac off the stage. Leading them to the jail, later after everyone went home. Aaron and the Belladonna family started to walk towards where the White Fang base was, Aaron kicked the door in with Kali and Girha wielding some weapons that Aaron gave them. Girha was given a spear while Kali was given a shield that could turn smaller, she's really good at bashing people with stuff. Aaron walked in, later walking to where Sienna Kahn was.

"So you must be Aaron Thompson, you must already know who i am?" She said/asked

"Yeah, listen. Adam is dead, we're taking back control and changing the White Fang back to its roots. Give up, and i **won't** kill you. That's all i'm giving you in terms of choice, life or death, choose one or the other." Aaron said

Sienna Kahn was just sitting on her throne, looking at Aaron in silence. She than snapped her fingers with an evil smile, suddenly assassins appeared. That's when Aaron suddenly got a beeping on his arm as he slapped a assassin away, he opened it. He saw a message that made him grin, that's when he held down a button and called the base as he round house kicked another.

 **Back at Sky Runner Alpha**

Simmons was currently at a desk, making sure everything was in order. Suddenly, he got a message from Aaron. He answered it.

"You already heard the weapon was ready?" Simmons asked

"Yes Simmons, i'm gonna need it." Aaron said

" _Who are you calling?_ " Was heard on the other side before the message finished right as someone was about to punch Aaron in the face

That's when Simmons grinned, he than slammed his fist on a red button nearby. That's when in an area nearby some hatches, a something beeped. A robot came out one of them by and took a sword inside a green high tech sheath that was on a nearby table, he stuffed inside a locked and put in a cannon. Finding out where the coordinates of where it needed to be sent, it then pressed a button with it's finger. That's when it was launched into the sky with a small star ding that you would normally see in an anime.

 **Back with Aaron**

That's when a locker crashed through the ceiling which surprised everyone, Aaron walked over and entered a keypad as the assassins had already started their attack. The door opened, slamming into one of the assassin's face as another was knocked into him by Kali. Aaron grabbed the sheath, he put it on his back and unsheathed the sword. It was greyish light blue, the hilt was a green color while it had black wrappings. The cap changed to a crystal, it seemed to have runes on it. Aaron slashed the air a couple times to get a feel for it, that's when as an assassin was about to attack him. They were sent away by just one strike, the Belladonna family than saw Aaron's new sword.

 **[Play Life will Change from Persona 5]**

Aaron slowly grew wings as he rose into the air during it, he grinned as he looked at Sienna Kahn with the fear in her eyes. He pointed the sword as he felt magical energy build up with a bright blue flame surrounding him.

"Listen Sienna, i know one thing. You've fucked up everything by changing to make violence okay, when the goal was supposed to be improving Faunas relations. Thanks to you, people like us get a bad rap." Aaron said

That's when suddenly some clothing appeared out of nowhere. One was a coat that was dark green with his symbol glowing on the back. It had metal plating on the shoulders and some leather pieces on the elbow areas, the edge of the coat seemed tattered along with it having a hood. He put it on his body, causing one symbol to appear that was his. His current jacket disappeared and was replaced by the coat.

"That people like us get mistreated for the mistakes of others, and what **they did**." Aaron continued

Another was a pair of armored blue jeans made for combat, it had both Amber and Haruko's symbols engraved on them. That's when their symbol appeared near him.

"We suffered because of you, our friends and family were attacked, some of us had to **hide our true selves** in order to not get harassed on the streets." Aaron said

That's when a white t-shirt appeared and merged with the one Aaron was wearing, on the back was Arian's and Cody's symbol which was a swirled wind symbol that was blue and Cody's was a dark blue and bright red gradient on a sigma symbol . The same symbol's appeared around him, Aaron kept glaring at her as the symbols glowed.

"Because of **you** , the love of my life nearly got raped and trafficked off because of my race." Aaron continued

That's when a new version of Aaron's belt appeared, the sack having a version of Yang's symbol on it. Ruby's symbol was still on it was the belt buckle but it was more off to the side, it appeared around Aaron's waist which was fashioned like Jaune's. That's when Yang's and Ruby's symbols appeared around Aaron, glowing brightly.

"I was afraid that i was gonna hurt people because of who i was, i lost my cool and almost lost myself in the process." Aaron continued

That's when black boots appeared with small flashes of symbols, first Blake's, then Weiss's, then Ellie's, and finally ending on a wing. Aaron's current shoes disappeared and were now the boots, Blake's and Weiss's symbols appearing a couple seconds afterwards.

"But i didn't, i pressed on and found my way to here. To stop **you** and your whole plan of killing humanity along with Faunas who don't take kindly to losing their actual human friends." Aaron said

Suddenly Aaron's glasses disappeared in a burst of light, Aaron took two fingers and touched them together. He put them to his face, he separated them causing a new pair of black glasses to appear. Ones that are pretty good for daylight and stopping light glare, it had his old functions and more. It even allowed him to connect to whatever weapon he had and allowed him to be able to summon it to him, it even could tell what status his shield was at. Engraved on the sides was his sister's symbol which was a gold sword with blue wings on the side, and Billy's symbol which was a pair of guns crossed on a golden star. The symbols then appeared around Aaron, as the slowly began to spin around him along with the others.

"And i know you think some human's are garbage and some are, **other's aren't**. So get the fuck over it and open your eyes to it, you wanna know why?" Aaron said/asked

Suddenly, a light appeared on the forearm of Aaron's robot arm. It engrave his mother's symbol which was a mountain with the sun behind it, the same symbol appeared circling around the others as they go faster and faster around Aaron.

"I was sent to this place, no, **this world**." Aaron said

That's when suddenly the symbols converged into Aaron, changing him with a flash of light. Suddenly Aaron was different after it faded, his hair was more golden along with his skin being more tan which matched his robot arm's color. His eyes were a bit less blue but it was still the same color, he seemed a bit more mature with his new look.

"BECAUSE I WAS TIRED OF BEING NOTHING BUT A BYSTANDER!" Aaron roared

Aaron summoned his sword, feeling the power of his other forms weapons, ready to use at any time. Even feeling some new weapons in there also that seemed familiar in a sense, he looked at Sienna as she was shocked.

"Wh- what are you?" She asked afraid

"A hero and one of you, but you don't care about that. Now do you?" Aaron asked

That's when he transformed his weapon into it's gun form, basically having the same color scheme as when it was a sword. That's when it charged a bright light, if anyone looked at it closely. Aaron's memories were playing by, he glared at Sienna.

"I've suffered for so long and yet, i don't care anymore. You wanna know why?" Aaron said/asked

That's when the light grew bigger as the memories went by faster, he grinned happily.

"BECAUSE I'M FINALLY HAPPY!" Aaron said

Aaron started to gain golden lines on him that extended onto the gun and into the light which caused it to grow larger.

"MY MEMORIES, MY HOPE, MY DREAM, AND THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT. THAT'S WHAT DRIVES ME TO SUCCEED, AND I WILL NOT FALTER ANYMORE!" Aaron yelled

Blake was in shock, this was his true power?

"RAY OF HOPE!" Aaron yelled

That's when a giant blast of light engulfed Sienna, blasting her in full causing something dark to disappear with her seeing all of Aaron's memories along with the emotions in them. Afterwards, the attack was done. Leaving a smoking Sienna in its place, she was still alive but not moving along with looking down.

 **[End song]**

"Is she?" Kali asked

Sienna looked up, she seemed to be full of remorse.

"I, i'm sorry for what we've done." Sienna said, shocking everyone except Aaron

"I know, you just needed to remember what you've done." Aaron said

"Yeah, i've seen the light." Sienna said as parts of her skin started to glow

That's when they started to fly off into the air, she smiled as each piece flew off.

"Please, make up for my mistakes. I want to have a world of peace." She said

"Too bad you'll never see it." Aaron said somberly

"Yep, but hey, your just the guy this world needed huh?" She asked

"Yeah, at least your dying know that you've done wrong." Aaron said

"That's all i need to have, lead this world into it's new age of peace hero." She said

"I will." Aaron said

Sienna smiled even more, that's when she was fully gone as the shards of light flew into the night sky. The three people left in the room that wasn't unconscious or dead by turning into light was looking at Aaron, he currently was still in his new look as he looked off into the distance.

"So, this is what you look like now?" Blake asked

Aaron looked himself over, realizing his clothes changed along with his skin tone.

"Yeah, i guess. I think that magic that was within me caused some sort of, awakening within me. I feel at peace with myself." Aaron said

Aaron than looked at his sword, he smiled at it.

"I guess Vita's Pax and Azure Star is now known as Vita's Sky." Aaron said

"Vita's Sky?" Girha asked

"Yep, it's now more like the sky. All i wanted was peace, Azure Star was a weapon of magical power. So combining both created a weapon that is the sky, that is my desire for peace along with my inner peace." Aaron said

"Inner peace?" Blake asked

"Yeah, i never did feel like i was good enough. I never felt at ease with my actions, but now i can see that i'm doing what i can and that's okay by me." Aaron said

The Belladonna's smiled at this, they left the base with Aaron explaining everything about him. That's when they were stopped by a new person, a chameleon Faunas called-

"Illia?" Blake asked

"Hello Blake, since Sienna is dead and i know that what we were doing is wrong. I want to be on the right side, so i wish to help in any way i can." The girl known as Illia said

"Okay, i think you could join our little do-gooding crew." Aaron said

"Really? How?'' Illia asked

"For starters, i'm gonna need a spy, you're perfect for the job. I'm going to fit you with the best equipment and get you to where the enemy is, don't worry about being caught. I can make sure that you make a clean getaway, no problem." Aaron said

"Okay, so are there other people?" Illia asked

"Yep, i think you'll love them. How much you like puns?" Aaron said/asked

"A little, why?" Illia asked

"Me and another member are the pun makers of the group, so i think you're gonna get along just fine." Aaron said

Illia smiled, after Aaron spent some time with Girha and Kali for a bit. He, Illia, and Blake were all ready to go. Currently, they were saying their good-byes.

"Tell that Sun that if he tries any funny business-"

"Your gonna castrate him, i know dad." Blake said

"Don't worry about her Girha, she's got me on her side and you've known me long enough." Aaron said

"Still surprised that you know me when i was around your age." Blake said

"Hey, i gotta keep some secrets about me." Aaron said as they boarded the ship

That's when is slowly floated up and was ready to fly back to the base, Aaron smiling during the whole process.

"You ready to relax?" Aaron asked

"Yep, i think i've deserved it." Blake said with a breath of relief

"I'll get a reservation set up for you guys, that way, you can enjoy your time with Sun." Aaron said with a smug look

"Yeah, so you don't care about me being in a relationship with Sun?" Blake asked curiously

"Blake, i knew you guys were destined to be together ever since he proved Weiss's point." Aaron said casually

"Still need to punch him for that." Blake said annoyed

"You do that." Aaron said

Aaron pressed a few buttons, that's when a small rainbow portal opened.

"Alright, initiating Rainbow Drive!" Aaron said

Aaron than slammed his fist onto a button that appeared, that's when the ship went through the portal. After a couple seconds, the base was finally seen, Aaron grinned as the hanger opened. Watch out Remnant, Aaron's back and better than ever.

 **[Play Ending Two]**

* * *

Now that is a good start to the new parts of this story, and that's something i think we can all agree on. The others outfits will be revealed shortly after a timeskip, so be ready for that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	56. Passage of time

Time's has passed in this universe, so i guess we'll be seeing what happened afterwards.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

The group had taken a vote to relax, but not before Aaron and Blake dealt with the White Fang back in Blake's hometown of Mengarie. After telling the truth to Blake's parents of what the White Fang has been doing, they take matters into their own hands and take them down. Aaron getting new clothing in the process with his brand new upgraded weapon, Vita's Sky. Sienna Kahn had disappeared after realizing what she was doing was wrong, Blake's old friend Illia had decided to join Aaron's group in fighting back against the Grimm and Salem. They arrived back at the base, ready to relax and train afterwards. What will happen in this exciting chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 ** _Nearly two and a half years later..._**

Currently, a train was going to a up a mountain with some snow slowly falling by. The train was completely quiet with just a couple of people on it, that's when suddenly the train stopped. Causing everyone to mutter in confusion, that's when bandits crashed through the windows causing everyone to scream in fear except for one person wearing familiar looking headphones.

"Alright, everyone put your hands in the air, we're taking over this train and taking all of your belongings. No heroes should try anything or else everyone here will be dead." One of the bandits said

One of them walked over to the person wearing headphones, seeming to be a bit familiar in a way. He was wearing a dark green puffy zip up hoodie that had a yellow trim with some midnight blue snow proof jeans and some black snow boots, he had his hood up with the headphones and some parts of his brown hair being seen. The young man looked up to see the bandit, he seemed to roll his eyes and take off the hood. Revealing that he was a Faunas, he had a scar over his right eye for some reason along with wearing black glasses.

"Can i help you?" He said in a semi annoyed tone

"We're robbing this train, so give us all of-"

"Yeah no, listen pal. I'm a Hunter in training, i don't think it's a good idea to fight me and this isn't the first time i've fought one of you guys." The young man said as the bandit got visibly angry

 **[Play Pokemon Gym Leader Battle theme]**

The bandit than pointed a gun at him, the young man rolled his eyes and summoned a gun into his hand, aiming it at his also muttered something with a blue gleam going across his face for a brief moment. The bandit shot the gun but it didn't hit him, that's because an invisible barrier was put up in front of his face which was caused by him muttering something.

"That didn't kill me, so i think your gonna need a lesson in pain." The young man said

That's when he shot the gun, knocking out the bandit. The young man held up the gun and suddenly it glowed, somehow it transformed into a whip which seemed similar to the Vampire Killer from Castlevania when upgraded to steel. The other bandits didn't notice what happened to their friend, that's when their guns were suddenly out of their hands. The young man held them up, as the bandits noticed him there.

"Ah Steal, a skill i never use that often but i think is useful in its own respect. Now, i think i should end this quick. I've got an old friend to visit." He said

That's when he transformed the sword back to normal, it glowed a light blue and he slashed it across creating a light blue beam. It hit the bandits dead on, that's when he ran over and teleported them all off the train. Everyone cheered as this mysterious person just saved them from death, that's when another bandit came through the area where the conductor was.

"Hey guys, if you've robbed those guys yet, i think maybe we should start using the money to-"

 **[End music]**

That's when he noticed that his friends were gone, and the passengers weren't robbed with some guy glaring at him angrily.

"Oh, shit." He said

That's when he was kicked off the train, screaming the whole way down. A small thud was heard a couple seconds after, with a small 'i'm okay!' below. That's when the young man's glasses suddenly started beeping, he sighed and pressed a button on the side.

" _I heard and saw some people get thrown off the train from the camera's, what happened?_ " A familiar female voice asked

"Just some bandits, the train should be up and running in a couple seconds." The young man explained

" _Okay, Aaron, you need to get there. I don't even know why you're going there anyways? It's a small village in the mountains with a population of one hundred people in total, why look there._ " The person questioned

"Weiss, you know that the person i need to talk to lives here. She's the best person i know in using guns, i think it would be useful to have her on our side. Plus she's the one who taught me how to shoot one in the first place." The young man, now known as Aaron said

" _Ugh fine, get back here quick. This place is freezing cold and i'd prefer that the ship doesn't get shut off from using too much power to keep it heated since it's on a limited power source and we're miles away from the base._ " Weiss said

Aaron rolls his eyes and smirks a little as the train starts to move again.

"Yeah yeah Ice queen, listen, just calm your ass down and just relax." Aaron said

" _You don't tell me what to-_ "

That's when Aaron cuts the call, he than sits back down in his spot as the train continues to move. Later arriving at the station, Aaron got off and put up his hood. Walking to the bar, later seeing a woman in a booth drinking a pint. Aaron sighed and sat near her, the woman had dark brown hair with fairly tan skin. She's wearing just a black fur coat and some average jeans. Currently, she was drunk out of her mind and just laying her head on the table a bit. She notices Aaron and frowns a little.

"What do you want?" She asked in a western accent despite being drunk

"Should have guessed that you would have forgotten me by now, come on Athena. It's me, Aaron?" Aaron said/asked

Athena slowly rose her head and looked at Aaron, looking him over.

"You that kid from about eleven or twelve years ago?" Athena asked

"Yeah, Bacchus was a good man." Aaron said in memory

Athena slowly rises up and looks at Aaron with a sort of drunken anger.

"Well that bastard deserved it, downright stupid for taking up that job." Athena said

"Athena, you actually were devastated when he died, you even talked fondly of him during our training sessions." Aaron said deadpanned

Aaron sighed and helps Athena up a little, the latter being confused by this.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Athena, your drunk, come on. We're getting you home." Aaron said

"I can walk by myself, i'm a grown woman." She said

That's when as she stood up, she then fell right back down onto his shoulder. Aaron rolled his eyes, and started to help her out the door. A drunken Athena guided him to her home, later being laid to rest after being fed some food that Aaron had on him as he later put some ginger ale, some headache medicine, and a note explaining what happened on the nightstand of her bed. Aaron goes to the living room and just lays down, he calls Weiss.

"Weiss, just get back to the base and come back tomorrow. This is gonna take a bit." Aaron said

" _Fine, but you better get back here soon._ " Weiss said

The call ended as Aaron sighed and relaxed on the couch, waiting for Athena to just get better.

 ** _The next day_**

Aaron was gently snoring on the couch, he never bothered to take off his current clothes. He wakes up and looks at his surroundings, he walks over to the kitchen and starts to cook some stuff.

 **Meanwhile**

Athena slowly woke up, her head was pounding currently. She looked over to her side and saw the stuff Aaron sat out for her. She took the headache medicine and drank the ginger ale, she saw a note. Obviously curious as to what happened, she picked it up and read it.

 ** _Dear Athena, if your reading this than your awake._**

 ** _You got really drunk last night, so i dragged you here with your drunken guide and put you to bed. I'm betting you already took the medicine and drank the ginger ale since your head was pounding you, luckily the medicine should have helped with it by now and the ginger ale is keeping last night's dinner down._**

 ** _Your truly_**

 ** _Aaron_**

Athena read the name over and over, wondering if it was him. She walked out to the living room in her dark red long sleeve and jeans as she heard some bacon sizzling, she went into the kitchen and saw Aaron with two cups of coffee. Currently, he was in his midnight blue long sleeve and was cooking not only bacon but also pancakes with some syrup, Aaron noticed her presence and turned around revealing he was wearing the same apron as he wore when he cooked for anyone.

"Morning Athena." Aaron said

"Is, is that you Aaron?" Athena asked

"In the somewhat 100% flesh." Aaron said

She was about to ask about what that meant but didn't, she sat at the table nearby. After Aaron was done cooking, he put some bacon and pancakes in front of her along with a cup of coffee. She ate the food since she just woke up as Aaron did also, she drank down the coffee also. Both were silent after they were done eating, Athena sighed and looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"Okay, why are you here?" Athena asked

"Depends on what you mean." Aaron said

"I meant why are you in this town? Usually you're just doing your usual thing, so why come here?" Athena asked

"Because, i need your help with something." Aaron said

"Why do you need my help?" Athena asked

Aaron sighed, he looked at her with the most serious look he ever had.

"A war is coming Athena, i'm gonna need your help. The skills you have, it's what i'm going to need for this war." Aaron said

"I told you after Bacchus died, i'm retired as a Huntress. I don't even teach anymore, so why are you asking for me?" Athena asked

"Athena, i'm taking the fight to the person who summoned the Grimm." Aaron said

Athena looked at Aaron with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked

"Athena, there's a being named Salem that's bent on destroying humanity. She's the reason why Bacchus is dead, she's the reason why all of this is occurring. She's caused more pain to everyone and i'm wanting to get rid of it." Aaron said

"Really?" Athena asked

Aaron nodded, Athena looked down for a moment. After a couple of minutes, she looked at Aaron with a determined look.

"Alright, i'm in." Athena said

Aaron grinned, he got up after using magic to clean the cups.

"Pack your stuff, we're leaving." Aaron said as he left the room

"Leaving for where?" Athena asked following

Aaron got some of her stuff in a suitcase and looked at her as she did it.

"Why, the base of course." Aaron said

"The base?" Athena asked

Aaron put the suitcase in her arms, he gestured her to follow him. Later after taking the train to the previous station, they walked a couple of miles into the snow.

"Aaron, why are we out here?" Athena asked

Aaron ignored her as he pressed a button on the side of the glasses, calling Weiss.

"Yo Weiss, i got Athena." Aaron said

" _Fucking finally, Ruby was asking nonstop about when you were going to get back_." Weiss said

That's when a small ship appeared, it landed as a small door opened. Aaron walked in as Athena looked at it shocked, Aaron looked at her over his shoulder.

"What?" Aaron asked confused

"Why, how, the fuck is this!?" Athena asked

Aaron looked back at ship and than back at her, Aaron sighed.

"This is World Runner Omega, it's a ship that's designed to travel over distances in a smaller form than the ship we're going to. Now, i'll answer more of your questions as soon as we get to base." Aaron said

Aaron than walked into the ship, Athena than followed soon afterwards and saw what the inside looked like. Currently, there was a young girl in a chair wearing a glittering dress with a sort gradient of blue to pale blue, there was also a snowflake necklace along with a small periwinkle blue coat on the chair. She even had a small crown with red, white, black, and yellow. She had small sapphire earrings on and she even had small heels that were an ice blue and had some pale blue tights also (Basically a modified version of her normal outfit).

"Alright, let's get out of here." The girl said

"Weiss, fly us home." Aaron said

"Wait, Weiss, as in Weiss Schnee?" Athena asked

Aaron nodded, Athena glared at Weiss a little to which Weiss rolled her eyes at.

"Don't worry Athena, Weiss is actually a pretty nice person. She owns the company now, but hasn't had time to run due to helping us. Luckily Vic stepped in, despite his personality that guy can run a company pretty well." Aaron explained/said

That's when the ship rose up and started to whir a bit, Athena looked around the area in shock.

"Did you build this?" Athena asked

"Yep along with the help of some robots i built, without them, i wouldn't have had this done." Aaron said

Weiss pressed a button and suddenly the ship disappeared, it actually was flying at high speeds. No one was inside thanks to the gravity and motion filter inside the ship, as long as nothing rocks the ship too much, they'll be fine. That's when they arrived in front of a large green ship that was in the air, Athena looked at it shocked.

"Athena, welcome to Sky Runner Alpha. Your new home, and our base." Aaron said

The ship than landed inside a hanger, slowly stopping. The three got out of the ship and were in the hanger now, familiar looking man was running towards them while having a pissed off look.

"Aaron, where the fuck were you?!" He asked after arriving to them

"Church, i was just out getting Athena." Aaron said calmly

"Than why did it take a fucking day to do!" The person known as Church asked

"Athena was drunk at that time, i was just tending to her. She's right here by the way." Aaron said

Church looked to the right and saw Athena, extremely confused but in the flesh. Church suddenly calmed down and put out his hand.

"Name's Church, nice to meet you Athena." Church said

Athena than shook his hand, smiling.

"Same to you." Athena said

Church than looked at Aaron pissed off again.

"NOW BACK TO YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK HERE YESTERDAY. YOU KNOW HOW LONG RUBY WAS WAITING?" Church asked

"Twenty-seven hours and counting." Aaron replied

"TWE- oh, WELL GET TO HER ALREADY!" Church said

"Geez okay, okay. Man, you really got my love for Ruby alright." Aaron said

"THANK YOU, I APPRECIATE IT, NOW GET THE FUCK TO-"

"Going now." Aaron said

Aaron than walked away, Athena was really confused on what was going on.

"Alright, i'll just show you to the lounge where you can wait for Aaron. He'll be back in an hour, meanwhile, i'll explain to you basically what's going on." Weiss said

Athena and Weiss than started to walk around, Athena looking around the place.

"So Aaron and his robots built all of this?" Athena asked

"Yep, Aaron's not only the person who built it but he also is the leader of his own team." Weiss said

"Wait, he has a team now?" Athena asked

"Yep, Team ATAC. Consisting of Aaron, Haruko, Amber, and Arian." Weiss asked

"Oh, so what about you?" Athena asked

"My leader is his girlfriend, i'm actually dating one of his team members." Weiss said

"Really? Who is it?" Athena asked

Weiss was about to answer when they heard this.

"That would be me."

They looked behind him to see a young man with grey hair and dark blue eyes, he had a large grey trench coat with a white suit under it. He had light grey camo pants on with dark grey boots, he had a grey fedora with a small dark grey feather on it.

"Name's Arian Cordis, you must be Athena." Arian said

"Wait, your one of Aaron's teammates?" She asked

"Yep, you must be Athena. It's nice to meet the person who taught our leader to wield a gun properly." Arian said

"It's nice to meet you also." Athena said

That's when Arian looked at Weiss, a huge grin on his face.

"So we still up for that date later?" Arian asked

"Depends, is Penny dating Wakka?" Weiss said

Arian nodded, thus getting his answer. He walked away, Athena looked at Weiss.

"Yeah, i know that it's weird that i'm nothing like my father. And yes, i did use to be a bit of a brat but i've changed and now i'm more than willing to help Aaron win this fight." Weiss said

Athena slowly nodded, later they were in the lounge area. Seeing three Faunus in the room, each one a different species. The cat Faunas was wearing a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining with a sleeveless black crop top under it that has a rectangular and diamond shape cutouts around the neckline. She has a white belt over black pants fitted tight high black heeled boots with gold colored edging around the top with the left boot having a belt wrapped twice around it. Each boot seems to bear her emblem on the outer side on the tight, Athena could barely see the small white pouch on the back of her belt. There was a chameleon faunas wearing a a long sleeved tech and armored covered stealth suit with a sort of strange glow if you look at it hard enough, with a long armored plated pants that look pretty heavy even if your not moving but yet seem as light as air. She has some black boots that have some sort of strange circle sticking out of it, she has a strange black glove covered in gold colored lines. The floppy eared bunny Faunas was wearing a green and yellow zip up hoodie with a dark yellow t-shirt with a blue water drop symbol on it, she had some blue jeans with green armored plating on it and some yellow armored moccasins, her hair was tied up into a small pony tail. Currently they were just reading some books, each one different from the other. That's when the bunny Faunas noticed Athena, she smiled and said this.

"Hello there, i'm Haruko Thea." She said

That's when the other two Faunas looked up from their books and looked straight at Athena, Blake smiled a little.

"You must be that Athena woman Aaron mentioned so fondly about, i'm Blake Belladonna." The cat Faunas said

"And i'm Illia Amitola, i'm sort of new around here." The chameleon Faunas said

"Wait, so how many people has Aaron been working with?" Athena asked

"A ton of people." Someone new yet female said

She turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair, she has a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging which was unzipped halfway to show and orange crop top. Her coat having dark brown short sleeveless and a the collar was thick and circled around her neck, it has two long gold trimmed rectangular shaped tails that seemed to be detachable. She has black fitted pants that seemed to be a little armored, she as two brown belts on the outside of her coat with some gold trimming on it. The first seems to go all the way to the back while the other was attached to the knee. She has knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heal and toe with a gold strap across the front other ankle. Both boots have golden zippers on the upper half of them, a small buckled strap is also on both boots. The left boot has a purple bandanna, completing the set is a pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs that have slight armoring on them even reaching a little over the fingers. But still enough to show the skin, she idly notes that her hair is tied up with what looks like a golden dragon with sapphire eyes. Behind her is a man and a woman, the man had blonde hair with armor on while the woman looked like a modern Spartan. The man's armor was pure white which covered a little bit of his upper abdomen and it was trimmed with golden lining. He had bracers that were the same style, he has black gloves with gold colored metal plates over the fingers. He has a yellow sash around his waist which oddly seemed similar to the woman beside him, he has dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a small pouch. The woman has long brown hair that goes down to her back, he has a brown armored corset with a light brown center, it even had a small green gem in it with the same strange glow as Illia's. She has brown, gold trimmed, armored opera-length gloves that protected not only her fingers but also arms, and she has an armored skirt with a red sash around her waist. She has a small bronze plate that protected her around her hip with two pouches connected to her belt. She has two bronze bracelet that has small golden lines around it, it also seemed to be made to stop electricity from shocking her. She even has armored boots that looked pretty similar to greaves but were more efficient in protecting her entire thigh.

"Sup, i'm Yang Xiao-Long. The couple behind me is Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos." The blonde haired woman said

"WAIT, the Pyrrha Nikos? The girl who has won multiple tournaments?" Athena asked

"Yeah, but unlike what people portray her as. She's just a normal girl, Aaron saw right through that." Jaune said

"It's true, i owe Aaron for saving my life and seeing me as a person." Pyrrha said

"Oh, well i guess Aaron has done a lot ever since he left huh?" Athena said

"You have no idea." A new person said

That's when Athena saw another woman, this time wearing wearing an armored green cloak along with a new gold and silver colored pauldron with two gold and silver bracelets. She had a long dress shirt made for woman, the back was long enough to make it seem she had coat tails, around her waist was a brown corset with a small blue circle on it that seemed almost like a portal. she had some armored jeans that actually were pretty efficient in protecting her along with burnt orange greaves.

"Name's Amber Aurum, you must be Athena." The woman said

"How does everyone know my name?" Athena asked

"Aaron told us about you, he actually respects you a lot." Amber responded

That's when an explosion was heard, everyone except Athena (Who was confused at what just happened) seemed to sweat drop a bit.

"Nora's at it again." Haruko said

"Yep, like usual." Weiss said

That's when someone ran in, this woman had shoulder length orange hair with a white top that has a cut heart shape on it, she has a shorter detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over it is a navy blue bomber jack with her symbol on it what has a gold zipper on it. She has a long pink skirt with some pleats on it. She has two wide belt loops on her waist that matches her normal belt. She has knee high-pink socks that are barely visible because she has calf-length boots which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles, and tips. Her outfit was complete with her pink bands that tightened the jacket along with some pink fingerless gloves. Currently, she had a energetic look on her face.

"HEY! IS THAT THE NEW GIRL!" She said excited

Athena pointed to herself confused, Nora was about to run over when she was stopped by three people holding her back. One had long hair with a magenta stripe, and his outfit consisted of a long green sleeveless tailcoat, a black sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, white pants that are sort tight around the knees, he has calf-high opened-toed sandals, he has some gloves that extend from his middle finger to his biceps that have a pink and black gradient with sleeves ending in metal armbands. Another had bright long orange hair which didn't cover both of his eyes, he had dark greens eyes and wore a red and gold gradient lined white suit with long black pants and black dress shoes with a black bowler hat with a red band that had a small yellow line on it along with a small red and yellow feather on it that had small magical sparkles on it. A small girl wearing a pink, white, and brown outfit was there also, she is wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown paints, and white gloves with her boots being black and pink, under jacket is a brown corset that has pink and white stripes on it. Her hair was strangely a mixture of pink, brown, and white with her eyes being hetorchomic (One being pink and the other being brown), she is actually pretty strong despite being so small.

"Nora, don't mess with the new girl." The man with the magenta streak said said

"Yeah kid, i don't think she would like that as she arrived four minutes ago, most likely very confused." The man with bright orange hair said

"Besides, i like her hair." The young girl said

"Why, thank you Ms.?" Athena asked

"I'm Neopolitan call me Neo, the girl we're holding back currently is Nora. The two guys near me are Ren (the guy with the magenta streak) and Roman (the other guy that doesn't have the magenta streak), so you must be the person that taught Aaron how to properly shoot a gun." The girl said

"Yeah, so is Aaron gonna get here?" Athena said

"He'll be here soon." Someone said

That's when Athena looked over the shoulder of the three people holding back an excited Nora, there was a orange haired girl with a small pink bow on the back of her head, she has bright green eyes full of life along with having light skin and freckles. She is wearing a white old fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls along with a black and bright green collar with the stockings matching.

"Hello by the way, i'm Penny Polendina. You must be Athena Hargrave, ex-huntress and old teacher of Aaron Thompson." Penny said

"How do you-"

"She knows because of me." Aaron's voice was heard

Everyone looked over to see Aaron wearing a white t-shirt (revealing his robot arm) along with some average blue jeans and some grey tennis shoes, his hair was tied up into a small ponytail as it has grown a bit with the same black glasses from earlier. Currently, he looks a bit pissed off at the situation was happening before him.

"Nora, calm down and go blow up some Grimm. Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, go with her to make sure she doesn't get hurt or she doesn't hurt anyone. Haruko, just keep doing what your doing, you too also Blake and Illia. Amber, Yang, go out and have some fun you crazy kids. Roman and Neo, just go out and get some ice cream with Neo going on a date with Dani. Remember, if you see anyone suspicious. Report it to me immediately, i hope that isn't the case though as we're still trying to get ready for battle." Aaron said

Nora gave a silly salute while everyone else did a serious one, they all left the room. Including Haruko, Illia, and Blake as they didn't want to interrupt the conversation. All that was left in the room was Aaron, Penny, and Athena.

"So sorry about Nora, i hope she didn't bug you." Aaron said

"They held her back, so i'm fine." Athena said

"Good, good. It's nice to see your adjusting to here already." Aaron said

"Ummm, yeah but what's up with the arm?" She asked

Aaron looked at his robot arm, he sighs and gestures her to sit down. Aaron sit across from her with Penny nearby.

"Now i'm gonna need to explain some stuff. For one, since you are apart of our operations. You get to know the truth about everything, you are withhold the information given and tell no one of what's going on unless they are either apart or joining the organization that we have going on. Are we clear?" Aaron said

"Yes." Athena said

"Good, Penny. Show her the video." Aaron said

That's when Penny's eyes flashed a projection on the screen, shocking Athena. It counted down to zero, revealing Aaron on the screen.

" **Hello there, i'm Aaron Thompson. I made this video to explain the situation to anyone who might join instead of repeating myself everytime, now your wondering about what the hell is going on. I'll tell you, we currently are under a secret war against the creator of Grimm. Salem, i have fought some of her agents. Which were, Merlot, Adam, and Tyrian. Some of their agents are still alive while others have already been killed, they were incredibly minor. I lost my arm to Cinder, as you can see, and i've caused her to join our side despite the fact that i almost blew her to hell along with me. Luckily, we didn't die. Now for your mission, your mission to keep everyone in Remnant from dying and to help us kill Salem. This will take a couple of years, and during that time. We are gathering as many agents as we can, i as leader of this organization. The name of our group? The Crystal Defenders, it's only secret to the public. The other continents and the counsel already know of us, thank you for our time. And welcome, the CDS.** "

That's when Penny stopped projecting it from her eyes, Athena looks at Aaron shocked. Aaron looks at her, his eyes finally being seen as the tired young man he is.

"Now to finish up what the message said, Penny is a android which has a soul i mind you. I have magical powers that are based on video games, Maidens are real, and so's magic. We clear?" Aaron asked

"Crystal." Athena said

"Good, now Simmons will give you your new weapon based on your expertise. Since your good at not only pole-arms but also knives and guns. We're giving you two weapons, a pole-arm with the power to turn into a high power rifle and knives that turn into twin pistols. If you put the knives together, they transform into a glaive. You will receive new equipment and will be placed in the group that will be put into teams later. During this time, you can relax here, you can train here, and you can eat here. If you want, we can drop you off back at the village to go back to living there as long as we can pick you up. If you don't want to join now, we'll erase your memories of what we just told you. So do you wish to join us?" Aaron asked in a serious tone

"Yeah, i want to kill the bitch that killed my best friend." Athena said

"Alright, you're now an agent. Sorry for laying this all on you, it's policy that i do. Now, you can look around the ship if you want." Aaron said

Athena nodded and got up to leave, when suddenly Aaron tossed her a key. Athena looked at the key, it had her symbol on it. It was a round shield with two spears behind it with a small fire in it, all of it being different shades of orange. Athena looked at Aaron confused.

"That's your room key, your free to use it. I made sure it was easy to find, the rooms are on the lower decks. You can't miss it, the room has your symbol imprinted onto it." Aaron said

"You finished talking to Athena yet?" A familiar voice asked

That's when Athena and Aaron looked over to see a woman with slightly longer hair that was black with red tips. She had a red cloak that was being held by the a silver version of her symbol, if she were to turn around. The back with have a crystal in a rose with two swords behind it surrounded by thorns in a circle, she's wearing a high neck blouse with long black wristbands, she had a overbust corset with a red strip with small gold line going across. She has some straps on her blouse which gave her the ability to hold a backpack, she has thigh high stockings that nearly reach her black skirt with a red tulle underneath. She has red soled black boots that have four straps with a buckle each. She has a necklace on that was dark blue and made of silver, it had a small cross symbol on it that if opened. Revealed a picture of him and Aaron at the dance when they were younger, she currently was grinning.

"Yep, so i guess we should call the others and show her what we got." Aaron said

"Of course." Ruby said

Penny seemed to transmit a signal, the four people in the room got up and left. Athena following them there as she had no idea where they were going, since this ship was gigantic.

 **Later...**

Currently the two teams along with Illia, Neo, Penny, and Roman were standing in the ring, Aaron holding Vita's Sky in it's base form. Each person had a weapon upgrade, Yang's Ember Celica was longer, could hold more shells along with having two holes to fire out of instead of one and now protected her finger with it now having the ability to launch shot if she transformed it into it's DPG (Dual Pistol Gauntlet) form. Ruby's scythe was now longer and had a small spike on it, it now has less recoil and Ruby can lift it easier along with it being able to hold her knife pistol if she needed it. Nora now has a combine version of her hammer and small cannon, now it can change into a grenade launcher that can launch small rockets it needed. Pyrrha's spear now has as small clear outline around it, if Dust is inserted, it can now be charged with an element. Weiss's rapier now had the ability to turn into a gun if needed, allowing her to basically fire out more powerful shots at the cost of more Dust but she still can make slashes made of Dust. Haruko's arm gun was now able to launch out a more compact version of her old weapon which is now more powerful with the ability to make the sword into a snake sword making more deadly in combat. Amber's Dust powered dagger was implimented into her staff which now can turn into a spear if she wanted to do. Jaune's weapon's were similar to his old one, now his shield had the same abilities but can be rided on with the ability to curve out a little more along with having the ability to turn into a pistol if the sword was inserted into it and he pressed a button that would jut our once put in and the sword was a bit bigger which the reason being that i can turn into a bigger sword it needed. It's hefty to wield but Jaune can handle it. Arian's axe now had the ability to turn into a gun that isn't a high power machine gun, originally it was just a SMG but now it can turn into two SMG's and two hand axes in case the battle needs to be a lot quicker. Ren's sniper rifle was now integrated into his two twin SMG's which now when put together act like a sniper rifle thanks to Aaron and Ruby's expertise on making weapon's along with the Weapon's team Aaron has which actually had sketches of putting the two together. Roman's cane now actually could be used more than just a blunt weapon and now has the ability to have blades on the side if he pressed a button, Neo's umbrella now was heavier and could have the top removed and now could be a rapier. Illia's whip was now more powerful, it was infused with the recreated metal that made Azure Star, making it powerful enough to rival Vita's Sky in a whip to whip fight. Blake's weapon was the most different out of everyone's, her sheath had an ability to now have sharp edges allowing for deadlier and heavier strikes that can kill more easily along with doing more damage and the ribbon that she uses can now be used to make the sword like a dead chain tip while turning into a pair of kusarigama that are even sharper than her normal sword. It can go an infinite distance with an enchantment Aaron put on it that allowed it to do that. It was also combined with her secondary weapon which was which was a Dust powered katana thus making it have a small outline which was the same as everyone else's. What made it particular unique was the sheathe also having the same ability as the sword. Meaning if the wanted to, she could freeze something or someone by bashing them over the head with it while it's in 'resting mode' as Aaron called it. Penny's swords were changed to one but that doesn't mean she isn't good at using it. Aaron gave her the ability to move it around using magnetic energy which if she focused on the sword's frequency, she could move it around without moving a muscle. Her skill with it has improve if she can't use the magnetic field, it even could be loaded with Dust if she put in there, allowing her to in total, making a blade that can cause plenty of damage if spun around fast enough. Aaron even gave an alternate mode, a spear which was also a thing Aaron trained her it. Pyrrha now had spear that not only could turn into a spear with the ability to use dust, but also could turn into a sword with the same capability along with her rifle getting a few upgrades such as being able to send out a pulse of energy outward with a simple button press. Her shield now as the same abilities as Jaune's without the boomerang or the ability to be ride upon. Currently, the groups were all in team's. Team ATAC, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team PANR ( **P** enny Poledina, Illia **A** mitola, **N** eopolitan, **R** oman Torchwick). The area was dead silent as Athena watched from the stands, that's when Team ATAC struck first. Aaron currently was fighting Ruby with his sword now a scythe as they both used their skills with it, Arian turned his axes into hand axes SMG's and began to fire at Weiss who was fighting back using her Rapier in it's revolver form to fire back. Blake was fight Haruko with both using their swords, both having Fire Dust in them, Yang was currently firing at Amber who was using her weapon to fire out bits of Ice Dust energy thanks to a system Aaron put in place. Penny was fighting Jaune both using swords against each other, Illia was fight Ren using her whip to fire out large waves of Blank Dust energy (A thing Aaron managed to produce after draining a Dust Crystal of it's power and growing new ones based around it) while Ren fired shots thanks to his agility, Nora was using her weapon's small cannon form to fire again Neo using her umbrella's blade to try to strike her. Pyrrha was fighting against Roman using her weapons's to keep him on the offense at a range, which Roman was gladly able to do. This battle was one of the most epic to watch.

 **A couple minutes later**

It was now down to two people, Aaron and Pyrrha. Aaron had decided to sheathe his weapon, suddenly, he threw a dagger out which Pyrrha blocked. Suddenly, Aaron was over as he threw down multiple bottles that caused blue flames to appear around her. Pyrrha kept her guard up, suddenly a giant blue cross went through the fire and went to the other side as Pyrrha jumped away from it. Multiple knives appeared around the ring of fire that Aaron made around her, off it aimed at her with a red dot on each part where the knife could hit. One went off at a time, Pyrrha barely dodging a good chunk of them. Aaron was then over her again as he snapped his fingers, time froze for everyone. A small knights head appeared before Aaron with five seconds going down on it, Aaron landed near Pyrrha and slashed her back multiple times as he set up crosses and knives all around her as he put salt into the air. Time ran out as Aaron hid himself behind the fire, all of the attacks Aaron set up and did got to Pyrrha thus defeating her. The fire around Pyrrha disappeared to reveal Aaron standing there, Pyrrha lifted up her weapon and pointed it at Aaron. Aaron grinned as something on his arm appeared, it was a black gun/cannon looking object with a red gem on it. A blue beam charged on it, Pyrrha was too tired to move. The beam hit her thus knocking her into the red as her Aura was near it, the cannon disappeared. Aaron had won, everyone clapped as the people who were defeated were in the stands. Athena looked at the entire battle in shock, after Ren defeated Illia with Nora launching a cannon with Roman launching a flare at her allowing Pyrrha to kick him in the back as Neo was defeated by Ruby with Aaron managing to using fire slashes to defeat her right as Jaune defeated Penny with Aaron then kicking Jaune in the face while Weiss defeated Arian right as Aaron threw a boomerang her at that was his sword. Leaving Aaron and Pyrrha to battle, the events just happening.

"That... was awesome." Athena said

"Yeah, Aaron is a pretty tough person." Someone new said

That's when a woman wearing white armor with grey greaves with a giant hammer that seemed to have the ability to turn into a guillotine blade and can turn into a pair of mace's. Her hair being a bit longer than Aaron's, she currently was smiling.

"Neo honey, how well did you do?" She asked

"Pretty good Dani." Neo said

"We still up for later?" The woman known as Dani said

"You know it." Neo said

Athena just blinked a little, she then looked at Aaron who simply shrugged. Athena then sighed, that's when three other people came in. One was a man wearing a modern cowboy outfit covered by a brown and gold poncho, another was a man wearing a black and dark cyan zig-zag pattern jacket with some black combat boots, and finally was a woman wearing a steampunk outfit with a top-hat that had a golden band around it.

"Oi, that the new girl?" The Steampunk girl asked in a British accent

"Ellie, that's Athena." The Neo Tokyo man said in a light Japanese accent

"Huh, shoot didn't think she would actually be that muscular?" The cowboy said in a western accent

Athena just looked at Aaron more confused, Aaron sighed.

"Steampunk girl is Ellie, Neo Tokyo guy is Cody, and the cowboy is Billy. They were on a task that was fairly simple.." Aaron said

Athena nodded, she noticed some grocery bags behind them anyways. Wait... how did they get up here anyways? She'll ask later, for now, she just wants to have a look around.

"Okay, we'll let's just get back to what we were doing. We've got free time today." Aaron said looking at a screen on his robot arm

Everyone nodded, they then all left.

 **Later**

Athena was now walking to her room, the ship was huge. She was on the main deck it was a pretty cool place, she found an indoor pool with some of the robots swimming as they were on break, A training room that used realistic holograms for combat training, even a room for relaxing in any place, including a beach on a island. It was pretty cool, she later found her room with the symbol on it (which was holographic) she used the key and walked inside. Her room was bit like her old one, but with a bathroom nearby and her bed was a lot higher quality. It even had a locker for her items, her suitcase was on the dresser. She got herself settled, she was looking at the nice dark purple ceiling since that was her favorite color. She never expected to be on a giant ship with a bunch of interesting people, magic was real, and Aaron was a lot more powerful than she expected. She sighed.

"Man, this is all so strange." Athena said

"I'll say." Aaron's voice said

She looked up to see a hologram of Aaron, she raised an eyebrow.

"I came to check on you, don't worry, if you were to do anything private. I wouldn't be able to see as the system would detect it along with the doors being locked to stop people from coming and all rooms are sound proofed anyways. " Aaron said

"Oh, well yeah, this is pretty strange. Including what's going on." Athena said

"You get used to it after a bit, just take your time and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Aaron said

"Yeah, well night." Athena said

"Night." Aaron said

The hologram disappeared, Athena got under the covers and began to fall asleep.

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Okay, listen everyone. We've still got Beacon and it's gonna be up tomorrow, so that means until then, we're gonna need everyone else that can't attend to stay here and do whatever." Aaron said

The new and old Beacon students nodded, they all got on the World Runner Omega and went off.

"Alright, let's get this year started." Dani said

Everyone that was ready was standing in front of the newly built Beacon, ready to learn and become future Hunters and Huntresses.

* * *

And here we are, finally, we can get this started. Now some more explanations on the outfits since i glanced over some of them.

Dani: White armor with a symbol of a golden sword with blue wings on the back, her greaves having golden olive branches engraved onto it

Billy: His poncho has the symbol of a golden star with guns crossed over it on the back with his hat now lacking the golden star and the rest of his clothes are the same with just gold lining

Cody: His dark cyan and black zig-zag patterned jacket does have a hood with small blue horns on it, the rest of his clothes generally remain the same

Ellie: Her hat does have a gold band with intricate carvings on it with the top hat being black, her outfit is the same without the corset being replaced by a white loose baggy long sleeve.

Alright, we are done here.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	57. Back to school

And here we are, the Third Arc of this series. Let's see where we can take this.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Two and a half years had passed, Aaron went to a mountain village to find an old teacher named Athena. After explaining what happened to Bacchus and who killed him with the Grimm which was Salem, Athena decided to join Aaron to help kill Salem to avenge her best friend. She was then on the Sky Runner Alpha, there she met the other members of the organization Aaron formed known as the Crystal Defenders. After exploring the ship and having a small talk with a hologram of Aaron, she went to sleep. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

Aaron was sleeping peacefully in his bed with Ruby by his side, suddenly Aaron woke up with a start. He panted heavily with sweat going down his face, he sighed after calming down.

"Damn PTSD." Aaron said

Aaron got up and went to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was starting to have five o'clock shadow, he smiled a little.

"Might as well grow this out a bit, i'd look a little cooler with a beard." Aaron said

Aaron then got dressed in his normal clothes and went to the main area, he decided to call everyone that was human and being's could attend Beacon there after everyone was more awake.

 **About two hours later**

Aaron was holding a clipboard, everyone was there. Aaron looked over the clipboard and then at everyone else.

"Okay, listen everyone. We've still got Beacon and it's gonna be up tomorrow, so that means until then, we're gonna need everyone else that can't attend to stay here and do whatever." Aaron said

The new and old Beacon students nodded, they all got on the World Runner Omega and went off.

"So, what's this year gonna hold for us?" Weiss asked

"Considering who we are, explosions and excitement." Blake said

"You might just be right Blake, thing is though, we should probably hold of on challenging other people for a bit. You know, keep ourselves from seeming like total jackasses." Haruko said

"I agree with Haruko, it's not a bad idea to hold back on fighting sometimes." Arian said

"Yeah, i think we need a break from fighting." Amber said

"For once, i think i can do that." Yang said

Everyone in the ship looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow, including Penny.

"Yang, i don't think anyone here can believe that." Tidus said

"Considering your record." Auron said

"You're always Combat Ready." Penny said

"Even i can tell that's not gonna work out, and i'm literally the worst at context clues." Wakka said

Everyone just plain nodded to the artificial human's words, Yang sighed.

"Okay, that might happen but i think i can hold back a little. You know, kick back and relax." Yang said

That's when the ship alerted them of their arrival to Beacon, Dani just plain grinned while Aaron was smiling a little

"Alright, let's get this year started." Dani said

The World Runner Omega then landed which caused some passerby to be confused by this thing that just landed, the door opened and out came the team's of RWBY, ATAC, DECK, JNPR, and PNSR (Pincer which has **P** enny Polendina, Auron **N** abu, Tidus **S** eishin, Wakka Anh **S** ang on it). Currently, they were walking at an average pace which to other's made them look cool. Ruby then leaned over to Aaron.

"So, what do we do? Everyone's looking at us." Ruby asked/stated in a whisper

"Just keep walking, they don't even know who we are besides some people." Aaron explained in a whisper

Ruby nodded, and continued to walk.

'I guess we do kind of look cool.' Ruby thought

Everyone that was ready was standing in front of the newly built Beacon, ready to learn and become future Hunters and Huntresses.

 **Later**

Team's ATAC, RWBY, DECK, JNPR, and PNSR had already heard what Ozpin said and were now in their new dorms since they would have to move into new one's every once and awhile because of them moving up a year. Currently, Aaron was checking some messages on his robotic arm with some holographic screens around him.

"Alright, deduct that from costs. Make sure we're not spending too much on materials, who the hell has been ordering over twenty thousand Twinkies a week?" Aaron asked

Meanwhile, the rest of Aaron's team was playing cards and talking about stuff.

"You know, i'm glad that we're able to relax for a bit." Haruko said

"I know how you feel, i mean... fighting psychopaths," Arian began

"Going into magical castles," Amber said

"Finding out magic is real," Haruko said

"Dealing with exploding trains," Arian said

"Finding a literal underground crime network," Haruko said

"Nearly dying due to a self caused explosion." Aaron said in the background as he closed the screen on his arm

"And all within the first year here." Amber said

"Doubt our lives will get any more exciting after this." Arian said

They all just nodded at this, it would be nice to **not** have to deal with all of that.

"I'm glad that we all took the vote to lay off fighting for a bit." Aaron said

"Yeah, i don't think i can just handle fighting someone weaker than i am at this point." Haruko said

"I mean, ever since Aaron had trained us all. We've been damn near unstoppable, other students wouldn't able to actually stop us." Amber said

"The only one who can defeat us is each other, Aaron though would defeat us all." Arian said

"Not gonna lie, ever since Aaron had the ability to create giant pillars of fire is kind of scaring me a little." Amber said

"Says the person with control over fire." Haruko said

Amber merely just put up a middle finger without looking at Haruko, said person rolled her eyes as she looked at her cards. Aaron just chuckled as he looked out the window, enjoying the night sky.

 **The day after tomorrow**

Not much happened yesterday as everyone saw the new first years go through the initiation, making some new teams. Today was the day of classes, and after going through most of them. Team's ATAC, RWBY, DECK, JNPR, and PNSR were all in combat class, not fighting seeing as they were strong enough... until.

"I challenge that Faunas with the robot arm to a fight!" A kid said

Everyone who was in the room and knew what Aaron could do, just blinked wildly. Aaron didn't even notice what was going on, he looked over at the kid that made that statement. He had blonde hair on one side and the other was black, his eyes were a pale yellow.

"Are you sure about challenging Mr. Thompson alone?" Glynda asked

"Well... maybe with my team, so we can all have a chance to fight." The kid said

"He's the strongest in the school, just so you can know. He's not to be taken lightly." Marie said

The kid just rolled his eyes, Glynda sighed.

"Alright Mr. Lei, go and get ready with your Team. Mr. Thompson, you know what to do." Glynda said

Lei nodded, him and his team went to go get ready. Aaron simply teleported down there in his usual clothes, after a couple of minutes. Lei and his team arrived, Lei was wearing a short yellow jacket with a dark yellow t-shirt with a thunderbolt on it. His pants were that of an electricians with his boots being made of rubber, and the rest of his team were interesting. One was wearing a dark green priestess robes as Aaron would see in some churches around Remnant, another was just wearing simple gray armor that also had a dark gray helmet that covered his head. The final person was wearing a long black cloak, his mouth only being seen.

"Team ELMT vs Aaron Thompson will begin." Marie said

A timer then started to count down, Aaron just stood there and looked at them.

"You know, you could back out... right?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, but i'm gonna kick your ass." Lei said

Aaron rolled his eyes, Ruby's symbol on his belt had started to glow a little. Aaron grinned, the timer reached zero and Aaron had begun to transform.

 **[Play Sailor Moon theme]**

Rose petals started to gather at his feet and engulf him in a small tornado around him which no one could see through. Aaron then was now just rainbow colored with only his eyes being seen, he then poses dramatically as boots appear on his feet with sparkles with his hair growing shorter, a cloak appears onto his back with sparkles coming off it, his shirt loses it's sleeves and appears right on him. Finally, a scythe appears on his back. When the petal tornado started to slow down, it burst outward and then went back inward to create Aaron in his Rose Mage form but it was different. The cloak was a little longer and more tattered, the scythe blade had a more blue tint on it. Aaron's arm was now just a black and red metal gauntlet the reached up his upper arm which was the area that Cinder cut back in their fight all that time ago. Aaron then posed dramatically, everyone looking at him with Dani thinking this after seeing that whole thing happen.

'He's a magical boy.'

 **[End theme]**

Aaron looked at his metal arm and clenched his fist as Team ELMT looked at him in shock.

"You know, i should have used one of my forms against Cinder but i guess i expended enough Aura during that time... oh well i guess." Aaron said

"Wha-what are you?" Lei asked

"Simple, i'm a Faunas with extreme amount of skill and a powerful Semblance." Aaron said

Out of nowhere, Aaron slashed the scythe after grabbing it and then spinning which caused it to create a wave of fire, the opposing team barely managed to dodge it in time.

"Did i mention that i can do that?" Aaron asked

 **[Play Battle with a strange enemy theme from Earthbound]**

Lei growled in anger and ran at Aaron, he punched him directly on the face. Aaron didn't even flinch, Lei looked at his Aura in shock. It was still at a hundred percent, Lei punched again with Aaron's Aura flickering down for a second before refilling completely.

"Th-the hell?" Lei asked

"I forgot to mention the fact that thanks to my Semblance, i get extreme Aura regeneration. More so in this form then when i'm normal." Aaron said, acting like he made a simple stupid mistake

"How are you doing this?!" Lei questioned

Aaron simply punched him in the face, sending him into the wall across the arena. Lei just growled, his Aura was taken down by 20%. Electricity started to gather around him, he then pointed a finger at Aaron.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled as a thunderbolt went out of his finger

Aaron sighed annoyed, he then grabbed the thunderbolt. Lei looked at him shocked, as did everyone else who didn't expect Aaron and what he could do.

"You know, this is a pretty weak thunderbolt. However, i can do you one better." Aaron said

Aaron broke the thunderbolt, he then formed one in his hands. It was blue with a sort of yellow tint around it as it flashed back and forth of it's color scheme, Aaron then aimed it at Lei.

"THUNDAGA!" Aaron yelled

He then threw the thunder bolt with multiple thunderbolts going behind it, it hit Lei's priestess looking teammate head on and knocked them out. Lei looked at Aaron shocked (Pun intended), Said person just grinned.

"More where that came from." Aaron said as a small bottle with blue water appeared in his hand

Aaron threw it into the air, it split and landed all around the arena which caused all exists to be barred. Glynda and Marie just felt sorry for the team, knowing that they screwed themselves over the moment they entered.

"Okay, now... DODGE!" Aaron yelled

Suddenly, a spike made of light came out of the ground and went through the one wearing the black cloak's chest which didn't kill him but just knocked him out. Everyone knew he was still alive as Aaron said that he was still breathing, it just knocked him out.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Lei screamed

He ran at Aaron, said person simply jumped right over him with him then jumping again while in the air. Aaron landed across from Lei, he transformed his scythe into it's sniper form and aimed it at Lei.

"Air Shot." Aaron said

That's when a burst of air was shot out of the gun instead of a bullet like most people would expect, it hit Lei in the face which took down another 20% of his Aura. At most, Lei had 60% of his Aura left. The one wearing gray armor just ran at Aaron holding a broadsword with a war cry, Aaron just said this.

"Jump." Aaron said

Aaron suddenly went right into the air, he then slashed his scythe downward after what felt like a minute which instantly knocked out the person wearing armor. Aaron then looked at Lei, who was just looking at Aaron angrily while said person just looked at him bored.

"I'm kind of surprised your not using a weapon." Aaron said

"OH NOW I AM!" He yelled

He took a Lightning Dust Crystal from out of his pocket, he focused his energy and made a sword out of lightning energy coming out of it.

"I only have twenty minutes to use this before it explodes, SO YOU BETTER RUN NOW!" Lei yelled

Lei ran right at him yelling the whole time, Aaron just looked at the crystal as he did, thinking about it a little.

'Hey Chrono.'

 **(Yeah?)**

'Made any spells for this kind of thing yet?'

 **(Oh... yeah i did)**

'Can i learn it?'

 **(You know all the third tier element spells, so of course you can)**

Aaron then saw a menu appear beside him, he looked at it.

 **[New spells unlocked]**

 **[Lightning Dust explosion: Causes Lightning Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 80 MP]**

 **[Fire Dust explosion: Causes Fire Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 10 MP]**

 **[Water Dust explosion: Causes Water Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 60 MP]**

 **[Ice Dust explosion: Causes Ice Dust or Crystals to explodes, uses 30 MP]**

 **[Wind Dust explosion: Causes Wind Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 30 MP]**

 **[Earth Dust explosion: Causes Earth Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 80 MP]**

 **[Steam Dust explosion: Causes Steam Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 70 MP]**

 **[Gravity Dust explosion: Causes Gravity Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 40 MP]**

 **[Cyan or Laser Dust explosion: Causes Cyan/Laser Dust or Crystals to explode, uses 50 MP]**

 **[Bright orange or Combustive Dust explosion: Causes Bright orange/Combustive Dust or** **Crystals to explode, uses 100 MP]**

Aaron swiped away the menu, he then made a finger gun and aimed at the sword made of Lightning Dust as Lei ran at him.

"Bang." Aaron said

That's when suddenly the Crystal exploded which pushed Lei's Aura into the red, Aaron then transformed back to normal he then put his scythe on the ground and then leaned on it.

"Looks like i win." Aaron said

 **[Play Final Fantasy XII boss victory theme]**

Aaron then teleported back to his spot, wearing his normal clothes. Lei slowly got up with a groan and a glare at Aaron, he got his team and left the room.

"This students is what happens when you underestimate someone, Sha Lei learned this the hard way after being defeated by Aaron." Marie said

 **[End theme]**

 _ **Later**_

Everyone was out of the class, Dani teasing Aaron a little about his magical boy transformation.

"Dani."

"Saillooor Mooon!~" Dani sang

"Dani, just shut the fuck up about it already." Aaron said

"But your a magical boy!~" Dani said in a teasing tone

"I am a man." Aaron said

"That can transform into a magical boy~." Dani said

Aaron then put a hand on Dani's face, Aaron then said this.

"Explosion."

Suddenly smoke went up in Dani's face, she then puffed out some smoke. Aaron then let her go which caused her to crumple to the ground and left, Billy just looked at Dani and sighed.

"Dani, you need to learn to shut up." Billy said

Dani just raised a middle finger, Billy rolled her eyes and just dragged her along with Ellie (prancing) and Cody (walking slowly) following. JNPR just watched the whole thing happen, Jaune with a blank look along with Pyrrha and Ren, Nora just smiled.

"That was fun to watch." Nora said

The other members then just left with Nora following afterward.

 **Later**

Aaron was on the phone, he was looking annoyed as he listened.

"Griff, i know Twinkies are delicious but you need to stop buying so much!" Aaron said

Chatter is heard from the other side, Aaron groaned loudly.

"MY POINT IS NOT INVALID!" Aaron yelled

More chatter is heard, Aaron then growls in anger.

"愚かなばかげた怠惰なお尻の雌犬 ( _Stupid Motherfucking lazy ass bitch)_." Aaron said in Japanese

Chatter is heard again, Aaron then just looks at the phone in anger.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK WHY!" Aaron said

Some more chatter is then said, Aaron nods.

"I see we're at agreement."

Aaron then hung up, he then sighed. Haruko noticed as she was watching tv nearby and looked over at Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything wrong?" Haruko said

"Had to deal with Griff buying twenty thousand Twinkies." Aaron said

"What's wrong with that?" Haruko asked

"That how much he buys per week." Aaron said

Haruko just looked Aaron silently, she then nodded in understanding. Buying that much is pretty costly, even if you have an organization.

"Wait, how do they even eat anyways?" Haruko asked

"I actually made a part for them that acts like a sort of stomach along with having taste, meaning that they can eat food and gain the energy from them. The nutrients are just turned into blocks which is teleported into a warehouse where it's processed in MRE's." Aaron explained

"So it's like their-"

"No, it's not. It's just nutrients in block form, nothing more. It literally goes into it's chest for storage until it gets teleported." Aaron said

Haruko then nodded again, she then went back to watching tv. Aaron then got up and left the dorm, he was gonna go relax.

 **Later**

 **[Play Twilight Town theme]**

The sun was starting to set in the distance, Aaron had managed to make a recipe for Sea-Salt Ice cream. He did have stores sell it and now he was sitting on a clock tower that Ozpin built for him to hang out on since Aaron just plain asked for no reason whatsoever, saying that it would just bong... it did but it was pretty short. He just relaxed on the edge while eating it, the moment reminded him of Kingdom Hearts in a way. Never got to play Kingdom Hearts 3 as he didn't have enough money, had he lived a little longer, he would have been able to buy it.

"Man, i kind of wish i could go back to my world for a bit." Aaron said

"I think i have a spell like that in development." Aaron heard

He looked behind him, he then sighed.

"Chrono, what are you doing outside of my head?" Aaron asked in a deadpan tone

"Got bored in there, decided to come out seeing as your lazing around." Chrono said with a shrug

"Well whatever, just sit down." Aaron said with a eye roll from Chrono

Chrono just sat down beside him, he took off his hood which revealed his short red hair with his dark amber eyes. Under his eyes were red wings, he sighed as he looked out at the sunset.

"Man, it's kind of nice to get some wind in my hair for once." Chrono said

"Couldn't you do that back at the tower?" Aaron asked with a smirk

"Shut up." Chrono said in a chuckle

They then just laughed, after calming down, they looked back at the sunset.

"Ya know, i'm still curious as to why i was chosen for this thing?" Aaron asked, kind of curious

"You lived a somewhat average life, i thought you needed this." Chrono said

"Taking notes from That time i got reincarnated as a Slime are we?" Aaron asked

"Somewhat, other than that, i was kind of sick of Salem." Chrono said

"We both know that she has been killed by the community multiple time since she was known, right?" Aaron asked, like it was obvious

"Yeah, but i felt like that for once, you need to do this." Chrono said

Aaron tilted his head a little, Chrono than sighed.

"What i mean is, there are so many souls to put in here. Yours was the most powerful." Chrono said

"And that means?" Aaron asked confused

"Aaron, you are a reincarnation of other versions. Your just one of the many that exist across the multiverse." Chrono said

"Y-your kidding right?" Aaron asked, kind of unnerved

"Nope, your sort of a hero across multiple universes." Chrono said

"... You must be fucking with me." Aaron said

"I'm not, listen, you were destined to do shit like this. Ever since the... first iteration of you." Chrono said

"I... i don't want to hear this." Aaron said

"Good idea, might cause some problems for you later." Chrono said

Aaron just sighed, Chrono then got up, he started to fade away.

"I'll let you know when the spell is done." Chrono said, not looking at Aaron

"Whatever." Aaron said, doing the same thing

Chrono was then gone, Aaron didn't do anything for a moment. He then got up and left, thinking about what Chrono said

 **[End theme]**

 **[Play Ending Two]**

 ** _Next time on The RPG Hunter_**

"Well shit." Aaron said annoyed

Aaron slide backward and then got back up to look at his assailant.

"You are a stupid fucker for attacking my brother!" Dani yelled

* * *

Alright, time to explain some stuff

Sha Lei means Foolish Lightning in Japanese

ELMT is Element as a reference to each members abilities relating to elements

You'll get bonus points if you figure out what Auron, Tidus, and Wakka's last names mean.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	58. Light vs Dark

Alright, another chapter!

 ** _Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

Aaron and the others had arrived back at school, making a good first impression on the other's after Aaron defeated a first year team by himself using a form unseen by most. He relaxed on a clock tower that was built with Chrono, said person eluding to Aaron's past incarnations. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

"Well shit." Aaron said annoyed

He was looking at a notification before he dodged a sudden attack from an assassin, apparently Salem had sent assassins as she sealed off where she was. Luckily at the time, it would wear off in four and a half years. Two and a half years had come and gone, the area was starting to get weaker. That didn't mean Salem couldn't send someone to kill Aaron, they failed but Aaron still gets annoyed by them. That's why Aaron ends it instantly by using Zantetsuken, he would use flashy moves but he got kind of tired of doing that and stopped giving a fuck about it. Now, about what Aaron was doing.

"FOR SALEM!" The assassin yelled

Aaron rolled his eyes as he blocked his attack again with his shield, He then drew his sword and was suddenly across from him with his eyes closed. He then sheathed the sword and opened his eyes while getting up.

"Zantetsuken." Aaron said

The assassin's upper body then fell to the ground with the lower part following, it then caught on Fire. Aaron combined elements with his technique in order to cremate the body, thus leaving nothing left. This earned him the name among the assassin community as Flaming Death, it was a badass name for a badass dude.

"Geez, Salem really got pissed that i killed Tyrian." Aaron said

"I'll say." Dani said

Dani would just watch the battles, the assassins that would attack knew she wouldn't do anything as she was watching while eating popcorn. Dani just had it since Aaron would kick their asses with ease.

"We should go meet up with the others, it's lunch time anyways." Aaron said

Oh yeah... Aaron also would get attacked during the school day, he would be reading a book in class and then BAM, an assassin would appear and try to kill Aaron. Aaron eating lunch? Assassin attack. Aaron going on a date with Ruby? Assassin attack. The point is, this happened way too much for Aaron's taste. Luckily after a bit assassins began to realize that fighting Aaron would just get them killed which was kind of good. It was the insane one's, however, that DIDN'T get the message and are now trying to kill Aaron. Of course a sane assassin would just come to bring Aaron in as Salem still wanted him as a 'toy', Aaron would give them a good fight and they would be on their way as they were good sports about fighting unlike others. Aaron walked into the lunch room in his school uniform and sat down with the others, he sighed heavily.

"How many assassins have i killed so far?" Aaron asked

"Two hundred and seventy per month at this point." Blake said

"Thanks B." Aaron said while resting his head on the table

Blake nodded and went back to eating, Ruby just patted Aaron's back.

"You just gotta wait two more years Aaron." Ruby said

Aaron just lifted his head and sighed, he then looked at Ruby.

"You're right and all but it's starting to get annoying, so i have been meaning to do this for a long time." Aaron said

"What's that?" Weiss asked

Aaron then straightened up, he lifted his robotic arm up and tapped a couple buttons. He suddenly made a hologram on the table, it was of a strange looking weapon.

"This weapon is something that has been told to me by Ozpin, the design is unknown as is everything else. He told me that it was once a legendary weapon until it went missing, maybe if i can find it. I can use it to destroy the barrier." Aaron said

"Wait, how would you know that but nothing else?" Amber asked

"Someone did make notes on how it works, everything else can't seem to be understood as those pages wore away with time." Aaron explained

Everyone nodded, that was a logical answer as to why it didn't even have a known design. Aaron shut off the hologram, he then put down a map with an area marked.

"Dr Oobleck had managed to mark down the last known location which was four two miles away from where the book was found." Aaron said

"So if we go there?" Cody asked

"We have a weapon that can help get to Salem since our weapon's can't do anything to the barrier either because it's not magical or there's not enough strength in it's magic." Aaron said

Everyone nodded, Aaron looked at the three robots that were built by Aaron.

"Keep your power damper's on, the Grimm might noticed the influx of positive energy in the area. So be wary of what might happen." Aaron said

The three nodded, everyone else except Dani looked at him confused.

"Positive energy is their what now?" Yang asked

"Forgot to tell you, they're powered by a thing i call the Blue Core." Aaron explained

"Blue Core?" Cody asked

"The Blue Core is an unlimited power source made entirely of Positive Energy, and it wasn't cheap to get. Had a high price on the inter-dimensional shop, costed me a lot of Lien to get." Aaron explained

Everyone was more confused, Aaron sighed.

"After a bit of training my powers, i was given the reward of a shop that would sell anything from any dimension or universe in existence. Some of the stuff is super expensive, over the years i've been able to afford it which balances out." Aaron said

"Yeah, the Blue Core is a pretty awesome power source. Something that can't be destroyed unless it gets over loaded to the point of exploding by it's Red Core opposite. The Red Core being negative, both of them being from a movie that was in our dimension as to explain where they came from." Dani said

"What was it called?" Haruko asked

"Astro Boy, strange movie but pretty good in my opinion plus had Nick Cage as a voice actor." Aaron said

"... Okay, i think we should start going before my head starts to explode from the information that we're being given." Jaune said

Everyone besides the twins and the robots built by Aaron nodded, this was for the best.

 **Later**

They were now on a bullhead heading towards the location of the weapon. Aaron currently was on video chat with Sarge with the Red's and Blue's along with the others working in the background.

"Did you deal with Griff's Twinkie purchases yet?" Aaron asked

"Managed to completely cut him off, he has been desperate for them though." Sarge replied

"Good, and how's some of the remaining projects?" Aaron asked

"Doing great, we managed to get Project ION done along with Project SMASH." Sarge said

"And Project SOMEBODY?" Aaron asked

"Almost done, we've almost got enough money to buy a copy of the song. Don't know why it's so expensive however." Sarge said

"That's because it's very effective at what it does." Aaron said

Sarge nodded, that's when an explosion was heard.

"Gotta get going." Sarge said

"See ya!" Aaron said

That's when the chat ended, Aaron sighed.

"I swear to Oum they are gonna kill me, especially Tucker." Aaron said

"Yeah, i'm still creeped out by the moves that he made on the girls." Billy said

Aaron nodded while shuddering a little, he still need to get that bug fixed. It was some programming that was supposed to make Tucker a harmless flirt with single woman, however, when Aaron was programming him. He forgot a vital piece of code which turned Tucker from harmless flirt to perverted creepster, it was the reason why Aaron told people to be a little wary of Tucker.

"We've arrived." The pilot said

They landed in front of an ancient temple, they walked out of the bullhead and then went inside. The main room they were in was gigantic, almost like a place of ancient worship. They walked forward through the area, their footsteps echoing through the ancient hallowed hall. Soon, they arrived in a room with a pedestal in the middle. In it was a sword, it had a dull grey blade with a black root like hilt on it with a lone yellow gem on it.

"There it is, the sword that'll break the barrier." Aaron said

"Doesn't seem that impressive." Amber said

"Even the most simplest of items can hold the greatest of power." Arian said

"From what i can tell, i can sense major energy coming off of it." Ellie said, holding a small handheld machine that can detect energy

Aaron slowly walked over, he was standing in front of it, light shining down from a hole in the ceiling. Aaron was about to pull it out when suddenly-

" **WHO DARES ENTER MY LAIR!** " A booming voice yelled

Aaron looked at the area where it was said.

"Me, my team, my friends, my family, and my girlfriend along with her team dares." Aaron said

Nothing is said, Aaron could hear a barrier appear behind him. He looked behind him to see the people he was with not able to get through the barrier, that's when a giant fist made of stone and darkness hit Aaron after he looked froward.

"AARON!" Everyone yelled

Aaron slide backward and then got back up to look at his assailant.

"What the hell?" Aaron asked

A giant creature then came out of the darkness, it was a golem made of stone with darkness coursing through the outside. His eyes a bright red, he seemed to be glaring at Aaron.

"You must be the one against my mistress Salem." He said

"Yes, i am." Aaron said

He raised his fist before holding his head in pain, his eyes then turned yellow. He looked at Aaron, fear evident in his eyes.

"Run child, i'm not in control anymore." He said

That's when his eyes turned red again, he roared with rage. Aaron frowned at this, he sighed.

"Salem, you must be messed up to control a golem that's most likely guarding this sword from those who are unworthy to use it." Aaron grumbled

The golem that threw another punch, Aaron jumped onto the fist. He ran up it and kicked him in the face, it was barely effective and the golem him grabbed him by the back of the collar and through him into an old pillar that luckily didn't hold up the place. Aaron slowly got up with a groan, he growled a little in anger.

"Ugh, Salem must have really injected you with a lot of Grimm Energy for you to be kicking my ass." Aaron said

The golem then punched him again, causing him to hit a wall. The golem ran at Aaron, that's when when a blade was hit into the Golem's back. Aaron looked up to see Dani on the golem, she's currently baring her teeth in anger.

"You are a stupid fucker for attacking my brother!" Dani yelled

Dani then transformed her guillotine blade into a pair of maces, using her Semblance to charge up the strength of them and began to pound on the golem which did start to break through the rock. While she did that, Aaron notice something while he attack the Golem. On his head was a black mark that seemed to have the darkness flowing out from it, Aaron got up and ran onto his head. He took his sword, charged it with light, and then stabbed it into his head. The Golem roared in pain as he kneeled, the red light fading from his eyes. The twins then got off the Golem, looking at him as the darkness coursing around his body disappeared.

"...Is he?" Aaron asked

That's when yellow light appeared in his eyes, he looked at the twenty people in the room. He walked over back to the blade, and stood nearby it.

"I apologize for my attack, i was not in control as i said." The Golem said

"That's okay. So what's your name anyways?" Jaune asked

The Golem looked down in thought, that's when he snapped his fingers.

"My name is of olden times, i was christened with the name of Setsuri. I was made to stop the unworthy from gaining this sword, for the worthy who wield it may be able to destroy any dark barrier of evil that may exist. I assume you are here for it?" The Golem explained/asked

"Yeah, Salem is going to destroy everything if we don't stop her. She sealed herself in a barrier that has only two years left before it breaks, what i need is the sword to break it." Aaron said

"Salem... the person who inflicted that curse upon me had said that name. If i wanted to, i would grant you that sword. However, only the worthy chosen of light can pull it out. You may try your luck as your people put it." Setsuri said

"Alright." Aaron said

Aaron walked up to the sword, he put both hands on it and pulled it upwards. It started to loosen from it's pedestal, then it was pulled out. Aaron looked at the blade, he then raised it in the air. A bolt of lightning striking into it, causing the once black roots to now be gold with the blade glowing a brilliant yellow. Aaron swung the blade which caused a circular beam of light to be shot out of it, Aaron smiled as he looked at Setsuri.

"It is nice to see the chosen of light use this blade, it is known as the Light Sword. It can break any barrier but cannot destroy evil, for it is not strong enough to penetrate inner darkness. Once used to break a dark barrier, it will lose it's power until returned here to recharge it's power. So be wary on how you use it." Setsuri said

Aaron nodded.

"I will." Aaron said

Setsuri then walked over to the spot he was at, he sat down.

"Now i must go back to my rest until i am need again, for the next chosen to restore the sword to it's true form." Setsuri said

"True form?" Aaron asked

"Do not fret chosen, that is a time that is a long time away. Hence, i must rest." Setsuri said

The light faded from his eyes leaving them hallow, Aaron then looked at the glowing blade. It was brilliant in color, Aaron sheathed it and looked at the team he brought.

"Well, look's like we're gonna need to prepare. For now, i say we relax for bit." Aaron said

They all nodded, this was kind of dramatic for their tastes.

 **[Play Ending Two]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"We need to give them time to find a good spot to open the barrier." Aaron said

Aaron then pulled out Vita's Sky, glaring at his opponent.

"You know, i'm getting reeaaallllly sick of this shit."

* * *

Alright, that was a good chapter. We've still got a lot more to got until we reach the end of this, so i hope you had a good time reading this.

I'll see you in the Fandom.


	59. Where the Emerald secret lies

Time for some training.

 ** _Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

After killing an assassin, Aaron had found out the location of where a sword that can break Salem's barrier was found. After arriving, Aaron had to fight a possessed Golem which was found that Salem used Grimm Energy to make him turn evil. When was all said and done, Aaron pulled out the sword which gave it's power to break barrier's of darkness. Taking the aptly named Light Sword with him, they decided to relax and then start training for battle. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **A week** **after**

"Can you repeat that again?" Jaune said

"We need to give them time to find a good spot to open the barrier." Aaron said

Jaune just sighed loudly, Aaron just looked at the groups confused.

"Okay, what is up with the objections about what i said?" Aaron asked

"WE'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR A WEEK NOW!" Church said

"Leonard, i get that this is stressful but Oz and Glynd have to look for a good spot for us to break the barrier. So for now, we're gonna have to wait." Aaron said

Everyone sighed, Aaron then looked around.

"Alright, fine. I give you permission to do what ever you want to do besides relaxing, fighting Grimm, doing the do with each other, i don't care. Just keep yourselves busy until it's time to fight." Aaron said

"Kid, really?" Roman said

"I get that you guys want to go out and kill Salem, but we still need to prepare. Emerald's been missing for a long time now from what the assassins that i DIDN'T kill told me, it's most likely that she's with Mercury. Which can mean only three things, so until the spot for breaking the barrier is found. You guys are going to do whatever you want, i'm gonna go find Emerald." Aaron said

Everyone just sighed and left, Aaron was about to walk over to where the World Runner Omega was when Ruby and Cinder stopped him.

"We want to come with you." Ruby said

"Why?" Aaron asked

"I may have not known Emerald that well but if she's gonna help us, then we're gonna need to get acquainted." Ruby said

"She's my family also, i care about her." Cinder said

"...Fine, but be careful." Aaron said, stressing the careful part

Ruby and Cinder nodded, they were later on the World Runner Omega. Aaron pulled up a holographic map as it started up, it had a giant pointing to where the location was. Aaron pressed some buttons and they were off.

 **An hour into the travel**

Aaron was sitting on a chair that was installed into the area, despite it kind of being travel sized, it had three bedrooms with bathrooms. It even had a viewing deck along with a kitchen, Aaron was checking some stuff with Cinder sitting nearby. Just looking out the window, Aaron glanced over at her. He sighed, he then stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Cinder.

"You thinking about what happened in the past still?" Aaron asked

"...Yes." Cinder said

"You still feel guilty, huh." Aaron said

"Yeah... i do." Cinder said

"Don't feel too bad Cinder, you were thought what you were doing was right. I mean, sure, you were working with a rapist for a bit. That's all in the past now." Aaron said

"I... still haven't received a proper punishment for my actions still." Cinder said

"...That's because you never did." Aaron said

"Hm?" Cinder said

"I mean, i know what your past was like before you found Salem." Aaron said

"O-oh." Cinder said

"I found by doing some digging in some archives relating to your name, you... you lost your family in a fire which is when you lost control of your original Semblance. You may have lost your power after i removed to power of Winter from you and gave it to someone else, but you still have your Semblance. You just have to tap into it again." Aaron said

Cinder nodded, she then went to looking back out the window. Aaron checked the location of where Emerald's at, he looked at it in confusion.

"Why would Emerald be in an old building?" Aaron asked

"No idea, but it can't be good." Cinder said

Ruby then walked in with a plate of cookies, Aaron gladly took one along with Cinder. They relaxed as they kept traveling to the location.

 **Four hours later**

Aaron was lightly snoring in his chair along with Cinder, Ruby having fallen asleep in the lower decks bedroom around three hours ago. That's when a beeping occurred that woke Aaron up, he looked at the map again. They were there, Aaron set the ship down onto the ground and activated a cloaking device. He woke Cinder and Ruby up, they walked outside. It was an abandoned area, the building was crumbling in certain places but still made for a good hideout.

"So, this is where Emerald is at?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, that still beg's the question of why she's here?" Aaron asked

"...I remember that Salem would experiment on people after find Arthur, it makes me wonder if-"

"Then we better hope to Monty that's not the case, if it is... i don't want to think about if it is." Aaron said

They walked inside the building, the upper floor stair's are devastated but the lower stairs have a small dull light. Aaron gestured them to follow after the other's searched around a bit, they walked down the stair's to find... a bunch of cells. Aaron looked into one of them, what he saw was horrifying. It was a person with a arm that's constantly bleeding out darkness, he crying due to the pain. After looking around, they saw so many human's and Faunas that were experimented. There was even a pair of twins that were formerly separate but was now one due to the Grimm energy melting them. They just asked for the pain to stop, Aaron with a heavy heart slowly raised his sword in it's gun form. And fired, he... held his mouth as he was disgusted along with Ruby and Cinder.

"Ho-how long has this been going on?" Aaron asked

"Fourty years." Someone with a hoarse voice said

Aaron looked behind him, he saw an figure with a arm similar to a Beowolf's. His face slightly covered with a Grimm mask while the other was unseen, his body covered in dark markings which they could barely see. He was standing in front of the door, his red eyes full of life still.

"Fourty years, we've been experimented on. I was one of the few that somehow didn't get taken away, i am one of the more successful parts of her project. I had barely the ability to control this, shifting to a Beowolf and then back to a human once that time's run out. Over time, i've learned to control it. I have no more name, only a body of a monster that still cannot be formed back to normal." The figure said

Aaron looked at the figure, he walked over.

"Old man, you mind if i do something." Aaron said

"Go ahead, i've got nothing else to do." The figure said

Aaron put a hand on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and focused his energy. The old man's body started to change, his body became slightly more youthful as the Beowolf arm started to turn into a normal arm. The Grimm mask going into his face leaving only a single red marking of an X, the markings swirled into his chest only leaving a swirl left making it look like a tattoo. His eyes having a small red dots in the center that become barely noticeable over time, Aaron open's his eyes and steps back.

"I-i'm human again?" He asked

"I can't remove the Grimm Energy but i can give you control over it, if you get too angry. You'll lose control, so i would recommend that you keep that side in check. It does feed on negativity after all but only derived from you, other than that you can transform or even turn parts of yourself into a Grimm." Aaron said

The old man turned his finger into a claw, he then put into the lock on the outside and after a bit of picking

 _*Click*_

It opened, he stepped out which showed his long black hair. He was a twenty year old man, his eyes were a dark orange color.

"I thank you, do you have anything to drink?" He asked

Aaron focused some energy, he made some water after melting some ice. Aaron placed it into a cup that he got out, he gave to the twenty year old. He drank it down, he then wiped his lip.

"Thank you." He said a sort of Irish accent

"Your welcome, so what's your name?" Aaron asked

"I have no name, i don't remember it. I was kidnapped when i was baby." He said

Aaron looked at him in thought, he then snapped his fingers.

"Beo." Aaron said

"Beo?" Cinder asked

"Yeah, it's short of Beowolf, since he has the power to transform into one." Aaron said

"Oum Dammit Aaron." Ruby said

"It was the best i had, didn't even mean for it to be a pun." Aaron said

Ruby and Cinder sighed, that's the best name he's got.

"I like it, it represents that nature of who am i and not who i was. I thank you." He said

"Your welcome dude, i guess you should come with us. We're gonna have to say your a Faunas however." Aaron said

"Really? Why?" He asked

"Because you have Wolf ears now." Aaron said

Beo felt around his head, yep, he had ears now. It was just hidden under his long hair.

"To be fair, i don't know if i was human or Faunas previously." Beo said

"When we get back, we'll find out. Maybe we can-"

"I don't think i want to be cured of this." Beo said

Aaron looked at him shocked as did Ruby and Cinder.

"You sure?" Aaron asked

"Yes, i never had an identity before now. I may be part Grimm but that doesn't mean i can't create my own story." Beo said

"Well... okay. You should held to the ship, it's outside of this area. I let down the cloaking after you enter." Aaron said

"Thank you." Beo said

"Your welcome." Aaron said

Beo went up the stairs, meanwhile Aaron was looking down in anger.

"They kidnapped children, only to experiment on them and change them into either monsters or being's in pain." Aaron said

"And from what i can tell, he was the only being in here that actually was healthy enough to live and sane enough to be human." Cinder said

"...I'm gonna fucking kill Salem and her minions." Aaron said

Cinder and Ruby nodded in agreement, the fuckers who did this are gonna pay. They later entered a large room, Aaron looked around.

"So i'm gonna guess that we're gonna get attacked by someone?" Aaron stated rather than asked

"Nope, for now." Someone familiar said

Aaron looked over to the direction of the voice, Mercury was sitting on a throne, looking down at them with a evil smirk.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Mercury asked

"A Faunas, his girlfriend, and someone who betrayed Salem." Aaron said

"I... was gonna say that." Mercury said, ruining his whole facade

"And by saying that, you ruined your threatening nature." Aaron said

Mercury just growled in anger, smoke appeared around him and he disappeared. Aaron just rolled his eyes at that and they continued on, afterwards finding themselves in an area with two doors and a cell. Aaron looked inside, the door was locked but he didn't care as Aaron melted it off. He opened it and walked inside, he found a skinny and... he didn't even know what to describe the other condition she was in. Aaron knew he could see through illusions, so this was real.

"Emerald?" Aaron asked

"Eh?" She groaned

Aaron saw some needles around her, she was drugged.

"I'm here to help." Aaron said

"No more... playtime?" She asked

Aaron just... didn't say anything.

"No... no more playtime." Aaron said

"No more... Rainman?" She asked

"No more Rainman, and no more of anyone else. Not even Watts." Aaron said

"Even, no more... metal legs?" She asked with a shudder

Aaron knew who that was, he sighed.

"No more metal legs, Cinder's here also." Aaron said

"Ci-Cinder." She said

"Yeah." Aaron said

Aaron picked Emerald up, she was light as a feather. That was not good, Aaron put his hand on her head.

"Curaga, Esunaga, Aura, Chakra, Revive." Aaron said

A rainbow of colors went over her, she looked at Aaron.

"Th-thanks." She said

"Just rest." Aaron said

He walked out, Cinder and Ruby was shocked to see that status she was in.

"Cinder, take her back to the ship." Aaron said

Cinder nodded, Aaron handed Emerald over to Cinder. Emerald hugging Cinder as tight as she could, they both left. Aaron then faced the next door, he glanced over to Ruby.

"I'm gonna fucking murder that son of a bastard, and spread his organs all around as he chokes on his balls." Aaron said

No one said anything, until Ruby decided to break the silence.

"Aaron... that was pretty dark." Ruby said

"Yeah, that was. I-i don't know where i went with that." Aaron said

"I understand, i kind of wanted to say the same thing." Ruby said

Aaron nodded, they walked through the door. Arthur then saw them, he freaked out and got out a pistol. Aaron sighed, he turned around and walked out.

"Ruby, take care of this bitch. I'm gonna go kill Mercury. Already enchanted your scythe with fire capabilities." Aaron said

Ruby tiredly nodded, she then slashed her blade. Arthur screamed after seeing his hand was cut off, then he stopped as his body slide off with no blood coming out since her scythe just cauterized it.

 **Meanwhile**

Aaron walked through the other door into an arena, he saw Mercury sitting in a chair waiting.

"Glad you could make i-"

"Shut the fuck up and go jump off a cliff while hanging yourself." Aaron said

"Wow, touchy." Mercury said

"You raped a girl with two other people, one of them dead now. The other i'm gonna go kill, right now though. I'm gonna kill you." Aaron said

"Pff, how are you gonn-"

Mercury stopped in his words, he looked down his chest. A spike made of rock was going through it, he looked at Aaron.

"Learn to shut up, because." Aaron began

Aaron then pulled out Vita's Sky, glaring at his opponent.

"You know, i'm getting reeaaallllly sick of this shit." Aaron said

"I doubt you ca-"

Mercury was interrupted by a punch to the face, Aaron had already turned on the Jeweled Knuckles as Mercury talked. Aaron then grabbed Mercury's balls, he squeaked in pain.

"Explosion." Aaron said

That's when Mercury's balls exploded, Mercury screamed in pain. Aaron then silenced him using Silence, Aaron then retracted the spike and cut him in half unluckily for Mercury was that he cauterized the wound.

"Hey." Aaron said

"What." Mercury said after since Aaron removed Silence after holding him up

"I'm gonna pull a Sub Zero." Aaron said

"What does th-"

Aaron grabbed his head and ripped it out of his body along with his spine, Aaron then through it on the ground. Breaking it completely, he then walked out. Aaron then met up with Ruby, both of them tired.

"I really wish i didn-"

"I know, but it's over..." Aaron said

Ruby nodded, they walked out. Aaron placed a few timed explosions spells around the area, they got onto the ship. As they flew away, the place blew up thus making it unusable.

"It's too bad the other's were unable to be saved." Cinder said

"Yeah, but at least Beo and Emerald was." Aaron said

Beo was sitting nearby, doing nothing as Emerald was laying in the a bed nearby.

"So, i guess we should get Emerald's therapy started and start teaching Beo some stuff." Aaron said

"I can read, write, and somewhat know how the world works. I still have much to learn." Beo said

"Yeah, for now, i just wanna sleep." Aaron said

"I'll take over driving, you and Ruby go to sleep in the lower decks." Cinder said

Aaron wanted to argue but he was too tired to care, so he and Ruby went to the lower deck. Falling asleep in the same bed, Cinder just smiled. She put the ship on auto-pilot and walked over to where Emerald was sleeping, she gently stroked her head with Emerald smiling afterward.

 **[Play Ending Two]**

 ** _Next time on The RPG Hunter_**

"Alright Beo, show me what you've got!" Aaron said

Beo struck Aaron's shield, Aaron grinning afterward.

"Well, you've still got much more to learn." Aaron said while helping Beo up

Emerald is then seen standing, looking a bit more healthy then she was seen last.

"If your serious, then let's start training." Aaron said, crossing his arms

* * *

And that is another chapter down, a lot more to go.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	60. Dark Hazel

Let's get started since i don't have much to actually say here besides that i was inspired by Soma's ability to absorb the power of monster's and hence what your gonna read below.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Since they have to wait for a good place to break Salem's dark barrier, Aaron decided to go look for Emerald with Ruby and Cinder joining. What they found was a building full of experimented people, one of them being a twenty year old man with no name that was partially a Beowolf. Using his magic, Aaron gave him full control over his Grimm powers and named him Beo. Afterwards, Aaron found Mercury who was still a complete asshole and found Emerald who was thin and drugged. She was mentally broken from all the rape she had to endure, Aaron managed to heal her but it would take time for the effects to be effective enough. Ruby killed Arthur and Aaron killed Mercury with Mercury dying in the most painful way possible. They left, blowing up the building in their wake. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **Two weeks after**

Beo was looking at the ocean outside the ship in thought, he had found out that he was a Faunas before he was transformed and that he is the only one of his kind. He used to be an average wolf Faunas but after being experimented, he now was GrimmBorn. Meaning he had the power to absorb other Grimm's power after killing a Nevermore, so he could now use them to his advantage. Everyone was fine with having him around since he was a pretty nice guy, his hair was now cut short which made him look a little younger. He now was wearing a black tank top with holes cut out in the back for when he needs to summon his wings, he had black jeans which conformed into his body when ever he transformed completely as did his shirt and any footwear he had. He was wearing black boots that small holes made for him to have his forefeet's claws or talons stick out whenever he partially transformed.

"I... i still wonder who i am." Beo said

"Your Beo, remember?" Someone familiar said

Beo turned around to see Aaron, he smiled a little. It then disappeared and he looked back out at the ocean.

"I know that, i still wish to know who i was however." He said

"You'll find out, for now. Your fine with who you are, right?" Aaron said/asked

Beo then chuckled, he looked at Aaron again with a small smile.

"Right, so do you wish to speak with me?" He asked

"Yeah, since you've been a pretty fast learner in your studies. I'd figure your ready for a match with me." Aaron said with a grinned

Beo nodded, Aaron grinned wider.

"Okay, let's go and fight!" Aaron said

 **Later**

 **[Play Persona 4 Golden Battle theme]**

Aaron and Beo stood across from each other, Beo having arms now turned into a Beowolf's with Aaron having his sword drawn.

"Alright Beo, show me what you've got!" Aaron said

Beo ran at Aaron as fast as he could, he clawed at Aaron to which Aaron dodged. Beo then sweeped turning his foot into a Nevermore's which worked as Aaron fell over, Beo then fired out a feather from his arm to which Aaron deflected narrowly with his sword.

"You've gotten pretty tough." Aaron said

"Yeah, i have." Beo said

Aaron then appeared behind him, about to swing his sword as Beo saw him.

"But not tough enough!" Aaron yelled

Beo dodge rolled away, he then fired some feathers at Aaron. Aaron deflected all of them as Beo was about to punch him, Aaron couldn't dodge out of the way in time and thus he was hit backward.

"Looks like you've learned something from me huh?" Aaron said

"Yes, i have!" Beo said as he was now behind Aaron also

Beo struck Aaron's shield, Aaron grinning afterward.

"And yet you've still have yet to beat me." Aaron said

Aaron then shield bashed him away, being kicked to the wall afterward. Beo hit the wall and slid down, his Aura being at zero. Beo sighed as Aaron walked over, he stopped in front of him as Aaron offered him a hand up. Beo took it with the same grin Aaron's uses.

 **[End music]**

"Well, you've still got much more to learn." Aaron said while helping Beo up

"Yeah, he does." Someone new said

Emerald is then seen standing, looking a bit more healthy then she was seen last.

"Hey Emerald, looking better." Aaron said

"Yeah, i am. I've still got you to th-"

"You don't need to keep thanking me, you weren't in a good place. I had to help." Aaron said

Emerald nodded, Aaron then put his hands behind his head.

"So why are you here anyways?" Aaron asked

"I want to start training again." Emerald said

Aaron blinked, he then put his arms down as he started to grin.

"Ya think you can handle it?" Aaron asked

"Yes, i can." Emerald said with a serious nod

"If your serious, then let's start training." Aaron said, crossing his arms

Emerald smiled, they both left with Beo being left alone. He left the arena and went back onto the deck, he looked back at the ocean. That's when he looked to his side to see Weiss near him, he looked back out at the ocean.

"Hello Ms Schnee." He said after a minute of silence

"You don't need to call me that Beo." Weiss said

"You are said to be famous, thus i must respect you." Beo said

"We're friends Beo, you don't need to be so formal." Weiss said

"Of course, Weiss." Beo said with slight hesitance

They just kept looking at the ocean, Weiss then broke the ice.

"So why are you looking out into the ocean?" She asked

"I... don't know." Beo said

"Care to elaborate?" Weiss asked

"I always feel a sense of... remembrance, whenever i look out here. Almost like i can remember what my life was life before i was placed in that dark place." Beo said

"Mind if i join?" Weiss asked

"I haven't objected this far." Beo said

Weiss than sat down, Beo just continued to stand and stare at the ocean. Yang noticed what they were doing as she was laying in a chair on the deck, she sighed.

"Man, Beo is kind of... strange." Yang said

"Of course he is, he's part Grimm." Amber said

Yang looked up to see Amber leaning an a wall nearby, looking at the two.

"Yeah, but he just stares at the ocean when he's not busy with anything." Yang said

"Aaron said that he doesn't remember anything from when he was a child, he might be looking because it reminds him of something." Amber said

"I know but still..." Yang said

They just looked at the two staring at the ocean, Cinder then came onto the deck with Athena. They were just having a casual chat about today's youth, they may not be that old but they still can complain.

 **[Play 13th Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2]**

That's when suddenly someone landed on the deck, he slowly rose up with his hulking body as everyone started at him. He then looked at Beo with a malicious grin.

"Ah, one of the experiments i see." He said

"You must be-"

"Hazel Rainart." He said

Aaron appeared on deck, he recognized who it is. Hazel noticed Aaron, he then growled in anger.

"You must be the fool who's working with Ozpin." Hazel said

"And you must be one of the people who decided to have 'playtime' with Emerald." Aaron said, putting air quotes around playtime

"Well, a man has his urges." Hazel said with a chuckle

Aaron's eyes turned a small burning red, that's when a barrier was formed out of nowhere. Aaron looked over to see Beo holding up his hand, it was coated in dark energy. Afterwards, it disappeared.

"You have two choice, leave or die." Beo said

"And what if i choose neither?" Hazel asked

"Hence why die is an option." Beo said

Hazel just glared at Beo, he then got out two fire Dust crystals and took off his coat and put the crystal into arms which then causes his eye color to glow with him being stronger. Beo looked over at Aaron.

"AARON, LEND ME YOUR POWER PLEASE!" Beo said

Aaron looked at Hazel, he sighed. Aaron then put his hand out, it started to glow white.

"Alright, COMBINE!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then disappeared in a flash of white, that's when Beo glowed white with his eyes now having a blue ring around them. Beo transformed his arms into one's that Beringel's have. He pounded them together which sets them on fire, he's able to do this thanks to Aaron's powers and the kills he's acquired.

"I'm surprised that Watts didn't notice you when he was alive, he was a fool anyhow." Hazel said

"Whatever." Beo said with Aaron's voice echoing afterward

Beo throws a powerful punch at Hazel which knocks him into the barrier, Beo then teleports beside him and kicks him using a Dragon's foot. He then stretches arms out thanks to combing it with a Geists shape shifting ability, he grabs Hazel and then throws him all around the arena. Beo then causes a card similar to Aaron's appear in his hand, instead of it being blue it was black, he then shatters it with a black flames surrounding him. Behind him appears a being made of darkness with curves horns on his head, Beo grins as he yelled this.

"GOD OF DARKNESS!"

"Chaos rules." He said

A giant purple beam comes down from the heavens and strikes Hazel, destroying him in his entirety. After the fight ended, the barrier fell. Luckily there was no damage to the ship, it just killed Hazel.

 **[End music]**

The blue ring around Beo's eyes disappeared as his arms formed back to normal, Aaron then reappeared back in the spot he was in. Beo kneeled, Aaron ran over and helped him up.

"That took a lot out of me." Beo said

"It was your first time having my power, a lot of people would say that it was exhausting." Aaron said

"Heh, must have a high stamina then." Beo said

"Must likely, hey, try turning your arm into a Beringel's?" Aaron said/asked

Beo focused his energy, nothing was happening. After a bit of trying, Beo stopped.

"Looks like that was temporary, at least you can still absorb powers." Aaron said

Beo nodded, he got up and went back to looking at the ocean with Weiss. Aaron sighed and just went back down below to train Emerald, everyone then continued on as usual.

 **Meanwhile**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS DESTROYED!" Salem yelled

"Exactly that, he was destroyed by Aaron and that Grimm experiment. Beo they named him." An insane assassin explained

"Ugh, leave me be." Salem said

The assassin bowed and then left, Salem sighed.

"That brat of a Grimm is causing me trouble and yet i still want Aaron more." Salem said

She grinned as she remembered watching him from afar at a young age.

"Oh yes, he will do just fine as my toy." Salem said

That's when she started to cackle in made laughter as Ozpin still kept looking for a good area to open the barrier, he sighed as he heard her mad cackling.

"Can't believe i fell in love with her once." Ozpin said

"She is a pedophile after all." Glynda said

Ozpin just chuckled at little, they then went back to their search.

 ** _Next time on The RPG Hunter_**

"I guess we should get you some more power's, luckily i can have Weiss summon Grimm's she defeated with me along with other creatures just to see if you can absorb their power." Aaron said

The red orb then flew right in Beo's chest, causing him to glow red for a bit.

"Seems like my theory is true, alright, KEEP FIGHTING!" Aaron said

* * *

Welp, killed another villain off. I'd say today was a pretty good day, and on that note.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	61. Training

Time for references to Castlevania Aria of Sorrow.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Beo was thinking about his past after training with Aaron with Emerald later asking from Aaron to train her when Hazel showed up to take Beo to Salem and either kill Aaron or take him also, he failed as Aaron combined with Beo and killed him using a literal ray of darkness from outer space. Afterwards, things went back to normal and Beo went back to thinking. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **Two weeks after Hazel's attack**

Beo was looking out at the see again, he was having some flashback's to that day somewhat. Faded but still somewhat there, he did live on an island but didn't know which one. He heard footsteps, he looked over his shoulder to see Aaron.

"Aaron." Beo said

"Beo, i have an idea." Aaron said

"...Okay." Beo said

"Since you were attack by Hazel, i figured you should get stronger." Aaron said

"Okay, how are we gonna do that?" Beo asked

Aaron looked up in thought as he held his chin while tapping his foot a little, he then looked at Beo with a shrug

"I guess we should get you some more power's, luckily i can have Weiss summon Grimm's she defeated with me along with other creatures just to see if you can absorb their power." Aaron said

"...Sounds like a good idea." Beo said

Aaron nodded, both him and Beo went to the lower deck while Aaron contacted Weiss.

 **Later**

Aaron was nearby while Weiss stood across from Beo in a fighting stance, Weiss looked at Aaron.

"So what should we start out with?" Weiss asked

"Maybe use that skeleton that throws bones?" Aaron said with shrug

 **[Play Fly me to the Moon from Bayonetta]**

Weiss then summoned a bone throwing skeleton, Beo turned his arm into a Beowolf's and then punched the skeleton in the face which caused a red orb to appear.

"Huh, is that what i think it is." Aaron said

The red orb then flew right in Beo's chest, causing him to glow red for a bit.

"Hmm, try throwing a bone?" Aaron suggested

Beo then made a throwing gesture like the skeleton would which caused a bone to appear and fall to the ground.

"Seems like my theory is true, alright, KEEP FIGHTING!" Aaron said

Weiss then summoned a Dragon, since Aaron was one of her friends plus thanks to magic. She can summon anything Aaron killed or she helped killed, thus allowing her to summon them. The Dragon tried to claw at Beo but he threw some bones along with summoning some feathers, it did some damage. Beo then punched it in the face, he dodged rolled after it tried to ram him. It then roared and with blue light summoned three Beringel's with a Lancer, Beo then killed a Beringel while throwing a bone with some feathers behind it. He tranformed his right arm in a Beringels and punched the Lancer which then allowed him to fire stingers. He fired out a multitude of feather's and stingers at the Beringel's and Dragon. It then killed the Dragon, Aaron smirked as he looked at Weiss.

"Weiss, UNLEASH THE KRAKEN!" Aaron yelled

Weiss nodded, a pool of magic water appeared and a Kraken bursted out of the water with a screech. Beo growled as he summoned some Lancer's and a bone throwing Skeleton. They attacked while Beo kept launching feather's and stingers, Beo then striked it in one of it's eyes causing to be blind in one eye. He then threw a bone with some stingers sticking out of it, it did major damage to it and killed it. Beo then learned a new ability, he turned his arm into a blade as Weiss summoned some skeletons wielding rapier's along with some Merman that bursted out of small magical puddles that disappeared afterwards with Gaibon and Solgra in the back. Beo growled as he slashed through a skeleton wielding a rapier and then made a rapier out of bone while keeping his other arm a blade. He stabbed a Merman in the face while slashing through its body, he looked at Gaibon and then shot some stingers along with feathers and threw multiple bones. It did enough damage to kill it after Beo finished it with a slash across the waist, Beo looked at Solgra as he spat out fireballs at it. Solgra threw it's spear at Beo who caught it and then threw it back after breathing fire on the tip while sending some stingers, feathers, and bones at it. It got impaled on the wall as feather stuck its arms to the while stinger went through its eyes, the bones just did more damage to its body which finally killed it. Beo then summoned a spear as a copy of Aaron appeared with gun in hand, Beo looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"We killed a copy of me awhile back, it was a weird moment." Aaron explained

Beo shrugged and threw a spear at it while setting it on fire, the copy of Aaron dodged it and fired back some Fira Shots. Beo blocked it after making bone plating on his arms, he then transformed into Grimm version of Gaibon and flew into the sky while firing some fireballs at it. The copy kept dodging, that's when flaming spears started to come out of the ground which made things harder for the clone. That's when one stabbed through it's chest while a bunch stabbed it at once, this killing it. Beo turned back to normal as he summoned a gun in his hand, he then aimed it at new enemies that Weiss summoned. Weiss summoned a Death Stalker with Geist that had bone swords nearby which allowed them to posses it, Beo shot at the swords while enchanting it with Blizzard since the copy could only use tier one and tier two spells. Beo then jumped into the air and then jumped again while spinning around which caused multiple stingers, fireballs, bones, and feathers to fly out onto the ground which hit the Death Stalker. Weiss then summoned Salem's Sword which Aaron apparently accidentally gave her the ability to summon after making a strong enough Social Link, it roared after appearing from pit of darkness that manifested. Beo then made a stinger from his back, turned his right arm into a Beringels and her left into a Beowolfs. He had two wings on his back that were from the flying enemies he killed as tentacles sprouted from his sides with them having holes on them. The arms had small spikes on them which would do a lot of arm if someone wasn't careful around him, his legs were now more muscular and black. He had two giant great bone swords in his hands as he growled in anger as a Grimm mask grew a little on his face, he then sighed as it shrank a little. He then span around like a tornado and attacked Salem's Sword, he then jumped into the air and created a black barrier around that couldn't be seen. Inside it was the Grimm, surrounded by multiple projectiles, fireballs, bones, feathers, stingers, ones swords along with rapiers, and even flaming were all launched at it him which got stuck in it's body, setting him on fire while damaging him. Afterwards the barrier around him disappeared and he was dead, Beo transformed back to normal with sweating pouring from is face.

 **[End music]**

"I think you're strong enough." Aaron said

Beo gave an nod and then left, Aaron looked at the direction he left in.

"You know Weiss, i think doing what we did a couple minutes ago was a bit overkill." Aaron said

"Yeah... it was." Weiss said

They then left, leaving the area empty with some feather's, burn marks, and a whole lot of bones on the ground.

 **[Play Ending Two]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"Seems like we're about to fight Salem." Aaron said

The ship arrived in front of the area, Aaron standing on the tip with his coat blowing in the wind.

"Alright, TIME TO FUCK SOME SHIT UP!" Aaron yelled

The six teams stood in front of the entrance of the area, ready to break the barrier.

* * *

Welp, time to get to the end of this whole thing. Also, that fight scene got really out of hand. I did not intend for this to happen but i like what happened anyways, that was kind of cool, you've got to admit that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	62. War has come

The war's gonna begin.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron had decided to not only make Beo stronger by having him kill Grimm that Weiss and him killed but also see if he can gain powers from other enemies. Afterwards, Beo had fought many enemies and gained new abilities later even trapping a version of Salem's Sword in a black barrier and then launched a full scale attack on him using a variety of ranged attacks. Aaron had concluded he was ready and he left, leaving a burning and bone filled area in his wake. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **Four weeks after that training session**

Aaron was currently walking through the ship as it was flying through the air, he got a message from Ozpin yesterday that a place for the barrier to be broken was found. So he moved out immediately, they've been traveling for a while. Beforehand, Aaron made sure that everyone was on the ship. He then made it to the main deck where is team, Ruby's, Jaune's, Penny's, Cinder's (which was called Team **FENT** or **Faint** which was lead by Cinder), and Dani's were working on dashboards that made certain commands or told them information. Aaron had arrived to everyone looking at him, he crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

"Status report on time." Aaron said, wasting no time

"Our ETA to the Grimmlands are twenty minutes." Weiss said while checking on a map

"And did we deploy some of our forces there?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Penny said showing some of the camera's planted on them

"Okay, and is the Ion Cannon ready?" Aaron asked

That's when a hologram of Allison was on screen, the Red's and Blue's along with the other's were in front of a massive laser like cannon.

"Fully operational." Allison said as whirring was heard in the background

The hologram then disappeared, Aaron then nodded.

"Seems like we're about to fight Salem." Aaron said with a smirk

Aaron then teleported away, everyone went back to work.

"You know, it's kind of strange." Haruko said

"What's strange?" Cody asked curious

"That we're finally gonna go kill Salem." Haruko replied

"Yeah, feel's like just yesterday since we've began this whole thing." Nora said, laying back in her chair

"I know right, but it's been years." Ellie said with a small chuckle

"Hehehe." Arian chuckled while shaking his head

"What?" Billy asked confused

"Nothing, just... this whole thing has been strange with magic and demons." Arian said with a slight shrug

"And yet we're used to it." Pyrrha said smiling

"Yeah, i still remember the day Aaron got me and Pyrrha together." Jaune said in memory

"Ah, those were the good times." Ren said with a small smile

They remembered on how Aaron even killed the Grimm that destroyed Ren and Nora's village, they thanked him for that and were grateful for him helping them put that behind him.

"We're here guys." Ruby said with a serious look on her face

The ship arrived in front of the area, Aaron standing on the tip with his coat blowing in the wind.

"Alright, TIME TO FUCK SOME SHIT UP!" Aaron yelled

A bunch of Grimm were down below, even two that had a sort of humanoid look to them. Aaron just scoffed, he then pointed his robotic finger forward.

"FIRE THE MOTHERFUCKING CANNON!" Aaron yelled

 **[Play Dubstep of your choice]**

The Ion Cannon then came out from below, it fired out a massive burst of energy and blew all the Grimm up. Aaron then front flipped off as everyone inside pressed a button that put them in pods which sent them off the ship, they all landed as robot's fought off the one's that were either being born or survived the explosion. Aaron saw his team, his girlfriend's, Jaune's, Penny's, Dani's, and Cinder's arrived.

"Okay, we need to run through here as fast as we can. The other's will keep us from dying or getting hurt, save your energy." Aaron said

Everyone nodded, they then started to run. A Beowolf was about to attack them but was impaled by a spear made of fire and ice, Aaron grinned knowing who it was. They kept running afterward, running into Grimm that were shot, impaled, stabbed, disintegrated, etc. All to keep them alive, they were then stopped by someone, Aaron then drew his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron asked

"I'm an assassin that was sent to kill you, those other's were not like-"

She stopped speaking, her body split apart with no blood seeing as Aaron cauterized the wound thanks to a Firaga Enchantment he put on while she was busy talking, he then sighed while looking at the teams.

"Okay, let's keep going." Aaron said with everyone nodding in return

 **[End music]**

 **[Play a Link to the Past Dark world remix by Tech 3]**

They then kept running, jumping and sliding all over the place. They soon made it to a rest point set up by Ozpin that Salem didn't see, they got inside as Grimm were about to attack them.

"Thanks Oz." Aaron said

"Don't thank me yet, you've still got to go kill Salem. We'll hold the line with the others." Ozpin said

"Others?" Aaron asked

That's when he saw Team STRQ, Ironwood, Leonardo, and the head of Shade Academy. Aaron looked at them surprised as did everyone else, even Leonardo was here. Leonardo, the coward is here to fight.

"Leo?" Aaron asked

"Yes Aaron, i came here by my own volition since i've been a coward all these years. I need to represent my last name, as you said." Leonardo said

Aaron smiled, that's when he felt Cowardly Lion change to Lion Warrior. Instead of now being a humanoid lion holding a gun, it was a humanoid lion wearing armor and wielding a great sword. Aaron smiled, he put a hand on Leonardos shoulder.

"Glad you've changed." Aaron said

Aaron looked towards the team's and nodded, they all walked through a door the lead to some stairs to Salem's palace.

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Spirit Tower theme from LOZ: Spirit Tracks]**

The stairs were fast and wide, at the top was Salem's palace. Covered in a barrier of darkness, Aaron felt the Light Sword react. He pulled it out of the sheath, it was glowing brightly. He looked back at the barrier, he nodded.

"Okay, let's do this." Aaron said

They started to walk up the stairs, the wind blowing around. They then made it to the top, the darkness overwhelming.

"Time to end this." Aaron said

The six teams stood in front of the entrance of the area, ready to break the barrier.

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Ending Two]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron nodded as he raised the Light Sword as it charged up energy, he was ready to fight for what's right.

"LIGHT! BREAK THE BARRIER BEFORE ME FOR I REQUEST ALL EVIL TO BE DESTROYED!" Aaron yelled

He slashed the sword and it broke the barrier, Aaron then unsheathed Vita's Sky.

"Salem, get ready to die." Aaron said

* * *

I guess we're nearing the end, well... let's make this a good farewell.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	63. Final Boss part 1

Alright, Salem is the final boss. Let's see how well this goes.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

The war had begun, Aaron and the other's made it to the castle. After much trial and tribulation, they made it to the the main fight. The forces of Light and Darkness are going to clash, the one who survives is the one who wins. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **[Play Lorule Castle theme]**

The heroes that were chosen to fight were standing before the castle that was owned by the person who would end this all if they failed, Salem. The most powerful evil in this land would win, it's a scary thought but it's one hell of a motivator.

"Let's start the show." Yang said with a grin

Aaron nodded with the same grin as he raised the Light Sword as it charged up energy, he was ready to fight for what's right and end this. Once and for all.

"LIGHT! BREAK THE BARRIER BEFORE ME FOR I REQUEST ALL EVIL TO BE DESTROYED!" Aaron yelled with a booming voice

He slashed the sword and it caused it to crack. The cracks kept forming until broke the barrier with a huge sound of breaking glass, Aaron then unsheathed Vita's Sky.

"Guess i can't use the Light Sword anymore." Aaron said looking at the sword of light

It's light had faded away, making it the same state as when it was in the pedestal. Aaron teleported it back to the pedestal it was in, insuring that it would be usable again in the future.

"Salem, get ready to die." Aaron said with a dark tone

Aaron looked at Amber and nodded, she walked over and kicked open the door. Everyone got their weapon's out and walked into the palace, Aaron remained wary as he heard the other's footsteps echo around the empty corridor as it pulsed with dark energy.

"Surprisingly quiet." Yang said

"Too quiet for my taste." Aaron said

"Yeah, it's almost like Salem's trying to intimidate us or something." Dani said

Neo then looked at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow, Dani just frowned.

"I'm just saying." Dani said

"Yeah, you were." Neo said with an eyeroll

Aaron then shushed them, they looked over to see him near a door as he was gesturing them over. Everyone walked over to see through a crack, Salem on her throne.

"When are those fools going to get here?" She asked bored

Aaron then looked at them and nodded, they nodded in return. Aaron then kicked open the door as they ran in, all holding their weapons in their signature poses.

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Opening Two theme]**

"SURRENDER!" Aaron yelled

"And why would i do that?" Salem asked

Aaron then stepped forward, still wary.

"Because, mankind ill needs someone such as you to cause trouble." Aaron said

"I'm Humanity's savior, after all, some have offered me 'tribute'." Salem said

"Tribute? You manipulate Human's and Faunas into doing your work and make them your slaves!" Aaron said

"And what are they? Nothing but a miserable pile of secrets. BUT ENOUGH TALK, HAVE AT YOU!" Salem yelled

She then jumped from her throne and landed onto the ground, unleashing waves of darkness. Everyone dodged the attack, Aaron took initiative and put his hand into the air.

"Multi-Cast: All Allies, Float!" Aaron said

Feathers then surrounded the teams and they suddenly felt lighter, Salem then turned the ground into a pit which she floated over... it didn't work seeing as everyone else did the same thing. Aaron smirking during the whole event.

"WHAT?!" She questioned

"I accounted for stuff like this, that's why i casted that spell." Aaron said

Salem growled she turned the ground back to normal and summoned spike of darkness, to which everyone except (Aaron who dodged out of the way in time) narrowly dodged the attack. They all started to fire at Salem which did some damage but not enough to kill her, Aaron then summoned a card but it had gold lining around it instead of it's usual blue.

"I summon you, RED RIDING HOOD!" Aaron said

That's when a little girl holding a basket on a wolf appeared, she pointed outward.

"Fire!" She said, sounding a little like Ruby

The wolf opened it's mouth and fired a beam of light, hitting Salem. She growled in anger and pain, Aaron then summoned another card and broke it.

"SNOW WHITE!" Aaron yelled

Someone that looked a little like Weiss appeared but taller and wore a Snow White outfit out of a door made of ice.

"Time for you to be white as snow." She said, sounding like a little like Weiss when she speak in a gentle tone

A bolt of white lightning struck then Salem with a loud boom, Aaron then took a new card and broke it.

"CROW KNIGHT!" Aaron yelled

A person with some of Qrow's facial feature appeared with giant crow wings behind him but unlike the actual Qrow. He had armor on that had a red cape in the back, he pointed his great sword at Salem.

"You've set a grim fate upon you." He said in coarse voice

A beam of darkness was fired at her which caused her to have some burns on her body, Aaron then summoned another card and broke it.

"PINOCCHIO!" Aaron yelled

A wooden puppet similar to the the actual Pinocchio with golden strings around his arms, the wood was more aged however compared to the young looking face. Around his chest is a bunch of daggers and in it's hands were golden daggers.

"There's no strings on me anymore." He said

He slashed three times, causing six slashes of light to hit Salem. Aaron then summoned another card and broke it.

"LIGHTNING VALKYRIE!" Aaron yelled

A thunder charged version of Valkyrie appeared with electricity sparking off of her body, she grinned menacingly.

"This is gonna be a _shocking_ attack." She said

Three thunderbolt markings appeared under then Salem, spears made of thunder came through them and stabbed Salem after a couple seconds. Aaron summoned another card and broke it.

"BEOWULF!" Aaron yelled

That's when the one, the only Beowulf appeared. Holding his famous sword, he looked at Salem with a glare.

"Another monster to kill." He said in his dark tone

He slashed Salem which struck her backward, Aaron appeared behind her as time slowed down for him.

"DRAGOON OF THE GOLDEN SUN!" Aaron yelled

A golden version of Dragoon fighter appeared with a smirk on her face with fists ready to fly, said fists having spikes on the knuckles of her gauntlet.

"OH THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" She said in a voice similar to Yang's

Time was back to normal as Dragoon of the Golden Sun punched Salem away, she got back up with a growl soon after. Aaron summoned another card and broke it.

"KING OF OZ!" Aaron yelled

Then a man with white hair wearing a crown with armor on holding a cane then appeared as he looked at Salem with a smirk.

"Time to end this Salem." He said, sound a little like Ozpin

He raised his cane, causing a spike made of earth to hit Salem. Aaron summoned yet another card and broke it.

"GOLDEN ARC!" Aaron yelled

A golden knight then appeared, he propped his sword onto his shoulder.

"I'm gonna have some fun with this." He said

He then slashed his sword, causing a sword beam to come out and hit Salem. Aaron then summoned three cards, he broke them all.

"CRYSTAL WARRIOR, CRYSTAL VALIANT, CRYSTAL MOTHER!" Aaron yelled

An older version of Aaron with a brown beard and tan skin along with a normal appeared along with a more pale version of Dani that had blonde highlights and golden armor, the Crystal Mother was a woman made of actual crystals.

"Time!" Crystal Warrior began with a slash

"To!" Crystal Valiant continued with a punch

"End!" Crystal Mother than said causing laser's to rain down

"THIS!" They said together with a final slash

Salem was knocked backward after the attack ended, she got up and growled angrily at Aaron. Said person was panting and summoned another card. Breaking it afterward, as blue flames started to go out of his normal arm.

"HELIOS!" Aaron yelled

A man wearing a golden toga with blonde hair and tan skin appeared, he smirked at Salem.

"Praise the sun, bitch." He said

That's when rays of light appeared around Aaron and Salem, green and light blue sparkles came out of Salem which went into Aaron. When it stopped, Helios disappeared. Aaron got back up, the flames on his arm vanishing. He summoned another card and broke it.

"WILD BILL!" Aaron yelled

Then a man with a mustache and clothing from the 1880's, he had two revolvers on his sides.

"I say, it's time to shoot." He said in a stereotypical British voice

He drew his guns and fired seventy rounds into Salem, this was starting to annoy Salem. Aaron then ran at Salem and did an overhead slash, Salem blocked it with a blade made of darkness.

"You aren't gonna win that easily." Salem said

She then kicked Aaron backward, he then recovered onto his feet and slid back. He got back up and pointed a finger at Salem, a small flame on the tip.

"Fire!" Aaron said

That's when a ball of fire came out, Salem managed to dodge it in time. Ruby shot a bullet at her which she dodged, she then ran at Aaron and did an overhead slash. Aaron block it with Tempus Fortiudo.

"Give up Salem!" Aaron said

"I could say the same to you." Salem said

Aaron growled as he kicked her away, Aaron missing his slash attack afterward. Salem then summoned another blade of darkness and began to attack Aaron with both. Aaron blocked one with his sword and another with a barrier.

"DIE!" Aaron yelled

That's when Aaron felt something go through his chest, some blood dribbled down his lip as he heard the gasps of the others.

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Mana Mission from Final Fantasy Adventure]**

Aaron looked down at his chest, a large spike made of darkness was through it. It retracted as Salem jumped far away from him, the other's ran up to him.

"AARON!" They yelled

"Guys.." Aaron said

"Hold on, i'm gonna give you some of my Aura. Use some healing magic to make it heal faster." Jaune said

"Jaune." Aaron said

"Your gonna make it, okay!" Jaune said

"Jaune." Aaron said, now putting his hand on Jaune's shoulder

He looked at Aaron, sweat pouring down his face. Aaron then gave a grin and a thumbs up.

"Go get her kid." Aaron said

That's when the life faded from Aaron eyes, Ruby had started to cry. Yang hugged her as she did, looking at Aaron's body while Dani just stared blankly.

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Rage Rising from Kingdom Hearts BBS]**

Jaune didn't say anything as he got up, holding his sword with two hand as he activated the two-handed feature.

"Salem." Jaune said

"OH, did i touch a nerve by killing hi-"

"Shut up." Jaune said in a dark tone

He then looked at Salem, fury clearly in his eyes as did everyone else did.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jaune yelled

"LEAVE SOME FOR ME ALSO!" Dani yelled in the background pulling out her weapon

Jaune then ran at Salem as did everyone else, Aaron meanwhile was laying there. His face blank, his sword a couple feet nearby as it was knocked out of his hands during the scuffle with Salem.

 **[End Music]**

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 _ **Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

"AARON!" Ruby's voice yelled

Aaron looked behind him to see a strange being wearing a black cloak with a scythe hanging over his back, Aaron knew who this was but had no idea why he was here.

"Death, why am i here?" Aaron asked

* * *

Didn't expect that huh? Well, your gonna be seeing more of this fight still. So just enjoy the show here.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	64. Final Boss part 2

Nearing the end of this fight, gonna miss writing this but all good things must come to an end.

 ** _Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

The heroes that were determined to save the world had fought their best to stop Salem as she still wanted Aaron. He objected and the fight started, resulting in Aaron getting killed. They tried to save him but failed, seeing the wound being too fatal. Afterwards, they kept fighting Salem to stop her from destroying the world. Aaron still might have a chance to still fight. What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

Aaron was currently floating in darkness, unconscious and unaware of what just happened.

"AARON!" Ruby's voice yelled

Aaron eye's snapped open after that, he looked around quickly after getting on his feet with his fists ready. He then stopped looking around quickly, he looked around slowly before just looking down in thought as tried to think about what happened.

"Wait... where am i?" Aaron asked

That's when flashes of events went by in his head, his eyes then widened.

"Holy shit that was painful." Aaron said with his hand over the spot that he got impaled

"Must have been." A male voice said

Aaron looked behind him to see a strange being wearing a black cloak with a scythe hanging over his back, Aaron knew who this was but had no idea why he was here.

"Death, why am i here?" Aaron asked

"You got impaled in the chest by a spike of darkness which came from Salem." Death said

"Oh... that sucks." Aaron said

"Yeah, and you weren't even supposed to die there or even die in your previous life." Death said

"...The fuck does that mean?" Aaron asked

"Well, the thing is... you weren't supposed to die by the guy robbing the woman in that alleyway and then was resurrected into an anime world." Death said

"...I repeat, the fuck does that mean?" Aaron asked

"It means that you weren't supposed to die, period." Death said

"Okay, i get that but why am i still here!" Aaron asked

"Chrono wanted you to be resurrected in a new world since you were always a hero, i didn't want that but we owed your original." Death said

Aaron than raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what Death was talking about.

"My original?" Aaron questioned

"Your another incarnation of him, the original you had a shitty life and had decided to help someone out of the goodness of his heart. His own family member, his little brother. But he stabbed him in the back after helping him and thus he was dead which resulted in him being given a decision." Death said

"Rest in peace or get reincarnated into a new body each and every time with the same name?" Aaron asked

"Bingo, you WERE supposed to be the incarnation that had an actually normal life but plans changed." Death said

"I can see that now... wait, what did the other version's do?" Aaron asked

Death than created some pictures with Aaron in them, each looking different with a different background.

"There was Doki Doki Literature Club you which had managed to stop them from suffering the fates they were given, even marrying Sayori afterwards." Death said with a picture of Aaron wearing a male uniform as Sayori was nearby

Death then sent away the picture which caused another to pass by.

"Then there was A Hat in Time you, a version that was born into the universe unlike your last version. He had faced many evils and made some friends, later finding his true calling." Death said with a picture of Aaron wearing an outfit similar to the one Aaron wore now but with a green hat with a green foam sword propped on his shoulder

Death then sent that picture away, he then pulled up a picture of the current Aaron with a cocky smirk and a thumbs up.

"Then there is you, the hero of RWBY. The one that killed Salem, after this, you'll have more adventures than you'll ever dream of." Death said

He then sent the picture away, that's when all the other's disappeared. Aaron looked at Death confused.

"What about those other one's?" Aaron asked

"Their fates have not yet been finished, some haven't been told by the one the tells them." Death said

"Who's that then?" Aaron asked

"A version of you that transcends time and space, he writes your stories into existence even though they've been already happened. He is the one that tell's them, the bard of Fandom's. We call him Bard." Death said

"Oh... so i guess that means, my story is almost done?" Aaron asked

"... That i cannot tell you, for it would spoil the future." Death said

Aaron sighed, he then looked up.

"Well, i guess i should get back to the fight huh?" Aaron said

"Yes but you're not powerful enough yet. You need the power of your soul." Death said

"Oh... i don't know what that means." Aaron said

Death just sighed as he got out an blue orb, on it was an engraved symbol. It was Aaron's symbol, Aaron looked at Death.

"This will give you the access to two new forms, one where you relive your past and the other where you gain immense power. But that will not be unlocked until you reach the end of this fight." Death said

"Cool, i guess." Aaron said

Aaron touched the orb, that's when he felt the power of the new forms in him. As said, the other one he could not access the other one but rather the one that was the past.

"I should get going." Aaron said as he looked at Death

Death said nothing as he wordlessly got out his scythe and put his hand out which caused a magic circle to appear below Aaron which he looked at, Said person then looked back up at Death.

"Tell my father that i will see him again before i reincarnate again, and also... when do i die and how does it happen?" Aaron said/asked

"Okay and you die at the age of one hundred and twenty. The death happens after that exact birthday, you die peacefully with nothing bad actually happening." Death said

Aaron nodded, that's when the circle charged up.

"Give her hell kid." Death said

"Thanks, i will." Aaron said

Death then launched him up, Aaron passed a rainbow of colors as he reached a bright light and suddenly.

 **Back in the world of the** **living**

Aaron opened his eyes, Aaron slowly got up as the wound on his chest healed. He looked to see the people he picked out for the fight, still fighting Salem while other's were taking time to recovery at intervals. Aaron looked around, he saw his sword at another part of the arena. Stabbed into the ground with a light shining on it, Aaron nodded. He then ran at Salem and yelled this as he jumped into the air, readying a kick.

"SURPRISE BITCH!"

Aaron then kicked her in the face, sending her a couple feet away. Everyone looked at Aaron shocked, said person than slowly turned around and looked at the people with a smirk.

"Missed me?" Aaron asked

Everyone just kept looking at him in shock, including Salem.

"Ho-how?!" Jaune asked

"Had a chat with Death, learned there is more than one version of me across multiple universes, wasn't supposed to die and come here, Death is pretty chill, and there is God's along with an afterlife. Gained new powers, one of them your gonna love. Any questions?" Aaron asked

No one said anything, Aaron then nodded.

"Good, now if you excuse me." Aaron said turning around

Aaron stuck out his hand, in a blue light, his sword appeared in his hand. Aaron then gripped it tight as he glared at Salem with a grin.

"I have to give someone hell." Aaron said

 **[You Are My Hope (Tiz) by Ralfington]**

Aaron then tapped into the new form, his body flashed brightly. It dissipated with the sound of glass breaking, Aaron now had blue bio-electricity going off him as his clothes were the one's he wore the start of his adventure. Aaron's sword was even in it's original form, he grinned as he flexed his now human arm.

"Man, been a long time since i had an actually normal arm." Aaron said

Salem looked at him shocked, Aaron then pulled up a screen. His eyes widened when he saw his stats where maxed out in this form, he closed the menu.

"Well, i guess i should use this power." Aaron said

Aaron then ran at Salem with a sonic boom going off behind him, he knocked her into the air and slashed all over her lightning fast. Aaron then kicked to the ground as he lifted his hand which caused her to go back up as Aaron kicked her away and Aaron kept bringing her back. After a bit of doing that in multiple directions, Aaron then started to slam her across the arena. Aaron then held her still has he summoned multiple daggers, bottles of holy water, and crosses around her.

"HOLY TRINITY!" Aaron yelled

The items all slammed into her which not only stabbed her but also burnt her to a crisp, Aaron then kicked across the arena and then teleported to where she was gonna be and then kicked her back. He did this all over the area until he kicked her downward, Aaron then turned his sword into a boomerang and said this.

"Multi-Enchant: Elementals Del Angelo." Aaron said

After Aaron threw the boomerang, he then said this.

"Multi-Cast: Power Spells, Aaron Thompson!" Aaron yelled

That's when he glowed blue, Salem was on the ground. She somewhat picked her up, but as looking at the floor.

'How the hell is-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was sent into the air by Aaron, said person having an angry look in his eyes. Aaron then charged his sword with multiple elements, it even glowed blue since all of it's stats over over the limits.

"LIMIT BREAK: FINISHING REMIX, SONG OF LIGHT!" Aaron said

Aaron slashed through Salem, landing a couple feet away. Sheathing the sword into his back, looking at his team and everyone else.

"Looks like we're done here." Aaron said

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Aria of Soul from Persona 5]**

That's when he heard chuckling, he turned around and saw Salem still standing but with dark bio-electricity sparking off her.

"You're a fool for thinking i'm dead." Salem said

That's when Salem's body started to turn black, leaving red eyes. Her body started to absorb darkness and make wind, it stopped as soon as it started it.

"Our fight's not over yet, Mr Thompson." She said

Aaron just glared at her, she then made a portal of darkness.

"Meet me on the Pillar of Light and Dark, we're ending this." Salem said

She then went through it, that's when rumbling occurred. Everyone looked outside including the people fighting or working, even people from around the Remnant looked. A giant pillar with light and dark energy coursing through it came up through the land, Aaron eye's widened after seeing this.

"This... this is the end." Aaron said

A door made of light appeared, Aaron knew exactly what to do. He walked over to it, that's when he felt his arm being tugged. He looked at Ruby, she was looking at him concerned.

"Don't." Ruby said

"Ruby, i have no choice." Aaron said

"Your going to die if you do." Ruby said

Aaron then looked at the door, he then sighed.

"Then let's make a promise." Aaron said

Aaron fished something out of his pocket, it was a ring with a rose quartz gem on it. He put into Ruby's hand, he looked at her with a smile.

"I want to marry you." Aaron said

Ruby looked at Aaron shocked, she looked at the ring.

"Now i have no choice but to come back." Aaron said

Ruby looked at Aaron, she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, i'll hold you to it." Ruby said

Aaron gave a thumbs up as he walked over to the door made of light, he breathed in and out. He looked at everyone, he smiled somberly.

"I'll see you guys after this." Aaron said

"YOU BETTER!" Yang yelled

Everyone sweat dropped at that, Aaron then put his hand on the door knob and opened it.

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Ending Two]**

 ** _Next time on The RPG Hunter_**

Aaron had stepped through the door, he was now on top of the pillar.

"SALEM!" Aaron said

Aaron was now wearing all white as his eyes had light electricity coming out of it, his eyes were blue.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Aaron said

The two pillars than clashed together, both trying to overtake each other.

* * *

And here we are, near the end of the fight.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	65. Final Boss part 3

Time to end this.

 _ **Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

Aaron died and came back after having a chat with Death along with gaining new powers, he fought Salem to what he thought was the end. But Salem rose again and told Aaron to meet her on a pillar made of light and dark energy, she then left with the pillar bursting through the ground. A door made of light soon appeared afterward, Aaron was about to go through it but Ruby stopped him, saying he would die if he went there. Aaron then told Ruby that they would make a promise, he gave her a ring and said that he will be back. What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

* * *

 **[Play Opening Two]**

 **[Play any dramatic theme of your choosing]**

Aaron had stepped through the door, he was now on top of the pillar.

"So this is the Pillar of Light and Dark." Aaron said

The floor that he was standing on was a giant Yin Yang symbol, he was on the Yang part of it. Aaron walked over to the edge of the area, noticing that the floor was like stone in a way but had energy particles coming off it. He looked over the edge, he saw all of Remnant. He could even see a little bit of the moon and sun, Aaron was in awe.

"Breath taking isn't it?" A familiar voice said

Aaron looked behind him to see Salem, he then got into an offensive stance.

"SALEM!" Aaron said

Salem said nothing as she walked near Aaron and looked at Remnant, Aaron doing the same while remaining wary.

"I've always wondered what it would look like covered in darkness." Salem said

"Never going to happen." Aaron said glaring at Salem

Salem chuckled darkly, she then teleported across the arena to the Yin side.

"Show me your true form hero." Salem said

Aaron sighed as he went out of the form he dubbed Remix, he got out his sword and got into a stance. Salem just chuckled, Aaron looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked

"That's not your true form, i guess you still can't use it." Salem said

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Persona 4 Final Boss theme]**

Aaron growled as he wordlessly charged at Salem, doing an overhead strike which she blocked. Aaron backflipped away and saw that Salem launched a wave of darkness. Aaron blocked it using his shield, he then noticed that it was starting to crack.

"Damn." Aaron said under his breath

Aaron then ran at Salem as she summoned fireballs made of darkness and threw them at Aaron, Aaron threw some daggers that destroyed some of them. He blocked the last one at the cost of his shield, Aaron jumped and threw some more daggers along with a couple of bottles of holy water with some crosses. As it hit her, Aaron was behind her and he struck her back. That's when his sword hit a dark barrier, Aaron eyes widened and then narrowed. Aaron was then hit off the pillar, he felt like he was being teleported as he fell. He then then landed back on the pillar, back on the Yang side.

"I see your still alive hero." Salem said

Aaron growled, he then ran at Salem and tried another overhead strike. It was blocked by the barrier, that's when dark electricity struck Aaron from both sides and he was sent backward. Aaron then slowly got back up, holding his arm as it was burnt from the dark electricity.

"Damn it, why can't i hurt you?" Aaron asked

"Only light based attacks damage me, it would work if you were in your true form. But seeing as you don't." Salem said

Salem then started sending dark electricity at him, Aaron didn't or rather couldn't dodge since he was too weak. Aaron felt his body being torn asunder, he then kneeled. He looked at his stats as it pulled up randomly.

 _ **[Aaron Thompson]**_

 _ **[Lvl: 1]**_

 _ **[HP: 1/1]**_

 _ **[MP: 0/0]**_

 _ **[PP: 0/0]**_

 _ **[SP: 0/0]**_

 _ **[AP: 0/0]**_

 _ **[STR: 1]**_

 _ **[DEF: 1]**_

 _ **[SPD: 1]**_

 _ **[DEX: 1]**_

 _ **[INT: 1]**_

 _ **[TP: 1]**_

 _ **[CP: 1]**_

 _ **[GP: 1]**_

Aaron just looked at it sadly, he lost everything.

"Your nothing but a weakling, you hide behind numbers when really, you never had any true strength." Salem said

Aaron just sighed as the menu disappeared as Salem laughed at Aaron's failure, said person then growled in anger. He slowly got back up, clutching his side and somewhat broken robotic arm.

"You know, your right." Aaron said

Salem then stopped laughing, Aaron then looked over his shoulder at the edge.

"My strength was those numbers, but you know what." Aaron said

He looked back at Salem, now having stopped clutching his arm and side.

"I earned those numbers, i worked my way up in order to get here to kill **you**." Aaron said

He then picked up his sword, holding it with two hands.

"I tried my best to get here, i did everything i could to stop you. And i'm not letting that go to waste." Aaron said

That's when Aaron's body started to glow, Salem looked at Aaron shocked.

"Because you wanna know who i am?" Aaron asked

Aaron's body started to heal with his stats growing to the maximum level, he looked at Salem with a glare.

"I AM AARON LEE THOMPSON!" Aaron said

His grip grew stronger as his robot arm was destroyed from his real arm growing out, he glared at Salem as a physical Aura grew around Aaron.

"AND I AM THE FUCKING GAMER!" Aaron yelled

A bright flash engulfed Aaron, changing him and blinding Salem.

 **[End music]**

 **[Play Reach out to the Truth from Persona 4 Golden]**

Aaron was now wearing all white as his eyes had light electricity coming out of it, his eyes were blue.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Aaron said

Aaron flew at Salem and slashed at her as she blocked it, that's when the pillar crumbled. Aaron and Salem were across each other, in the air, flying.

"Only one can live." Aaron said, pointing his sword at her

"Agreed." Salem said

Aaron then had a pillar made of light as Salem's was made of darkness, everyone could see the event from all over.

"PEOPLE OF REMNANT, I REQUEST YOUR POWER. PRAY TO THE HEAVENS!" Aaron boomed

 **Beacon** **Academy**

Sun and his team were seeing the pillar as did everyone else, they also heard the message. Sun looked at Neptune and nodded, they both got on the ground and prayed as other people joined.

 **[The power of Beacon Students and Teachers fills you with Perseverance]**

 **Menagerie**

The people there saw and heard what is happening, Ghira and Kali nodded. They kneeled and prayed as some people joined them.

 **[The power of Faunas fills you with Kindness]**

 **Vale**

Hoikori is seen looking at the event, he smiles fondly and does the same thing as everyone else.

 **[The power of Average people fills you with Justice]**

 **Salem's palace (Inside)**

The team's hear this, Blake is the first seen to pray. The other's join.

 **[The power of your Friends, lover, and Family fills you with Determination]**

 **Salem's palace (Outside)**

The people defending the front of Salem's sees what's going on, Summer then kneels and prays along with Taiyang. Qrow and Raven join, then the rest of them joins including Ozpin.

 **[The power of the allies you made fills you with Patience]**

 **Sky Runner Alpha**

Athena and everyone else on board sees the events going on, they then begin to pray.

 **[The power of the people you brought together fills you with Integrity]**

 **Afterlife**

Death is seen looking up, he takes off his hood revealing his pale face and white hair with his burning red eyes.

"I think i can help there kid." He said

He then does the same thing, hoping this will work.

 **[The power of the Afterlife fills you with Bravery]**

 **The Two Pillars**

Aaron is seen having white sparkles of energy go around him, Aaron then transforms his sword into something unseen. It transforms into a great sword that has a golden blade with a white hilt and a bright azure blue gem on the end.

"Salem, your reign of terror is coming to an end. Me being the one to do it, i... no **ALL** of Remnant wants you dead." Aaron said

Aaron then seems to grow stronger from saying this.

"You've lost all of your allies, and the ones you do have aren't powerful enough to serve you. So here's something you should do." Aaron said

Aaron points the sword at her as Salem starts to growl in anger with a deep frown.

"GIVE THE FUCK UP!" Aaron yelled

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL THIS WORLD IS BATHED IN DARKNESS!" Salem yelled

Aaron and Salem then flew at each other both screaming, Aaron thinking this.

'I'm not gonna lose!'

The two pillars than clashed together, both trying to overtake each other.

"Just give up already." Aaron said blocking Salem's weapon

"NEVER!" Salem yelled

Aaron then kicked her as Salem slash to which he blocked, they kept striking at each other. Their hits either being blocked or missing, they both jump away from each other and then charge at each other.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Aaron yelled

They both slashed across each other, standing a little aways from each other. That's when a small light admits from Salem, she kneels, holding her chest.

"I-impossible." Salem said

"You can't spell impossible without possible." Aaron said smirking

She just growled in anger, she tried to attack Aaron but was stopped by a sword to the chest. She looked at Aaron, said person just grinning.

 **[End music]**

"Not today Salem, not today." Aaron said

Salem then gained a blank look on her face as her body started to disintegrate. Afterwards, the pillar of light around Aaron expanded outward. Causing the land to be filled with flowers and made the palace Salem at ruins, Aaron looked around as the land was full of life. The Grimm were moved to a deeper part of the Grimmlands not yet mapped out, it stopped just at a border of the deeper parts. Truly marking where they were, Aaron smiled. That's when the power faded from him, causing his body to be back to the way it was, his arm gone as it destroyed the robot one. His clothes were in shambles, he only had his jeans which were now shorts. His glasses were cracked and could not do the functions it had anymore, Aaron just sighed.

"I did it." Aaron said

That's when he started to fall unconscious, he fell through the sky and onto the nice soft ground of flowers.

 **Inside Aaron's body**

Aaron's eyes opened to him being in front of a blue flame with a crystal symbol on it, Aaron's eyes darted back and forth before just settling on the flame.

"So, we've done a lot of things." Aaron said

"Oh yeah we did, remember that time with Sayori's father?" The flame asked

"How could i not, that was dramatic as fuck though." Aaron said

"Don't blame me, blame the universe." The flame said

"You mean multi-verse." Aaron said

"...Okay, true true." The flame said

They both just laughed after a couple seconds of silence, Aaron just smiled somberly at the flame.

"Remember when our father?" Aaron asked

"The first?" The flame asked

"Yes." Aaron said

"No not really." The flame said

"I don't either, cause fuck him." Aaron said

They then looked at each other in silence, Aaron then rubbed the back of his head.

"You ever miss him?" Aaron asked

"I know who you mean, yes." The flame said

"Been years since we've seen that guy." Aaron said

"Yeah." The flame said

Aaron's body started to fade, he sighed.

"Well, i guess back to Remnant huh?" Aaron said

"Yep, see you again?" The flame said

"Your me, of course." Aaron said

Aaron was then gone as was the flame.

 **Real world**

Aaron eye's snapped open, he looked around. That's when he heard something in the distance.

"AAAARRROOONN!"

That's when someone crashed into him, it was Ruby. Ruby then looked at Aaron with an annoyed look and puffed cheeks.

"You almost got yourself killed, AGAIN!" Ruby said

Aaron then started chuckled a little, then went into full blown laughter. Ruby just looked at Aaron confused, then she joined in. They both stopped and looked at each other, smiling at each other.

"...So... you wanna say it properly?" Ruby asked

"Oh... that." Aaron said

Aaron then got up along with Ruby, she handed Aaron the ring. Aaron then got down to one knee and looked at Ruby.

"Will you, Ruby Rose. Marry me?" Aaron asked

"A billion times yes." Ruby said

Aaron slipped the ring onto her finger and they both kissed, they heard someone.

"Ruby, you got him up yet?" Yang asked

Aaron and Ruby looked at each other, grinning.

"You ready?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, i am." Aaron said

They then walked to the group, Aaron waving with his normal arm.

 **[Play Ending Two]**

* * *

So, i guess we should see what happens.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	66. Epilouge

We're at the end, let's celebrate the end of this series with one last chapter.

* * *

 **Three years later...**

A young man with brown hair with light blonde stubble was getting his green tie adjusted, he smiled in the mirror as he adjusted his round yellow glasses. He decided to change it up for today, his blue eyes practically glowing with delight despite the scar over one of them. He turned around to a woman with slightly graying hair that looked somewhat similar to the man, she smiled at him.

"Heh, my son, a hero of Remnant. Getting married today." She said

"Mom, i know your happy but please don't cry dramatically." He said sheepishly

"I know but... my baby boy is finally becoming a man." She said

"You said that when i started growing this thing." He said pointing at the stubble

His mother than hit him in the shoulder, they both walked out into a grand hall with people waiting for the ceremony to start. On the left is a man with silver hair along with a man with blonde hair, on the right is a woman with long blonde hair and a woman with white hair tied into a ponytail. Aaron walked up there, he then waited. That's when a woman wearing a white dress being guided with a man with blonde hair with him, they then started to walk to the alter. A priest was smiling as he opened the book after the woman.

"We're all here today to celebrate the marriage of Aaron Thompson and Ruby Rose, both people who loved each other very very much. A Hunter and Huntress, fighters of good and destroyer's of evil. We will celebrate these two into sanctimonious marriage, in sickness and in health. They will love each other, do you Aaron Thompson, take Ruby Rose as your lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest said/asked

As Aaron was about to answer, the church door's busted open with a bunch of people. Aaron blinked at this as did everyone else, Aaron was about to speak but was interrupted.

"You're not going to marry Ruby bastard!" The men said

"You're not going to marry Aaron skank!" The women said

"And marrying a Faunas is wrong!" A bunch of human racists said

"So is marrying a human!" A bunch of Faunas racists said

Aaron's eyes twitched with him frowning a little, he then sighed while looking at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, remember that time when we first faced off against those grunts back when Roman was evil?" Aaron asked

"I remember that, why do you ask?" Ruby asked, playing coy

"Well, wanna relive that moment again?" Aaron started

"With a twist?" Ruby finished

Aaron nodded, he then stomped his foot. Suddenly a panel nearby flipped revealing his sword and Ruby's scythe, they both of them grinning.

 **[Play Welcome to the Slam from Space Jam]**

Aaron then grabbed his sword as did Ruby, they both looked at the army of people against them marrying.

"Oh look Ruby!" Aaron said

"I see them, it's a bunch of average people." Ruby said

"OH NO!" They both started together, sarcastically

"Whatever will we do?" They finished sarcastically

That's when they charged, Aaron kicked a guy in the face while back handing a girl away with Ruby slashing through a group while kicked a racists sneaking behind her away. Aaron then back flipped into the air and transformed his sword into scythe, slashing some people away. Ruby kicked one into the air and Aaron sent one flying into a group, everyone else was watching with average looks.

"You know, in hindsight we should have planned for this." Ironwood said

"Ah, but you know how Mr Thompson and Ms Rose are." Ozpin said

"That being said, we should have at least tried to stop them from getting in." Cinder said

"Yeah, i mean this is brutal to watch." Emerald said as a guy flew past her

Aaron then dodged a guy's punch and caused it to go through a portal he made, it then caused the guy to punch himself in the face which knocked him the fuck out. Ruby then kicked a girl towards Aaron with said person grabbing her face and teleporting her to a nearby lake. A guy sneaked up on Aaron with said person breaking a card with a man wearing glowing golden armor punching him in the face soon afterward, Aaron looked at the guy and grinned.

"Thanks Senshi Raion." Aaron said

"No problem Aaron and also DUCK!" Senshi said before disappearing

Aaron then ducked as a guy tried to kick with Aaron sweeping him afterwards, Ruby then charged into Aaron with him spinning her as she kicked people that surrounded them. Aaron then set Ruby down as Aaron transformed his sword into a boomerang, he then threw it which hit every person trying to attack them thus ending the fight.

 **[End music]**

Aaron kicked every single one of them out of the church afterward, he dusted his hands off.

"And stay out." Aaron said

He then went back inside, making sure that a magic barrier was up in order to stop them from getting inside.

"Okay, i do take Ruby as my wife." Aaron said after getting back to his spot along with Ruby

"And yo-"

"Yeah, i do." Ruby said

The priest just grinned as he closed the book.

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Rose! You may kiss the bride." He said

Aaron went for it before Ruby just took him and kissed him, Aaron smiled afterwards.

"Taking charge huh?" Aaron said

"It's our story, might as well." Ruby said

Everyone then celebrated afterwards, Aaron just relaxed looking out the window. Afterwards, him and Ruby got into the car, driving away afterwards with the words **Just two badasses getting married**. The words **Game Over** were over the sun, with the words **continue?** under it as it counted down from ten.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

That's when the sound of a coin being placed in is heard, as it reboots again with the title from when the series began.


	67. Credit's

So... here we are... the end... well, i guess it's time to play the credits... you know... i'm gonna miss writing this.

(Play the first theme of the series)

* * *

 **The RPG Hunter**

A Gamer story written by FandomReader12

Production Team

FandomReader12

Writing Team

FandomReader12

Idea's Team

FandomReader12 and Flamesclawxx

Team ATAC actors

Abridged Chadkins Ed as Aaron Thompson

Kairi from Kingdom Hearts II as Haruko Thea

Laura Baily as Amber Aurum

Yu Narukami as Arian Cordis

Team RWBY actors

Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose

Kara Eberle as Weiss Schnee

Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna

Barbra Dunkelmen as Yang Xiao Long

Team JNPR actors

Miles Luna as Jaune Arc

Samantha Ireland as Nora Valkyrie

Jen Brown as Pyrrha Nikos

Monty Oum as Lie Ren

Team DECK actors

Happy Frog as Dani Thompson

Hermoine as Ellie Airheart

Average Japanese American as Cody Cipher

Clay as Billy Kidd

Team STRQ actors

Future version of Ruby as Summer Rose

Burnie Burns as Taiyang Xiao Long

Anna Hullum as Raven Brawnwen

Vic Migongna as Qrow Brawnwen

Team CAMP actors

Neil as Himself

Nikki as Herself

Max as Himself

Teenage Dave as Dave

Other actors of other known team's

Micheal Jones as Sun Wukong

Kerry Shawcross as Neptune Vasilias

Zero as himself

Meg Turney as Neon Katt

Hunter/Huntress actor's

Shannon McCormick as Ozpin/Ozma

Kathleen Zuelch as Glynda Goodwitch

Joel Heyman as Bartholomew Oobleck

Ryan Haywood as Peter Port

Jason Rose as James Ironwood

Joy Turner as Athena

Demoman as Bacchus

Other villains

Jen Taylor as Salem

Adam Ellis as Cardin Winchester

Dave Fennoy as Merlot

Him as Evil Aaron

Gaibon as itself

Slogra as itself

Josh Grelleas as Tyrian Gallows

Christopher Sabat as Arthur Watts

Garret Hunter as Adam Taurus

William Ordenorff as Hazel Rainart

Actor's for robots

Taylor Mcnee as Penny Polidena

John DiMaggio as Wakka

James Taylor as Tidus

Matt McKenzie as Auron

Leonard Church/Alpha as himself

Micheal Caboose as himself

Lavernius Tucker as himself

Junior Tucker as himself

Kaikania Griff as herself

Dick Simmons as himself

Dexter Griff as himself

Sarge as himself

Franklin Donut as himself

Lopez as himself

Epsilon as himself

Eta as herself

Iota as herself

Beta/Allison/Tex as herself

Gamma/Gary as himself

Theta as himself

Sigma as himself

Omega/O'Mally as himself

Frank Dusfrene/Doc as himself

Vic as himself

Sheila as herself

Phyllis as herself

Santa as himself

Washington as himself

Carolina as herself

Other Character's

Jessica Nigri as Cinder Fall

Katie Newville as Emerald Sustrai

Gray G. Haddock as Roman Torchwick

Chie Satonaka as Neopolitan

Credit's to

My mother for supporting my dream to write.

My friends and family members for supporting me through life.

The other writers of the Fanfiction community.

The Gamer's of the world.

The creator's of video games.

The people who taught me the things i need to know in life.

Rooster Teeth for creating RWBY and Red vs Blue.

Every single meme in this entire thing.

The people who composed the songs for this whole story.

and finally

You... the reader's for reading this and giving me the knowledge and support i needed to create this story.

* * *

Booting up trailer...

A young man wearing a red coat with a hood, his hair is similar to Aaron's. He is currently looking at a photo, in it was a man with brown hair with a blonde beard nearby a woman who looked like Summer Rose.

"I promise i'll get you back father." He said

He then continued to walk, drawing a giant sword as Grimm surrounded him. The screen goes black.

"If it's the last thing i'll do." Is heard from him

 _ **The RPG Hunter: The After Years**_

Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

Trailer done. Booting down...

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
